Proximity
by RouthFan
Summary: Post SR. Lois suffers writer's remorse from her Pulitzer winning article. The relationship between Lois & Clark is changing. Milton Fine's the new owner @ the Planet and seems to have an obsesion for detroying Clark's life from within.
1. Chapter 1

**If you've read this before, or it's falling upon fresh eyes, I've edited this a bit myself and at some point, do have every intention of sending this chapter to a beta, but for now, it's just all me. I hope you find this entertaining and icontinue on to the next chapters. If you've read this before, hopefully this is an improvement on the chapter I posted before. For the next few chapters, for some reason got rid of some breaks between sections in the chapters, I'm working on fixing that. **

* * *

**Proximity: Chapter 1**

The rhythmic clacking of a woman's heels echoed through the otherwise empty stairwell as the slender female ascended the steps. The worn hinges of an icy rooftop door groaned in protest to open as her clammy palms pushed against the hefty weight of it.

"Go figure. All these years and they can't spring to fix the damn door…cheap bastards," she grumbled to a startled pigeon.

The evening air was calm and crisp but a gust of wind sent the chilly air through Lois Lane's thin beige blouse. Her thoughts immediately returned to the bustling newsroom below where she had left her jacket.

She wandered toward the limestone ledge, bent her hands over the stone surface and shifted her weight onto her palms. Her hazel eyes searched the horizon. The building lights in the distance that twinkled in the atmosphere jutted up against the sharp contrast of Hobbs Bay's inky black waters to the east.

After an immense sigh escaped, her fists dove into the skirt pockets. Lois's hands found what they were looking for; a copper lighter along with a fresh package of cigarettes.

"Well," she laughed at her short-lived promise to quit smoking "there's no way in _hell_ I'm quitting now."

After the pack was ripped open, a cigarette rolled back and forth slowly between her slender thumb and index finger, releasing a sweet warm scent of un-smoked tobacco. The distant sounds of the traffic choked streets below floated upward on a gentle draft.

CLICK

A small plume of violet smoke began to curl, mingling with a slight updraft as her eyes closed in synch with a long exhale of smoke.

"Maybe next week I'll go back to the patch" she stated. Lois had suddenly felt the need to justify herself to no one in particular.

Each drag of her cigarette eased some of the tension that had been building for weeks into a ball of lead in the pit of her stomach. Her mind drifted to a conversation earlier that morning.

* * *

"This is ridiculous Perry. We both know I'd rather be at home with a gin and tonic wallowing instead of being paraded in front of the rest of the staff like a show dog," she growled at Perry.

The greying man's brown eyes flickered in amusement at the irony of her descriptive selection. He remained quiet as one of his favored reporters paced his inner office floor. Lois continued "This is tacky and wrong, you _know_ better. Wait, maybe you don't. On second thought, you're as shameless of a promoter as all those television editors. Don't give me a line of crap that newspapers are above all that..."

Perry glanced up from the recent edition awaiting his final inspection to print. Lois had made one last failing attempt at irritating him to the point of argument. He wasn't taking the bait.

"Finished?" he replied. Lois opened her mouth and he continued before she was able to counter. "Because I'm your Editor and Chief, I say you're going. End of story kid."

A partially chewed cigar returned to the silver haired editor's mouth. Un-phased, he resumed filtering through messages and articles awaiting his approval that littered his large desk.

"This is _not_ the way I should win," she retorted. "I've written _far_ better articles…more than I can count during the first and second Iraq war! Don't even get me started on the whole Southern Delta Water scandal responsible for President Chesterton's impeachment," she spat. "I won for shock value. Pure and simple; we both know it."

The old man's worn brow remained furrowed as he sighed, flipped a page and remained focused on the articles at hand instead of the fuming reporter that marched back and forth on the other side of his desk.

One particular half of his prized reporting team often had a flare for the dramatics. Perry knew far too well from years of experience that tomorrow she could easily have been ranting about something else. Of course he'd never admit it, especially to Lois, but his kiddo could learn a thing or two from Kent. Spelling should be one of them.

"Everyone is thrilled; shareholders included Lois, that The Planet is getting more recognition than The Times or The Post. It's not like every day I've been able to flaunt a Pulitzer Prize winning journalist and you've been so damn close a few other times, we've both drooled over it. People want to celebrate."

"I don't care. They can have a party without me," she snipped then rolled her hand in the air. "Flaunt away. Show my picture if anyone's forgotten what I look like."

The editor ignored her melodramatic gesture.

"Loueen has been dealing with the rest of the staff all week to plan it. Besides, everyone likes cake." He paused and sipped his coffee. "You're going. Put on a happy face and enjoy it. You finally got a Pulitzer so relax and soak up the attention Lois; you haven't exactly been known to shy from fame and glory before. You and I both know _that's_ not your style.

Lois's shoulders sagged. She knew she was defeated._ Crap, there's no way out. I'm stuck. Really, stuck..._

It was only night with her colleagues, and most of them would be green with envy. At least that was a definite potential benefit to the evening that might make it bearable.

As much as she attempted to decrease the general awfulness of the entire concept of the unofficial celebration, it basically was to be a night of pats on the back for something she just wished would go away.

Lois spun around on her heel, and sprinted out of Perry White's office. She flopped into a well-abused chair at her paper-strewn desk as scanned over a sea of other reporter's stations to her fiancé's empty and dark office. So much for moral support.

The high stacks of mail sat on Richard White's vacant desk were commonplace indicators of another prolonged absence in Europe or some other far off destination. The ever important conflicts overseas that demanded the full attention of the international editor had become more frequent and extensive in duration since their most recent chain of traumatic events six months ago.

Lois's visitation of Superman in Metropolis General was proof positive of a wedge being driven between herself and her fiancé. Since then, things between the couple were strained but they remained together. Regrettably, the growing disconnect had become far more noticeable in the recent months.

Lois's eyes blinked with a vacant look as thoughts of warm memories between her and Richard flitted by; but they had become a thing of the past. The elephant in the room had grown more oppressive and it weighed heavily on both their shoulders.

It simply became easier to function as a team or partnership rather than confirm the end an already dead relationship. Despite all of the tense and unease between them, even Richard's presence would have been a welcome respite at this point and a pleasant distraction from the impending evening that rapidly approached.

Unfortunately Jason wasn't at home either to provide her with an excuse to evade the dreaded celebration. He was conspicuously absent recently due to his first week long trip to Grandma Lane's house for fall break. Any diversions or convenient excuses of babysitters canceling, vomiting in class or calls from the school nurse were simply not an option.

Speaking of convenient excuses, where was the master himself?

Clark had been noticeably absent for the past hour. She narrowed her eyes into slits. _You'd better not be off chasing a lead that you didn't tell me about…again. _

She had a sneaking suspicion beginning to mount that perhaps he had been drafted into something that had to do with this evening's party. Meeting a source would have been a better use of his time.

Resigned to the plain fact there was no escaping later, her fingers began to rapidly flip through a notepad. Lois began to sink into her roughly scribbled press conference notes from earlier in the day. The reconstruction in Metropolis following the earthquake was stalled with bureaucratic red tape. She had to love the idiots in office; it was always a guarantee for a juicy story. It was amazing city hall ever got anything important completed. _I'd better get back to writing that next Pulitzer winning article for something of substance that one could actually be proud of._

* * *

Lois's well chewed nails drummed rhythmically along the ledge of the rooftop as the worn reporter leaned against it. Her eyes vacantly drifted across the city lights along the crowded horizon as the sky itself had grown dark with nightfall.

With the cigarette finished, the remnants of smoke dissipated as did her thoughts from earlier. Her cell phone that had been fished out rested on the ledge along the package of cigarettes. There was only one person she could talk to and not face ridicule. Her sister; Lucy.

The familiar number was punched without thought and the ringing phone echoed in Lois's ear. _Why do I feel so guilty over something I've earned?  
_  
"Hi! Lucy here, well not really since I'm not answering my phone but eave a message and I'll--" Lois slapped the phone shut and shoved it back into her pocket.

Out of all the nights for her sister to have date night. _I've worked hard, spent many sleepless nights up to my elbows in notes, hunched over the computer. _Lois was unable to shake the horrible feeling as though she had been sucker punched directly in the gut.

And she knew exactly why. She shivered not from cold, but from the memories of from months ago as they flooded her mind. She simply couldn't stop them.

_The dark frigid water sent a sharp stabbing sensation through her arms as she grasped desperately at the edge of his red cape. She pulled and kicked toward the light rippling surface while her lungs blazed, screaming for a breath. When she broke the surface, the burn of salt water caused her to blink rapidly and push out the stinging sensation in her eyes as she uncontrollably gasped. Her aching legs treaded the choppy water, threatening to give way as cramps from the build-up of lactic acid in her calves warned her of impending fatigue._

_Lois had to keep going, she was almost to the plane. "I'm not going to let you go, I can't. Not again" she gasped as Richard dove into the black water. Her nearly numb hand found his as he guided them to the seaplane. _

_On the hard rattling floor of the plane, her icy hands shook uncontrollably when palpating her former lover's side as a jagged stone pricked her fingertips. She had to get it out._

_I can't let him die. "Don't you dare leave me…I need you. Stay, I know I we can do better than this." She whispered under the roar of the seaplane's engines. She had willed herself to remove the large sheath of kryptonite that was embedded into the intercostal muscles between his ribs._

_Lois blinked back tears that began to build in her eyes as the wrenching scream of pure agony that escaped from his lungs. It was something she had never heard from him before. Never had she seen him so broken, so…human._

_She kept her eyes focused on his as she held her breath, and pulled with all she could muster. His brilliant blue eyes flew open in pain as she had felt the shard of rock suddenly release from his side. _

_It had been covered with so much blood… his blood. It began to trickle down her arm. Her other hand attempted to sooth the wounded man by stroking the wet hair from his forehead as his eyes focused upon her shivering figure. Her blood covered hand rested lightly on his chest. Lois knew he understood, her intimate gesture of love had replaced anything either of them could have said, their souls had always had been connected despite the years that had separated them. _

The empty echoes of congratulations resounded in her head and gnawed at her conscience as she felt a shudder to her bones.

At that moment…Lois knew she was wrong. Oh, so wrong about many things. _That,_ she was sure of. The choice she made to keep Jason's father's identity from everyone, her farce of a relationship with Richard, the resentment toward the Man of Steel she refused to relinquish…all of it.

It was all wrong.

A feeling had been eating away at her since Superman's return. It only intensified when she visited him in the hospital with their son. _Our son. __I love him, we share a child._

The weight of their reality caused her head to shake in frustration. What a mess.

* * *

The worn fork rested on the nearly full plate in a noisy diner. Sunlight from the nearby window glinted off the water glass on the table and danced in the strands of Lois's straight thick chestnut hair as cars passed by.

After a lull in conversation regarding the press conference they were at earlier, Clark's sudden statement gave her a start.

"Gosh Lois, thanks for asking me to lunch. I, I mean, I'm glad to finally talk to you since I've been back...Not that we haven't talked at work or anything, but, well you know."

His voice calmed her frayed nerves in a way no one else had. Maybe it was the incessant rambling, the lilt, timbre or perhaps the simple black and white history…_their_ history.

It was their history of late nights, hours in musty city record books, close scrapes with their foes, and how she missed it. It had been difficult to accept a partner but as much as she was reluctant to admit, after Clark left, she hadn't realized how much she enjoyed having one.

When she saw him in the buzzing newsroom after the shuttle disaster, her heart leapt in excitement._ A little._ All the regret of lost years with her gentle quirky partner hit her.

It finally felt as if a missing piece of herself fit again. She was recharged, she could smile again. One smile, in fact, started to creep across her face as her old friend spoke in his characteristic rambling fashion. _Some things don't change thank goodness._

"Clark, I missed us…all of it. I'm glad your back. I had never wanted a partner in the first place you know."

"Yeah, noticed that from my first day. Remember the soda that ended up all over my pants?" Lois blushed in mild embarrassment at his remark. No one else would have noticed, but he noticed everything. "I guess Chief knew what he was doing" Clark mused as he tore off another bite from his burger.

Mustard escaped from the bottom and landed squarely on his tie.

His blue eyes rolled upward toward the ceiling. "Great. Just-"

"Typical of you Clark." Lois interjected. "Here, let me. I've learned some masterful stain removing techniques with a five year-old--_Clark!_ Stop. You're just going to rub it in deeper. _Give_ it to me." She yanked the brown and blue striped tie from his hands leaving a wide eyed Clark Kent frozen. His brilliant blue eyes pierced through the black rims of his glasses that slipped down his nose.

"Um, thanks." He nervously placed his suddenly free hands on the vinyl seat.

She was so close to him. After all the commotion of Luthor's most recent encounter with them both, the shuttle disaster and awkward flight following his return he hadn't been in this close of proximity to her. Admittedly, it was intoxicating.

Lois's hands slid up his tie to loosen and undo the knot. Her gentle scent drifted into his nose as she leaned closer and reflexively caused his heart to pound against his sternum so forcefully, he was certain she could feel it as her arm brushed against his shirt.

Her fingers were so close to his face as they brushed around the nape of his neck and hairline. The shiver this simple gesture caused went through him and the man of steel was spellbound; frozen and completely enamored with Lois so close to him.

Her tough-as-nails exterior had evaporated and the Lois he knew,_ his_ Lois sat next to him. Her hands touched his neck along the shirt collar, loosening his tie while the other hand slipped beneath to undo the top button. _Whoa!_

Clark's hands flew up from the seat and covered hers. Outing himself in public wasn't exactly the preferred direction he wanted this lunch to go.

"Here, it's ok. Let me do it," he managed a wobbly grin in her direction. "We don't want to be starting any rumors for the office gossip mongers."

His large hands engulfed hers around his shirt collar giving her pause to marvel at their warmth and the inexplicable electricity that tingled in her fingertips. It sizzled through her spine. _Hmm. Awkward. _

Why did it feel so comforting and familiar to have her hands in his? _Not like I've ever been there done that. He was and always has been practically a brother to me._ She blinked the intrusive thought away as he handed the mustard-laden tie to her.

"So, Clark," she stated mater-of-factly as she blotted the tie with a stain pen "I've got a problem. I hate to admit this to anyone, but, well, _you_. For some reason."

Her puzzled co-worker blinked and remained silent. His eyes blazed a shocking blue through his thick black frames at her and waited expectantly for Lois to proceed. If there was one thing he knew about Lois, it was how to get something genuine from underneath the fierce armor. He had to wait for it.

"You know my instincts have _never_ steered me wrong before. Well, pretty much most of the time." Lois's confidence; some things remained the same. "Since being wrong isn't something I have much practice at…" she looked down at the tie. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is I need to apologize...to someone." Lois slid it across the table to its owner and then picked up her fork. "I don't really know how," Lois intently twirled it on her plate and began to push around the cold remnants of lunch. "It's never exactly been my strong suit."

"I've noticed."

"_What?"_ She snapped her head up.

"Never mind…Sorry."

Her face softened and returned the fork to its plate. Mid-day traffic of the lunch hour crawled past the window as many Metropolitans began to make their way back to offices in the busy financial canyon of the Central Business District in the New Troy borough of Metropolis.

Shadows began to form along the impressive stone and steel buildings indicating that the noon hour had passed. Lois's eyes had followed the gleaming structures through the dirty window to the vibrant blue sky. They began to mist over as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

Pulling it away from her face, she sighed. Her eyes searched the sky for the person in need of the apology she had referenced. The usually observant reporter ironically remained oblivious to the present situation. The close proximity to the Man of Steel who was in fact, sitting directly in front of her.

Clark was definitely curious at what had brought out the rare remorseful and contemplative Lois Lane that he himself had only witnessed a handful of times in both personas.

"Well I've always figured, just go ahead and apologize" he replied slowly. "Before it becomes too difficult and eats away at you" his voice grew slightly melancholy.

"Sounds like you're speaking from personal experience. Which surprises me that you ever have trouble apologizing since you practically have made a sport of it, every other sentence and enough for the both of us." she mused.

"What's eating at you?" Clark wondered aloud.

Lois never apologized. To anyone. _Ever._ Clark knew she loved ripping open the soft underbelly of a story and took no prisoners. Her aggressive pursuits over the years must have caught up with her; something in one of her stories must have finally struck a nerve.

"Writer's remorse, I wrote an article awhile ago and now I wish I hadn't."

The glass door swung open, the flood of street noise filled the diner as the two strode through, walking at a brisk pace. Perry would certainly "have their hides" as he would say, if they were late. Again.

"I've received a lot of attention for it" she sighed. "At first it was great, but now, ugh, I just wish I'd never written it."

Clark's stomach lurched before it plummeted to the floor.

Many experiences they shared made him certain he knew this tough woman better than almost anyone else. He knew exactly which article that she referred to, and that despite her public proclamations, Superman meant something to her. _He_ meant something to her.

After he had been pulled from the water, on the seaplane her barriers began to disintegrate and he knew she still loved him. Beyond her tough exterior that everyone at The Planet knew and feared, as Superman, he knew her differently. The brief flash in time was seared into his mind.

_The searing agony from the kryptonite sheath Luthor had plunged into his side had intensified to a wrenching visceral pain he had never experienced. He had thought his death was eminent. _

_In the flash of blinding pain, his eyes had flown open only to see a familiar pair of terrified hazel eyes looking directly back as Lois pulled to dislodge the object from his ribs. With sheer exhaustion that overtook him, it was almost too much for him to move or speak; only to rivet his eyes to hers._

_A sharp pain jabbed his side as he inhaled._

"_How did you find me?" was all he had been able to say as her eyes searched his._

_Considering Richard, her fiancé and her son Jason were the other occupants of the small airplane, any profession of love to a woman he had left and was unacceptable. Instead, he simply looked at her in gratitude. Her wordless return of compassion in the gentle caress of her fingers that were covered in his own blood swept across his brow and rested on his chest spoke plainly. "I love you," her eyes seemed to say. _

Clark quickened his pace to catch stride with the amazing woman in front of him. She had no idea she'd saved his life.

"Lois" he said loudly and with a certain ring that gave her visible pause.

Realizing his emotions had begun to get the better of himself and near fatal mistake, he cleared his throat while nervously pushing the thick glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Are we talking about your Pulitzer?"

She turned to face him directly and blinked, looking at Clark with a haunted expression that faded as quickly as it had flashed upon her face. She looked down distractedly at her watch, suddenly resuming her rapid pace along the crowded Metropolis sidewalks.

Clark knew the silent treatment from Lois meant he struck a nerve. _Pay dirt._

The quick stride of her lean legs caused a cascade of hair to flow behind her and mesmerized her male counterpart. His heart ached; she really had no idea how much her mere presence captivated him. He had to admit, at least as Clark, her anger rippling beneath the surface of Superman's return wasn't aimed in his direction.

Returning to work with her engaged to another man had been difficult to say the least. It became even more so, as time elapsed and he had begun to know Richard as a colleague and friend.

The situation was complicated by the undeniable fact that Richard was a genuine person of moral character whom Clark couldn't dislike, and it wasn't for a lack of trying on his behalf. He _actually_ liked the man and to be brutally honest, he would have admittedly chosen Richard to take his place in Lois's life if he had known he wouldn't have returned.

His head shook. What a mess.

* * *

With a swish of the elevator doors closing, Lois and Clark ascended to the 35th floor in silence; uncomfortable at that. The whir of the cables lifting the car was deafening amidst the silence between the partners.

Gosh she smelled good.

He really hated elevator rides alone with her. Due to his keen sense of smell, her scent in close proximity often triggered memories of stolen moments from years ago. There were flashes that only he could remember, the way her skin felt beneath his fingers as they had trailed up her thigh, her soft lips upon his, the way she caused him to sharply inhale with pleasure when she ran her hands underneath his shirt over each abdominal muscle as they traveled below his belt--

DING

The elevator snapped him out of an old heated memory into present time.

"Are you coming after work? She suddenly offered before the elevator no longer kept them segregated from their colleagues.

"Hmm? To what?"

The roar of the bullpen pressed upon them when the doors flung open.

"Oh you know," Lois waved a hand in the air as she stepped off the car into the bustling office. "Perry's informal Pulitzer award ceremony for yours truly. Personally I'd rather be back on that 777 going down in flames, but you know the burdens of being an award winning writer. Oh, wait. You _don't_."

Lois found it was far too entertaining to watch Clark squirm when she rubbed in her award winning journalist credentials. She may as well get _some_ entertainment out of it.

A false grin flashed across her face.

Lois wasn't going to let anyone else but Perry White know how difficult the impending evening truly was; especially her old partner. She hadn't become a famed journalist for a lack of intuition and therefore was fully cognizant that not only had Clark reopened a wound, but he wasn't ignorant to that particular fact either.

The farm boy was intelligent and if he lacked perception or intelligence, it wouldn't have been possible for Clark to have clipped at her heels as her closest strong competition for just about everything before he had left. Admittedly, there wasn't a great deal of difference since he had returned in that regard.

Perry's sharp voice cracked above the roar for the bullpen as the two entered.

"C'mon kids, tell me what you two have on the progress they're supposedly making on rebuilding the ports. Kent! What are the numbers Metropolis is bleeding in lost shipping revenue that Gotham soaked up?"

Perry waved his arm in a sweeping gesture in Clark's general direction beckoning the man.

"A word Kent."

The editor invited the doomed reporter into his office for a personal up close berating. The tall reporter visibly shrunk a few inches, gulped, shot a look at Lois that screamed _"why me?"_ and hurried into Perry White's office.

Incidentally his shin banged on a desk and tripped over a stray box of printer paper. The owner of the desk grumbled obscenities in his direction, clearly meant for him to hear.

_This was going to be a long afternoon_ he thought to himself. Clark didn't need his hearing ability to pick up Lois's stifled laughter; it was clearly audible to everyone as the door to Perry's office closed.

* * *

Lois pounded at her keyboard in an attempt to divert any feelings of unease for the rapidly approaching office celebration. The corner of her eye usually picked up Kent's blazing eyes intermittently catching admiring glances, but instead she only saw the top of his head as he bent over his computer feverishly typing up the shipping revenue article before deadline.

That was odd.

"So, Kent, you coming tonight?" She attempted to feign nonchalance while shoving tattered remains of manila folders into a file cabinet.

A long pause was filled with daily white noise of keyboards and telephones in the office. Lois shut off her computer and glanced in his direction when he didn't provide a response.

"Clark. Are you coming?"

"Hmm. Oh, no I don't think I can. I have plans," he stated definitively.

"You mean it? C'mon can't be jealous _and_ a no show just because I have a Pulitzer and you don't," she laughed.

The shock of Clark Kent having other plans gave Lois pause. Since when did this guy have a life outside their jobs? She certainly didn't have much of one.

Lois looked and absent-mindedly began to pick at her nail cuticles. Pure rejection read across her features. She attempted to brush away the visible disappointment.

_Rejected. Surprise!_

With that, Clark pushed up his glasses and reached behind himself for a large beige trench coat.

"Really I can't. I have something I have to take care of. Lois you know better," he said softly with a serious tone and uncharacteristic dark expression. "I can't always be there for you. I wish I could. Things…" Clark sighed as the words escaped him slowly "sometimes get in the way. Now if you don't mind, I've got to turn this in to Mr. White before I leave for the evening." The copy of his article was waved in the air.

With a shrug of his broad shoulders, he slipped the coat over them and looked down. Clark had chosen his words carefully. He couldn't look at her because the helpless shocked look Lois wore mirrored the one she had when he caught her as she fell from the helicopter all those years ago that made both of them famous.

Sometimes the memories etched in his mind were just too painful. He still loved her and had known it the first moment he saw her again. It was also quite clear the feeling that seemed mutual when they saw each other on the rooftop and when he felt her nearby in the hospital.

The hospital visit had been quickly pushed aside to maintain a safe and solid relationship with a great man who had taken his place in his absence. It was only fair.

He was _not_ going to be one to intervene in a serious relationship; she was engaged. That's just how things were. Not as he had planned, but when exactly did life go according to plan? Jason certainly had not been in the plans. He had a son; _that_ was another issue altogether.

Lois quickly made her way to his side and startled him with how near in proximity she had become.

"Clark, come anyway" she pleaded. "I really want you to come. You're my partner."

She practically stood on top of his shoes. Not that he minded.

"Maybe."

Lois took the article from his hands and reached for him as he began to fasten the buttons of his coat. She felt a shiver as her fingertips brushed over the back of his hand.

"Please try," she encouraged. The pair of reporters locked eyes at the touch they both felt.

_What was happening? My best friend actually said no. What does he have to do anyway, organize his stamp collection?_ The contact of their hands had been reflexive, _as if a simple touch would keep him anchored to the floorboards._ Yeah, that had worked so well in the past for a previous man in her life. He took off for five years.

"Clark, I need you here. It won't be the same without you."

The tall man in front of her shifted backward causing her hand to slip from his, spell broken as he retreated toward the elevators.

* * *

On the rooftop, Lois sharply inhaled and squinted to make out the darkened watch face. She had been on her best behavior for two hours until that point, was fed up and had enough.

To hell with everyone, she was _not_ going back down there. Not sober at least, not without a fight as a small flask of Maker's Mark was retrieved. The metal gleamed in the low light of The Planet's globe as the flask hit her lips with a quick tilt backward. The strong liquid was quickly gulped down as its remnants left a warm comforting burn trickling down her throat. She paused, held it to her lips again before another drink.

"Well, Lane, this is a personal best" she whispered before tipping the cold flask back again.

She felt like shit. _No beating around the bush._ _Guilty, guilty, guilty._ The award that had been a career long aspiration had come from the harshest backlash toward the most undeserving soul. _How many times has he saved me? I've lost count. Some friend I've turned out to be._

The bourbon sloshed against its steel container. _Steel…how fitting._ She wasn't fooling herself, or anyone else for that matter. She loved him, always had. That had been apparent to everyone except herself. His eyes held nothing but kindness and respect for her. She had seen it countless times since his return, not that she deserved it recently.

Another gust of wind tossed her hair and cut into her skin as she crossed her arms and shivered. Lois looked up to the now dark sky with her eyes that glistened with tears. She knew Superman would not be there, but had hoped anyway she might have been mistaken.

Only a few strong stars bright enough to survive the choking city lights shone back at her.

Never before had Lois felt so strongly of complete isolation than at that moment. Even her best friend Clark, her partner who had been ever-present was absent at the party. _That_ hurt.

She didn't know why nor expect to feel so rejected. Clark couldn't be jealous of Richard, especially recently. She laughed to herself at the ridiculous idea.

Things with Richard hadn't exactly been a storybook romance since Superman had returned and when she visited the man of steel in the hospital, it seemed to have cemented the beginning of the end.

Lois and Richard had made efforts at the office to keep up appearances of a happy relationship. Certainly gossip had been running rampant with suspicions of discontent between herself and the international editor. Everyone, including Clark had to have noticed.

_Clark, oh of all people why would I care what he thinks?_

Richard's wounded knowing look in the car that day had spoken what words could not. Over the past six months, their relationship had deteriorated to nothing more than companionship and a sense of duty on account of "their" son Jason. _Ha, wouldn't that be a surprise? Another fun topic for discussion I'm just dying to delve into._

"Ugh" a grunt escaped while a rather cold nose scrunched in disgust at her own thoughts. _Screw it; I'm here, already drinking. Why not continue my self destructive behavior?_ Her hands traded the flask in her pocket for the opened cigarettes and a familiar flame danced atop the lighter with a flick of her fingers.

A loud slam of the door jolted the lighter from her hand and sent it scattering across the roof. The annoyed smoker turned toward the door to see who joined her on the roof and disrupted the pity party. A tall familiar outline stood near the door. Her icy hands retrieved the lighter as she kept her eyes fixed and affect flat despite the internal surge of relief she felt.

"Lois, you know you shouldn't smoke."

Click.

The flame was rekindled and she lit another cigarette.

"I'm aware. You and what armies are going to stop me?" A fresh plume of smoke rose.

"Well, you know what they say…cancer, wrinkles, decreased lung capacity, your alveoli sacs filling up with tar, yellow fingernails, that and the new mayor just passed that cigarette tax so it's got to be expensive..."

"Stuff it Kent" she exhaled as the corners of her mouth twitched upward. "Thanks for the public service announcement."

"I just never understood the allure."

"No. I don't suppose you would. It happens to be stress relieving. You can thank these babies for saving your life on a few accounts" she paused to pat the pocket on her hip containing the pack. "If it weren't for them on a few late night stake-outs or research nights, you probably would have made the news as a murder report."

"Yeah, probably from second hand smoke inhalation" he quickly bit back as he remained deadpanned.

"Keep it up, and there's still hope for you yet to be fished out of Hobbs Bay by daybreak."

Even in the darkness, the glow from the city lights and globe etched out their features from the night sky. A slender brown heel-clad foot ground out the half finished cigarette.

"Clark? Thanks."

More silence filled the space between their pregnant pauses, except the whir of the traffic below and the mechanics of the rotating Daily Planet globe in the backdrop.

"For what?"

"For coming when I needed you." She said plainly. Her eyes followed Clark's gaze out over the city. "I don't want to go back down there."

"Lois, I don't understand. You have been after this since the day I met you. In fact you've risked your neck _and_ mine more times than I can count, you finally got what you wanted. Why are you avoiding it?"

Lois looked away, and out over Hobbs Bay. Clark wondered if her eyes were searching for an answer to his probing question or for counterpart in primary colors. He removed his coat and quietly approached the visibly cold woman who intermittently shivered.

The sudden radiant warmth from the coat and weight of it on her shoulders caught Lois by surprise. Her gut response would have been to proudly shrug it off, but instead, was too cold, too worn down and accepted it readily.

The coat had been amazingly warm, as if it had been stored in a radiator room. She drew it around her neck and briefly closed her eyes in silent gratitude before turning to face the broad shouldered man who had offered it without being asked.

Clark never had to have been asked, for anything. Clark always just simply had been there, somehow knew what was needed and gave without question or complaint.

The faint and familiar scent of aftershave lingered on the collar and tingled in her nose as Lois inhaled. Something else so comforting and hauntingly familiar about the smell triggered an unnerving sense of déjà vu.

Lois's eyes that looked at Clark were unreadable momentarily before they elapsed into a simple glimmer of gratitude.

"Thanks for the coat. I guess I'd been wandering around out here longer than I thought."

"You mean you were hiding," Clark corrected.

Lois rolled her eyes which evolved into a stare.

"Hiding," she reluctantly agreed "from an unnecessary party, of which I am not returning....Remember?"

"Lois" he uttered softly before proceeding "you're not answering my question."

"It's like salt in the wound," she stated flatly in surrender.

_Damn._ There weren't many people who could press her with a line of questions she couldn't wiggle out of and for some reason; Clark was always able to do it. She'd forgotten that sometimes, he knew her better than she knew herself. Lois forgot that annoying trait of his.

The broad man remained soundly in front of his visibly fragile counterpart, placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and silently waited for further explanation. Clark who fully comprehended the weight of her statement held his breath at her remark.

The extremely public accolades of her scathing article and frequent heralds in front of himself had indeed, been salt in the wound. He had been unaware that the feeling was mutual.

It had certainly burned every time Lois and Richard shared intimate gestures. A brush of fingertips at the back of the neck, resting a hand over hand while reading upcoming articles for error. However, they had become less frequent recently. He had noticed but had written it off as fatigue and stress of the job they both shared with their joint employer.

There were so many memories that were etched in his mind from years ago; the feel of her touch to the nape of his neck, Lois's uncanny ability to strip both suits from him in unbelievably small amounts of time, the incredible passion that had been earth shattering between them and intimate secret that the jointly held of his true identity for a brief period.

He had vowed to remain her steadfast friend and partner, to provide support as a true friend should but it was proving too difficult tonight. He just couldn't bear to be near her while donning his cheerful Clark persona, to support his partner's journalistic achievement for "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman."

Curiosity had gotten the better of him when she had appeared crestfallen at his announcement that he would not be present; he just couldn't abandon her. He had already done that nearly six years ago and vowed never to do it again, no matter how trivial.

He had felt remorse at her reaction but Superman was needed; he had been conveniently distracted by a failing levee northwest of St. Louis on the swollen Mississippi and Missouri Rivers from recent heavy rains in Iowa, Illinois and Missouri. Until ten minutes ago his mind had been focused acutely on keeping the levee intact to prevent the northern St. Louis area from catastrophic floods.

Doing the right thing was not always an easy black and white situation. It wasn't easy to return to The Planet tonight to be there for Lois despite how difficult it was for him personally. It was also proving achingly challenging to stand near her with his hands on her shoulders and not draw her in or touch her face.

"Salt in the wound…" he echoed, marveled that she had a guilty conscience.

"Clark, you know what I mean," she uttered through clenched teeth.

"No, I don't quite follow how winning an award would leave you with a guilty conscience…that's it, right?"

"Perhaps" she huffed, as both arms crossed her chest. The Lois Lane defense shield was back on the rise.

Clark looked at her in wonder.

Something was behind those eyes. He kept picking away at it. Lois concluded that was how he got his sources to crack. _Pick, pick, pick_…which apparently what she was doing to the cuticles of her nail beds. If nothing were to scream "Guilty! You got me! Busted!" that would be it.

"Yes Clark, I do. I feel awful. I wrote it awhile ago. The intent was to help motivate our society as a whole. We had been self sufficient before Superman and when everyone realized Superman had disappeared we reacted like having the wind knocked out of us; we just rolled over and gave up. We forgot how to rely on ourselves to solve the simplest of problems."

Lois paused to turn away and place her palms on the limestone ledge, looked over the dark horizon and calmly continued.

"The article may have had a bit _too _personal of a touch to it. I would be lying to you if I said I wasn't left completely devastated when he was gone."

"That seemed perfectly clear in your article Lo-"

"_Yes I know that,"_ she snapped. "A journalistic sin splashing your heart and soul across the pages, but I did it," she interjected.

"I can understand how it's difficult to keep emotions out of work sometimes."

"You're kidding," _This from mister vanilla_.

His shoulders shrugged at her remark before he responded. "You haven't told Superman any of your thoughts on this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't exactly have his phone number; in fact I'm quite sure he doesn't have one."

"You know that's not what I meant," he pressed.

"Oh, you know me" she sniffed. "I'm good at a lot of things but apologizing isn't one of them." Her hand rose from the ledge and quickly wiped away a stray tear. "It's eating away at me. There, satisfied?"

The hum of traffic below filled the silence between them.

"I don't know what to say." he mumbled.

He had said those words to her and years before, her response had been _"Just say that you love me."_ Not that she had remembered it. If only her response could be so simple. Tonight she was apologizing to him, just, well not exactly _to_ him. Things were so complicated sometimes when leading two lives.

Clark's hands drifted around her waist to close the coat around her shivering form and the space between them. A chill from her statement and closeness of her body ricocheted through his spine.

The sudden presence of Clark's hands on her waist from behind was an extremely intimate gesture, especially when it came from her shy co-worker.

An odd sensation of comfort and familiarity enveloped her. His hands on her waist felt as if they had been there before…many times and fit onto her hips as if they were _meant_ to rest there.

Her form remained frozen, hypnotized by the strange pleasurable sensation of…Clark Kent…_of all people_ amid his ability to resonate into every fiber of her being. His near proximity heated the chilly autumn air between them.

No one caused such emotions to stir with goose bumps rippling across her skin. No one from this planet anyway.

Her eyes closed to force tears from splashing down her face. _Do not cry, do not cry. Bad enough I just spilled my guts._ Keeping them tightly shut was the only way to keep the waterworks at bay.

"Thanks...for listening," she said as the comfortable silence was broken.

The wind flicked a stray piece of hair in front of her face. Annoyed, she swatted at it and slowly shifted backward against Clark.

"You're warm," she commented with contentment at the newfound warmth. "You can be my space heater any day Kent."

When her back pressed firmly against him, Clark inhaled sharply. Certainly she had felt _that._

A lump rose in his throat, maybe it was guilt. He knew placing his hands on her had been wrong and failed the promise he made to not touch her. _I should pull away. She's engaged, and not to me._ His inner thoughts didn't relay the message to his feet, which remained firmly in place.

His hand slowly drifted to her face and traced along her hairline to tuck the haphazard piece of hair behind her ear. It came to rest on her shoulder momentarily before he removed it to brush the hair off her face.

Clark lifted his eyes to the city lights glittering in the atmosphere. Her indirect apology meant a great deal to him. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to hold her close and drift upward into the sky toward the stars above.

"You have to tell him you know."

"Yes, I guess I should" she stated with the weariness of a grudge that began to crumble. "I just don't know how to apologize."

Clark's stomach began to churn with nerves. His hand had slipped the thick frames off his face and held them loosely between his fingertips. He knew what he had to do.

"I think it will work itself out. Sometimes you don't need to say anything," he said with confidence.

"Sometimes they do Clark. But you know what? Lately they have not." The tone and her voice began to rise. "I've been kidnapped along with my son, my car stolen, I nearly lost the man I love at the hands of a psychotic maniac, and, are you ready for this? Discovering Jason is _not_ Richard's son. How about _that_ for a crappy day?" Her voice began to wobble.

"Gosh, I don't know what to say. I didn't ...Jason isn't Richard's? Lois, why are you telling me this?" He was slightly unnerved that she seemed to speak so freely of the shocking revelation.

"I know you won't say anything and I trust you. Sometimes I just feel like I can tell you things," she simply admitted.

"Um, thanks, I think. I can't even begin to imagine, it must have been difficult to tell Richard that, especially after he nearly died when the two of you helped rescue Superman."

"I'm not talking about Richard."

"Oh." His stomach flipped.

"I don't love him Clark" she stated flatly. "He knows that. We barely speak to each other. Why Richard hasn't ended the relationship is beyond my comprehension. I can only surmise he thinks it's in Jason's best interest. Once he gets back from Rome, that revelation about Jason will probably make severing ties easier huh?" she laughed bitterly. "I still haven't told him about Jason and once he finds out, if he doesn't end it, I will." The confession hung with finality in her statement. "There's a lot of talking I need to do" she sighed. "With Richard I…" her voice trailed off.

"Lois" he proceeded softly. The drop in his voice gave her pause and caused her to shiver. "There's something I need to tell you..."

Lois felt his hand brush against her hip and glanced downward. Clark's glasses were folded up, resting in his palm.

"Well since you have no trouble speaking, maybe you can tell me what to say. I don't know how to tell him."

Her weight shifted as she turned to face him. His glasses remained firmly in his hand while his heart banged against his sternum. He was sure it was audible to her.

_This was it, I'm not turning back. The time is now. She needs to know. She'll slap me, but she'll know. I can do this._

He could lift an island and stop an airplane but telling Lois who he was proved the impossible challenge.

Her head bent forward and landed squarely on his chest. Their shoes touched tip to tip. His presence was so comforting. She could stay like this forever. Safe. With Clark, she was safe from anything. Reality seemed a distant entity; it merely nibbled at the edge of the haze that seemingly surrounded her and Clark.

A sigh escaped from his chest along with a muffled grumble. "Guess I have to return to that lame excuse of a party."

Clark blinked to break the trance he had found himself in with Lois's head against his chest. The moment had passed.

With a swift move, he returned his glasses to the bridge of his nose and peered down at her through them with a sad expression. _I have to tell her at some point._ Now was not it. But soon.

If she would end things with Richard, it had to be done of her own volition without his external influence of emotions clouding her judgment. He managed a weak smile as Lois's head turned up and their eyes met.

_I love you Lois, so much._ Clark drew himself away from her and regained their safe distance again.

The female reporter's silhouette stood against the backdrop of the Metropolis skyline and mirrored his awkward stance. After slipping the coat off her shoulders with the collar in her fist, an arm stretched outward to return the coat to it's owner. The other hand rubbed at her sniffling nose while her eyes looked away in embarrassment.

"Ok, so, here's you coat." Lois glanced at him as it slipped over a pair of broad shoulders. _Very broad, sturdy shoulders._ "Don't want to start any more office gossip." A weak smile emerged. "And don't think I don't know about the pool going for the next time I throw inanimate objects in your general direction," She accused him playfully.

The feeble smile grew wider at the tall man's surprised eyebrows. Her stomach somersaulted upside down. _Cute. The boy's got charm. Ugh what am I thinking?… Idiot._ A nervous laugh escaped her lips as an attempt to brush off the unexpected thoughts dancing through her mind, emotions she had for…Clark Kent of all people. Her eyes rolled at the inward thought.

"C'mon fearless partner. I'm not going down there to face that pain and torture alone." Her smile continued. "Besides," her shoulders became squared as her posture straightened "You came back to save me, didn't you?" Her eyes twinkled as Clark gulped at the words.

_I did come back, for you. I would come back from the ends of the universe for you again._ "Um, I guess that pretty much says it all."

Lois had begun to make her way to the rooftop door, froze at the handle before opening it and whipped around inches from Clark's face.

"Oh and another thing," she added with a flash of malice in her voice.

"Yes?"

"If you so much as breathe a word of this conversation to _anyone_..." her eyes narrowed into slits. _"You. Will. Be. Sorry."_ An index finger punctuated each word into his large shoulder and a megawatt smile erupted. "It will take the Metropolis PD a month to find your body parts…_got it?"_ With that final threat her arm flung open the heavy door and its hinges groaned loudly.

"Someone should really fix that." He marveled at how loud the door was. He'd rarely been on the roof long enough to actually hear it open and close. Often, he had been airborne before it ever fully opened or closed.

Her heels began to echo descending into the stairwell before Clark moved from the spot. The outpouring of Lois's emotions left him stunned on the rooftop.

Their situation was hers to control, sometime soon it would all come to a head. _Like a head-on collision._

The clacking echoes stopped just before the door slammed shut.

"Come on Smallville, move it," Lois's voice reverberated from half a floor below.

Clark's firm hand pushed the door open again, which sent a gust of cold night air down the stairwell.

"Yes I know….to save you from a fate worse then death." His voice had returned to its usual melodic lilt. "Someday Lois Lane you're going to owe me one."

The door slammed shut behind him and his footsteps quickly closed the distance between the pair. Lois gave her pause to know her partner was now catching up. The rosy blush on her cheeks had formed from sudden temperature change Clark noticed, as she glanced at him before speaking.

"What are you smiling at? I swear Clark," her cadence toward the newsroom resumed "sometimes you are so strange."

"Lois, you have no idea," he grinned. "You know you have your quirks too."

"Uh huh" the flustered reporter grunted. The door in the stairwell marking the bullpen's 35th floor swung open as a wall of sound hit them. Clark smiled in awe and admiration of his partner as they returned to the party. _Apology accepted Lois._

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know if you like or dislike what I've written; constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: oh, right...I still don't own any of the characters, to my knowledge they're still owned by people that make a lot of money. So I don't have to reprint this each time, that pretty much goes for the rest of the story, unless I come up with a great character, then I'll take credit!**

**Author's Note: A thank you to ShaddoLibrarian for her original beta work on this chapter, however I have made a lot of drastic changes since she looked at it; I don't entirely want to blame her for any shortcomings of this chapter the way it is. That being said, if you haven't read this version before, please give it a glance. I think it's much better. **

Proximity: Chapter 2

Sleeping in was certainly a rare indulgence in the Lane and White household, one that was welcome but hadn't come; the quiet of the house had woken Lois up. Early.

It rang in her ears and was earsplitting.

There weren't any distractions from the eerie void of sound and the thoughts that had begun to race through her mind from the previous evening had not dissipated into the fog of dreamless sleep. However, the headache that throbbed from her overindulgence last night didn't help matters.

The stairs creaked loudly through the otherwise quiet house. All of its normal occupants were absent except Lois who paused in front of the hallway mirror and frowned at the bleary eyes and sleepy mop of tangled hair. What she wouldn't trade right now for a drinking tolerance that had existed in her early twenties.

Lois eased her weary frame onto a worn barstool in the vacant kitchen, rubbing her temples as the coffeemaker gurgled to life and began to merrily drip its life invigorating brew. She found it ironic that the number of drinks and amount of alcohol necessary to induce a hangover decreased as she aged.

She was relieved it was Saturday and welcomed the prospect of a day free from work to nurse her hangover. Work was hell with one, not that it would have been the first occurrence.

The final sputter sounded from the machine and with the fresh smell of coffee tingling in her nose, Lois's bare feet reflexively made their way toward the pot. She retrieved a lone mug next to it with remnants of yesterday's rushed caffeine gulp and dumped the contents.

"Mmmm" sighed the half awake, half hung-over figure as she breathed in the rich aroma.

When the warm brew connected with the pair of eager lips, Lois's body flickered to life as the daily morning stimulus absorbed. Things in her world would be downright ugly without the caffeinated Godsend; the Lane-White household was nothing short of a war zone when she was pregnant with Jason.

Lois's eyes squinted in the bright light as they looked past the toy-strewn living room into the glistening bay. The morning sunlight danced across the water surface. The rhythmic reflections on the ceiling were hypnotic and calmed the thrashing storm of emotions that rippled beneath her calm exterior.

The silence of the house allowed unpleasant concerns to intrude upon her consciousness. A strong sense of dread now had overtaken her, for Richard's return from his Italian trip and the awkwardness that had developed and the distance had grown between them.

Her bare feet resonated in the still house along the wooden floorboards that were warm from the sunlight that spilled through the windows. The robe clad reporter wandered through the back door onto the patio.

The grey weathered bench creaked comfortably as it rocked slightly with the sudden shift in weight as Lois sat. She looked blankly at the water again and reflected upon her failed relationship. She just couldn't push it aside anymore and knew it was going to come to a head. She felt it in her bones.

The cigarette, as if on automatic, had found its way to her mouth with the lighter in hand and shortly after, a thin periwinkle wisp of smoke thinned in the breeze toward the water. Nicotine rapidly infused her bloodstream to somewhat sedate her dancing nerves.

She sighed. Perhaps if they had dealt with things in the past their relationship could have been salvaged, but it had gone far too long, too many things had remained unspoken and continued to widen the expansive drift between them. They operated as two individuals in the same house that lead parallel lives instead of a fluid pair.

Lois was not happy.

She had known it for some time but had given complete disregard to the genuine emotions of displeasure and isolation by constantly dedicating herself to life at work. "A workaholic" is what many had whispered among office gossip.

Despite personal trials, Lois had always remained dedicated to her craft and in fact, sought refuge in her work. However recently many had marveled her obsessive nature that seemed to plague the often weary reporter; that it worsened after she received notice of her Pulitzer award.

Her Pulitzer; she really didn't want it anymore and no one seemed to understand, not that she exactly felt comfortable explaining herself to anyone except to her partner. After years apart, when she finally took a few minutes to talk to just him, she was amazed at how easy it was to confide in Clark Kent.

The bright spot in the previous evening was on the rooftop when she disclosed her genuine feelings of remorse toward Superman. It was cathartic experience and one she had desperately needed, unbeknownst to herself. She had often pondered how Clark managed find his way beneath her seemingly impenetrable surface considering how vastly different they were from each other.

His genuine unassuming and quiet nature was a stark contrast to her own high strung and bold personality, yet their ability to produce front page and award nominations together had proved stronger together as partners despite their occasional bickering.

Well, it was frequent bickering really, but more akin to sibling rivalry. Beneath all the quarrels, disagreements and office supplies that had been winged in Clark's direction, she knew he would take a bullet for her and she would do the same. They trusted each other implicitly. Her friendship with Clark was safe, comfortable and supportive, like a worn-in shoe.

It wasn't until yesterday when a strong pang of remorse was felt, Lois had not realized how much she had missed the times that had passed with her dorky but charming friend.

The crisp autumn morning air felt refreshing. Despite the weight of the worries that plagued Lois as she continued to sit warming herself in the sunlight, she smiled at the memories of struggles and arguments with her partner.

She could sit like that forever with the impressive Metropolis skyline against the bold blue sky across Hobs Bay. Since Lois was alone, she was able to actually enjoy it but like all mothers, her thoughts turned to her child; Jason was not due to return for an entire week. The whole week without her baby might have been a bit overzealous.

Lois offered a silent prayer that the week would pass with her mother and son quietly; that the phone wouldn't ring with her mother at the other end, frantic and demanding of an explanation as to why her five year-old grandson could fold pieces of metal as if they were paper.

Yeah, she'd have fun explaining that one andan apology about keeping Jason's abilities from everyone, especially her own mother.

Developing abilities that Jason had already displayed was another headache, _that_ topic was another discussion she needed to have with his father apart from the overdue apology. Perhaps Superman would know how to deal with developing abilities.

Her attention was diverted to the cell phone in her pocket that chirped with a new message. The phone flipped open to reveal a text message, brief and professional.

"International trade summit concluded. Arranged late flight tomorrow AM, should be in early evening tomorrow. Will call you after going through customs for ride home. Talk to you tomorrow."

Lois slapped the phone shut as her stomach lurched. Soon it would be time to face the firing squad. Immediately she recanted her relief that it was Saturday, for work would have been a welcome respite of sorts; a convenient distraction that would have prevented Lois's fixation on the dreaded conversation she knew was coming with Richard. Without work, it was certain her colorful imagination would play out repeatedly in numerous scenarios throughout the day.

_Hi honey, welcome back. Let's call it quits now that my old boyfriend is back. Oh, and Jason's not really yours, I forgot to mention that to you six months ago when I saw him chuck a grand piano across a room. See ya! _Hmm. Probably not the best way to phrase that.

Lois looked down and laughed at her fingers that absent mindedly picked at the ripped foil wrapper of the cigarette pack that rested in her lap.

"You guys are the least of my problems right now," she stated to the package.

The troubled woman's fingers nervously flicked the cigarette to release accumulated ash and returned her attention upward searching the autumn morning sky.

Her gaze into the stratosphere was disrupted by Superman's familiar figure aching across the skyline to a crisis or accident of the day. His signature flash that was coupled with a faint sonic boom over the bay had become frequent again since his return and more importantly, served as a signal flare that a news story was breaking.

Her heart raced with a giddy child-like pleasure as Lois's transition into a starry eyed fool happened without fail just about every time she saw him, even at that distance.

"Some things never change," she mused with a smile as feet retreated to the house to begin the day. _Wonder where he's off to. Maybe I can track it down. I'll be damned if The Star scoops me just because it's Saturday._

* * *

***

A fresh story compounded with caffeine and nicotine stimuli spawned a glimmer that grew in her eyes as the door closed in her wake. Lois flung the dirty mug next to the pot with trace coffee remnants in it.

Maybe tomorrow the cup would be washed. Maybe not, but more important things needed attention.

She retrieved a well worn Met U athletic grey sweatshirt from a corner on the couch as Lois raced through the living room with renewed vigor.

Her footsteps pounded up the staircase and thudded across the hallway into the master bedroom where she yanked her favorite pair of weekend jeans from the ebony dresser drawer and then managed to slip on her sneakers in an impressively quick amount of time.

Lois zipped through the house, grabbed her keys, purse and flew to the car that waited for her in the garage. The news never slept. Thank goodness.

* * *

***

The silver Audi's engine roared as the machine expertly weaved through sparse traffic in New Troy's financial district of Metropolis and its tires squealed with rapid turns. As the steering wheel rocked beneath steady hands, adrenaline rushed through Lois's fingertips.

The "borrowed" police scanner that was haphazardly tossed into the backseat crackled with static between dispatch and car communications.

"Come on baby, come on…damn tourist drivers."

Her sweaty hand punched the steering wheel column as the horn blared warning sounds for any unsuspecting tourists on Jackson Street to stay clear.

"Move it assholes!" she screamed as if the confused drivers in other cars could hear rants and obscenities through rolled-up windows.

Previously sparse traffic that had slipped into the rearview had become heavy ahead and it was clearly obvious as to why.

The black smoke that formed in the distance had grown thick and closer in the horizon. It produced a noxious odor detectable from inside the vehicle. Her heart began to race with the thrill of the hunt.

"Where there's smoke, always fire; and with any luck, one hopefully to land my byline on the front page."

The female reporter's grip tightened on the wheel. Her chewed nails dug into the leather of the wheel as sweat formed beneath them. It was beyond irritation that traffic ceased moving altogether.

"Come on. _Idiots!_ If you don't know what you're doing, get out of the way for those of us who actually know where we're going. I swear, city driving should _not_ be legal for people who have never set foot inside city limits," Lois grumbled as her rant to no one continued.

With a sense of mounting anxiety from a potential scoop by The Star, Lois had enough and hastily tucked the vehicle behind a parked truck. There weren't any meters to be fed on Saturday thank goodness. At least something in this scenario had worked out to her advantage.

A brief pause was given after exiting the Audi to fumble for the coveted cell phone and recorder from her jeans pocket. Maybe Clark wanted in on this story. He _was_ her partner after all. A chewed thumbnail with mutilated cuticles flipped open the phone as her running shoes began a brisk stride toward sirens and smoke.

Lois began to automatically punch buttons but slapped it shut before dialing. Maybe Clark should sit this one out.

The cell phone had remained silent since the police scanner had sprung to life earlier and given that he hadn't called her, why call him? _Sorry Farm Boy, you're on your own today. _

Itnever hurt to remind Perry White why _she_ was the Pulitzer Prize winner.

The pungent smell of burning rubber became more intense as she sped closer to sounds from the blaring emergency sirens. Lois's hands quickly fumbled through the bag that had been slung over her torso and retrieved a coveted press badge she kept in close proximity for such occasions.

She briefly broke line of sight with the sidewalk ahead to throw the press pass lanyard over a sloppy ponytail without ceasing to break her stride that had developed into a full sprint. Lois her head lifted as she turned the corner onto LaSalle Street and her feet stopped in shock at the scene in front of her.

Her eyes grew wide with horror.

* * *

***

They had not seen such catastrophic destruction since Lex Luthor's creation of New Krypton, The financial soul of Metropolis was directly 50 yards in front of her amidst the searing flames and smoke.

A large double tractor trailer and had overturned, jack-knifed on the steps of the Board of Trade exchange building at the base of the LaSalle corridor. The journalist had surveyed the scene with an odd sense of delight that no other rival papers or reporters were present.

Lois always had regained her composure quickly, this time was no exception. Her journalistic instincts eclipsed any potential common sense stumbling block and remained firmly in place to report an eye witness account.

The cell phone camera she had clicked rapidly to capture the images to the best of its ability. They were grainy and a bit blurred, but better than nothing. She had never claimed to excel with _every_ component of the paper, just most of them.

Photography, however, was one of the exceptions. A frown formed while she glanced at the imperfect image on the phone's screen. There definitely wasn't going to be any award for _that_ photo, but maybe Perry would run it anyway considering Superman was the subject matter.

Superman tossed aside remains of a crumbled granite column on massive steps that had pinned a petrified tourist. Like the majority of visitors that came to visit Metropolis, she hoped to catch a glimpse in the sky of Superman but didn't anticipate a close-up experience.

Moans of pain and fear came from the young woman whose foot was pinned beneath a large chunk of granite. Both of her hands frantically clawed at the mangled ankle while her screams of horror were audible above the roar of the fire.

"Please help me! Superman, anyone, help! It hurts so badly."

The Man of Steel appeared at the woman's side in response to the terrified screams and gently removed the stone mass.

"Easy Miss, it'll be alright. I've got you." Superman's finger marks from blood streaked the granite that had crushed the woman's ankle. After the pressure from the stone was relieved, blood rapidly pooled beneath her and a fresh team of paramedics fresh ran with a stretcher toward the pair.

"Gentlemen, this woman has multiple fractures to ankle. She's lost a lot of blood and might go into shock." His commanding voice boomed above the roar from the fire that was spread from the truck's cab.

The paramedic team briefly nodded in acknowledgement to Superman's assistance.

"C'mon Harry, let's get a move on. You heard him!"

"Yeah, I got it. Watch it Joe, when we get the stretcher back to the truck, call it in. I'll stay in the back."

"Thanks again Superman."

"Always a pleasure; now, if you'll excuse me," he assured with a quick smile. The crimson cape spun in the hero's wake as he dispensed famous icy breath to extinguish flames.

Superman was able to focus his attention on the semi's blaze that had grown in size as the fire chief had pulled back the crew. Flames soared into the sky. The fire department's control had slipped away and it became extremely unstable.

"Superman, this baby's going to blow sky high! It's beyond us; we've done all we can. If my men go back in there, it'll be suicide." Fear laced Fire Chief McDowell's voice.

"I'll take care of it. I'll let you know when it's safe for your men to resume."

Lois remained at an unsafe distance to the disaster. The hissing flames that licked at the truck's undercarriage grew louder, a strong indication that the fire had intensified. Audible pops and groans escalated in frequency and volume from the semi's trailer.

She should have retreated, but a clear view didn't happen _behind _the fire trucks.

Black smoke from the semi that spiraled in the air rapidly turned white and thinned an indication that the fire had been extinguished. The small fire that burned in the Board of Trade was quickly extinguished by the fire crew after they received the signal to move.

"Hey you! Lady, back it up!" Chief McDowell barked. "I don't give a damn if you have press credentials to interview God or Moses, get outta here!"

Superman's head turned and locked eyes with Lois. The blue eyes gave a concerned look and one of warning in her direction to heed the orders that had been given.

"Fine," she retorted sharply, then proceeded to mumble words for the man whose eyes continued to bore into hers.

"All right, all right. Fine, I'm backing up. Only because you're going to give me such sh-"

Suddenly a thunderous explosion erupted and stinging sharp particles of glass slashed across her forehead from shattering windows. The ground beneath shook and a sudden searing pain froze Lois in her tracks.

Before Lois was able to comprehend what had just happened, an enormous fireball from the Board of Trade rolled at rocket speed on a direct trajectory. She felt the heat on her face. Another ear splitting explosion sounded while her knees instantly turned to rubber and failed to to run like hell.

_Oh my God, I am going to die. Why do I do this to myself? _The roar filled hear ears.

Suddenly a deafening rush of wind eclipsed the fire's roar in her ears while a sensation of being punched in the stomach flung her backward, her feet were flung off the cement over her head.

Then nothing… except a blur and silence. As Lois blinked to fight the rush of blood from her head and darkening vision, she gained awareness of her surroundings; she was airborne and the wreckage far below. Her eyes blinked away the burning smoke.

As always, he had found her.

* * *

***

The amber blaze of the setting sun's reflections that glinted in refractions from the office and apartment windows below was astonishing. The long shadows stretched to create far reaching foot prints of indigo darkness among the stark contrast of buildings bathed in tangerine light from the sinking sun. It was a beauty from above that was lost in the streets below.

It was a beautiful majesty that only Superman was able to witness. The snarls of traffic muted by distance, the expanse across the horizon remained unobstructed and still.

The sight left her speechless as she witnessed it. She knew there weren't many individuals other than Superman who had seen the city from this vantage.

The man of steel's large encompassing arms that firmly held Lois above the city had plucked her from another sticky situation she had found herself in, _again_. Air swirled around her and the amazing man who held her at the dizzying height, her back firmly against his chest.

_Rescued again. Damn it. _

As the world beneath the two pairs of feet that drifted in the air slowed as their speed vanished. Lois began to contemplate the words she needed to say to him; the apology that was beyond overdue. With a slight movement, Lois turned toward his chest and away from the city. Butterfiles began to beat against her chest as she stole an up close glance at the face of her rescuer. Despite her inistant arguments, Lois couldn't ignore the familiar burning in her stomach as she breathed in deeply.

It was his smell, she knew it well and had never forgotten it.

Simply because she had practically been the title holding authority on all things Superman did not mean she had frequent opportunities to spend time with him at this intoxicating proximity. A shudder escaped from the female reporter. It was reassuring how iron clad his grip was. _This man is going to make me melt right through his fingertips_.

"Are you alright?" A smooth rumble came from the square chest against her ear.

"Mmm hmm." she uttered as his firm hands began to shift along her waist to turn the spellbound form to face resolute blue eyes.

"You sure?" his brow furrowed with genuine concern. "You had a pretty close scrape there Miss Lane." One of his hands removed blood that trickled from a small cut on her forehead.

"It's Lois," she interjected. "We have a son, we're past the formalities stage, don't you think?"

"Lois," he corrected and grinned warmly at the sly remark.

After another near death experience Lois didn't miss a beat.

His eyes were calm, looking upon her expectantly as their gaze met. Their faces were mere inches from each other and despite his ability to hear the most minute of sounds, it wasn't needed to hear the restrained breaths Lois exhaled in tandem with the visible rise and fall of her chest.

"I don't…" her voice started but dissipated as quickly as it came.

Silence again filled the air between them except the occasional rumble of a jet plane far above them in the stratosphere. Superman remained quiet and allowed her time to find her words.

Lois swallowed and continued. "Thank you, for, well…you know…again."

A smile itched at the corners of his mouth with her struggle of pride that played out visibly behind her darting eyes. Pride was certainly an evident aura that surrounded her.

_Alright Lois, I'll help you out a little. _

"You don't need to thank me, you know." He spoke softly.

Despite his strong and regal exterior, he was trembling inside with Lois pressed against him. _She had better spit it out soon, I can't hold her like this forever. _

Desire was beginning to flicker in his stomach for the love of his life that remained in his arms. One of her arms that held tightly around his waist slid languidly up his back and traced his broad shoulders to smooth over the top of the crimson cape that floated amongst them.

It was an extremely bold an intimate gesture, she was the only person other than his mother who would dare to perform such a maneuver. The pair of hands came to rest at the back of his neck. He began to wish she would hurry; his resolve that remained in check was dwindling and questionable how much longer it would remain intact. He _had_ his limits.

The pair of hazel eyes slid closed as Lois inhaled deeply. "I don't know how to say this but, I want to say…" her head drifted to rest on his shoulder. The simple intimate gesture spoke volumes.

"It's alright, Lois," he soothed.

She found his rich baritone hypnotic and could listen to him speak forever. With the comforting remark, an audible sniffle escaped from the turned head on his shoulder.

"You don't always need words to say what you want to say," he continued.

Her head snapped up at his remark with red tear rimmed eyes wide open, directly stared at him.

"What did you just say?" She looked at him quizzically. _Oops. Too much, I said too much. _

The blue eyes calmly gazed back at her harried response. They gave nothing away of the churning bundle of nerves that lay beneath his surface.

"Apology accepted."

"But I didn't say…" a look of pure wonder and relief flooded her face. "You said you can't read minds." She stated half accusingly. "Just what am I sorry about?"

_Nothing was ever easy with this woman, and I love her for it_. The unrelenting challenge drove him mad. He was a glutton for punishment, perhaps.

"Lois," his tone carried warning.

"Oh, alright." She sighed as her eyes gave their characteristic roll skyward. "I'…_there_…I said it and I'm not going to repeat it again. _Ever._ I know you have a flawless memory so file it away and hit replay in there if you want a repeat."

Her arms retreated from behind his neck and crossed in front of her chest as she trustingly leaned backward in his arms. Her head tilted upward with a glare as his chest began to bounce with soft laughter. His brilliant eyes sparkled with the bay.

The sky was ablaze with brilliant hues of violet, crimson and orange. With a smile that spread across his face, her heart skipped a beat. _He has got to put me down soon, or I will not be held accountable for my actions. _

The pair drifted in the evening air, slowly rotated in an extremely beautiful and intimate dance. Her heart ached for lost time between them, she was certain it would fracture into a thousand tiny pieces.

_What am I going to do? _Her breath hitched as his arms drew her closer, a mere centimeter separated the pair.

There it was, she had seen it in his eyes before, after he had returned and flew with her. Absolutely indisputable.

_When her arms slid down his thick firm arms after her toes touched onto the slick cold rooftop she remained so close she heard his breath quicken and became heavy. _

_Five long years of absence, five long years of crying to sleep, waking in the middle of the night with white hot intense dreams teasing at the edges of her consciousness and at last, he had returned and stood pressed against her. _

_No pretenses, no distractions, just him. _

_Their skin tingled at each other's contact as if only a few hours had passed since the last time they touched, the charged sensation was undeniable. The rest of humanity and reality slipped away when her head turned upward to his face and into his unearthly amazing eyes. _

_Desire. _

Pure and simple, she felt it emanate from his embrace and from his fingertips as a hand slid up the small of her back. His blazing eyes were in such close proximity she could see the iris's darken and pupils dilate.

Her eyes fluttered closed and nose brushed against the side of his, her lips slightly parted reflexively and expectantly.

The pair of hands that had drawn her close gave pause, slowly turned her trunk away and cradled her back against his expansive chest, from which she felt a large pensive sigh escape.

Her face turned away toward the glittering city of glass, steel, stone and the navy blue waters beneath them as they began to resume a slow speed.

The dance was over.

Familiar sounds of wind rushed to fill the silence between them as the city slipped away and the lights of ships that skipped on the surface of the bay appeared beneath them.

The mixed sensations of relief and disappointment battled in her mind. She knew what they both had understood, the chemistry and mutual love were undeniable; that five years apart hadn't dampened anything between them. .

Unfortunately a great deal of other things _had _changed that at the moment, remained unresolved. Her relationship with Richard, as strained as it was, was still in existence. She still had a fiancé and Lois knew Superman wouldn't cross that boundary, despite how visibly difficult it was for his restraint.

They had a strong sense that the status quo was about to shift. Superman's return, they both knew, would be the catalyst. Until things changed, they remained at an impasse.

Both individuals glided swiftly through the evening sky that was darkening with oranges and reds transitioning into darker violets with navy blues.

"How did you know I was, well, that I was…"

"That you were sorry?"

"Well…yes." Wind rushed around them, his hand met hers and extended forward, clasped together as they had done comfortably so many times before.

"Your eyes."

"Pardon?"

"I could see it in your eyes."

"Oh." Her nerve endings were on fire. He captivated her simply by being near.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and would like to hear from you. I'd also like to know what you didn't like and any areas you felt didn't fit or were out of character. I'm a big believer in constructive feedback and it's ability to strengthen skills, so you know the drill please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank a different beta Maaike Fluffy for thoughtful input and work to help me fine tune this chapter. Hope it's a bit smoother than the previous one. Sorry it took me awhile to post it, I figured better to take my time and have a better product than rush something through just to post. Anyway, I hope so and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Proximity: Chapter 3

After Lois's rescue from the explosion, the lack of conversation during the remainder of the flight to her house was comfortable and familiar. Her hand slipped into his almost reflexively and remained entwined until both of them touched down on the worn dock.

His grip loosened but both individuals lingered as her contemplative eyes met his.

"By the way, thanks for coming to see Jason." She smiled. "Don't think I'm unaware that you visit. I certainly hope you wouldn't think I'd forget to fasten the lock on my own child's window regularly," she spoke tauntingly. Her eyes twinkled mischievously in the darkness.

"Not much gets past you, does it?" He softly mused. _Except for the fact that I've worked at a desk right across from yours and for more than a few years._

"Well, I thought something was amiss when I stopped getting repeated requests from our son to stay up past bedtime. That, and he's been telling me when you've visited."

"Oh."

In surprise his hand slipped from hers. Initially, Jason had sworn to secrecy when he visited; something special between the two of them. _So much for that_. The astonishment was evident upon his face.

"Well, what do you expect when the greatest hero of our time pays regular visits to a five year old? I don't suspect it's a regular occurrence for other children in Metropolis or elsewhere."

"No, not exactly. I wish there was more I could do for him, Lois. You know that, but some nights are busier than others. Visits during the day would be a bit risky for his sake." Lois nodded in agreement. "He seems to be incredibly intuitive for his age. I think he knows he's a bit…different." His special hearing detected acceleration in Lois's heart rate.

"I know Luthor is still missing, but…" her voice trailed "but at five, I don't think Jason would understand how important it is to keep it secret who his father is… do you? You don't really discuss anything _too_ serious for a five year old. Right? "

"He usually asks questions most children like to ask and I spend most of our time together answering them" he replied. "I haven't told him anything yet, particularly that I'm his father."

"Oh, right…" Her heart rate resumed a normal cadence. "I knew that."

"He is curious. A_lmost_ as curious as his mother was when we met." The stunning blue eyes Jason inherited sparkled with mild amusement and pride.

Lois cleared her throat. "Yes, well, he did inherit curiosity and reporter's skill for inquiry from _one_ of his parents." The tall hero inwardly flinched. The reporting genes came from actually _two_ parents, but that remained a different subject altogether. "Speaking of inherited traits, well, um…" her voice trailed off as her gaze shifted away.

"Lois," he gently placed both hands on her shoulders in reassurance "I would never discuss anything with him that hasn't been agreed on between us. You and I _together_ will tell him the importance of who his parents are. At some point, he does need to know. He's begun to ask more difficult questions, I think we need to talk with him soon."

The pull of her skin beneath his fingers was magnetic; a reminder that powerful emotions lingered between the two of them despite how keenly aware both of them were that it wasn't acceptable for their hands to linger upon each other's bodies.

Lois looked upward; her misty eyes met his before looking toward the water. His eyes followed the direction of her attention.

Richard's float plane remained anchored to the dock and gently rocked with the calm river. Moonlight glinted off the top of the wing as it shifted.

His hands slid from her shoulders.

"Does Richard know about Jason?" he wondered aloud.

"I haven't told him. But at some point Richard and I have to discuss it. He's coming back tomorrow from a business trip in Italy."

"Of course, but if you need anything, just ask." He smiled with assurance as he stepped away before flight.

His squared broad shoulders and poise to launch into the sky gave nothing away of the sincere doubt and uncertainty that plagued the hero.

"Goodnight Lois."

His full arm span unfolded and swooped smoothly above his head as he slowly rose a few feet. He looked down one final time at the woman who held her breath. His head tilted up toward the starry heavens and ascended into a gentle backward roll.

"Goodnight." She quietly whispered. "Hope I'll see you, you know, around." Lois was a small figure on the dock as her parting words reached him. "I'm glad you're back… I don't think I ever told you that. And by the way, I missed you."

His arms pulled back as his speed increased, soaring into the night sky.

He smiled as Lois spoke down below. "Crap, now where did I put that lighter? Um, I mean chocolate bar. Hah! Now to write that article."

Same old Lois. _Missed you too._

* * *

***

The patio door slid closed after another cigarette was finished. With a fresh cup of coffee, Lois climbed the stairs to the office to churn out the article she had promised Perry after phoning him.

"You had an eyewitness account? Fantastic job Lane….no one saw the scanner in the back seat, right? Police Chief Smithfield traded me favors for that…"

Lois smacked her forehead as Perry's rant continued. _Oh crap, my car._

After literally having been swept up in the action, the car had been long forgotten. Ugh, why did her brain decide to go on sabbatical when Superman was around? It was embarrassing.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Your baby is safe with me." _May God have mercy on my soul if it's not in my car where I left it. _"Give me an hour, I'll email you a piece and it'll be good to print for tomorrow morning's paper. Guaranteed. Now if you'll hold your horses, maybe I can get something in print for you before it's past your bedtime old man. Don't blame me when Alice scolds you again for late night puttering around the house. By the way, I'm fine in case you wondered."

The phone slammed into the cradle while a sigh of frustration escaped. Her fingers absentmindedly picked at the dried blood on her forehead that had served as a reminder of the events that occurred. She took another sip of coffee and turned to the computer to write that article and get her belligerent boss to cease his harassment.

Since the house was distraction free, it was no surprise the printer hummed with copy in only half the time that was promised. The beaming reporter clicked the computer mouse. _When you've got it, you've got it. Damn I'm good. _

There, finished. It was sent. No need to call her boss. She knew, without question, he paced the hallways, pausing at the computer screen for her email to surface.

Without the article to provide a distraction, her thoughts returned to the problem of retrieving her car from the financial district. A frown formed as she looked out the windows down the street of dark houses. Her house was the lone one with lights that burned brightly.

No one else was in the neighborhood seemed to be awake and spending a minimum of fifty dollars in cab fair was out of the question. The strong possibility of hot pursuit in a cab to various towing company lots late at night was an awful thought. No thank you.

A call to Perry for a ride was also ridiculous. The floodgates of a verbal assault from him were quite honestly, something she was not in the mood to deal with.

Without pause, there was only one person she knew well enough to disturb who would be awake. Awake doing what, _that_ remained a mystery but then again, there were some things unknown that were best left undisturbed.

A set of familiar numbers were punched into the keypad. The phone rang as the irritated woman huffed. _Pick up, pick up, pick up. C'mon Smallville, pick up._

* * *

***

Clark's fingertips massaged the bridge of his nose to dismiss an awful memory. He had once used his abilities after returning to listen to a discussion Richard and Lois shared. He had regretted doing so, especially since things she confessed to her fiancé couldn't have been more contrary to the truth. Boy, did he learn his lesson.

Intruding on private conversations prior to that was unthinkable. However, curiosity had gotten the better of him when he had returned. Five years had been a long time and had found himself captivated by Lois as much as before he had left. Clark hadn't listened uninvited on any conversations since then.

"_Were you in love with him?" Richard queried. Jason's piano plinked in the background ._

"_He was Superman, everyone was in love with him." _

_A sigh escaped. "Yeah…but, were you?" her fiancé corrected. _

_Richard's face had remained concerned and curious. Both hearts were racing despite their calm demeanors. _

"_No." she stated with finality._

_Lois and Richard melted from view and the exterior wall of the house reformed. She had never loved him, the man who came back from the ends of the universe for her, he had meant nothing. _

_He couldn't bear to hear any more and rocketed upward through the night sky as salty tears burned his eyes._

His thoughts returned to the present.

The sight of the fiery crash that occurred earlier in the day. Something about the explosion weighed heavy with suspicion and seemed off to his reporter's instincts.

He had extinguished the fire in the building _before_ the explosion came from it. He had flown over to inspect the Board of Trade Building after but didn't detect any traces of explosives or timers.

Tomorrow he could inspect the site better inconspicuously with a press pass and a few phone calls to his police contacts. It was too late to phone his contact and obtain useful information at this hour.

With disappointment, Clark looked around the stark apartment. Working two jobs hadn't left much time for personal touches. His bare feet padded across the carpeting to the spare hall closet that contained a large dusty cardboard box. The dust flew off the top of the box as it was removed from the floor.

He ignored the coal black hair still wet from a shower that hung in front of his eyes as he began to scan the contents of what he had retrieved from the closet.

The box came to rest on the battered leather trunk that served as a coffee table. The couch gave beneath the weight of the man in plaid pajama bottoms as he sat to unpack a few items.

One by one, the photographs from the box were unwrapped from old newspaper. Clark gave pause when his eyes rested on an aged black and white one. It was an old photograph of his mother and father. It was taken when they were young, both smiling faces unknowing that someday Martha Kent would be without the young rugged man who stood beside her in the frame.

Even now, pangs of remorse were felt that with all the amazing things he had been capable of in his youth, he had not been able to save his father.

The heart attack was God's timing, not his. At his father's funeral, he had made the promise to do everything in his power and ability to save those who needed help. Upon discovery he had a son, he reinforced that same promise to do anything and everything to ensure the safety of Jason and the world in which he was raised.

His eyes traveled to the other two that had been unwrapped. One was of himself and Lois, shortly after they had began working together at an awards ceremony. Their relationship had been so simple, innocent.

How times have changed. Lois probably would deem him a sentimental sap for having it, but the likelihood of her setting foot in his place was nonexistent. If she ever did visit after all, she would probably have a much larger issue with _the_ blue suit that hung in his closet.

His thoughts that had wandered were sharply interrupted when the telephone rang. A silent prayer was offered up that his mother wasn't on the other end. He had forgotten to return her phone call earlier. He grimaced before he picked up the phone.

"Clark? You're awake right? I know it's late but I kind of have a bit of a situation and I need your help."

_Lois. _Whenever she called that late in the evening, it usually meant nothing good.

"Yes Lois, I'm awake. Are you sure you need me to help you? I thought you worked alone."

He smiled, couldn't help himself as he could practically hear her eyes roll through the telephone.

"Funny Smallville, _very_ funny. I thought we got over that part about me not wanting a partner? Besides, I gave up trying to ditch you a _long_ time ago, Perry had told me if I kept feeding you, you'd keep coming back."

"Not to your cooking. Not in a million years."

"Yeah, yeah, but my takeout skills are unrivaled. Speaking of which, I will pay for if you can do me a favor."

"That would be?"

"Picking me up." A small voice continued hesitantly. "Um… now?"

"At this hour, golly Lois, what on earth for? You have a car, I don't. Remember? I live in the city and enjoy using public transportation. It's really convenient and it's quite nice knowing I'm cutting down on greenhouse gasses…"

"Yes I know, that's all well and nice Clark. I'm thrilled you're doing your part to save humanity, but I seem to have misplaced my car."

"Excuse me?"

Oh this was fun, he knew exactly where she had left it and before he returned to his apartment, had flown over the site of the accident. The silver Audi on the side street remained where its owner had left it.

"Long story and never mind that, please just help me find my car? I will owe you big time."

"Alright Lois, alright. Afterward maybe we can go get a hamburger or something."

He frowned at the unwrapped pictures on the trunk and others that remained in their paper. Unpacking his personal things would have to wait. Again. So much for a quiet evening.

* * *

***

The television's blue light flickered as Lois restlessly flipped pages in a book and snorted with amusement. _I can write but I can't read. Funny. _Anticipation gnawed at her for Clark's visit to return her car.

The purr of the Audi became audible inside the brightly lit house. When the auto's muffled rumble fell silent, her heart leapt with relief. First of all, the car was safely in the driveway with the scanner still in the back seat as Clark had called to inform her, and secondly, someone else was there for company; her friend.

The overly caffeinated reporter bounded toward the door after flicking off the television. Her jittery hands suddenly flung open the front door.

"Lois!" his voice raised an octave in surprise at her stealth. "How did you know I was here? I hadn't rung the bell yet" he exclaimed.

"I heard you." The keys were yanked from a loose grasp without invitation. "The car engine I mean."

Lois's warm hand grabbed Clark's still open palm and brought the hesitant man inside the welcoming foyer.

"Gee Lois, you have a really nice house." His eyes searched the hallway as both hands nervously dug into his hooded sweatshirt pockets. "I don't think I've ever seen it before." _From the_ _inside_.

"Oh, right…I forgot you haven't been here before. Speaking of which, how did you find it? I didn't remember to give you directions." She asked, puzzled.

A folded computer printout had been retrieved from a pocket. "Computer map service. That and the Planet address directory. I had to get the keys from your desk, remember?"

"Oh, right….sorry about that. It's been so long since it was, well, just us. Outside of work, I mean." Guilt hung in the air with the statement before her face quickly brightened. "Clark, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and I owe you. Let's go."

She began her march to the garage entrance but paused at her partner's hesitance.

"Um, Lois?" His hand pushed the glasses up that had slipped. "Look, I don't know much about women's fashion but, I…I don't think I've seen anyone in public wearing…_those_."

Lois kicked off a pair of fuzzy pink slippers and quickly shoved her feet into shoes. "Yes, well." Her throat cleared "Probably not. Are you coming?"

Her partner's trance on the slippers broke as his head snapped up in an empty kitchen and the fading footfall ahead.

The sirens he had heard off in the distance caught his attention. Getting stuck in the car with Lois and needing a quick escape had proved difficult in prior circumstances. Thankfully it was a simple call to a break-in as indicated by the police conversations and he wasn't needed.

Outside their shoes crunched on the crushed gravel. The deep dark secret was exposed that the hard-nosed and usually simplistic journalist's taste in footwear was in fact, a pair of fuzzy pink slippers.

"Pink huh?"

She grunted a brief acknowledgement as the car doors slammed shut. Lois had chosen not to reply most likely out of embarrassment.

"Uh huh." The engine revved as the vehicle lurched into reverse. "Anything _wrong_ with that?" She threatened as the car began to drive forward.

"No, not really. I kind of like pink."

The occupants of the Audi rocked as the vehicle came to a sudden halt. At the odd lilt in his voice and chosen words, hair at the nape of her neck tingled and stood on edge.

"Geez Lois! Do you always drive like this?" Clark loudly protested as he rubbed the back of his neck. The panicked man's voice was audibly higher as the other hand grabbed the 'oh shit' handle. "You're going to give us both whiplash!"

A genuine fear overcame him. Perhaps Lois had placed the pieces of himself together.

Her brow had furrowed, a typical indication of a idea hatching, and lack of movement from the driver's seat proved exceptionally unnerving; a technique he had seen Lois use many times for sources to crack.

"Say it again, Clark." She spoke in a low hesitant tone. He blinked questioningly.

"Your diving is going to give us both whiplash? I'm sorry Lois," the cadence of his words accelerated. "I, I guess I forgot that you drive a bit, uh, fast."

She remained deadpanned. "No….before that."

"Do you always drive like this?" His eyebrows raised above the glasses. He knew exactly what words Lois wanted him to repeat.

The idle rumble of the engine had been eclipsed by the monstrous pounding of Clark's heart against the chest wall. Lois continued to refrain from breathing or batting an eye. He realized his simple slip of the tongue may have been the undoing of the secret he had kept pent up for nearly a decade.

During the first interview he had given years ago, it was the dialogue and indiscreet flirting between them off the record, that famous night when everything began to ignite.

_The cool evening breeze gently stirred as she chewed the end of her pencil. "You can see through anything?" _

"_Pretty much, yes." The pencil flew across the notepad as she drifted across the patio. _

"_What color underwear am I wearing?" _

_This woman had enough tenacity to pursue what she was after. Women in Smallville had never been so forward and to the point. It was oddly magnetic and appealing. His attempt to provide her with an answer with use of his X-Ray vision failed. The planter she stood behind had to have been made of lead, the only substance that provided an obstruction. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I embarrassed you, didn't I?" Her face filled with worry._

"_Oh no, not at all. The planter must be made of lead." _

"_Why yes it is….so?" _

"_I sort of have a problem seeing through lead." _

_Her eyes grew wide with interest "Oh that's interesting." _

_Her footfall returned toward the table . The most provocative pair of pink underwear he had witnessed up close came into view when she moved. Thank goodness she didn't have his hearing ability, otherwise she would have heard his heart rate jump. _

"_Pink." The visibly flustered woman retreated behind the planter. "Sorry Miss Lane, I didn't mean to embarrass you." _

"Clark," she pressed, her voice heavy with suspicion "that's not what I meant. My slippers…say it again."

"Your…slippers." he remained curious in nature and gave a quick shrug. "Well, I liked them, that's all."

He swallowed in an attempt to keep away the nausea that had mounted. "It's just that well, you used to wear pink more but since I came back to work, I hadn't seen you wear… it."

He inwardly shivered at the thought of her provocative pink underwear. It was a dangerous path for his mind to wander in that direction; especially when Lois sat a foot away.

Her eyes returned to the empty street and with that, her shoulders visibly slumped. Clark followed her gaze out the windshield to the dark streets.

"Never mind…forget it." the gears shifted and the vehicle returned to a more purposeful speed through the streets. "Now if you don't mind, I'd prefer to drop the topic regarding footwear _my son _chose for me as a Christmas present last year. But if you want to go there, be my guest. I can assure you, it _will not _leave this car that I wear fuzzy slippers of any color, Kent. _Got it_?"

The nausea subsided along with the deafening beat of his racing heart. Another near miss, an awful feeling that accompanied guilt by omission had begun to gnaw at him. His fingers gripped the armrest at a sharp turn and marveled at the fact her erratic driving hadn't been the source for at least half of the traffic accidents in Metropolis.

* * *

***

The nostalgia of their old favorite diner and for another piece of their old lives wasn't lost on Lois as a late night Lane standard, a heaped pile of pancakes, sat in front of Lois and Clark. His mouth hung open in amazement at the amount of food.

"Are you sure you're going to eat all that? It's an awful lot."

The woman who sat across the table had eyes only for the tall stack that oozed maple syrup, as her hands rubbed together in anticipation.

"Absolutely. You mean to tell me you think _you _can't eat more than me?" One eyebrow raised as a smirk formed with the remark. "Because you're twice my size, at least. That's kind of sad, Kent. I mean you grew up on a _farm_."

"Is that a challenge Lane?" His eyebrows rose "I did grow up on a farm. You know what they say about farm boy appetites…." his fork was retrieved from the table and poised.

A snicker arose from across the table. "Alright farm boy, last one who finishes has coffee pot duty for a week."

"A week? C'mon Lois! That's _not_ fair, you know how disgusting that pot gets at the end of the day, all that burnt stuff at the bottom…" his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"So you're going to surrender already huh?"

"I never said that! Alright. Fine. One week. I think you might eat your words." he grinned.

"I take no prisoners" she impishly warned. "Go!"

Lois began to rapidly shovel forkfuls of fluffy pancakes into her mouth as her partner followed suit. Before long, both had engorged cheeks and syrup ran down Clark's chin as he swallowed with a satisfied grin.

The humorous expression reminiscent of one her son would sport, triggered crumbs to spurt from Lois's mouth onto the plate as a white napkin waved in the air. It was going to be a long week of scrubbing the burnt coffee from the damn pot.

The more time she spent with her old partner, the ache for pieces of who she was, who _they_ had been, grew with each occurrence of private jokes, old haunts visited and occasional bickering.

Memories of the strong and fiercely independent woman she used to be with a lifestyle any legitimate journalist envied haunted her with longing. No attachments.

She hadn't exactly regretted Jason in her life, his mere existence was amazing and something she would't trade. Ever, but the sequence of events that had evolved in her life to this point was different. True to the threats of the domestic lifestyle a younger Lois had warned, the mundane routine was not what she had envisioned her life to become.

* * *

***

Hazard lights blinked in cadence with the flashing arrows on the dashboard. Lois's arms extended to stretch over the steering wheel in a cat-like fashion as her bloodshot eyes slid shut. A partial yawn escaped.

The ache in her muscles and fatigue deep to the bones felt satisfying. It was just like the good old days; they had often felt this way after a fruitful escapade with hard work that satiated her soul.

Her weary frame began to pine after a soft blanket, a warm bed. She stifled another yawn and rubbed at the bags forming under her eyes.

"Thanks for keeping me company for dinner. Goodnight, Kent."

"It's pretty late, are you going to be alright to drive home?" he wondered.

A hand retrieved a large cardboard drink container from the armrest cup holder and held the coffee triumphantly in the air.

"Why do you think I took this to go?" She proclaimed. "I'll be fine. It's not the first late night drive back home, it won't be my last."

"Are you sure? Studies have shown that driving while fatigued is as dangerous as driving while intoxicated. You may as well stay here since Jason's at your mother's," he offered.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Really."

"You can sleep in the bed. I don't mind sleeping on my couch…"

"Clark," a note of irritation rose.

"I've actually slept there before. The mattress took a few more days to get here than the store said…"

"Clark!" she grumbled. "Enough. I'm fine."

He sighed. "Alright Lois, alright. Just wanted to make sure you'll be safe."

His hand paused above the door handle before he exited the vehicle. Her stomach flipped unexpectedly as he leaned forward across the armrest that separated them. A heavy hand gently came to rest on her shoulder when he softly spoke.

"Sorry to tell you this, but, I found this on your windshield."

A yellow parking ticket fell from his hand into her lap. Her eyes closed in brief frustration at the ticket and to wish away goose pimples that danced up the back of her arm at his touch. _Come on Lane, you have got to be joking. This is ridiculous._

Without harsh retaliation from the parking ticket news, Clark proceeded.

"Please call and turn around if you need to." Her head turned toward his voice, their eyes met mere inches apart.

"Fine," her voice held a slight note of exasperation in reply as the sigh escaped.

"I, I don't mean to be overbearing…Sorry. I just, sometimes, you know, worry about you."

Overwhelming gratitude at her partner's genuine concern for her wellbeing triggered a gut response that surprised even Lois herself as she did it.

Spontaneously the seatbelt stretched as the driver enveloped a stunned Clark Kent in a warm embrace. She inhaled deeply in contentment. One hug wouldn't cement their relationship. Would it? Besides, it felt nice to have someone express some affection in her general direction besides her son.

"Seriously, I'll be fine but thanks for looking out for me, Clark."

Her face hung over his shoulder with her cheek grazing the side of his neck. His noticeably _muscular_ frame relaxed beneath her lingering embrace. Hair at the nape of her neck rose when his warm breath was palpable on her skin.

An enticing masculine scent lingered on the fabric of his clothing of fresh soap, aftershave and something unlike anything else. The smell of fresh air.

There was only one person she knew who had that unmistakable smell, the smell of someone who soared amongst the clouds and rode the wind. Her eyes flew open at the abrupt and disturbing thought.

Lois retreated suddenly to her side of the armrest as her skin tingled and grew hot. She froze and blinked at the surprised man next to her while berating herself for the amusing and outlandish comparison. _It can't be, I've really got to get a grip on myself_.

The quiet charming flighty reporter with a debatable speech deficit _could not _be the same man who embodied heroism and grace. Absolutely not. Clark was _not_ Superman.

Lois blinked away the ludicrous notion and spoke in an attempt to forcibly remove the nausea that inexplicably formed in her stomach.

"So, Kent." Her voice grew rough as she cleared her throat. "We speak of this to no one…right?" A dazed man nodded in response. "The last thing I want is everyone around the office to think I get touchy feely on a regular basis…sorry about that."

After exiting the vehicle, Clark turned. "Remember, if you're too tired… Call, right? Please." He smiled at her eyes that rolled and softly added "Goodnight Lois."

Before the door shut Lois spoke. "Goodnight Smallville. You were a real life saver tonight. You know that?"

After Lois began driving home, she couldn't help but notice the detectable hitch in Clark's movement to close the door when she spoke. The mild twinge of nausea had grown despite her attempts to quell it. The direction of thought her brain continued to travel was disturbing. Clark Kent _could not _be Superman, it was absurd. Ridiculous.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked it, but if something didn't mesh well for you I'd like to know! Seriously, reviews really do help! (I think) Oh, a bit of a sneak into the next chapter I'm working on, some things are going to hit the fan, a major argument is in the works with some new information brought about. Uh oh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to Maike Fluffy for helpful editing as a beta for this chapter. Also, thanks for letting me nearly drown your beautiful country of Holland, promise I won't do it again! (you will all have to see what I mean, keep reading)**

* * *

**Proximity: Chapter Four**

Richard White finally felt blood return to his legs as he walked down a jet way at Metropolis International Airport. As part of a familiar routine, he joined the flood of passengers to baggage claim. He was in the United States, at last; his own country.

Rome was spectacular but the routine press conferences, the media grind and time away from his family took it's toll on the assistant editor. His weary shoulders were jostled by the Alitalia crowd in the baggage claim area. He rubbed his bleary eyes as he waited for luggage to surface on the carousel.

Thoughts of his fiancé and their situation plagued him during the long flight home and despite the fatigue in his joints, he was restless. Things with had been different lately. _Extremely _different. For the past six months to be exact.

His established life with Lois and Jason had started unraveling and he felt it was beyond his ability to control. Superman's return certainly had a great impact on everyone in Metropolis, but it was safe to conclude no one was impacted more than his family.

The staggering number of extensive articles Lois wrote about the Man of Steel sparked many office rumors from the time Richard met her, probably even before he would have guessed. He had never admitted it, but remained forever curious exactly how well Lois knew him; specifically if they had been romantically involved.

She never spoke of it or offered any information about the subject, therefore he refused to push the issue further. When they began dating, he merely dismissed the office gossip as nosy ignorant co-workers desperate for a little drama. However, a nagging suspicion that there may have been a strain of truth to the whispers concerned him, and that was before Superman returned.

Since the man of steel had returned to all their lives, Lois had changed. He wasn't certain if the Lois he knew and loved was the genuine article or a muted personification. He had a growing suspicion that the latter of the two was a more accurate description of the fiancé he had grown to love.

It was six months ago when The Planet's bullpen monitors flashed live footage of Superman's return to Earth as he rescued the 777. At that moment, an instant wave of dread had washed over Richard. He _knew_ things wouldn't be the same again. He was right.

People say absence supposedly makes the heart grow fonder but each trip overseas seemed to only expand the distance between Lois and him. He loved her, with all his heart and made many failed attempts to claw at the remainders of their relationship. Despite his efforts, they had been reduced to mere roommates and a hollow shell of a once endearing relationship. And their sex life; he could barely remember what that felt like.

Something had to give, soon. His heart ached each time the wistful and longing look drifted across her face. He had seen it, he knew. They were finished and he had to finally say something. He couldn't ignore it any further.

The gleaming glass doors flooded blinding light into the terminal from the snarled roadway. Blinking, he stepped into the sunlight. As his eyes adjusted, the familiar silver Audi appeared.

* * *

***

The mid-afternoon traffic in the grocery store parking lot set Lois on edge. Her tolerance for soccer moms--who lacked ability to drive or park--was at a bare minimum. She readied herself for a session of bumper carts in the store, due to the well known fact that typically crappy drivers on the road meant crappy abilities to steer grocery carts.

"Damn list. Where are you?" Items were angrily jostled inside Lois's purse as she grumbled. Oh, how fitting. She left it at home. _Perfect. _Like hell she was going back for it.

A rebel wheel shimmied on the shopping cart. Lois had often despised the domestic side of life, and grocery shopping was definitely included. Women often raved about the pleasant benefits of "retail therapy" and having mocked them repeatedly, Lois found it hypocritically calming to roam the produce section. It was a convincing façade that all things were fine, just simply another routine day of grocery shopping for the happy little family.

Nothing could be farther from the truth.

Her heart skipped at the cell phone chirp as a message from Richard lit up the screen.

"Flight landed. Have to wait for gate to open, will probably not get off plane for 45 minutes. Look forward to seeing you soon."

At the message, her hands grew clammy, they tightly gripped the cart while the ability to swallow failed her now dry, tight throat. Lois's pace hastened as a few more items were flung into the cart before she joined the check-out line. The cell phone rang again and without disturbing her gaze at eyeing the impulse buys of candy, mints and gum, she picked up the phone.

"Lois? I can't believe you! Have you gone _completely_ off the deep end?" Her sister Lucy's usually upbeat voice was instead irate.

"Lucy, fill me in. As usual, I _don't_ know what you're talking about." Lois grumbled quietly to avoid suspicion of her identity.

Drawing attention to herself as _the _Lois Lane usually had its perks, but today she could do without.

"Oh you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Have you seen the paper this morning?" Lucy hissed.

"Of course" she snapped. "I happen to work for _the_ best in the business and have for quite some time, you know…._not_ that you would notice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I really don't want to hear about your Pulitzer _again_… Lois…" her voice became hushed as a rustle of papers could be heard. "This is important. I'm not talking about The Planet. Have you seen The Star? I know it's your rival and all…."

"I'd hardly call it a rival" she snorted. "More of a rival for the _other_ tabloids in production. I work for a _real_ newspaper. Do you have a point?"

Lois loved her sister, but Lucy rambled incessantly during phone conversations. To amuse herself in the check out lane amidst her sister's mindless chatter, she continued to scan the impulse buys of tabloid rags, candy, gum….suddenly the blood drained from her face and her fingers became ice when she saw a copy of the Metropolis Star next to The Planet.

"Oh no!" She gasped. _Oh shit, shit, shit. That's what Lucy's talking about._

"So you've seen it? Oh my gosh Lois, what did you get yourself into? I hope for Richard's sake and yours he can't get that paper in Rome. Lois, you know I love you, I know you _cover_ Superman and all, but…"

The phone slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor. Suddenly the world began to fade as she struggled to maintain her composure.

On the cover of The Star was a large photograph taken with a long range lens after Superman rescued Lois from the explosion. The unsuspecting pair's mid-air personal embrace was incriminating enough without the tacky headline above. "Lois Lane in the Arms of The Man of Steel."

She made her way to the parking lot clutching the shopping cart to keep her legs from folding underneath like paper. She knew damn well Richard's PDA was able to download newspaper articles from the internet. Hopefully he hadn't.

* * *

***

"How was your trip?" Lois asked her weary traveler.

"Oh the usual. A bunch of long days, cramped media room, bad coffee." Richard yawned as a hand absent mindedly scratched day-long stubble. "Surprising, since everyone had told me, there were _good_ cappuccino bars everywhere in Rome. I never happened to find any. Go figure."

"Probably because you never set foot outside the media centers and busses."

Richard yawned. "Yeah, you're right. International travel's not that exciting when you're too busy to enjoy where you are. When it's just business it sucks the fun out of the whole thing."

The jetlagged man's hand ran through his thick and disheveled mahogany hair while inspecting their unusually clean home. The unnatural immaculate state of the house set his mind on alert. Instances in which his fiancé cleaned with such intensity and purpose were few and far between. It usually indicated trouble was brewing and it was Lois's way of sorting out her thoughts.

"Looks like you've been pretty busy. I can't remember the last time either of us cleaned so well."

"I was bored." Her back faced him. "You and Jason were gone so I made myself useful." Lois continued to avoid his eye contact as she busied herself by putting the remainder of non-perishable groceries away.

"Jason's doing okay with your mom?"

"Uh huh."

"No calls crying to come home?"

"Nope." She began to wipe down the already spotless countertops. "Mom told me she's kept him busy. Today they had plans to go to the zoo. I sincerely hope he behaves… unlike the last time the two of us took him."

"Yeah." His eyes twinkled with fond memories of their family trips to the zoo. A pang ached inside Richard. Things as a family had not been so simple as of late. He swallowed a drink of water to quell nerves and then continued.

"Anything interesting happen this weekend?"

"Oh, nothing exciting…you know how weekends are."

"Uh huh. Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong for the next breaking story I'd guess."

"I don't do that," she indignantly responded.

"Okay. Sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" An edge of warning filled her words.

He sighed. "Nothing Lois. Nothing at all."

Her fiancé began the ritual of unpacking his carry-on bag contents onto the kitchen isle.

"Okay fine. You _could_ be right. Anyway, how was your flight?" she wondered, desperate to change the subject. Lois didn't like the conversation's direction. Perhaps she was paranoid but he seemed after something.

"Typical. I couldn't sleep, not enough leg room." Richard paused, "How was yours?"

Lois felt her knees become rubber as her face suddenly grew hot, and her cheeks burned as she turned to stare at her fiancé who sat expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"What are you talking about?" Her poker face sat firmly in place.

A heavy copy of the Metropolis Star was forcefully slammed onto the counter, causing Lois to jump in suprise. Both sets of eyes traveled down to the large color photograph. It said everything: Superman and Lois Lane.

Lois's stomach slammed to the floor. _Oh holy shit. Not only did he see it, he has a copy. This can't be good._ In an instant, Lois knew she had lost the upper hand of the situation and it set her on edge.

Richard was the first to speak. "Lois…" his eyes lifted to the woman who looked at him pleadingly.

"You can't be serious Richard. It's the Star. Come on. It's a glorified tabloid."

"It can be. But do you know why this photo isn't on the cover of _our_ paper?"

"Because it's trash and ridiculous. A cheap shot since they can't get subscriptions based upon anything of substance."

"I'd suspect our boss, my uncle, exercised a little decency on our behalf."

"Well _I'd_ suspect he didn't print it because he knows _crap_ when he sees it. He hasn't held too much regard for my privacy in the past. I don't think he'd grow a conscience about it over night."

"Perry cares not only about me, but about you, Jason…our family!" His frustration grew louder. "He cares about our personal lives enough to leave it out of the press."

"Since when, in your opinion, did our personal lives come to include Superman?" she countered.

"Come on, Lois. Everyone sees you as _Superman's_ girlfriend. They _always_ have, except you're _my _fiancé! You think I don't hear what people have said since day one?" He contested hotly.

Lois met his vocal rise in response. "You're being paranoid, no one thinks that!"

"Oh? They _don't?!_ You of all people, can't be naive enough to believe that! Why then, did Lex Luthor snag you as bait when Superman returned?" His hands flung up in question. "If you genuinely believed no one thought that the two of you were involved with each other, then this…" he gestured to the paper "_doesn't_ help your argument."

The cliché flew from her mouth before Lois could silence herself. "It isn't what it looks like."

"Oh? Well, then _do_ tell."

"You've read The Star… but didn't bother to even read _my_ article in the paper we _both _work for? Honestly, Richard…" She began to pace. "There was an explosion downtown where I was covering an accident. I'll admit I was a little closer than the fire marshal wanted…but I couldn't see _jack squat _behind the fire trucks."

The seconds ticked past loudly in the kitchen. Richard didn't move but continued to look directly at her.

"I really can't believe you _didn't_ read my article. A fireball came straight for me, and he saved me. Again." Her index finger jabbed the photo. "He was just making sure I was okay. This is ridiculous, I shouldn't have to justify myself to you."

She pointed to the mark on her face from yesterday. Her fiancé's green eyes briefly flashed to the scabbed-over cuts across her forehead and returned to the paper's picture.

The shot was too far to pick up facial features but a hand of hers was wrapped underneath his cape with the other on his shoulder. Their body language gave every indication a personal conversation and private moment was exchanged as Superman's hand touched her face.

The silence was crushing. Minutes seemed like hours that ticked by before either spoke.

"Lois, you know I love you…but we_ can't_ do this anymore."

"Do what, anymore?" she whispered.

"You know." A look of calm admittance replaced one of anger. "Us. I can't spend another five years as someone else's stand-in." The sorrow-filled words hung in the air. "Something's changed between you and Superman; something's different between _us_."

"You knew I was a close friend of his before he left. You're being paranoid and that's out of line."

"Is it? Lois, anyone can see it looking at this photo." Frustration mounted again in his weary words. "Things have been different since he came back. You can't tell me it isn't true!"

"Yes, Richard. I suppose things are different," exasperation and anger had bubbled to the surface as tears rolled down her hot face. "What do you want me to say to you? Hmmm? Apparently whatever _I _say, it's not what you want to hear," she spat.

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"I have. I don't cheat, never have, never would. I think you'd know me better than that."

"You love him, Lois, you always have," he stated loudly as Lois slammed a dish on the counter.

"Damn it, Richard, I am so fed up with continuously explaining myself! _Nothing happened_."

Her fiancé abruptly pushed the stool away from the isle, it tipped backward and clattered to the floor, he stood without attempting to retrieve it.

He deserved honesty. He had always been forthcoming, done the right thing and had been an honorable man. It wasn't fair. Bitter thoughts filled his mind; this was something any faithful person didn't deserve. It was too much to ignore anymore.

"Do you think I can't see it in your eyes?"

"_Excuse me_?" she glared.

"You've _never_ been honest with me about you and Superman, have you? How serious were you guys?"

"Oh, fine. Fine. _Go there. _Go ahead. Alright, I admit it. I loved him. _Past tense. _Get it?"

"I got it. Loud and clear, Lois. I'll get out of your way, I'm done being a place holder for him!"

"Place holder?!" she screamed.

It was a low blow, they had long passed common descent behavior while debating the issue. It was an all out battle and that was the last straw.

"Is that all you think our relationship has meant to me?" She choked on the words as they spat from her mouth. The dishtowel was thrown fiercely into the sink. "This was all my plan of sorts? You think I _planned _for him to come back? _I _was the one who was left behind. Do you get that? _He. Left. Me. _You honestly think I would be so quick to toss you aside and run _back_ to him?" she yelled as her steps echoed into the hall.

The thunderous footfall returned as she held a box that was thrown onto the isle.

"Our first movie together." A yellowed ticket stub waved in the air in front of her fiancé's stunned face.

"The first flower you gave me." A dried rose flung downward and crumbled as it connected with the marble counter.

"The first present you gave me from the carnival…" a snow globe flung across the room shattered loudly as it hit the wall.

A fistful of paper stubs were flung into the air like confetti as tears streamed down her reddened face.

"Every, single, concert, movie, gala, news event…all here. Yeah, you mattered _zilch_ to me," she hiccupped. "Believe what you want."

"I…I'm sorry, Lois." His words fell quietly amidst the rubble. "We just can't will this…us… to work anymore."

A long silent pause filled the air between them before Lois spoke.

"You're right." Sadness and regret filled her voice. "I'm sorry too."

She had finally accepted and provided acknowledgement things were beyond repair. It was really ending. Surprisingly, as much as she had known this had to pass, genuine sorrow ached in her chest.

Because above everything, Richard was her friend and she was loosing him.

"You know? I still love you. How's that being a glutton for punishment?" he laughed as tears rimmed his reddening eyes. "But I _will not _live my life with you when you're in love with someone else. We both deserve better."

A sniffle sounded as Lois made her way over to the stool next to the crumbling man. Her hand crept up his back as the other touched his fingertips. Neither looked at each other but downward. Both remained still.

"Where do we go from here?" she whispered.

"I don't know" he murmured. The weight of her engagement ring pressed into the palm of his hand.

* * *

***

Late at night, ice cubes clinked against each other as the tumbler shifted. The caramel liquid easily slid down her throat. Lois was flat out drunk. A weepy, messy, tear faced drunk. Who the hell cared that work would come early…screw it, bring on a Monday hangover. She deserved it.

Over two hours ago, Richard's Dehavlaind Beaver roared into the sky from their dock and concern for his well-being had faded as Lois continued to medicate herself with bourbon.

Eventually she had wandered out toward the water in a drunken stupor. The chill in the late autumn night air penetrated her bones and she shivered as she sat with a glass in one hand, a half empty bottle of Maker's Mark bourbon in the other. _He knows. Oh my gosh, Richard knows. _

Fatigue and shock overwhelmed her rocking frame as she collapsed backward with a thud. Her haunted eyes searched the stars above as her body heaved with loud dry sobs, tears would not come anymore. Lois felt like shit--tonight really couldn't have been worse. Between gasping breaths she whispered to the heavens.

"Oh, what have I done? Superman I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry, Richard knows. He knows. Oh God he knows…what do I do?"

Her eyes closed to shut out the harsh reality of the situation. Earlier arguments of the evening drifted into her mind in an alcohol induced haze.

After their cathartic argument in the kitchen, silent tears fell from both pairs of red eyes. The sudden bleating telephone jerked them into the surrounding world again.

"I'll get it" Richard sighed as "LANE, ELLA" flashed across the caller ID screen. Lois rolled her eyes as she sniffled. Great, her mother always had impeccable timing; of course.

Richard grimaced when the receiver came to his ear. Ella was the peacemaker in the family. She was often gentle but to the point, but tonight her voice audible across the room and normal smooth inflections absent from the conversation. The fatigued man visibly braced himself with the phone to his ear.

"Ella…it's Rich- Yes…ok….What about Jason?"

Lois flew to Richard's side, worry filled both of their faces as they looked directly at each other. Ella Lane's voice blared through the earpiece.

"Yes Richard! My grandson…I don't understand, how could you have _not _told me?"

"Now wait a minute Ella, calm down. Is he hurt? Did he eat something he was allergic to? We gave you a list of his allergies." Lois began to pace and wrung her hands. To settle her nerves she retrieved a glass and bottle of bourbon.

"I knew it. _I knew _something was funny with my daughter's pregnancy…" Lois blanched at the audible remark.

"Ella, you're not making any sense."

"Tell me something Richard. Just exactly how is it possible my five year old grandson bent apart two inch thick steel bars?"

Richard's eyes flew up at Lois as his jaw hung loosely. He remained frozen, in a state of disbelief.

Lois felt her knees shake as her fiancé's wounded eyes penetrated her own. Her knuckles whitened as she clung to the counter to prevent herself from collapsing.

"Hello? Hello? Richard? Lois?" The phone remained in his hand as the couple stared at each other. Richard was the first to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry Ella, I… I don't know." He looked back at Lois who mirrored his stunned expression. "Perhaps your daughter can explain it to both of us." He placed the receiver in front of his fiancé.

"Look Mom…we can't talk about it right now, okay? Please, I will call you later to discuss it. He's alright; he won't hurt anyone or himself. Tell me one thing…where did this happen? Did anyone see it?"

"My grandson performed this stunt at the zoo. He bent back two bars to slip into the bird exhibit the second my back was turned."

"Did anyone _see_ him do it? Please tell me he didn't cause a lot of attention." Her face was ashen and hands trembled so severely she could barely hold the phone to her ear. She hated to think of what could happen to Jason if anyone else connected the dots.

"I told them it was a shame they haven't kept their exhibits well maintained. They should have known better; a five year old would easily slip through the space in the gate" she huffed. "Lois, I love you, Richard and Jason… but this means what I think it means. Doesn't it?"

Lois gave a long pause as Richard remained stunned, awaiting her response.

"Yes. It does. Mom, I can't talk right now, Richard and I are having a serious discussion, but _please_ promise me not to tell anyone about this. Jason's life depends on it. Please Mom, tell my baby we love him. I will call you about this as soon as I can."

It had been pointless to elaborate on her mother's question. Lois knew as well as her mother why Jason was capable of such a feat. Ella had always held a heavy suspicion Lois had a romantic relationship with the Man of Steel. Some things mothers could sense about their daughters and Jason's newfound strength proved that beyond a doubt.

Richard's mind raced. Suddenly, everything in his life crumbled. Jason, who he raised since birth, was not his own.

_A small tiny fist grasped his large finger as bright blue eyes looked up at him. His heart melted as an uncontrollable smile spread across his face. _

"_Congratulations Mr. White--you're a father." The amazingly small pink figure wriggled against his chest. Richard had never known love to be so simple and automatic. He was a father._

"_A father," he marveled at Lois who was exhausted but equally blissful as sweat trickled down her forehead. _

"_We're a family. Can you believe it? We have a son." _

"_What should we name him?" he speculated as Lois closed her eyes in thought. They instantly flew open as she grinned._

"_Jason."_

"_After my little brother? Are you sure?" _

_The new father silently agreed with Lois's choice. It was the best thing he could do to honor his younger sibling who was killed in a car accident as a child._

"_Absolutely," she stated as her eyes drifted shut again._

"_Jason Lane White." He beamed. "I like the sound of that."_

He had never seen a resemblance between Jason and himself, nor Lois for that matter. Perhaps their son bore a resemblance to a maternal family member he hadn't met. No one in his family had those amazing blue eyes or strong jaw line. Suddenly Richard was blindsided. He knew _exactly_ who's stunning physical traits his son inherited.

"He looks just like him, doesn't he?" His eyes averted from Lois to the newspaper photograph on the counter. "Were you ever going to tell me I wasn't Jason's father?"

"I didn't know," she murmured. The look of defeat and betrayal from Richard tore through her soul.

"You didn't know what? Didn't know if you were ever going to tell me, or you didn't know Jason was his," he cried.

"I didn't know until six months ago Jason was his. He threw a piano across the room on Luthor's yacht at a man who attacked me," her frame shook at the traumatic memory. "Jason killed him."

"_Our_ son killed someone?"

"Yes. He's had nightmares about it ever since."

"How could such a thing have happened?" This was too much to absorb, not only was his son Superman's child, but he had killed a man.

"One of Luthor's men attacked me and was about to smash my skull open with a paper weight. When I opened my eyes, he was gone and was across the room underneath the piano. Jason didn't even understand what happened."

"Jason threw a piano."

"A concert grand, actually."

"Across the room."

"Uh huh."

Silence filled the air as the weight of the situation sunk in. He had unknowingly raised the Man of Steel's son. _Oh holy shit! Jason is Superman's son. He's not mine, he was never mine._

"You've known this for six months… and _didn't_ tell me. I… I don't know how to handle this."

"Do you think _I_ know what I'm doing? I don't know how to deal with it either. I tried to handle it the best I could-- I was as shocked about it as you are!"

Richard snorted. "Right. I doubt it. I assume the way a Kryptonian would have children would be similar to the rest of us. But then again, you'd have the authority on that."

"I don't remember having slept with him, Richard."

"_Really_, you don't expect me to believe that."

"I'm not kidding. No offense, Richard, but I think any girl would remember that experience. Actually, I don't remember about two weeks of my life around that time period."

"You don't remember two weeks of your life." It was a statement of disbelief more than a question.

"Nope." She flatly stated. Her arms crossed in front, a clear indication no further elaboration was going to happen.

"Like amnesia? C'mon, I've heard some whoppers but.." Irritation rose.

"Well? I can't think of a better explanation of why I don't remember. Can you?"

"Actually, I can. You're just not being honest with me. Amnesia….right. Same excuse that got Luthor out of prison the first time. Convenient."

"Richard." her voice warned. "Don't go there."

"Why not? Why should I believe anything else at this point?" His hands flung in the air as he began to pace. His hands ran through thick hair as he paced. "Anything else you forgot to mention that happened in the past five years or does that cover it?"

The stunned female reporter stood speechless in the kitchen as her fiancé abruptly strode upstairs. She had seen the same look of defeat on his face once before, it was when Richard drove her to the hospital to visit Superman.

A challenging and painful confrontation was something she expected, but the revelation of Jason's true lineage had been too much to bear in one short evening. The broken expression in his green eyes was apparent as he had quickly returned downstairs with a hastily packed gym bag. The athletic man made his way for the back door.

"Wait a minute, Richard!" she exclaimed as her arm reached out. "What are you doing? You're exhausted. Please stay." His arm pulled quickly from her tight grasp as he avoided her pleading eyes.

"I can't be here right now."

"You are in no condition to fly anywhere. You stay. I'll leave." She sobbed. "_I _did this to you."

"I can't stay. Too many memories Lois, it's too much for me." His glassy eyes met hers.

"You _are_ coming back, right? Please tell me you're coming back… Jason needs a father; _I_ need you to be his father. He loves you!" She pleaded. Tears streamed down her face without attempts to brush them away.

"I just need to be alone right now. I love Jason, nothing would ever change that. I'll come back," somberly he added "but right now, I need to go. I still love you Lois. I can't stay in the same house with you and not touch your skin, kiss your face, feel your warmth…" he choked on his words. "I'm sorry."

With that, he was gone.

Soon after, the roar of the props on their dock had faded into the sky. Gasping for breath to quell the heaving weight on her chest, Lois collapsed into the hard chair. Sobbing uncontrollably, her hand stretched to reach the bottle of bourbon on the table and took a large swill. The liquor that burned down her throat triggered a sharp cough as a shaky hand poured bourbon into a waiting tumbler.

* * *

***

Kal-El glided between the sliver clouds as he returned from a dike that failed in Holland. It had been a busy evening as he helped prevent complete failure of the structure as it was reinforced by the military. The bright lights of the Eastern Seaboard came into view when Lois's words reached him.

"Oh, what have I done? Superman I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry, Richard knows. Oh God he knows…what do I do?"

Her distraught voice echoed in his mind. _Richard knows, he knows what?_

Throughout the night her heart rate fluctuations concerned him as he assisted the Royal Dutch Police. He wanted nothing more than to help Lois, but had more pressing issues at hand with over half a million residents of Rotterdam and half of Holland that lived south of the dike.

He had vowed to her that he'd always be around and knew she was asking for assistance at a time he could not give it. He was almost back to Metropolis as her sobs fell silent. The lights of her dock came into view as crunching metal and glass filled his ears.

A furrow formed in his brow as smoke rose from the large Clinton Bridge over the West River. It was a massive pileup that involved one of the support columns on the suspension bridge. With potential compromise to its structural integrity, he sharply reversed his flight direction back out over the river toward the bridge; Lois would have to wait.

"I'm sorry Lois, I'll get there as soon as I can," he muttered to himself as the putrid smell of burnt rubber grew stronger.

* * *

***

Amazing warmth enveloped Lois as she drifted out of sleep into a hazy state. Her dark bedroom spun as eyelids fluttered. She was extremely intoxicated but hadn't remembered re-entering the house or climbing into bed. When significant portions of the night escaped her recollection, a wicked hangover the next day was inevitable.

A foot slid onto the floor as she closed her eyes again to cease the room's incessant spinning. The incredible warmth had gone and the room was icy. Shivering, she pulled the covers up and in her inebriated state, she marveled at the horrible mess her life had quickly become.

She must have begun to dream--a great dream--because the most amazing blue eyes stood out in the darkness as a pair of warm lips brushed across the top of her forehead. What an incredible dream, she had no idea a simple brush of a man's touch could feel so intoxicating. She could get used to this. A sleepy smile spread across her lips that tingled in anticipation as she purred.

"Hey, missed you hon. G'night Kal El."

Her eyes flew open as she shot straight up in bed. She was cold and awake, nausea rose sharply. In a drunken stupor, she stumbled to the bathroom and threw up. _Kal El? Who the hell was Kal El? _Oh work was going to suck in the morning with a hellish hangover.

* * *

**I hope those of you that read this enjoyed it, I'd just like to say my personal opinion is this was the best one. It was certainly the fastest and easiest to write. Please let me know if you agreed...I'd love to hear your thoughts and reviews! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plots prior to the beginning of this fan Fic. DC comics/ WB owns them all... lucky rich guys! Thank you to Sparkling-Stone for her beta services for this chapter. **

* * *

Proximity: Chapter Five

Since Jimmy Olsen started working at the Planet, he had learned a great deal about photography, photojournalism, and also a few helpful strategies to survive any legendary storm created by Lois Lane. He knew well enough not to disturb her when warning signs were on display. It was best to avoid getting beaned from an old Styrofoam cup, or worse, impaled from a real projectile object such as a pencil. She looked hung-over and like hell he was going to be the one to poke a pit bull. He had been there and done that a few too many times.

This Monday morning something was troubling her and Jimmy chose to give Lois a generous amount of space. His co-worker's frame slumped in the chair as her bloodshot eyes blinked at the blank computer screen. Lois intermittently uncrossed her arms only to rub her temples and sigh as her black heels tapped anxiously on the floor. If there were ever a look that read "Leave me the hell alone," that would be it.

The organized chaos of early morning in the newsroom's bullpen was at a fever pitch, as everyone jockeyed for position to beat their competition to the next breaking story. The freckled photographer wove through bustling masses on the floor before the team meeting. He managed to elbow his way upstream to the break room for a cup of coffee for himself and Lois. She looked exhausted and perhaps a peace offering of some morning brew would help to alleviate the proverbial cloud that hung over her head.

The photographer's blue eyes glanced across the bullpen to Richard White's office. As visible through the windows connected to the newsroom, the assistant editor appeared equally disturbed and was feverishly sorting articles to review with the editor-in-chief.

Jimmy didn't lay claim to any intuitive skills that a reporter often had, but his photographer's eye was keen enough to detect that something between the engaged couple was wrong. An eerie sensation crept across his skin as Lois's eyes met those of his own. Despite the smoke screen she had cast, her eyes betrayed the woman; they were vacant, yet sorrow-laden.

* * *

***

After the morning meeting, Lois and Clark made their way down the financial district toward City Hall. Another press conference was scheduled to address the concerns regarding the lagging reconstruction of Metropolis's ports. In addition to the assignment, the reporting team also had encouragement from their editor to snag the mayor for an exclusive interview afterward.

Lois's head throbbed behind a large pair of sunglasses and no way was she going to miss a day of work from a hangover. She gave no indication of one as her fast stride matched Clark's long steps, but the woman's temperament however, made it perfectly clear for her partner to tread lightly.

"Damn it, these people are such idiots!" Lois huffed as she skirted around slower pedestrians. "Why am I being punished?" She swallowed hard to quell another spontaneous wave of nausea that accompanied the hangover from hell.

"I don't exactly see how we're being punished. Other staff looked pretty jealous that we got City Hall." Her partner shrugged as Lois's head snapped toward Clark. He did not need his X-ray ability to see past his partner's sunglasses, to surmise that he was in trouble. "What?"

"This press conference is a waste of time. You know it, I know it. The mayor will not say anything earth shattering or new. This is _stupid_. He'll say construction has continued delays due to engineering difficulties, budgetary restraints, will call for further funds to be available so the project can continue onward…safety is top priority to ensure a solid foundation for the loading docks…it can't be rushed…" she waved her hand in the air as her coffee was sipped. "Pointless."

"Well, you never know. Maybe we can nail down Mayor Ferguson for a few minutes. Hold his feet to the fire, Lois. He seems to like you."

"If you mean in a sexist male pig sort of way when he eyes my legs, and don't think I don't notice…then yes. He likes me. I guess it's a good thing for the both of us that I wore my shorter skirt."

"You wore that today to get an _interview_?"

"Not really, but sometimes things work out. Got any better idea to get his attention?"

Like many of her male co-workers, Clark couldn't deny that Lois had fantastic legs. _Not _that he looked on a regular basis of course, but sometimes it was unavoidable; especially when she wore her short charcoal grey pencil skirt. _Wow._

Yellow police tape from Saturday's crash at the Board of Trade building redirected their route to across the street. Clark wrinkled his nose at the wreckage and scorch marks on the limestone façade.

"Looks like it was a pretty bad wreck," he marveled. "I'm going to stop on the way back to check it out."

"_We_ are going to check it out on the way back," Lois corrected. "Something isn't right about it."

"Yeah, I get that feeling."

"There was an explosion _after_ Superman extinguished the fire."

"Do you really think so?" Her partner, genuinely surprised, looked back at the wreckage and to her. He wasn't certain Lois noticed the odd sequence of events two days ago, but clearly she did and wanted to investigate further.

"Clark," she stated patronizingly. "I was there."

"Oh. Right. Wait a minute, why didn't you call me about it? I thought we were partners again."

"Well, I forgot. I haven't had a partner in five years… So come on _partner _let's get moving, we're going to be late."

"You haven't had a partner since…"

"Yeah, yeah, since we were paired up."

"I didn't know that. How come?"

"Clark. When we get back to the office, would you like to explain to our boss why The Star got an interview with the mayor, while _we_ discussed my criteria for a partner on a street corner? Not me. Move it, Smallville, we're late."

Only his exceptional hearing amidst the roaring traffic heard her whisper.

"My head is killing me."

Typically, after an interview with Mayor Furgeson, Lois would have strut across the concrete, gloating about her latest future front page conquest. Today was different. Lois tore into the Mayor, however the trademark fire in her eyes was absent as Ferguson squirmed and flailed to side-step the direct harsh line of inquiry. After Clark jotted down the template answers and noted the betraying mannerisms, Lois failed to push the issue of Metropolis's lagging port reconstruction further. Her surprised partner properly concluded the interview when she abruptly left the office without dismissal.

"Lois, are you feeling alright?" he pondered, after her silence continued past City Hall's echoing corridors and into the clogged arteries of roaring vehicles.

"Uh huh." Lois tightened her wool coat's tie as a gust of cold wind tugged it open.

"Well I thought for sure you'd make Mayor Ferguson squirm longer."

"Why?" she shrugged.

"You always do."

"Today was his lucky day then."

"That's it? You're going to leave it at that?"

"Yup. Got a problem with it?"

"Uh, no?"

"Good."

The sole exception to Lois's continued flat affect, were her dark eyebrows that rose in warning above the sunglasses that had taken up residency on her face again.

His partner's behavior peaked Clark's curiosity. Despite the silence that consumed the majority of their walk back to The Planet's building, Lois's statement to his heroic half from last night echoed in his ears. _Richard knows…what on Earth does he know that caused Lois to be so distraught?_

Lois had been rather standoffish the entire day. Her continued flat affect sparked anxiety in the male reporter with the realm of possibilities for her upset. Despite the potential scenarios, Clark surmised the worst possibility was that Lois had figured out he was Superman and in a fit of rage spitefully leaked it to her fiancé.

His stomach turned at the horrifying thought. At least that would explain why all morning he was on the receiving end of a silent treatment. He needed to determine what was the source of Lois's behavior without exposing himself. It was a difficult thing to achieve when his partner was one of the most perceptive journalists in the nation. Sometimes life was far too confusing when leading two of them.

* * *

***

The Board of Trade's smoke scorched limestone façade served as a graphic reminder of the horrific scene Lois and himself witnessed a few days prior. Clark struggled underneath the line of yellow police tape to inspect the remains from an inconspicuous ground vantage.

A bland expression remained on his partner's face as she effortlessly slid beneath the barrier and stepped into the hollowed entrance. Her nose sniffed at the smoke that still lingered.

"Yup…still burnt." Her fingers traced over what remained of Superman's finger marks on a blood streaked piece of granite as she recalled the flaming building from memory. "It doesn't make sense."

"How do you figure?" Clark feigned innocence as he unassumingly scratched his head.

"I was here. The fire in here happened _after_ that truck outside was extinguished."

"How could a fire start all the way over here after Superman extinguished the truck over there?" he queried.

"_Exactly." _

As he scanned the charred cavern that was the main lobby, his keen sense of smell did not detect any fire accelerant. A frown formed on his face when a flash of an object stood out amongst the marble and steel with his X ray vision.

A few days prior when he flew over the building, nothing substantial or out of the ordinary was detected. Clark's eyes moved upward along the wall and noted lead solder had melted in the fire from the art deco glasswork. The lead that dripped down the wall and pooled onto the floor had concealed it from his sight from the angle above in the sky.

From this close ground vantage however, was an entirely different situation. Imbedded and undetectable to the human eye was a timer, attached to a piece of plastique explosive that had not detonated. As Clark judged from seemingly strategically located pieces of stone missing from the walls, there had been others that did explode as programmed, with apparent intent to cause a structural failure of the lobby. The explosion two days ago was no accident and he was certain the semi truck's collision with the building was related. The cause for the entire scenario remained elusive.

Lois gingerly stepped amidst chunks of limestone and marble as her head moved to follow the black smoke scars upward that scorched the entire atrium. Despite the allure of the suspicious collision, Lois remained numb and somewhat disconnected with the situation that surrounded her. Events from the prior evening and the present day's charred accident scene intermingled in her mind.

Six years had elapsed since she felt so disinterested in a potentially riveting investigation and similarly, Superman had also been the cause. After he disappeared without an explanation or word, Lois had felt nothing beneath her own skin as she pursued stories and leads.

Suddenly, an urge overwhelmed her to rectify the open ended situation with herself and Richard. She knew that despite the extremely uncomfortable relationship between the two of them, they had to rise above it all.

With Lex Luthor's whereabouts unknown, absolute secrecy was crucial to their son's survival. Richard's distraught state yesterday concerned Lois with the potential disasters that could ensue if their son's true lineage was leaked in a moment of desperation. Jason was only six, and the two displays of force in the past six months were the only indications of her son's heritage. Jason _was_ half human, not impervious to physical harm and as proof he incurred multiple scrapes and cuts since then while on the playground. The necessity to belay her concerns regarding their son overrode the awkward situation in which she would find herself with her now former fiancé.

Her phone was retrieved from the camel wool trench coat and quickly sent a message to Richard's phone to meet for lunch. It was necessary to discuss their joint assets, house, and most importantly, Jason.

Clark's fingertips traced over sharp fragments and ravines that formed in the slick marble. His eyes remained intently focused on the timer deep in a large crack of stone. The phone that held the majority of his partner's attention provided a convenient distraction as his fingers forced the stone apart to retrieve the imbedded device.

"Lois, you'd better check this out." His hand waved the device in the air. He remained cautious to keep it away from any vantage point visible from the exterior.

"Mm hm." She nodded without lifting her eyes from the phone's screen that chirped with a response.

The focus Lois had on anything other than the story was a stark contrast to her character, and this perturbed her partner. Her cries to him last night on the dock, and the state in which he had found her from a seemingly stressful night, weighed heavily on him. Lois was strong-willed and rarely rattled.

Clark ached to find a way to console his friend without revealing himself completely, but now was not the place nor time. Perhaps later. It was often a challenging task in prior situations and something he certainly had not missed in his absence.

"Lois…" He slowly stepped over pieces of rubble and stood directly over her. "This was not an accident."

"Hmmm…that's Clark, nice." Her hand patted his chest. The phone chirped with an incoming text message again.

"Lois."

His firm statement echoed in the barren atrium. The deep resounding boom of his voice caught her attention. She froze as Clark's hand that held the device interrupted her sight of the cell phone's screen. Her widened eyes flew up to meet his in astonishment.

"Clark, put that down." She scolded as her voice remained hushed. "You don't know what could set that off."

"It's alright. I'm pretty sure it's a dud…" His eyes glanced back to the charred remains of the semi.

"This was no accident," she whispered as her eyes followed.

The police and fire inspectors were taking detailed notes and photographs of the semi. The well known figure of Police Lieutenant Maggie Sawyer oversaw the investigation. Her cropped blonde hair flashed in the cold mid day sunlight as she nodded in acknowledgement of the familiar reporting duo.

"Lane, Kent," she grunted over the noise of the city. A wave from Sawyer beckoned the team out of the building in a stern parental fashion. "You both know better than to trespass on a fire and police investigation."

Lois removed the defective explosive from Clark's hand and subtly slipped it into the pocket of his trench coat. "Lois, what are you _doing_? That's illegal!" he hissed.

"Nah, we're borrowing it. But maybe you're right, I don't think Sawyer _would_ see it in the same way as _us_."

A sly smile formed across Lois's lips as Clark frowned in disapproval of her questionable action. _Check-mate. Damn she knows me well. _There was no way he was about to incriminate both of themselves in front of Lieutenant Sawyer, and Lois knew it.

Maggie Sawyer harbored a soft spot for the famous reporting team and often granted them exclusive information, but Clark knew despite the police lieutenant's candid favoritism, she would only stretch allowances so far. She would certainly _not _allow them to keep a piece of evidence and walk away with it.

"Nice to see you too Sawyer" Lois quipped. Clark gave the Lieutenant a pleasant wave as his partner acted as a scolded child trying to slink past the dividing line of police tape.

"Have a nice day Lieutenant." Clark added. "We'll be in touch in case anything develops."

"I'm sure you will," she nodded with a stern glare. "Now get out of here before I fine you for trespassing on a police investigation."

* * *

***

After meeting with Richard at lunch, Lois flopped into the worn chair at her littered desk. Both of Lois's hands raked through her thick hair as she sighed.

Lunch was awkward at best, but they both held a mutual love for Jason, and it served as the catalyst for their conversation. The concerned parents agreed it was crucial for their son's safety that they were to maintain secrecy regarding his true father and allow Richard equal time with the child.

"Lois, you know I love Jason more than _anything_."

His eyes blankly scanned the menu without bothering to actually read it. It was better than directly looking at Lois. It was far too difficult to stare into her somber hazel eyes and maintain his composure. Avoiding eye contact was all he was capable of to prevent himself from taking her in his embrace and beg for a reconciliation. No, this was the way things needed to unfold. He knew it was the right choice , but it was not easy.

"I know Richard, we both have to be quiet about him. Only the three of use know about this."

"Four." he corrected.

Lois rubbed her temples and groaned.

"Four. Right. Mom knows. _Fantastic_."

"Yeah, I don't exactly envy the conversation you're going to have with her."

"Hmm. That makes two of us."

Her fingers flipped through the Chinese menu. To say her mother was upset proved quite the understatement. Lois needed to calm the rocky sea with Ella and soon. The more expedient she was confronting the situation, the better off and stronger ally her mother would be if needed.

After their orders were taken, shortly thereafter steaming sweet and sour chicken with garlic snow peas were in front of the tentative couple. Richard was the first to rekindle the awkward conversation, and made a move to serve himself a portion of lunch.

"I'm sorry how things ended last night." His chopsticks chased a piece of chicken as he spoke.

"I suppose it was a long time coming…wasn't it?" She sadly mused.

Richard nodded as he sipped a cup of steaming tea. "Where do we go from here?"

"We'll figure it out." She forced a brave smile. "We always do."

"Yeah, we do."

"So. You need the dock for your plane and let's face it, I've never been destined for suburbia. I'll get a place back in the city…after we explain things to Jason. We'll work it out. It makes the most sense for you to keep the house."

Jason. How on Earth would they possibly could make a six year-old understand the concept that his parents did not love each other anymore, would be quite a feat indeed. It turned Lois's stomach at the brief notion of the topic.

"Lois, I'm going to stay with an old friend until Jason gets back. Stay in the house, please. I'm leaving early from work today to pack some things. It's decided. Stay there."

"I'll stay until I find a condo near work. You're a good man Richard."

"Just not good enough I guess." He shifted uncomfortably.

She began to chew on a hangnail as her eyes drifted to the city streets. The rest of their meal continued with polite conversation before they both returned to the Planet, walking side by side in silence.

* * *

***

Shortly after Lois returned from her lunch meeting, she noticed a winking message light on her office phone. A pen flew across her steno pad as she jotted down brief notes from the recording. A wool coat slipped over her shoulders as Clark's eyes glanced up from the computer screen.

A curious set of eyebrows jumped above his horn-rimmed glasses when their eyes met.

"I'm meeting a source. Be back soon." Her mischievous eyes were ablaze with rekindled intensity.

Clark motioned to follow and her voice halted his movement. "You're _not _coming on this one, Smallville…some things a lady keeps to herself."

Before her partner was able to protest, she had sprinted onto the elevator. He couldn't help but notice the renewed spring in her step that accompanied the glint in her eyes as the doors swished shut.

He rolled his eyes and then watched the elevator descend. Lois had a problem when it came to sharing and as always, when she bolted from the newsroom, he kept his ears in tune with her heart rate in case an incident arose when he was needed.

* * *

***

With the exception of an earthquake in India that occupied early half of Clark's afternoon, the remainder was calm. Early evening rapidly approached as he focused his attention on the shipping revenue article Perry had referenced in three angry voice messages that afternoon.

Lois had returned a few hours ago from her contact, and prior to the evening deadline, the keyboard loudly punched out her mayoral interview. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration on the screen in front of the intense reporter.

As Perry White's steely glare proved a warning, the pair of black heels clacked across the bustling bullpen floor as Lois strode with false bravado into the editor-in-chief's overstuffed office.

"Done. As promised," she admonished to her boss's outstretched hand.

"Barely," he barked.

The editor's brown eyes roved back and forth across the lines of text. Lois stood with her arms crossed and her weight shifted toward one leg. She impatiently tapped a finger against her charcoal grey suit jacket and waited for her editor's verdict.

"This is good…"

"But what Chief?"

"But it's not your usual style Lois. This has no teeth to it. I expected a little more guts…I thought I told you to stop calling me Chief."

"You did mention that a few times. You know what _Chief? _You've got to work with the answers you're given. Couldn't make the article any sexier than what you've got in front of you," she waited expectantly.

"I'm not saying you needed to rip Ferguson a new one, but at least go after the guy a bit. It's what gets people's attention and sells papers."

"Yeah, yeah, I know it sells papers, and I _did_, I went after him," she huffed defensively.

"With the same intensity as a fifth grader would," her boss countered.

Lois always went for the guts of the story and found one. An article of that caliber he would have expected from one of the more junior staff, but a Pulitzer winner? Not a chance in hell. It would have to do with the deadline he was up against for tomorrow's paper, but he was genuinely disappointed and concerned for his favorite reporter. Not that he was supposed to have a favorite, but hell, everyone did and Lois Lane was his.

Perry never had children but if he had, Lois would have been everything he could have hoped for in a daughter. So much of his own journalistic style and instinct reflected in the woman before him. It was unavoidable to view her in any other fashion than a fatherly one. Something was eating away at his senior reporter.

"Lois sit down." He stood and rolled a well chewed cigar between his fingers. "What's going on?"

"_Pardon?" _

"Out with it kid. I don't pry into the personal lives of my reporters but when it reflects in their work, I need to address it."

"Nothing, I'm fine" she stated flatly. Both of her arms crossed in defiance.

"We both know you're capable of better than this." Perry waved her printed copy in the air as he flopped it onto a stack of papers. "If you've just gone soft on me, I've got no problem letting Kent handle the next Senator's interview _without you_. I hear the lifestyles section needs someone to cover the American Kennel Dog Show that day…"

Her eyes narrowed into slits at Perry's' threat.

"Are you _threatening_ me old man?"

"That depends on your answer."

"That's ridiculous…you _know_ Kent can't get the angle on these guys. _Please. _Give me a friggin' break."

"Out with it."

"Leave me alone. Nothing's wrong."

He sighed as he leaned on the corner of his desk. "I'll let Clark know tomorrow the upcoming interview with Senator Wadsworth has been scheduled on Friday. The dog show starts at ten. McCormick Convention Hall. Lane, make sure you bring a lint brush…"

"It's Richard," she blurted as her figure slumped in defeat. Perry's concerned brown eyes darted toward his nephew in the nearby office.

The clock in the Editor-in-Chief's office ticked and the din of the newsroom telephones and conversations seeped through office the walls. Her boss was rarely quiet and when he was, the outcome was poor for whoever sat in the office with him. She had known it was a ballsy move dating and becoming engaged not only with a superior staff member, but her boss's nephew.

There had always been a potential risk of her romantic relationship with Richard to backfire, which is what appeared to be unfolding as she sat with the powerful editor. Lois had always tested the waters with Perry and knew his threats were empty. This time, she wasn't so confident and genuinely feared her boss's potential wrath, but kept her façade unflustered.

"Things between us have been a bit, well…strained."

"I've noticed, but you two are adults and I've given you space. I'm not going to lie to you Lois, it's been difficult for me to hold me tongue."

"Right. When have _you _kept out of my business?" she snorted. Retaliation was her defense when cornered, no matter what the consequence.

"Lois" his voice boomed with warning. Perry chewed on the cigar to keep his emotions in check before he lost his temper. He somberly added "I mean it. I've kept my mouth shut about plenty. Don't think I haven't notice the way you've changed in the past six months."

"Richard and I had a long difficult conversation last night. Perry, we've decided to call of the engagement. It's finished between the two of us. I'm moving out after Jason comes back from my mother's. I'm sorry." The clock that ticked provided the only sound as her stunned boss ingested the information. "We've decided it's for the best."

The enormity of the situation and the actual words spoken weighed heavily on the two in the office. There, it had been said. She could not take it back or pretend last night did not occur. It really did happen. Perry sat next to Lois and he softly put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out," he murmured in consolation to the niece he almost had. "I want you and Richard to take the day off tomorrow."

"Chief…really. We're fine. I'm_ fine_."

Perry rose and sighed. His eyes traveled out the window amongst the gleaming skyline. "No Lois, you're _not_. I can see it in your work. Go home, rest, and sort out things with _him_. I'm concerned about Richard and yourself. That, and I won't have my paper's quality suffer for it. I'm running this article, but I expect better from you again in two days. Goodnight."

"Thanks _Chief_." She spat, as her fatigued frame exited his office in silent fury.

* * *

***

Clark had wanted nothing more than to overhear the conversation behind Perry's closed door, but Jimmy inconveniently monopolized his time, discussing football playoff chances until Lois exited their boss's office.

The dark cloud that hung over his partner for the better part of the day had returned as Lois's shoulders slumped. Her eyes flashed toward Richard's dark office as she retrieved her purse and coat.

"Clark, you on your way out?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, in a minute, just finishing up some things."

"I'll walk out with you." Lois sighed as she made her way over to her partner's desk.

The Planet was mostly empty, save the reporting team, their editor, and a handful of junior staff. Clark again had become distracted with the inner workings of his thoughts as he shut down his computer for the evening. For the entire day, he had remained on edge, and had pondered multiple scenarios of cause and effect that had lead to Lois's melancholy disposition. The concerns that plagued him were rudely interrupted when his partner's amazing backside and thighs perched on the corner of his desk.

His face grew hot as an audible hard swallow escaped his throat. Conveniently, he was bent over a desk drawer to retrieve a briefcase and admittedly, enjoyed a brief secret admiration of the toned sinewy legs that sat crossed a mere three inches from his face. _Oh my God. I almost forgot how amazing her legs were. I haven't seen this much of them since the last time we-_

"Clark…are you…"

_Great…I'm practically ogling her. _"Am I what?" _I'm dead meat is what I am…_

The comfort of their strong partnership and the intimate moments accumulated over years of working long hours together proved alluring for Lois, and she was desperate to confide in her old friend. Despite the pangs of isolation and desire to share her emotions with her partner, her tongue remained firmly adhered to the roof of her mouth as her top leg rocked back and forth rhythmically. She could not bring herself to beg for his company.

"Forget it." She huffed in a vain attempt to ignore intruding thoughts how her partner was oddly handsome, yet vulnerable, as he nervously pushed his glasses upward. _No. No way_, Clark was _not _handsome…he was... charming in an unassuming way.

Lois Lane did _not _beg, but at that point it was tempting. _Come on Lane, spit it out, he's not going to judge you. Hell, he's the only person you know who's never judged you._ An equally challenging task as Lois's inability to divulge her true emotions, was willingness to accept any genuine feelings that betrayed the military logic General Sam Lane had engrained in his daughter from childhood.

As she slid off his desk, her stomach rocked with nerves and tingled when she felt his eyes on her. _Oh crap, do not tell me…I cannot have a crush, of all people, on this guy. My partner._

The flummoxed woman made her way toward the much neglected coffee pot in the break room. She had lost the bet they made two days ago and she would be damned if her word was not honorable.

The burnt coffee remains were receiving the brunt of her personal frustrations when Clark followed Lois into the glorified closet their boss called a break room. He hovered near the sink in a somewhat Golden Retriever-like fashion.

It _was_ cute how patient the tall gentle man was when it came to dealing with her idiosyncrasies. Not that she found it _that_ cute. It was just, well…endearing to have a friend so loyal despite how she had treated him when he returned to work.

_Nope, not a crush Lane, not a crush he's just a good guy. Remember what one looks like? Yup, the last single one on Earth's by the sink… I don't care he's single. Not a shocker when he probably organizes his sock drawer every night.. Okay, really? Who the hell knew coffee would be so hard to get off the bottom of a pot?_

"People can be such assholes," she muttered as her nails scraped at burnt coffee. "What jackass takes the last cup and leaves a drop at the bottom to burn to a crisp?"

"Lois?"

"What?"

She continued to aggressively scrape.

"Well, umm" he nodded toward his flustered partner and indicated the perpetrator of such abominations was in fact, the individual who was cleaning the pot.

"Right Clark, I'm the _only_ one." Her eyes rolled in exasperation.

"I didn't say you were the only one, just the most frequent offender."

"What, like you're some big boy scout _in blue_? Oh, yeah…you are."

Her finger jabbed Clark's navy blue suit viciously and the solid man paled beneath his shirt collar. _That's what she's been upset about today. She knows. Richard, she couldn't have told him. _His eyes darted nervously to the vacant newsroom and back at the irritated woman.

"You're going just a bit far. D-don't you think?" His voice rose considerably. _Of all the places to have it out with me about my identity, you have to pick a newsroom floor where people break news stories and print them. I should have been an accountant. Again, why did I choose to be a reporter? It seemed like such a great idea at the time. Ironic. _

"Fess up Clark."

"To what?" _Fess up…to being the father of your child, to being the guy you've been after for a decade..oh and can fly? _

"Clark." Her voice carried warning. "You're just as bad as the rest. I've seen you leave this…" the pot was held high " empty. You're not perfect either."

"No, but I never claimed to be."

"I guess."

Lois became quiet again as her attention returned to the coffee pot and away from his eyes that she couldn't help but notice, caused her insides to lurch.

"Well, that's as good as it's going to get. Isn't it?" Lois remained seemingly unaware of the double meaning her words carried, however she knew _exactly_ the implication what had just been said.

"Sure. Um, what were you going to say to me earlier anyway?"

"Oh, forget it Clark." Lois breezily waved her hand as she hustled back to her desk and retrieved her belongings before leaving.

"Alright, then goodnight, Lois," he murmured with a haunting tone that made her shiver. Her partner shrugged his coat over the deep navy blue suit.

The woman gave pause and blurted out to him surprisingly. "Wait! You're not going _right _home. Are you?"

The elevator chime echoed through the empty newsroom and Lois scurried toward the curious man near the gilded doors that swished open.

"Well I was actually."

"Let's go grab a cup of coffee. Just us." The offer rang of desperation but the thought of returning to an empty house was vastly unappealing to Lois, especially when she ached to remain in Clark's comforting presence. Okay, she might have a bit of a crush, but hell, she was a responsible adult, fully capable of maintaining self control.

"Well gee, Lois. I don't know, it's getting late and…"

"And _what_." A tiny arm of hers linked with his large bicep and dragged the stunned man onto the elevator car. "C'mon Kent. I need a cup of coffee, and not that office crap. You're going to keep me company. Whatever is so gripping at home can wait."

Clark nodded silently. He marveled at the immense power this woman had over him. With Lois determined to have her way and their arms still entwined, he certainly didn't have any objections. He could push a freight train with one hand, but his petite partner could halt him in his tracks and take him any direction she chose with just one finger.

"Okay Lois," he sighed as renewed chemistry sparked between the pair and his stomach flipped with contentment. "Just one."

As Lois and Clark descended in the elevator car, she pleasantly noted how_ right _her arm felt wrapped with his. The perceptive woman was pleased that at no certain point, did her quiet partner ever attempt to remove his own arm from hers.

Clark seemed to have inched closer in proximity as she felt his body heat radiate and enjoyed the hint of his aftershave that floated amongst them. Lois also observed, as she enjoyed stolen glances at his strong profile that indeed, he was handsome.

_Oh shit. _She was in trouble.

* * *

**Alright, please let me know what you thought of it...constructive criticism is welcome, it's how I can get better at this! Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again to Sparkling-Stone, my Beta for this chapter. I'm so grateful for your editorial assistance, thank goodness we can keep under wraps what a gramatical idiot I am! I hope you all enjoy, please R & R! Thanks!**

Proximity: Chapter 6

The Daily Grind coffee shop bustled and hummed with a rush of evening commuters desperate for a caffeine fix before they battled traffic. Lois and Clark joined the crowd of dark business suits and rain-laden trench coats as the sky had clouded over and began to drizzle.

Tucked away from the fray, the reporting team rested in a quiet booth. Lois picked at the paper cup's rim and sighed. She was emotionally spent. The past few days brought an onslaught of overdue correction in her life, but after the dust settled, what accompanied it all was the surprising sensation of isolation. Her insides ached with emptiness despite the warm and reassuring companionship of not only her partner and forgotten confidant but her old friend. The weight of the situation caused a noticeable sag in her shoulders.

"Rough day?"

"Agreed." she grunted.

"It was more of a question than a statement Lois. You're not yourself."

She inwardly flinched at Clark's poignancy, as his aloof nature had dissolved and the sharp reporter sat next to her. It truly was quite amazing how rapid Clark's personality came into focus from quiet and distractible. Each time her suspicions of his inadequacy as a reporter surfaced, he pulled everything into focus and stunned her with his amazing ability to nail the story_ almost_ as well as herself.

Clark combed his fingers through his damp coal black hair and let it flop in front of his eyes. He was tired. Not exactly of a physical nature, but mentally depleted from the façade of his double life and the constant challenges it presented. If Lois placed together the pieces of himself and who they were, then at this point, he would accept it and did not see the purpose to keep up appearances any further. He steeled himself to any potential harsh tongue-lashings he was certain that would ensue. He was ready. It was best to address the underlying issue at this point and to do so directly. When Lois only responded with a blank stare, Clark well understood the importance of selecting his words carefully.

"Lois, things have been…different today."

"They have?" Her eyebrows arched. "By different you mean Perry forcing a day off on me to sort out my _personal problems, _then yes, I suppose you're correct."

"He did _what_?" Hmm. He certainly did not expect _that._

"Gave. Me. The. Day. Off…_asshole_ of an editor seems to think I can't write worth a damn when I've gone some things to sort through."

Her head tilted backward and landed with a soft thud against the booth as her eyes slid closed in annoyance. At least Clark was always there, _always _able to listen and provide insightful reflections. His consolations were helpful, but not this time, anyway, she would do without. Pride was a crippling quality and her handicap.

It was difficult enough to admit to her boss that she had a failed engagement but to verbally express such failure to Clark Kent, who knew her vulnerabilities as well as her former fiancé, well, it was simply too much. Six years ago, when he left the office without much notice, she had felt insulted that perhaps their friendship had not meant as much to the man as she had thought. If she stated the harsh reality of her situation, it would have been too real, too black and white to bear.

It was too hard to admit her failed relationship to Clark. The recent onslaught of contradicting thoughts regarding the decidedly handsome man who sat next to her did not exactly simplify anything. The most intrusive, was the alarming conclusion that perhaps even prior to Clark's departure years ago, she began to harbor some sense of attraction to the man. Lois would be lying to if she denied any curiosity of romantic potential, especially since she was legitimately single again.

What proved equally upsetting, was that she could not quell nor dismiss the amazing chemistry and white hot attraction she had with the Man of Steel. He longed for her as well, she had seen it in his eyes only two days ago. They had a history, whatever she could remember of it. The blank spaces in her memory were an irritation, but she could not change how she felt regarding the amazing hero, despite her attempts for the better part of five years trying to do just that. Her life was too damn complicated. Lois's head throbbed in frustration and something had to give.

Her friend spoke cautiously. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not especially. I'm not going to let our senile editor keep me away from the breaking news. When was the last time he was able to do _that? _I'll just have more time to look into some information my source gave me today." She gave pause to sip the steaming black coffee. "Which, by the way, I will be so generous as to share with you…_partner_."

With renewed zeal to distract herself from the combating feelings for two men in her life, her fingers rapidly flipped through a worn steno pad of her scribbles. The fresh charge of caffeine infused into her system along with a front page worthy scoop caused her bright hazel eyes to dance across the page. There was nothing like a great story to focus on something that mattered. Her name in print was always a great fix for the attention junkie that she was.

It was an incredibly reliable source to have leaked critical information. Due to her guilt-laden conscience from excluding Clark from the explosion, she felt somewhat obligated to let him in on some interesting developments from their inspection of the crash site.

"I didn't want to talk about this in the office." Her voice became hushed before she took another gulp of coffee. She bent forward over the table and her male counterpart mirrored her actions until her warm breath grazed his cheeks. "Those breaks on the semi truck were _cut_. The cops found a leak in the break fluid line." Her animated whisper matched the pair of hazel eyes that sparkled in excitement.

"When did you.."

"This afternoon." A gloating smile formed as she smugly finished her partner's thought. A small part of Lois warmed with the ease and swift ability the two of them had returned to finishing the other's thoughts and sentences.

"So that's where you went…your police contact."

"Yup." She was beaming.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What, like you share your sources with me all the time? _Right."_

Clark silently conceded. He would let Lois win with that particular discussion. A refrain from sharing particular sources was merely a fraction of things he had kept from her…well, if he was able to count himself as a source. He had certainly never _lied_ to his partner, however he felt that guilt by omission could conceivably be considered an equal offense. One of which, he was a consistent repeat offender.

"Well we already knew the explosion from the building was planned. The semi makes sense, but _who_ would want to crash into the Metropolis Board of Trade?"

Lois's finger tapped rhythmically against the cardboard cup. She leaned back into the booth in thought.

"Now you're thinking Kent. It wouldn't make sense to do it on a Saturday afternoon without anyone there if it were a terrorist."

"Not a terrorist…they would be a logical guess, but it doesn't seem right. It's too easy of an answer. It almost seems as if someone wanted people to think they were the perpetrators. He's got to be local. I wonder if the car accident on the bridge yesterday was related."

"_If _it were terrorists, they'd want do it during work hours when the trading of commodities and futures was going on. As for your idea about Representative Koblarksy's accident, sorry Kent, _that_ just smells of desperation. That guy was drunk."

"He wasn't drunk Lois." His voice that dropped in volume caused her to tilt forward with interest.

"You're just grasping at straws. How would you…"

"I've got a few sources of my own you know."

"Touché." She winked in admittance.

"Representative Koblarksy was drugged. Besides, he's a family man. There's no way he would have been drunk with his wife and daughters in the car," Clark reminded Lois.

"Interesting point." Lois became quiet as her mind raced with possibilities. "Shame we can't ask him, I heard he ended up with a pretty severe Traumatic Brain Injury. Oddly coincidental the bridge's structural integrity was compromised though. Alright Kent, you may be onto a plausible idea. _Something_ is going on." She murmured. "We're going to find who's behind all of this."

The failed timer Clark thought was in his trench coat pocket had now been retrieved from his stealthy partner's purse. It now rested discretely on the table between the hunched duo.

"_Lois,_" he warned.

"This," her finger tapped, " was programmable and did not go off. It's not large enough to trigger a massive explosion but coupled with many others…"

"Could cause structural damage and mimic a large singular explosion." His eyes widened as they met his female counterpart's.

"_Exactly." _

"By the way Lois, I thought that was in my pocket."

"It was," a cool reply sounded from across the table. "Since you had such a strong objection in the first place, I took it back."

"Geez Lois! Did you ever stop and think what could have happened to you if that thing had accidentally gone off? You would have been killed!"

Déjà vu crept through her bones as she spoke. "Well, I guess I made a mistake, I risked my life instead of yours." Lois swallowed the remainder of her coffee before she continued. "Didn't you ever think about _that_ Clark? It would have blown you to smithereens too…you're _not_ made of steel you know."

Her arm reached across the table and swiftly stole Clark's still steaming, untouched cup. In disgust, her face soured as she sipped it.

"Ugh…_soy_ latte? This is awful!"

"No one asked you what _I_ should order you know," he looked longingly at the cup that he had paid for.

"Well...you should have."

"_You_ took _my_ coffee. Last time I checked, it was for me."

"Clark, you know better. Since when did you start drinking this sticky sweet crap?" The cup was returned abruptly to its original owner.

"Since I learned _you_ steal my coffee when I order it black."

"Sneaky move Kent." Her index finger poked his shoulder as she winked. Wow, he really did know her pretty well. A sneaky move indeed.

"Perhaps." His bright blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

It was completely endearing how Lois sulked with false dramatics to hide a smirk that escaped her lips. Clark knew he had no business engaging in that type of behavior with an engaged woman but oddly enough, it was Lois who played along and did not rebuff him. If he did not know Lois any better, he almost could have suspected she was flirting with him. She never flirted with him…well, a long time ago she had, years ago.

Lois did so, when she knew who he really was and they had barely been able to contain themselves. He was haunted by the echoes of their heated relationship and remembered when she'd sashay toward his desk and "accidentally sat on his hand," when her hand covertly slid down his back and grazed his backside when she looked over articles, her heated stares in the office drove him mad with anticipation to only tear her clothes off later at his apartment, her apartment, or the most thrilling of all, the rooftop of The Planet. Lois's hand that brushed across his chest for the coffee cup again broke his racy daydream of distant memories.

Her hand beckoned the cardboard container of his that she repelled a minute ago, thusly elicited a dumbfounded expression from the owner next to her. He slid it across.

"You know Lois? Um, there's free refills until seven. Really, no need to drink mine--"

Her index finger shot into the air as she tentatively sipped the borrowed beverage and pointed at the clock.

"7:05 right now."

"Oh well. Speaking of the time, don't you need to be getting home? I mean, won't Richard be worried?"

The mention of her former fiancé triggered a pang and a sputter of coffee that projected onto the trench coat of her stunned partner.

"Great, just great," she grumbled. Lois hastily grabbed a stack of paper napkins and began to feverishly blot down his broad chest and coat. "Don't know what caused me to spit up like that."

Lois blushed, not for the awkward moment her mistake elicited, but for Clark's chest. It was quite amazing how someone so quiet, unassuming and well, _bland_ at times, could have such a clearly defined and muscular frame beneath the layers of his business suit.

Clark often relapsed into thoughts of years past, when his relationship with Lois had been so different. He often missed the emotional connect but would have been lying if he had not also dreamt of occurrences when her hands roamed his torso, with or without his shirt on. He recalled how she quickly found the fastener to strip away his iconic blue suit with one swift move of her arms. Having a perfect memory made situations such as the present one difficult to endure without pulling her close and to hotly kiss her mouth as he had done so many times long ago.

"Lois, it's a water repellant coat."

His hands wrapped around each tiny wrist of hers. With reaction to the sudden roving hands of hers on Clark Kent, her face grew hot; a tell tale crimson shade of embarrassment.

"I'm sure it's not hard for you to imagine Lois, but it's not the first time I've had coffee spilled on it. It'll be alright." Awkwardly, Clark cleared his throat as his eyes diverted to the table, where their hands were weighted on top of each other.

At this point, Clark inwardly flinched as he waited for Lois to abruptly retreat from his touch, but it never came. Both silent reporters sat and remained still. It became apparent Lois's heart rate accelerated as her head tilted upward to meet his eyes. Her mouth remained slightly agape.

She was the first to regain her composure and gently slip her hands from underneath his. A piece of unruly hair was tucked behind her ear as she spoke. "Well…that was a bit awkward. Must have gone down the wrong pipe." Her throat cleared as she glanced to the now inky black windows. "Didn't mean to assault you Kent."

"Of course you didn't Lois. But I think half the men working at the Planet would have considered it to be my lucky day."

_Oh my gosh, did I actually let that come out of my mouth? _Clark closed his eyes at the sudden slip. It was oddly humiliating, yet entertaining, that the man of steel had occurrences where he wished the floor could swallow him whole. It would be laughable if anyone would ever imagine _that _scenario, yet there he was, wishing that exact thing would happen. His personal amusement at the awkward situation triggered a rumble of laughter. Lois misinterpreted his laugh resultant from her actions and her expression soured.

"Look, I don't think it's funny. Said I was sorry. Don't' think for a minute because you grew up bailing hay I can't make mincemeat out of you, I grew up on military bases…"

Her rant was interrupted as Coast Guard and police sirens filled his ears. In the Atlantic, distress calls were coming from a ship and based upon communication from the Metropolis Coast Guard, they may not reach the sinking ship in time. His brow furrowed in frustration.

"Hello? Earth to farm boy. Do you hear the words coming out of my mouth? You know what? If you aren't going to accept my apology then _fine_, I'm _not_ sorry."

"Lois, I wasn't laughing at you." He had to get out of there, quickly. His eyes began to glance about the crowded coffee shop for a valid excuse to make a rapid exit.

The look on her partner's face gave every impression to Lois that he was flustered, uncomfortable and suddenly restless. She had not only publicly embarrassed the guy, but threw his consolatory behavior back in his face. _Sometimes Lane, you can be such a prize. No wonder he looks like he wants to bail. _

"Look, Clark I've been a bit on edge today. It has nothing to do with you and about me getting home to Richard…"

"Lois, I'm really sorry but I've got to go."

"Now? Are you kidding?" Her eyes widened in surprise. Lois made no efforts to hide her disappointment.

"It's getting late and I've uh, got to feed my neighbor's cat. They're out of town. If Miss Bitsy doesn't eat exactly at--"

"Kent, the damn cat can wait for five minutes. I need to tell you something important. Now."

The Coast Guard communication filled his ears again. A diving vessel had begun to take on more water amidst choppy seas. The rescue swimmer helicopter en route was still twenty minutes away and the ship would be at the sea floor by then. With the icy ocean temperatures in late autumn, the crew would only survive in the water a maximum of five minutes.

"I _really_ can't stay." He jumped from the table and banged his patella for dramatic effect.

"Clark, this is important. Sit down."

"I can't." He began to hastily fasten the buttons on his coat. His ears detected the screams of the men as some fell into the icy sea. The boat was starting to capsize. He _had _to leave.

"Clark, this is a big deal. Okay? No one else knows and I _need_ to tell you before I become too big of a _chickenshit _again. You're the only person I can talk to about this! Now d_amnit STAND STILL FOR FIVE MINUTES!"_

All sense of personal privacy and space dissolved after Lois stood and yelled. The other patrons of the store turned to stare at the scene playing out in front of them. It was _the_ Lois Lane. Hushed whispers from others buzzed, as the upset woman remained oblivious to the attention she drew to herself and her red-faced partner.

Tears welled in her eyes and began to splash down her face. She was beyond the point of composure and dignity, _to hell with it_. Everyone was staring anyway. Clark remained frozen, and with everyone else staring at them, awaited what she had to say.

She spoke in a broken whisper. "Last night, Richard and I broke off our engagement. I don't need to worry about going home to Richard, or _anyone _else. We're through."

He had not seen Lois so broken and defeated since she discovered his identity and the two came to the harsh conclusion that due to his worldly obligations, they could not be together.

_Lois sobbed as her sleeve wiped away her tears. _

"_I guess this is what the doctor's wife feels like when she wakes up in the middle of the night and realizes he's gone." _

"_Lois, I love you. But this is the way it needs to be, you'll find…" _

"_Well damnit can't you see that this is killing me? Don't tell me I'll find someone else and move on. You're kind of a tough act to follow. You know?" _

_His heart shattered with the tears that streamed down her face. He couldn't let her live with the heartache. He knew she'd never remember any of it, but it was the best he could to do amend the situation. _

_Clark slid his glasses from his face and his tear rimmed blue eyes gazed into hers as he delicately cupped her face with his steady hands. He gently bent his head and brushed his lips against hers as he tasted her salty tears. Their chaste kiss grew hungry and desperate, and a tear escaped his closed eyes. He knew she would not remember again. It was over._

Clark wanted to hold her and embrace the distraught woman he loved, to console and calm her, but his help was desperately needed. There was absolutely nothing he would have been able to say to smooth over the situation and deal with it later.

Being called to a rescue during extremely inconvenient circumstances was an exceptionally irritating occupational detail of being a hero that only his mother understood. It was something he did not discuss in _any_ interview. As Superman, he had a compelling moral obligation, and Kal El knew he had to leave. He did the best he could to maintain his composure as he spoke to the upset and broken woman he loved.

"Lois, I'm so sorry."

"What?" she sobbed. "_You're leaving now_?"

Her punctuated words stung through his skin. "I have to. I can't stay. I'll call you as soon as I can to talk about it but right now I _have to _go. Goodbye Lois," he stated in the same sad tone that had bid her goodbye on Richard's seaplane. His head turned before she could protest further and he slipped out the door.

After rocketing into the foggy night sky, he sped over the Atlantic toward the distress call. Lois's sobbing whispers to herself filled his ears and caused him to halt his flight in mid air.

"I never thought he had it in him to be such an _asshole._ I thought I could tell him anything… Damnit Clark."

With guilt that churned in his stomach, he sped silently amongst the flashes of lightning that streaked across the stormy skies. Sheets of icy rain pelted him as the sinking diving vessel came into view. The nausea grew as he dove closer to the water and distressed crew. He had to save them, but this was the location where Lex Luthor had formed New Krypton on the ocean floor.

Kryptonite must have remained imbedded on the sea floor. According to his quick scan of the ship, some had apparently been excavated and put on board the boat. Suddenly it all came into sharp focus. _That's what they were diving for. _With Lex Luthor nowhere in sight nor any of his other men that he could have recognized, he decided to push further and save the terrified men on the ship that clung to the hull that remained above water.

Despite the dizziness, nausea and muscle cramping that accompanied his distant exposure to the Kryptonite, he rescued all the men from the waterlogged boat to a nearby Coast Guard ship en route. His remaining energy that had not been drained from exposure was intently focused on flying back to Metropolis. Kal El struggled to reach his apartment as each city block passed beneath him it became more difficult to remain airborne.

Once inside and exhausted, he enjoyed steaming water that ran down the aching muscles of his back in the shower before collapsing into bed. He had to wait until morning to completely recharge from the sun. The discovery of the hired divers from Mexico that were excavating fragments of Kryptonite from the ocean floor deeply disturbed him as did the unknown face behind it.

It could have been Luthor, or anyone else for that matter. It had been public knowledge for some time of his vulnerability to the extremely rare mineral, but it's availability had been all but inaccessible to anyone. With the exception of the meteor that had been on display at the Natural History Museum that Luthor stole, all other known fragments were under heavily armed security at Fort Knox. Even that knowledge of it's location at the secured fort was only privy to a few high ranking generals and the President himself. Someone had been looking for Kryptonite and what was more distressing, whoever was looking had found it.

The weary man sat upright in bed as he threw the covers off. Each muscle in his body ached from Kryptonite exposure but he could not sleep. Kal El rapidly donned his blue suit again and called forth his remaining energy to rocket into the icy rain. He focused his effort on the short flight through the inky sky across Hobbs Bay to 321 Riverside Drive. It was imperative that he spoke with Lois.

From over the choppy bay, the familiar lights and dock came into view amidst the rain. He had left her so distraught earlier today as Clark and last night, as Superman he had been unable to be at her side when she cried out to him. On both accounts, he had not been there when she needed him. Some friend he proved to be.

The silver Audi was visible in the driveway with an unfamiliar black Jeep Grand Cherokee as he detected the slow respiratory rate of his son asleep. The earthy tobacco smoke was detectable from the air and he saw Lois, snub out her cigarette underneath the protection of the overhang. His red boots touched down on the lawn and Kal El made his way to the dimly lit back porch. Her somber eyes rose from the ground to meet his.

"We have a lot to talk about" she murmured. "I'm glad you're here."

**Alright, did you love it, like it or hate it? I really would like to know, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and the only way I can get better at my writing. I hope it was a satisfactory chapter but if it wasn't let me know what didn't fit well in your opinion. A bit of a hint on what may be in the next chapter, Lois and Ella Lane have a bit of an argument to clear the air about a few things that have gone a bit defunct. Your computer screen may get a bit steamy toward the end of the chapter, one never can tell what may happen between Lois and Superman, or Clark for that matter. Please R & R! **


	7. Chapter 7: part 1

**Thanks again to Sparkling Stone and great Beta work! I appreciate anyone out there who has been patiently waiting for a new chapter...it's a long one so I've broken it up into two parts. Part 2 will be posted soon. **

Chapter 7: Proximity part 1

Lois had failed at her engagement. Her inability to maintain a healthy relationship plagued her; it had been an underlying insecurity in her life since the Man of Steel had left. His return did not safeguard her inadequacies, rather it provided a compounding factor to the dismal undertones that tainted her relationship with Richard.

From the moment she started dating him, Lois knew within the pit of her being that he held Superman's place. Nothing more. It was a naive choice and a guarded vulnerability which she fatefully chose to share with Clark who consequently, with his abrupt departure, had ripped open her underbelly. The ability to humiliate the steely reporter was something few individuals had been able to achieve in her life, yet her partner had managed to do so in one swift move. It did not feel pleasant.

The maimed woman struggled to keep her vision clear as she blinked through tears that overflowed during her drive home. At a red light she regained enough composure to dial a familiar number. Lois hastily blew her nose when the answering machine picked up.

"It's me, Lois," she paused to swallow. "I know you're busy, but, I _need_ you. Look, I'm sorry..." her voice wobbled "Please. Come over. I'll call you when I get home and explain better."

Her wiper blades that rhythmically swished back and forth and the rain that hammered on the roof were the only sounds in the Audi for the remainder of the drive.

* * *

A black Jeep Grand Cherokee blocked Lois's access to the garage. The surprise of the familiar vehicle in the driveway triggered her hands to dig into the steering wheel. Lois attempted to delay the inevitable as she contorted herself over the seats for an umbrella in the back.

After a fruitless search, Lois turned up her coat to face the damp weather. As she scurried to the front door, the piano music that drifted through the wet air ceased. Her frozen hands fumbled for the keys as the front door flew open, casting a warm glow onto the front porch.

"Where have you been? You should have been home hours ago. I thought you'd gotten into an accident!"

Ella Lane's slender silhouette stood in the doorway as she scolded her bewildered daughter.

"_Mother_, what are you doing here?"

Ella's stern hazel eyes bore into the back of Lois as she entered the house.

"Don't play that game with me; you know _exactly _why I'm here…. Where's Richard by the way?"

Lois fell into the couch and sighed. She was in no mood to have a confrontation with her mother. However, Ella clearly had opposite intentions.

"You know what Mom? The past few days have been a bit rough and I could really do without a verbal attack… please. Leave it."

"Do you really think I'm one to sit and wait? You've got some serious ground to cover with me Lois. Why didn't you tell me that Jason is Superman's son?"

Ella began to pace as the decibel level of her voice increased. She went straight to the point of her visit. There was no sense or reason to make light conversation before addressing the heart of the matter.

Lois countered flatly as she watched a senior version of herself tread back and forth.

"The fewer people that know, the better."

"Lois…I'm your mother and you need to tell me these things. Jason doesn't understand what he's capable of, and it would be helpful when I watch him to be informed as to what he is able to do."

"I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Ella sharply interjected.

"I don't know what Jason's capable of. Neither does his father." Her voice rose to match her mother's. "He's half human and what traits of his father's that he has are inconsistent. I have no idea when and what to expect next. In fact, neither of us knew Jason was his until six months ago…"

"Fabulous!" Ella's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm _thrilled_ your father and I raised you with such high morals. You didn't even know who his father was!" Her hands flew up in exasperation.

"Mom it's not like that." Lois groaned.

"Then what is it like?"

"It's complicated."

"I guess that shouldn't surprise me, with you Lois, _nothing_ has ever been simple." She crossed her arms and sat on the couch. Ella stared expectantly at her daughter. "I have the time. Tell me."

Ella had been furious with her daughter's secrecy but beneath the tough veneer and anger, she was terrified. Perhaps Jason would innocently use his ability and consequently provoke an extremely public reveal. Paranoia also haunted her thoughts with the real potential possibility that anyone could spontaneously identify the strong resemblance the young boy bore to his famous father. They were as plain as day once Ella knew that Richard was not Jason's father. His unearthly blue eyes and handsome facial structure were telling. At least he had his mother's hair color, perhaps that might throw someone off.

Heavy footsteps rumbled overhead and thundered down the stairs. Jason ran through the living room and sliced the tension that hung between the two women.

"Mommy! You're home!" Jason's mop-head of chestnut hair nestled against his mother's chest. Lois inhaled deeply, comforted by her son's presence.

"Hey baby," she cooed. Her lips brushed across his forehead. "I've missed you _so _much. Have you been having fun staying at Grandma's house?" Her fingers raked through his thick hair.

"Yes," came muffled from Jason in her embrace. "I've been good. Did you know we went to the zoo? Giraffes have purple tongues!" Lois nodded as her face warmed. "Grandma even got me a T-shirt….see?"

He pulled away from Lois to proudly display the blue shirt with a monkey and "Metropolis Zoo" on the front.

"I picked it out," he beamed. "All by myself. Can I wear it to bed tonight instead of my pajamas? _Please_?"

"Sure Jason, only if you promise to go to bed when you're supposed to. No arguments..." Lois glanced at her watch. "Looks like it's just about that time hon. I guess you and Grandma had better get back to her house for your special big week." Lois fired a subtle warning shot in her mother's direction.

Ella refused to allow Lois's manipulation of the situation with her Grandson as bait.

"Jason, why don't you change up in your room and lay down for a bit, if you fall asleep it's okay. Mom and I need to have a talk about some things before we go, it may take awhile….okay?"

Concern appeared in a crinkled brow. Jason's young blue eyes blinked curiously.

"Honey, go upstairs and get ready for bed here, it's alright. If you fall asleep before Grandma and I are finished, we'll wake you to go to Grandma's house. I promise."

"Okay." One small bare foot rested hesitantly on the bottom stair. "I still get to wear my shirt to bed, right? You said I could."

"Yes Jason, now upstairs alright? Wash up and brush your teeth."

"Mommy? Is Daddy working late again? I miss him."

Ella could not help but notice the color drain from her daughter's face and the tight smile that formed at the mention of Richard. Ella had seen the expression repeatedly when Lois was caught in a lie. It was quite a frequent occurrence when she was an adolescent.

"Sorry baby. He's not home, but he told me to tell you goodnight and he loves you."

"Okay." His footsteps ascended the stairs and stopped halfway. "When you see Daddy later, tell him goodnight."

When Ella went to the kitchen and retrieved a glass of water, Lois waited anxiously for the judge and jury to return. The clock ticked as her mother sighed. The spring in her step was absent, her eyes heavy with worry.

"Where's Richard, Lois."

She already knew the answer. He was probably not coming back tonight, if ever, but she would not let Lois evade that subject further.

"He's not here." Lois kicked her heels off and rubbed her temples.

"Yes Lois. I can see that. Would you care to tell me where he is and what's going on? Or are you going to keep lying to myself and your fiancé…"

"I didn't lie to him!" She thundered.

Lois had remained calm until her powder keg temper exploded.

"I found out only six months ago Richard wasn't Jason's father when my son _threw_ a grand piano across a room and saved my life. Hell, I don't even remember having _slept_ with his father…how about that? And no. I'm _not_ making it up. I really don't remember which is an entirely different issue and conversation altogether that I need to have with Superman."

Superman. A chill ran down Ella's spine at the mention of Jason's father. Lois Lane, her daughter, had Superman's child.

Lois stood and began to pace as Ella had done earlier. Her mother opened her mouth to speak but Lois threw up a defiant index finger to pre-empt her mother.

"Oh, I'm _not_ finished. Do you know how many nights I have lost sleep trying to think of a way to tell Richard that Jason wasn't his?" She laughed. "Well, I guess it was a completely unnecessary concern because _you_ told him for me. Which you had no business doing, of course."

"Lois, I had no idea he didn't already know. You could have warned me…"

"What? I _should_ have told you? I should have also put _your_ life at risk then?" Lois nodded. "Lex Luthor knows, Mom… He _knows_ that Jason is Superman's son. That nut job is out there somewhere with that information, and by the way, no one can find him!" Her words were soaked with genuine fear. "At some point, he will come for the two of us. Don't think for a moment that Luthor wouldn't hesitate to harm or kill anyone to get to Jason."

Ella blanched. "Lex Luthor knows?"

"Yes." Lois stated flatly. "He knows. He held a piece of kryptonite inches away from Jason's face. Asshole's eyes practically danced with delight as Jason's face paled from exposure."

Lois placed her head in her hands and slumped into the couch.

"Lois, just what kind of woman do you take me for?"

Her hand lightly rubbed her daughter's back that had begun to heave. Lois lifted her head and her red rimmed eyes turned toward Ella as they sought consolation.

"Sweetie… you may have inherited your father's stubbornness, but you've forgotten that I chose to marry him. It takes a hell of a lot to make me back down from anything." Her eyes glimmered in a familiar flash of devious defiance.

"Mom, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you just because you knew anything…"

"Just stop, please. Do you really think that if Lex Luthor was determined to destroy you and Superman that he would actually hesitate to use me or anyone else to get to you?"

Lois digested her mother's revelation. "I don't suppose he would."

"It wouldn't matter if I knew or not. In fact, it's better off this way." Her concern vanished. "Besides, if I can handle a crabby two star general, I can handle babysitting Superman's son."

The older woman brushed away loose pieces of her daughter's hair from her face before she stood and returned to the kitchen. Lois wordlessly followed. It was a relief to have an ally who appeared just as uncertain about Jason's amazing capabilities.

"About the babysitting. You and Richard really should take a night this weekend and spend some time together. Alone. The two of you need it, not that I'm one to give relationship advice--"

Lois snorted at her mother's remark. Like hell she kept opinions about relationships to herself.

"What?"

"Never mind Mom. Anyway, about Richard and I needing your services to baby-sit…"

The tight blank expression had returned to the younger woman's face. She stiffened at the mention of Richard. There it was, her daughter was keeping something from her again. Ella made the decision to prod Lois and pick apart her stubborn seams.

"I know, this weekend is fine, you have that Pulitzer ceremony that was postponed? I'll just keep Jason until Sunday.""It's really not necessary. We don't need-"

"Really Lois, relax and enjoy the award dinner. I know how hard you worked for it; you deserve a nice evening out with your fiancé. Especially with all the stress between the two of you recently."

Lois had retrieved her cigarettes from the large black purse on the countertop. The worn copper lighter weaved back and forth between her fingers. The other hand swiftly had slid a slim cigarette out of the pack. The silver-haired woman glanced at the cigarette and lighter disapprovingly before Lois spoke.

"I'm not going."

Her mother put down the dishes from Jason's dinner.

"You've been obsessed about that damn award, you've risked your life countless times in pursuit of it, and now you're not going?"

"No. I'm not. Richard and I..." she swallowed. "We had a long discussion and…" her mother slowly turned to face her.

"Damn it Lois, don't be so evasive. Do you really think I can't tell when you're avoiding an issue?"

"Richard and I have called off our engagement." The clock ticked. Faint sounds of Jason's snoring seeped through the ceiling. "I'm sorry Mom. It's for the best. Really."

"It is." Ella was doubtful.

"Yes Mother, it is and it's not a decision we made so easily."

"Fine Lois, keep telling yourself that if it's what _you_ need to do to provide some validation for the poor choices you've made in life."

Lois's eyes narrowed as her head flung in Ella's direction. "I do not need to justify myself to you or anyone else. You know a bare minimum of what's happened. How _dare_ you judge me" she spat.

"You're my daughter!" Ella countered as she inched closer to her fuming child. "I did not raise you to live your life this way!"

"Well, newsflash mom, I can live my life however I choose. I _never_ was able to live up to Dad's standards so I'd really hate to be so damn inconsistent and actually meet yours! At least you can predict disappointment with me! Thank goodness Lucy turned out well."

Lois clutched her lighter and cigarettes as she stormed through the kitchen to the back of the house.

"You can't always shut me out of what's going on in your life, hasn't it occurred to you that I can see right through your shoddy excuses and that you aren't happy?" Ella's sharp tongue caused her daughter to freeze as she attempted to escape to the backyard for a cigarette.

Lois had not been content with her life and as much as she had attempted to keep up appearances, her mother had easily sliced through them.

"It's late Lois, you're upset and I'm not leaving so deal with it. I don't want to wake Jason up for a forty-five minute drive. We'll talk about this in the morning once you've slept on it.

"No, we're through," Lois responded coldly. I'd prefer you to leave, without your grandson if need be. You've said your piece."

Ella dug in. Her daughter's threats fell flat. Her mother appeared impervious to Lois's tactics of intimidation.

"Oh _bull-shit_ Lois. I'm not leaving. I'm staying in the guest bedroom. I'll make sure Jason is in bed before I turn in. Goodnight."

Lois exhaled in frustration, banged her forehead against the doorframe to the mud room. The door groaned on its hinges in the cold and slammed shut, rattling the windows in their panes. Outside, she fastened the tie to her thick sweater as icy wind cut through. Lois shut her eyes and reflexively lit a cigarette.

A gust of wind caused the rain to stray and smatter her face beneath the eave. "Great," she muttered as the cigarette clung to her lips. "It's still raining."

The salty damp air of the brackish river pressed up on her and the chill triggered a shiver. After the cigarette was finished, her foot snubbed out the fading embers. She sighed pensively as her fingers rubbed the bridge of her nose. A sound in the night sky caused her to pause from her session of self pity mediation.

A whisper of footsteps in the grass caused her lonely eyes to move toward the sound. As her breath hitched, Lois's heart skipped a beat in that predictable intoxicating way. A haunting pair of calm blue eyes peered from behind pieces of jet black hair that dripped with rain. He made no attempt to brush away the water that ran down his strong features. Superman moved forward slowly to close the distance between them. The wooden stairs creaked as he ascended each step.

"We have a lot to talk about," Lois murmured slowly despite the rapid rate of her heart she was sure he could detect. "I'm glad you're here."

* * *

Richard sat in a worn leather chair, his shoulders slumped as he listlessly swirled the contents of a coffee cup between his legs. An old Daily Planet logo from the 1970's had faded, but was still legible. Sounds from dinner dishes being washed drifted into the darkened den.

Earthy cigar smoke hung just below the high ceiling. Richard had remained quiet since he arrived. The old man knew why his nephew had come. After Perry White came home from work, he had waited for him. Perry was the first to speak

"Alice makes a mean beef burgundy. Always end up eating myself sick. Have you had enough?"

"Yeah Perry, dinner was good. Thank you again on such short notice." The blue bags under Richard's eyes became more apparent when he bent forward to sip his coffee. He had not slept well last night, and probably would not for some time.

A fire burned in the fireplace and crackled. Its amber flame reflections danced upon the hardwood floor and in Richard's bloodshot eyes that stared blankly into it.

"Richard, I'm sorry."

"I don't quite follow."

"It's alright son. I know you didn't come over for my dinner company. Alice made up the spare room, you can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks." He swallowed more of the coffee before he spoke again. "I take it that Lois told you about the two of us, didn't she…" The older man nodded. His nephew proceeded. "I just don't see how things fell apart, where we went wrong."

Perry's own chair groaned as he leaned back. "Nothing went wrong Richard, it's just that from the beginning, the two of you just weren't right for each other."

Richard looked up in surprise. His uncle was damn perceptive and at the moment, seemingly more so than himself. Perry cleared his throat.

"I wasn't sure if things would end well when the two of you started dating but I've stayed out of it. You didn't know Lois before Superman left."

His own blood association with Richard aside, Perry admired Lois's choice in a future spouse. Apart from Superman himself, she could not have had a better man who was Jason's father. The heartbreaking information regarding Lois weighed heavily on Perry. He knew he had to share it with his nephew.

"She was…well," he sighed. "Richard, when you met Lois, she had gone through a rough few months." The fire popped before he spoke. Richard had to lean forward to hear his uncle's low voice. "When Superman left, she was…she was devastated. She's_ never_ been the same. That is, until six months ago."

"I know they had a pretty significant relationship Perry. She's never said as much, but I'm certain they were important to each other. She seemed to be his closest friend. It must have been difficult."

"Son, I don't think you know Lois as well as you think you do. Since Superman's returned, she has…well, you _had_ to have noticed a change."

"Yeah. I've noticed." Richard's words hung bitterly.

"I thought she was so damn mad at him or any other man in existence for that matter, I didn't think she'd date anyone again."

"Dated?…" Richard's voice rose in surprise.

"Richard, c'mon. Grow up. 'Why the World Doesn't Need Superman' screamed 'Woman Scorned.' But you know what? Earned the paper a Pulitzer. She and the big blue boy scout can have it out about that and if they do, I hope to heaven she gets the exclusive."

"Perry," The younger man winced.

"To be honest, I was surprised she agreed to marry you, but to hell with what I knew. I'm just an old man."

Richard shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Yeah, Perry was perceptive alright, but he also knew how to twist a knife almost as well as Lois.

Perry knew Richard squirmed with unease, but the boy had to hear him out. Just like a band aid, the faster he heard it, the less it would hurt. "I had hoped I was wrong." He drew on the cigar again. "I wish I had been."

"You're not the only one. I need to share something with you."

His uncle leaned forward, brown eyes fully focused on Richard.

"Look, I know how much Lois means to you. She's the world to me, but it's not fair to her. Don't make her out to be the cause of the problem. If you must know, I was the one who ended it. We didn't belong together; I had to let her go. She was determined to prove to everyone that we could make our relationship succeed in spite of ourselves."

"Go on." A ring of smoke circled near the ceiling.

"I know some will think badly of me for it, but I hope you can understand. I could feel the distance between us. It had been growing and I tried to brush it aside, but it addition to some surprising new information that came to light, everything was just too much." His voice broke off and he set the cup onto the table. He buried his head in his hands.

Perry's eyes widened as his jaw hung open. "Great Caesar's Ghost…Jason's not yours, is he?"

Richard nodded silently.

"You know who the father is."

"I do, and I won't say. I never will...it's better off I don't."

"And he's come back." Perry's eyes shown in the low light of the fire as Richard looked at him in amazement and alarm.

"How did you…"

"I'm old. I'm not stupid. Superman wasn't the only one Lois was pissed at when he left. She spent a lot of time cursing her old partner. As a matter of fact, I could have sworn a voodoo doll on her desk had Kent's name on it."

"Hmmm."

"It's as clear as day. His hair, his eyes. Jason's practically a carbon copy…at least that would explain the 'D' in gym class."

Richard exhaled in relief. He remained silent and allowed his uncle entertain the wild notion that Clark Kent was Jason's father. It was an absurd conclusion indeed. Lois barely glanced at him the first few months he had been back at work, only recently had she talked with him. When she had, it was more out of necessity for stories that were assigned to them than anything else.

Perry couldn't be completely on the mark _all_ the time. Lois had Clark Kent's child. _Right._ It was the most ridiculous thing he had heard in years, damn funny too. He knew without any doubt that Clark Kent was most certainly not Jason's father.

Perry's gruff voice disrupted his thoughts.

"By the way, You're taking the day off tomorrow. Sort things out with Lois at home and be done with it. Understand?"

"Yeah, Perry. I've got you, loud and clear."

"The bullpen's a place for news, not a soap opera." Richard began to regret the idea of staying with his uncle. Perry was perceptive, not sensitive.

**Let me know what you think about Part 1! Please revew, thanks. Part 2 will be posted within the next few days. It's either a threat or a promise, however you like it.**


	8. Chapter 7: part 2

**Same beta, Sparkling Stone...thanks so much. Part 2 of Ch 7, hope the chapter didn't loose momentum for you the reader since I broke it up into two parts. Didn't want the chapter to be too overwhelmingly long. **

* * *

Proximity: Chapter 7 Part 2

The young boy's room was dark, save for the soft glow of a nightlight. Ella tentatively stood in the path of yellow light that splayed from the doorway. Her silhouette leaned against the door frame, uncertain how to proceed, if at all.

A tuft of hair peaked from beneath Jason's comforter; his body slowly rose and fell. He was truly an amazingly well behaved child. Most children his age fought with every ounce of energy when their bedtime came and went. To the contrary, Jason had simply smiled, did as he was told and was at rest in his bed. When Lois was Jason's age, every night had been a battle to the bitter end to get her into bed.

Ella's soft footsteps cautiously entered the bedroom and made their way across the carpet. A sniffle escaped from underneath the maroon blanket.

"Grandma?" A small voice wobbled.

Jason sat up in bed, wide awake. His face was flush and his face was wet, he had been crying. Ella felt a sharp pain of sorrow for her innocent grandchild. It was not her place to interject but her maternal instinct was fierce. She had to do her best to comfort him without overstepping her boundaries as a grandparent.

"Yes Jason, it's me. It's alright; I'm done talking with Mommy. But it's late, just go to sleep," she soothed. "We'll drive back in the morning."

Her hand softly stroked back the damp hair that was plastered to his forehead. She bent over and kissed him where her hand had been.

"Grandma, I'm scared."

Each evening, Jason had woken, drenched in a cold sweat and his eyes wide in fear of something in his dreams that Ella could not see. She had made many attempts to console the troubled boy but each night was a fruitless effort. He often mumbled of drowning in a stormy sea, a boat, a man hit with a piano… they were not horrid nightmares as she originally concluded. Now it all made sense.

They were terrible scenes her young grandson's vivid memory revisited. It caused a tremendous ache to stir within her for Jason and the possibility, the penance, for who his parents were, could plague him the remainder of his lifetime. The possibility for him to lead a normal childhood slipped farther away with each passing moment. It was not something Jason asked for, nor deserved. It was simply not fair.

The bed shifted as she softly sat on the edge. Jason immediately sought her touch and curled his body against hers.

"Jason, were you having a bad dream again?" Ella's brow furrowed with concern and sympathy.

"No Grandma, I can't sleep."

"Why honey? You're back home, your own bed, no bad dreams…"

"I'm sad about Dad."

Ella remained cautious. "Daddy will come home later Jason."

"Do you really think so? I thought Mommy said she's not getting married to Daddy anymore. Does that mean Daddy won't be my Daddy anymore?" Jason began to sniffle again. His eyes glittered in the low light with tears that began to form.

"Oh Jason… of course not. Your father loves you more than anyone else on this entire planet. He's loved you from the moment you were born." Concern and confusion spread across Jason's young features.

"Are a father and a dad two different people?"

"No, the words mean the same thing." Her grandson eyed her suspiciously.

"You sure? Then why is Daddy my daddy and Superman my father? How I can have two?"

Ella's stomach lurched and she froze. Apparently, strength had not been the only exceptional ability he inherited from his father. _Just what exactly has my grandson heard? I have no idea how to explain this to him._

"Jason, who told you such a thing?"

"Mommy did."

He must have heard every single word that was spoken ten minutes ago. _Thanks Lois, for your big fat mouth. I doubt Jason needed any hearing ability to have heard what you were screaming downstairs._

"When did your Mom say that?"

"In the hospital. I heard her." He mumbled.

"The hospital…" Ella wondered aloud.

"Yeah." Jason looked up at his grandmother. "When we went to visit Superman and he was sick."

"Oh."

"She told Superman he was my father. She said that she needed him… whatever that means. Grandma, if Superman's my father, do you think I'll be able to _fly?_" His voice grew excited at the incredible possibility of flight.

"Jason, I don't know." She sighed as her head turned to look out the rain smattered window. She returned her attention to Jason. "Sometimes we just have to see what happens."

"I guess." The boy wedged his warm body further into Ella's lap. "I miss Daddy," he sighed. "You think maybe he'll come home tonight?"

"I don't know sweetie…" She leaned onto the pillow and sought her grandson's embrace. "I just don't know."

* * *

A swell of nausea flared as Kal El's feet landed on the wet grass. He began to walk toward Lois and a sudden throb pulsed from the old stab wound on his side. It somewhat surprised him since the reaction to the exposure to kryptonite had been remote and brief. He had not anticipated that it would drain him and linger from such a distance. It was somewhat alarming that the six month old incision ached as it did.

In conjunction with the pain, anger flared toward the sinister man who caused the scar's existence. Apparently, an error in judgment had been made, and Kal El was still more vulnerable to the radioactive meteor rocks than he originally had suspected. The incision had healed months prior and all side effects had disappeared. However, due to the rarity of the toxic substance, his near fatal confrontation with Luthor six months ago was the last exposure. Until tonight.

The old injury's location burned but he disregarded the warning. He needed to speak with Lois and with the air silent from distress calls, there was no better time. The situation was not ideal, but one rarely could chose as such; he would not leave her prematurely again. Lois locked eyes with him as he became still, a few feet separated them. Water droplets ran down his arms and cape, they pooled on the floor boards of the porch.

Electricity ricocheted through his frame.

In a pleasant way.

Her foot snubbed out the dying embers of her cigarette as her darkened hazel eyes shifted upward. As her eyes connected with his, her heart accelerated with a surge only adrenaline could provide.

"We have a lot to talk about. I'm glad you're here."

"Lois, I came to see you last night when I heard you, but I was needed on the Clinton Bridge, there was an-"

"Accident. From what I hear, it was pretty horrific. I understand, it's alright" Lois nodded knowingly before she proceeded. "I know I'm not the only person who needs you. Not that I would mind," she murmured.

Her voice carried a softness that had been absent since his return to Metropolis, he had not heard her speak to him that way in nearly six long years.

"You're here now," she stated matter of factly.

"You weren't exactly in a state to have a conversation by the time I arrived. I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened. "I wasn't dreaming," she murmured.

"Dreaming…" he pondered.

"No, it was nothing." Her hand waved dismissively in the air. _He was here, he kissed me. I knew I wasn't mad. Okay, step up and be an adult. I have to tell him. He has to know about Richard._ "You're right." Lois cleared her throat in embarrassment. "I was bit, well. I had too much to drink. Anyway…"

The rain hammered on the rooftop. Lois, visibly chilled, drew her arms across her chest, shivered and stepped closer. She sought the warmth that always radiated from him.

"Something's happened that you need to know." Her brow furrowed. "Richard, he..." her voice trailed.

He held his breath as she spoke, ignoring another wave of nausea and the bite of the cold air he felt on his skin. Again, he did not heed the warning his body provided. _I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here. I don't care of I fall dead at this spot, I won't leave again Lois._

"Richard knows he's not Jason's father…" she whispered. The posterior right side of his ribcage throbbed. "that he's your son."

Kal El's eyes quickly scanned the house to find Richard. The plain truth that it took a great expenditure of his effort to maintain his X-ray vision disturbed him. However, more pertinent issues were at hand: his family.

He needed to speak to Richard, sooner rather than later. He wanted to convey to the man that he did not have any intention to encroach upon Richard's relationship with Jason. Lois's former fiancé had been Jason's father and a devoted parent since the day he was born. The innocent man was there for all of it when he, himself, had been absent for five years.

Lois's eyes followed his along the blank exterior of the house and understood.

"He's not here. Richard, I mean. Jason's in his room and hopefully asleep."

His eyes gave pause at his son's room, softening at the sight of his sleeping son and an older woman who could only be his grandmother.

"He is… asleep."

"That's a relief. You know he misses you when you don't visit. Not that he tells me, but sometimes there are things mothers just know. So, if you wouldn't mind looking in on him."

"Lois," his voice was warm. "I always do." A smile that had formed grew despite the swimming sensation that swirled in his head.

He was so... much a part of her. She knew in the pit of her soul that they belonged to each other. When he disappeared, a piece of herself went missing. Lois stepped closer, closing the space between them. Despite her many attempts since the Man of Steel's return, Lois no longer fought herself to keep her distance.

She blinked and looked into the inky sky and the rain that fell from it. They needed to discuss what she and Clark had found. He needed to know. Some things were far more important then their personal issues.

"Superman, my partner Clark and I came across some information today you might find helpful about the accident with the board of trade."

It felt so awkward calling him the name she coined years ago. Of course it was flattering when the world adopted the name she created, but an uneasy feeling nagged at her conscience that he did have a name and Superman was not it. Somewhere in the black gaps of her memories, she felt certain she knew what it was.

"I spoke with Lieutenant Sawyer. She informed me they suspected the breaks of the semi truck were tampered with."

"Right." Her heart began to race. "What the police don't know is there were explosive devices planted. All but one had detonated and from the placement of them in the building, someone had intended for the front of the structure to collapse."

"After I spoke with the police earlier this morning, I looked into it further; the structural integrity of that building had been significantly compromised. It appeared as if someone had full intent on bringing that building down."

"Do you think they'll try again?" Lois pondered.

"Perhaps."

His knees began to ache deep within the joints. He had to leave soon and rest, but found himself inexplicably on the back porch, unable to leave.

He had to constantly remind himself that it was Clark who knew the sordid details of Lois's failed relationship with Richard. Often, he had found the lines in his lives as Clark and Superman marred; it grew increasingly difficult to separate the two, and he found himself less willing to mentally maintain the division.

As his mind diverted, inexplicably his hand found its way to trace along the slim tendons on the back of Lois's hand. Her skin radiated warmth beneath his fingertips. Her eyes flew up in alarm.

"Your skin… it's, _cold_."

Her hands clutched his tightly and moved up his arms. His skin was cold to the touch. The only time he had been so cold was on the floor of Richard's seaplane, as she pulled a shard of kryptonite from his side.

"I'll be alright."

"Uh huh" she grunted with skepticism. "Right. What happened tonight? You haven't lied to me yet so don't even think about starting now."

"I followed a Coast Guard call tonight off the coast of Metropolis in the Atlantic. Forty degrees north, seventy-three degrees west, a diving ship was sinking and with the water temperatures this late in autumn, no one would have survived long enough in the water for the Coast Guard's rescue swimmers to reach them. They took on water too quickly, I had to intervene."

"Those coordinates…" Lois' voice weighed heavily with suspicion. It was as if she already knew the answer to her query but feared to say it aloud. Details failed to escape her critical ear. "I don't understand how an ocean rescue would do that to you."

"It wasn't the rescue, it was what they were diving for…what they had found. Lois, someone out there knew where Lex Luthor's ship sank and more importantly, knew there was kryptonite on the sea floor where his island formed."

"You don't think that Lex is back and…" Her hands trembled.

"No, I don't, but whoever it was will go back."

"You told the police or military about this. _Right?"_ Her grip tightened around his forearms as her fingers dug in. "We all know you have a hero complex, but well…even heroes need a little help sometimes. Even you." She pulled herself inches from him. _You're so cold. Please, let someone else find whoever it is, I've damn near lost you once, I won't do it again._

As her face lifted to meet his eyes, icy water dripped from his hair onto her hot forehead. His cool thumb lightly traced the path of the droplet and smoothed it away from her face. Her insides lurched with his intimate gesture.

"I've already saved your sorry ass once; I'd prefer _not_ to do it again. By the way, that dip in the ocean ruined my dress and I was rather attached to it."

"Lois…"

"I wasn't thrilled about finding a different one. In fact, shopping is not my favorite past time, I'm more of a reader."

"Lois…" he pressed.

"Damn it, just let someone else find whoever it is. Jason needs you." His soft eyes caused her insides to boil. "_I _need you. _Alright?_ I said it. I. Need. You."

"Lois" he murmured. "You know I can't let someone else-"

"You can't do what…can't let someone else help you figure out a solution to the world's problems for once? Oh, but it's completely fine for you to let someone else take _your_ place in my life? Or continue to let someone else be a father in our son's life?" The rain that rhythmically tapped across the roof filled their ears. "So that's what you'd prefer. I see."

Her weight shifted as she folded her arms. "Speaking of which, that brings me to another thing I needed to talk to you about last night." Her eyes flashed in the low light. "Richard cancelled our engagement. Our relationship is over; he left." Lois focused her attention to picking the pilling on her sweater. "I tried to give him the ring back, but he won't take it" she murmured. "It was a hell of a day."

"I'm sorry that things didn't work between the two of you Lois; it must have been a difficult decision to make."

"It was a long time coming. We both knew for quite some time now." Her words fell as heavily as the rain. "I suppose we never really were right for each other."

"Who made the choice?" He unconsciously leaned forward.

"We both did. Richard said he loved me, but couldn't continue to live his life with someone who was in love with someone else."

"I'm sure that more than likely, he was hurt when he learned that Jason wasn't his son. He didn't really mean that."

"Oh, he meant it. See," she whispered as she looked to the floor again. She could not bring herself to look at him; she was only able to keep her eyes fixed on his red boots. They nearly touched the tips of her feet. "See, the thing of it is, is he's right."

He gently slid his hands up her arms after unfolding them.

All reservations Lois had regarding the mysterious details of how they created a child together without her memory melted away with the rain. She did not understand the insatiable desire, or her inability to control her own body when he was in her presence.

She simply knew the only emotion that remained after years of burying herself in anger was an immensely strong yearning to feel his skin beneath her fingertips. Her body burned.

Before she could say another word, his fingertips brushed along the ridge of her ear and traced her jaw line. Lois's skin tingled in the wake of his touch and she held her breath.

His thumb lingered on her chin and Lois lifted her head. _Oh, so this is what heaven must feel like. I'm such a moron to think I had a crush on Clark…Clark could I ever have believed I didn't love him anymore?_ A single tear formed and rolled down her cheek. Their eyes met.

Kal El bent his head down and his eyes slid closed.

After nearly six long years, his lips feathered across hers and he felt Lois inhale sharply. Every inch of his skin shimmered with adrenaline.

Lois pulled away slightly and allowed her fingertips to trace across the lips that had just touched hers. She had to reassure herself it was not another haunting dream.

"You're here," she whispered. Her eyes searched his.

"Yes," he rumbled.

"This… is real…" his lips formed a warm smile formed beneath her fingertips.

His hand gently took her wrist, guided her hand to his shoulder. He bent forward again and kissed her. Lois's hand slid up the back of his neck and through the thick black hair. Incredible heat bubbled upward from her toes to her lips; they touched his again.

Butterflies began to beat against the inside of her stomach as the other hand slipped beneath his cloak and traveled across each muscle of his back.

She felt his mouth open slightly as she hungrily accepted his invitation to explore it with her tongue. His hand traced from Lois's collarbone to her shoulder. It burned each inch of her skin as it traveled. A strong arm of his wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her firmly against him. She could feel each breath he took as his chest heaved.

Lois never wanted him to stop. _My God, don't stop…Ever._ Her tongue aggressively slid between his lips again and her fingers clutched his wet hair in mounting anticipation. Lustful desire spread through each humming fiber of her body. How she had ever gone so long without kissing him, Lois would never know. She would be damned if she was as foolish again.

She ached to rip off his clothing as he returned her kiss with unrelenting white hot intensity. Her eyelids fluttered in pleasure as a moan escaped. Suddenly the darkness that wrapped around them melted away with blinding light.

"Oh holy…"

Both pairs of eyes flew wide open and stared at each other. Lois turned slowly with dread toward the voice and source of light. _Oh crap I'm so screwed. This looks bad…okay, don't panic, don't panic. Alright, really? Who the hell is standing there? God help me if it's my mother._

"Hey Lucy," she managed weakly. "I guess you got my message to come over, please tell me mom left."

Before her sister could reply, suddenly the strong arms the held Lois felt limp and lifeless. Reflexively, Lois wiped around and briefly saw his blue eyes roll backward as he collapsed onto the ground. _He didn't hear Lucy coming, his skin is so cold._

"No!" Lois screamed. "Kal El!"

Lucy ran to her side, her brown eyes wide in alarm.

The words escaped before Lois could register them. It was as if her brain switched to autopilot with the adrenaline surge. "Kal El."

His eyes fluttered open in acknowledgement. He knew who it was.

"I said that name last night. It's... its _you_."

"Yes," he whispered. "It's my name."

"_How_ did I know that?" Lois clung to his chest, fear apparent in her voice.

"You knew my name a long time ago. Lois, you knew everything about me." His eyes rolled backward again and the world slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter, I hope you'll be able to take a few minutes to provide some constructive feedback in a review. A writer is only as good as the critic! **

Chapter 8 is currently in the process of being written, but what I can tell you is that Jason has trouble sleeping and so does Lois, for entirely different reasons. Does the man of steel need to go back to the hospital or will he sleep it off? Richard needs to go back to the house to pick up some toiletries, the two men in Lois's life might have a few words, but maybe they'll just miss each other. Clark does have a job to get to!


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for anyone's patience who still is interested in my Story, sorry it took awhile to post this chapter but I had suffered a bit from writer's block. I'm happy to say that Chapter 9 seems to be comming a long a bit easier and should not take me as long to write it. I hope you enjoy, if not...let me know!**

**Thanks again to SparklingStone and her Beta assistance!**

Proximity: Chapter 8

A cool sensation like water flowed swiftly over Lois's bare skin as the sheet slid; her leg curled up possessively. His firm hand slid down her soft torso and a warm pair of lips sizzled with each time they came in contact with her neck. Lois gasped for breath in pure ecstasy as her eyes fluttered shut. His hot breath fell heavily across her skin as he murmured her name.

"Lois, I love you… so much."

"I know," she purred. "But don't think I want you to stop telling me that." Her lips spread into a sly grin of contentment as she rolled her body on top of his broad chest. Lois lifted her head to meet his gaze of admiration. "What are you looking at?"

Her eyes squinted with suspect.

"Can't I look at you?" he queried.

"You may," A slender index finger traced the ravine between his pectorals. "It's when you don't that I'll worry."

"Mmm. Don't think that will ever happen Lois." His chest rumbled as he spoke with her head rested against it.

Kal El's fingers lightly brushed through her tousled chestnut hair, stroking it away from her face in a soothing rhythmic pattern.

"Good." Her eyes lazily turned upward as her chin rested against his sternum. A large smile spread. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Not in the past five minutes, well apart from… when we..."

Lois blushed. "Are you sure that I'm the _only_ one you've done this with? Don't worry, I'm not the kind of girl who kisses and tells." Her eyes narrowed. "With you though, that might be tough."

"Oh?"

A smirk formed at her lover's curiosity. "Apparently you have _another_ ability that no one else seems to know about… other than the ones that help you to fight crime." She giggled before proceeding. "You know, perhaps the boss would like to know why you type so damn fast."

"Lois…"

"Kidding, just kidding. I promise, Perry will never know." A devious smirk formed as a lone eyebrow arched. "Unless…"

"Are you threatening to blackmail me Miss Lane?"

She slid up his torso, her bare skin brushed against his in a tantalizing way. Lois nuzzled his neck. "Maybe." Her tongue slid along his throat and her teeth grazed his ear.

"In that case…"

His large hands grasped her waist, smoothly lifted her up and turned Lois onto her back. He hovered above and began to kiss her intensely. Her skin tingled with each move of his tongue against hers.

"Going to need lots, of blackmail…" she breathed. "Keep it coming handsome."

Lois's heart raced as his hands slid down the sides of her torso and grazed her stomach. Her fingers trailed up Kal El's back and grasped his thick black hair in heated anticipation.

* * *

Her hazel eyes flew open into pitch blackness. She was face down in a warm pillow and tangled in a swath of her familiar 300 count sheets. A distant bong of a bell-buoy on the water was the only sound that accompanied the deafening pounding of her own heart.

Blinking, her eyes slowly adjusted to the only light in the room, the digital alarm clock on her nightstand. The other side of the bed shifted slightly as the occupant turned.

"Lois, you alright?"

"I'm fine Luce," she grumbled. "Just a dream." _And what a dream it was. My mind's gone off the deep end._

"Mmph, 'kay."

Lucy turned facedown into the pillow and soon after, the covers once again rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern. How convenient it must be, to fall asleep again so rapidly. Lois marveled at the talent her sister always possessed.

Lois blinked into the darkness; her heart pounded. The disoriented sensation dissipated as her sister's voice brought her back into her own bedroom. It had been another haunting dream, nothing more than a figment of her hyperactive imagination. It had been confusing if nothing else. Her conscious brain attempted to sort through the illogical dream that clung like cobwebs. The thoughts that raced did not allow Lois to return to sleep.

After blankly staring at the ceiling, she turned to the clock.

"5:02" The digits cast a green glow that dimly illuminated her bedroom.

The covers parted and she slid from underneath into the cold pre-dawn air. Her footsteps padded down the hallway with caution. Everyone in this house needed their sleep. One occupant more so than the rest. When he woke, she needed answers.

Kal El. The passionate dream had been vivid, it caused her to pace the dark kitchen as she sipped a glass of water. It felt so real… so right. An eerie sense crept through her bones- perhaps her haunting dreams were more fact than fiction. It was highly unlikely that Perry gave a shit if Superman could type, let alone his word count. Clark Kent as Superman… well, perhaps fragments of the dream were fiction, but still.

She wanted to wake Kal El and discuss with him her litany of questions and the paranoid thoughts that plagued her in the pre-dawn hours but fear gripped her. The strong potential discovery of Superman that bore any resemblance of how she had found him in the hospital was one that prevented her feet from climbing the steps again before sunrise.

Lois clutched her lighter and cigarettes that beckoned the troubled woman. Her coat slid off the hook near the back door and over her shoulders. Lois eased the door open, stole to the backyard and gazed with wonder into the cold starry night sky above.

* * *

An orange ember glowed brightly as the furious woman paced across the porch. The pounding rain had retarded to a hazy drizzle hours ago. Lois was still not able to sleep. Her lips and nerve endings sizzled, both for entirely different reasons.

Lois drew on the cigarette. "Kal El…" she muttered to the damp air. His name had simply fallen out of her mouth so easily.

"_How did I know that?""You knew a long time ago. Lois, you knew everything." _

_The backward roll of his lifeless eyes compounded with the unexpected revelation caused the pit of her stomach to pound. The man who had so passionately kissed her minutes prior had suddenly become a lifeless form. It was an all too familiar sight that elicited an uncontrollable tremor. _

_Her cold hands feverishly palmed across his chest that slowly rose and fell. Unanswered questions that had hung in the balance for years suddenly began to melt away in a few short days… things had changed so greatly and suddenly it was all being stripped away. _

What the hell happened years ago that she could simply _not_ remember such life altering moments… it must have been pretty interesting. What was more earth shattering, was the fact that Sup- Kal El seemed to understand she had known more about him at a prior point in time. He _had_ to know what happened to her, why she had been unable to remember who was Jason's father.

Anger flared in the depth of her brain. Often, despite the constant eye rolls and groans, Lois had genuinely been proud of the known fact that aside from the man of steel himself, she knew more about his abilities than anyone else. Anyone else on the planet.

Apparently an ability to alter minds was one that she was unaware that he had and quite frankly, it was one that somewhat alarmed her.

* * *

It was a restless sleep. Periodically Kal El's eyes fluttered open in darkness only to look upon an unfamiliar ceiling and walls. The throbbing ache in his side along the scar had predominantly subsided, a positive sign that he may soon be able to take flight again. When he inhaled deeply, it returned and consequently filled the man of steel with disappointment and further frustration.

He truly needed the sun's rays more than anything else to make any substantial improvement. His eyes slid shut as he drifted into sleep again. They fluttered open only to see a similar brilliant pair of blue eyes peering back at him just over the top of the mattress.

"Superman… are you awake?" Jason whispered.

"Yes Jason" he uttered softly. "I'm awake." Kal El realized he still had been wearing his blue suit and it was damp. His son's eyes sparkled with curiosity as they always did during their conversations.

"Why are you sleeping here?" His chin rested on the edge of the bed.

"I came to see you and your mother but I didn't feel well. I couldn't leave."

The young pair of blue eyes grew wide with alarm. "You can't fly? If you're sick, maybe you need to go to the hospital again."

"I'll be alright Jason. Once the sun comes up I'll feel better."

"What's the sun got to do with you feeling better?" Jason's face shifted from concern to confusion.

"Well, my body likes the sunshine. It sort of gives me energy. Like a battery."

"Oh. Do you have a cold?"

"No," he smiled softly at his son's innocence. "I helped some men on a boat tonight and they had some rocks that they found from the same planet where I was born."

Jason still confused, leaned forward with acute interest as Superman continued. "Those rocks- they're like poison to me. I was too close to them and they made me sick." He smiled reassuringly to the concerned boy. "I'll be fine. It's happened before."

"I remember. When Mommy pulled that green spike out on the airplane. Is that the same stuff?"

"Yes, it was."

This was far more interesting than going back to sleep. Superman was sleeping in the very next room. He was definitely going to have the _most_ interesting story next week at school. Mommy let Superman sleep over. _Ha_, let Suzzie Kosmarek top _that_.

The young boy spoke in an animated whisper, "Superman, are you going to live here?"

A rumble came from Kal El to disperse the uneasiness that bubbled inside.

"No I don't think so. Your daddy lives here with your mom."

Jason frowned. His fingers gripped the mattress. "But that's _why_ you should live here."

Kal El's brow furrowed in confusion as he slowly sat up to the edge of the bed. He winced at the twinge of pain in his side.

"Jason, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand what you're asking."

"Well," Jason softly stated in a hushed tone. His eyes quickly shifted toward the door and back. "Mothers and fathers live together with their kids. Don't they?"

"Most of the time. But sometimes they don't." The direction of their conversation was not one he preferred.

"Why not?"

"Different reasons."

"So if you're my father, then why aren't you living with mommy?"

Kal El's heart swelled with the warmth and admiration that radiated from his son's face. The young boy placed a tiny hand in his large palm; almost reflexively his larger fingers curled around his child's. Kal El's eyes brimmed with tears as he glanced down at his son.

"You are my father…" Jason's young face filled with worry. "Aren't you? I heard mommy say so."

"When did your mother say that?"

"When she and grandma were yelling downstairs… and when you were sick in the hospital. I heard her tell you."

Kal El sighed. There was no purpose to continue with any further denial. Jason was his son. The young boy knew. _The father becomes the son._ He already possessed two of his own abilities and if the child did not have his guidance it would be too soon before everyone else knew Jason was his. A dangerous possibility indeed.

"Yes Jason. I am. You're my son." The release of those words from his tongue felt so strange to utter aloud, yet they came with such ease. "Don't forget Jason, your daddy, Richard, loves you very much. He's been here since they day you were born."

"I know that" his son stated plainly. "I love him too. I _can_ love more then two people." Jason's shoulders shrugged. "I love you, Mommy _and _Daddy."

It was not so complicated. He had not one, but _two_ fathers and loved both of them. Why was Superman so concerned? He was his dad, kids love their parents. _Duh!_

_I love you_; the words were not ones he heard often, apart from his own mother of course. His son loved him. Incredible warmth spread from Jason's hand to the core of his body. Kal El's chest swelled with pride as he bent over his son and softly kissed the top of the young boy's head.

"I love you, my son." The words that flowed from his mouth were those of Jor El, yet somehow they had become his own. His father's voice echoed in his mind. _The son becomes the father._

"Since you love me and you're my father, then why aren't you going to live here?"

"Jason, I wish things were that simple but I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

His unawareness of the litany of danger the two of them would have to face daily was a confidence that only the innocence of youth could provide.

"Well, a lot of people get excited when they see me."

"Yeah, it's neat." His son beamed.

"But not everyone is excited, not all people are nice. I have enemies. There are people that want to hurt me."

"Uh huh." Jason shuddered. "Like that bald man on the boat. It didn't seem that he liked you much. Or mommy."

"No. That man is an evil person; he's an old enemy and would like to hurt anyone who knows me. I don't want anyone to hurt you, your daddy or your mother. I hope you understand it's better for everyone's safety and privacy that I don't live here."

"I don't see what the big deal is." He hopped off the bed at the sound of dishes that rattled downstairs. Someone was awake. Grandma or Mommy. Both of them would surely punish him if he was caught out of bed.

"Jason, I don't want to bring too much attention to you or your mother."

"Just wear your glasses. No one seems to be so excited when you wear your glasses and regular suits at Mommy's work, when everyone calls you Clark." Jason scratched his head and hovered in the doorway.

Concern prickled across his skin. "Jason, I don't need glasses."

The boy glanced with worry down the dark hallway and back. "So why do you wear them when you're at Mommy's office?" His head tilted in question.

"Jason," the weary man stood and slowly made his way toward the curious boy. His legs felt unsteady for a multitude of reasons. The least of which, was the kryptonite exposure.

"How did you know that?" His son was certainly smart, no exaggeration from Lois was necessary.

"Well, doesn't everyone?"

"No. No one knows I'm the same person." Jason was observant, just like his mother, perhaps more so.

"Are you sure? It's pretty obvious."

"No one at your Mommy's work knows I'm Superman, it's important they don't. It could be dangerous if anyone found out, I hope you understand. Like the man on the boat. People like him can't know."

His son nodded in agreement. The bad man on the boat did not need to know where to find Superman at Mommy's work. "I promise I won't tell. Can't tell even Mommy?"

_Oh especially not your mommy. I need to be the one to tell her, not you._ "Yes Jason, not even mommy. Especially not mommy."

"Okay. But Mommy should know."

"I'll tell your mom, but right now, it's better this way."

"Alright."

"When I wear regular clothes call me Clark."

"Okay."

"Jason..."

"Yes?"

"It's important, alright?"

"I know."

"Please don't forget."

"I won't, it's _easy_." The boy sighed. He sounded so much like his mother when Lois became exasperated. "I haven't messed up since the day I met you at mommy's work."

Kal El's eyes widened at his son's confession. "You knew I was the same person back then?"

"Duh," Jason's eyes rolled. His mother's carbon copy maneuver. "It was obvious. Are you sure _no one else knows_?"

"Sometimes adults see only what they want to see. It will make sense when you're older."

"I hate it when Mommy says that," his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Sometimes she's right."

"Jason!" Lois's whisper echoed up the stairs. "You had better just be going to the bathroom and not where I think you're headed young man" She hissed with warning.

"Uh oh. I gotta go back to bed soon."

Superman nodded. "I think you should listen to your mother. Good night."

The weary man groaned in discomfort as he lay back onto the bed. His head sank into the pillow as his hearing flickered. He was able to hear Jason's sock covered feet as they stole across the carpet in the hallway. His son's grumbling caused him to softly smile as he drifted to sleep again.

"Grown ups…they can be so _dumb_."

* * *

Richard White's blue Saab hummed along the calm roads. It was a stark contrast to the auto choked lanes that traveled in the opposite direction. The coffee he drank earlier had not blended well with the pile of nerves in his stomach. The intermittent cramps were indications of its protest. He knew he had to retrieve more clothing and his razor before he returned to his uncle's.

The worn international editor was somewhat apprehensive about entering his house. Richard did not dread a confrontation with Lois, but rather the lure of comfort of his own house, their things. Their life they had built together. He feared that it would be too difficult for him to leave it and the woman he still loved, again. The visceral pain would be too great to overcome twice. He steeled himself as the early morning sunlight glinted off his dashboard. The familiar red mailbox "312 Riverside" came into view.

* * *

A faint rosy hue clung along the eastern horizon and bled into the dark indigo sky. Overhead, a few stars shone as pinholes; they glittered in spite of the dominant city lights. The rain and clouds had dissolved hours ago. The only indications of the prior deluge were errant puddles on the dock that mirrored the graying pre-dawn sky.

Lois inhaled deeply the crisp cold air that carried the smell and promise of winter. The boards of the dock rumbled rhythmically and the gentle creak of the worn wood grew louder. Someone stepped closer.

"Couldn't sleep, huh sis?"

Lois pulled her coat she wore over her pajamas tight to her chest. "Nope. Not well anyway." Her eyes remained unfocused in the direction of the glittering city skyline across the black water. Her mind drifted to the hazy dream that still lingered.

"Me neither. I have to admit, it's a bit unsettling with well, you know who… in the guest room."

"Mmm."

Lucy did not need more light to observe her older sister's eyes roll at her comment.

"What?" She shrugged.

Lois turned and raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Lois" Lucy continued. "It's _Superman_…in _your_ house."

"So?" Her sister replied coolly.

"Are you sure we did the right thing? Maybe he should be in a hospital."

"I'm sure Lucy."

"He looked _so_ sick."

"I've seen him look worse. He'll be fine when the sun comes up."

"I hope you're right…"

"I am. Luce, remember who you're talking to." The corners of her mouth twitched as arrogance laced her words. "I happen to be _the_ journalist who has written nearly every exclusive interview with him."

"Yeah, I know…I know. Spare me the rehashing of your journalistic accomplishments. Well, you're the authority on the guy then."

The gentle lapping of the water against the pillars of the dock filled the comfortable silence between the two sisters. Lucy leaned against her older sibling. The two sat, cross legged, starring at the dark waters and brightening horizon. Each supported the other. The younger remained quiet, unmoving as the elder lit another cigarette. Lucy broke the quiet.

"May I?" Her small fingers extended an invitation. Lois's eyebrows jumped in surprise.

"Don't tell Ron, alright?"

"Everyone's got their vices. Knock yourself out."

The light from the lighter danced across their faces as Lucy lit a second. "Kind of like the big giant vice of yours upstairs huh?"

"Cheap shot Luce."

The blonde shrugged. "I call it like I see it…speaking of which, what's going on between the two of you?"

A groan escaped. "Ugh, I don't know anymore. It's a mess."

"Is that why you and Richard parted ways?"

"Mom told you, didn't she…"

"Yeah." Lucy took another drag on her cigarette mirroring her older sister. "All joking aside Lois, I'm sorry it didn't work out. He's a nice guy. They both are." A small hand squeezed the other.

"It's alright. Everyone's bound to know, sooner or later. About Richard, I mean."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Right. About Richard." Lucy Lane-Troupe's mind raced despite her calm exterior. She could no longer contain her excitement regarding the incredibly juicy gossip worthy details she had stumbled upon earlier; her sister and the man of steel in a heated embrace.

"My goodness Lois… _Superman_!" She whispered animatedly.

"Whispering's kind of pointless. You know if he's awake and his hearing's returned, he can hear you."

"Oh."

"Don't worry; he doesn't listen in on my conversations unless I ask him."

"Yeah, I knew that." She nervously laughed. "He's an honorable guy I guess."

"Usually." Frustration tinted Lois's statement.

The idea had been at the forefront of Lucy's thoughts since she had opened the back door to her sister kissing Superman… rather passionately as well. Thank goodness the door opened when it did, who knows where _that_ might have led to with the way they had been going at each other.

Lucy had never seen Superman in person, but like many women in her age bracket, she daydreamed about the incredibly handsome hero. Not that she was about to admit it to her husband Ron, or her sister Lois. It would just inflate Lois's larger than life ego anyway. Amidst all her daydreams, there he was feet in front of her and was having an extremely private moment with her sister.

"What was that name you said earlier? The one you called him."

"Kal El."

"That's the one. I thought Superman was his name."

"The name I gave him… remember? Kal El is his real name. Apparently."

"He said you knew?"

"I guess I did. Don't ask, I have no idea how. I have a feeling he's got an idea and believe me, when he wakes up; we're going to have a chat about that. Some other things as well."

"Just go easy on him, alright? I _know_ the way your mind works Lois." Lucy warned.

"I can't promise to you. He's kept some important details of my life quiet from me. I am going to get to the bottom of it, come hell or high water."

"I don't think Superman's a vindictive person. Lois, I just don't see it so do me a favor…hear him out before you let him have it. I mean, he does have the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"Lucy, trust me when I tell you that you don't know the entire situation…" Like hell she was going to let her sister in on the little known fact that she had her own smaller version of the man of steel asleep upstairs.

"I'm fine with that Lois, I'm not pushing you to tell me everything, but just think about it for a minute, perhaps he has his reasons. Maybe, just maybe he's trying to do you a favor."

"I don't need favors, I need answers."

"Has it ever occurred to you that he could have kept things from you for your own safety and wellbeing? Just a thought."

"No."

Lois fell silent as the sharp direct statement from her sister sliced into her skin. Perhaps her sister was right. But then again, maybe not. There was only one person that could provide the clarity to the situation. He was asleep upstairs.

"Alright, well I'm going inside. It's freezing out here. Sit out here and stew all you want. Maybe the cold air will help you cool off" Lucy grumbled.

Lucy wasn't sure why, but despite Superman's incredible strength, power and abilities…she was afraid for him. She had been on the receiving end of Lois's temper and did not wish it on anyone. Superman especially.

* * *

The early morning sunrays slid through the gap in the blinds, dust in the air shimmered in the bright beam of sunlight that cut through the darkness. A small patch of skin tingled with the newfound warmth. Kal El's blue eyes flickered open again with the pleasant sensation on the back of his neck. The heat from the small sliver of sunshine spread across his skin, an analgesic effect began to take hold on the old scar in his back.

He inhaled deeply in contentment at the welcome light. Slowly, he rose and spread his arms, lifted the blinds and allowed the sudden bath of solar power tingle across his skin. The energizing effects had to be what everyone lusted after in their caffeinated drinks.

With his hearing returned, sounds from the kitchen below drifted into focus; audibly, Lois clamored with the dishes in the sink downstairs as she spoke with her mother.

"Why should I take him to the hospital? For what purpose? Cause a media circus?…I _am_ the media, I know how it works. He just needs sunlight. He'll be fine."

"What if you're wrong?" The older woman countered.

"I'm not mom. I _know_ him. Better than anyone on this planet."

"Fine Lois. Look, I can handle Jason's breakfast. Go upstairs and take a shower. I'll get him up."

"_Mom_, don't you dare wake him up…"

"Oh Lois, Jason. I'll wake Jason up. Now upstairs with you, shoo."

* * *

The steaming water poured down Lois's back. It was horrid to admit when her mother was right, but damn the shower did feel like a slice of heaven. Her anger slid down the drain along with the soap residue. She inhaled deeply as the aroma of vanilla conditioner rinsed from her hair.

Perhaps Lucy was right. Kal El had never done anything in the past to harm her, well, accept for the minor detail that he had disappeared without a word… but they had been through that. She was over it. Case in point, he had in fact had almost sacrificed his own life on a few accounts for her wellbeing. She loved him but did not know how to proceed. There were just so many things that remained a mystery.

* * *

Ella had finished mixing together the pancake batter for her grandson as she heard the stairs creak.

"Good morning sweetie… come and help Grandma get ready for breakfast and set the table. Alright?"

"Good morning Mrs. Lane." a deep smooth voice caused Ella to turn in surprise and embarrassment. "Considering we've only just met, I think it's a bit forward for such informalities if you don't mind."

"Oh my, I'm sorry." The hand that clutched a dishtowel flew to her chest. Ella returned the dishtowel to the counter and nervously combed through the silver hair with her fingers. "I didn't know it was you." Her eyes were wide in astonishment.

Ella had many conversations of late with her daughter regarding the hero but his presence directly five feet away was an altogether different experience. Every feature of Superman's was striking, he was far more handsome than any other man from this planet she had seen.

Photographs did not do him justice. Not even remotely. His towering presence was regal, yet was not threatening nor was it boastful. His eyes were gentle and kind. The same unearthly shade of blue that she had seen many times in the face of her grandson.

"It's alright Mrs. Lane." He swiftly strode toward the floor length windows of the den, blinked into the brilliant light. "I'm sure Jason will enjoy your breakfast. His mother tells me pancakes are his favorite."

"They are." Ella quickly regained her composure. She never thought she would be having a conversation with the man of steel about pancakes… or anything else for that matter.

Ella flicked on the stove.

"Your grandson is an amazing boy," he marveled.

"He is. Just like his mother. However, he takes after his father lately." Her stiff frame hung over the stove as the griddle warmed.

"Mrs. Lane, I will keep our son safe. You have my word."

Ella looked up in surprise at his calm demeanor and how Superman openly spoke of the child he shared with Lois. His eyes blinked as he smiled with assurance.

"It's alright. I know." A simple nod of his head provided unspoken validation between the two of them that they shared mutual information of Jason's parentage.

She became more relaxed in the impressive man's presence.

He spoke again. "He hears incredibly well. I take it you've noticed."

The weight of the oppressive secret had been lifted. The pancake batter sizzled as it made contact with the hot griddle. It was oddly easy to have a conversation with him.

"Strong too."

"So I've been told. Jason and I need to spend some time together to help him keep his abilities under control."

"It's an awful lot of responsibility for a boy who's just about to turn six."

"It is. He will learn how to control it… I did."

The sunlight tingled and heated up his skin, every inch of his body almost hummed with the solar energy. "If you don't mind, I'll step outside awhile."

"Lois told me you need sunlight; don't mind me." Ella gained her confidence. "Superman, there's something we need to talk about," she blurted.

"Anything Mrs. Lane," he soothed. His brilliant blue eyes sparkled in the light and he blinked, waiting for the older woman to speak.

"Well, first… you don't need to be so formal, it's Ella." She swallowed, put down the pancake spatula and approached the man of steel. "Please promise me something… keep Lois and Jason safe."

"Of course I will." He spoke with an air of sincerity and confidence. "I will do everything in my power." Ella felt certain she could believe anything he said. It was an amazing gift he possessed. She could trust him.

"Lois, she's my daughter but sometimes can be pigheaded to a fault." The corners of Superman's eyes crinkled in amusement at Ella's blatant statement. "She'd rather die of pride than admit it, but she needs you. Probably more than you'll ever know."

"Ella, I will take care of my family. I will always be there for them. I won't leave this world again." He opened the door as Ella sighed.

"One more thing before you go…" she hurried through the open door and leaned close to the handsome figure. His warmth radiated in the early winter morning as she touched his arm. "Don't, well… don't hurt her. She loves you. Always has I think." A warm smile spread as his eyes sparkled. "Just don't tell her I told you so. I'd never hear the end of it."

The two walked side by side along the backyard to the dock and open sky.

"You have my word. Something I can promise you as well to keep between the two of us…" The older woman nodded silently before the man of steel continued. "I've _always_ loved Lois. After I left, she's the reason why I returned. I came back Earth, to Metropolis… for her."

A chill traveled down Ella's spine at his sincere confession. His gaze broke from the older hazel eyes and turned his head up toward the house. "You had better head inside, your pancakes might be burning."

Ella nodded and gave him a warm smile as she retreated to the house. She'd be damned if he didn't smell those pancakes burning that far away.

* * *

Richard sighed in anticipation as he turned the front doorknob. His would be mother-in-law's car sat in the driveway, never a pleasant sign. Great, Lucy's white Honda Accord was there as well. Nothing like an ambush by the Lane women early in the morning, but ambush or not, he needed to enter the house and retrieve what was rightfully his.

Perhaps they were unaware of the situation. As the door swung open burning pancakes filled his nostrils as his would-be mother-in-law hurried over to the apparently neglected griddle.

"Richard, hi!" She proclaimed with a false sense of eagerness. Then again, probably not.

"Morning Ella." His green eyes detected a flash of brilliant red outside. The sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach did not betray his suspicions as to what it was.

She dumped the burnt pancake into the garbage and turned her attention to the nervous man in the kitchen. "He knows you're here. I'm not sure, but I think he's waiting for you."

"Great." Richard grabbed a cup of coffee, scratched his head and made his way to the back door. Superman's crimson cape swirled as he turned to acknowledge the other man's presence.

* * *

Lois toweled off her hair, slipped on her worn jeans and fitted cashmere sweater. She turned her head to shake out the remaining water and the two men below caught her attention in the window. Richard and Kal El were having a discussion.

Curiosity always got the better of her and this was no exception. Her fingers pried open the nearby window a crack in an attempt to hear any bits of conversation that floated up with the breeze.

"I know you can hear me being snoop, does that surprise you?" she muttered as Kal El's movements hitched when she slid open the window. "You boys go ahead, but that's not going to stop me from listening," she whispered. "You and I need to chat a bit later fly boy."

* * *

Sunlight tingled across his skin as his human counterpart tentatively approached him.

"Richard." He nodded in acknowledgement of the man's presence.

"Superman." He grunted. "I see you've met my future…" he cleared his throat at the verbal slip. "Former mother-in-law to be." He blinked his eyes at the bright sunlight. "I'm assuming Lois told you."

"She did."

Richard's eyes remained fixed on Superman. He did not blink. "You win."

Confusion spread across the regal man's features. "Win…"

"You have our son; now you can have Lois. You win." Richard sipped his coffee.

"It's not a competition Richard, it never was."

"Not to you, but for me, it always was. Even before you came back, not a day passed where I didn't doubt that I could ever measure up." He sighed and looked out over the water that glittered in the early sun. "Now I guess I don't need to bother anymore."

"That's not what this is about. It never was. When I came back, I had no intention of dividing your family."

"But you did, it _happened_. Your being here, the simple fact that you exist, it was enough."

Superman paused, then said, "I wish that we had met under better circumstances Richard." The two would have been friends had things been different.

"Agreed. I take it you felt we needed to speak with each other." The air between the two men was uncomfortable. A tension hung in their words. "About Jason."

Richard's mouth ran dry as he mentioned the boy's name. He was going to loose his son. _His_ boy. After all, who wouldn't choose Superman as a father over himself? He was just a man, nothing special. Superman was, well… _Superman._

"Just don't forget that I raised him for five years, _please_." He pleaded. Sadness filled his words. "Do me a favor… Don't let him forget who I am and how much he meant to me, how much he'll always mean to me." Richard regained his composure. Crying in front of Lois was one thing, but he'd be damned if he did so in front of Superman.

"Richard, I'm not going to take Jason away from you. I would _never _deprive you of that. You've been his father since the day he was born and have shaped him into the amazing boy he is."

"You're _not _taking him?"

"No, of course not. I can't be there for him all the time because of who I am. I love him; he's my son but you can be there in ways I can't. I would put him in an incredible amount of danger if anyone knew, especially my enemies."

"Agreed. Your secret's safe with me. I want to keep Jason safe as much as you and Lois."

"I don't think there's a better person suited to raise him than you, Richard."

Superman's faith in him was incredibly overwhelming. Suddenly the weight of the world pressed on the humble man's shoulders. He placed the coffee on a dock post and began to pace.

"I just don't know what do to, or where to go from here. The things he can do-- I don't know how to handle them." His hands bore into the deep jacket pockets.

"Richard, no one does. I don't know what abilities he'll develop further of mine… if any at all." His profession came as a profoundly human statement. He did not have all the answers. "He's half human."

"True. I suppose that means it's all new territory."

The tall hero nodded. His head turned toward the sky and lifted his feet off the deck, his ability of flight had returned. His boots came to rest again on the floorboards.

Sounds of police sirens flooded his ears. He was needed again and would have to deal with any of the unanswered questions Lois had later. Hopefully she would be as understanding as she was the last time.

Richard nodded with comprehension that perhaps the hero was needed someplace and had worldly crises that needed his current attention. "Go ahead. I get it. People so save, fires to put out." His eyes twinkled in fascination as his feet lifted from the earth.

"Something like that. Give Lois my apologies." His eyes looked toward the window on the second floor that remained cracked.

"I think she'll understand. She might shoot the messenger but…."

"Richard?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you…"

The man's face turned in confusion with the hero's gratitude. "For what?"

"For being there." His head turned toward the sun and rocketed with newfound vigor into the brilliant sky. His arms stretched outward as he soared higher into the stratosphere.

Richard stood looking skyward, stunned with the incredible sight. "You're welcome. Someday, you're going to have to tell me what it's like, _without_ an airplane."

* * *

** I hope this chapter worked, please let me know your thoughts! **

**Sneak peak for Chapter 9: **

**"The violent interruption and vivid scene that had flashed across her mind a few minutes prior elicited an uncontrollable tremor as Lois struggled to regain a steady hand to push the elevator button. It seemed so...so.._real_. This was absolute absurdity, that she voluntarily shot her partner. It had been as vivid as the recent odd dreams that had recently plagued her. What proved incredibly disturbing, was it was not a dream; she had been awake.**

**The elevator door flung open and the roar of the bullpen flooded Lois's eardrums. Her stomach sank as she surveyed the daily chaos...she had to find a date."**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks again to SparklingStone and her beta work on this chapter. Always appreciated! I apologize for the longer than usual delay for posting a new chapter. It might be in your best interest to re-read Chapter 8 prior to reading this one if it's been awhile. I suppose part of the reason why it took me so long is there is a major character introduced in this chapter, one I had pondered about including but ultimately I did...now there's no turning back on that guy. **

Proximity: Chapter 9

After Kal El's conversation with Richard, Lois, freshly showered sat at the kitchen table, unfolded the Daily Planet and with a comfortable cadence, sipped a fresh cup of coffee. As her eyes flew through the pages to check up on the inter-office competition, she was unable to keep her attention on the pages of newsprint. Her mind sprung backward_. _

_A long time ago Lois, you knew everything about me._

Kal El's abrupt departure occurred without a word shared between them and Richard had been the messenger after she came out of the shower. The news had not been a surprise; both of them knew she watched the entire interaction between the men from the cracked window upstairs as well as his flight into the early winter sky. A small portion of her was relieved he regained the ability to fly, but disappointment proved a dominant emotion as he soared into the blinding sunlight.

Once again, things remained open ended between them. She sighed. Would that ever change? She loved him that much she was certain, but that was it. Kal El remained an incredible unknown figure other than the journalistic facts in her arsenal. It was a strong internal conflict that weaved itself between her right and left brain; it just did not seem plausible to have a genuine relationship with someone who was so much a mystery.

At some point, Lois felt certain that eventually Kal-El would reveal the elusive events that had occurred between them years ago…however, _when_ that would transpire was an entirely different source of irritation altogether. Every fiber of her body hummed in anticipation of that meeting.

She was restless.

A meager substitute of keeping tabs on her colleagues would have to suffice until that time came. Lois returned her attention to the pages of the paper in her lap.

The commonplace satisfaction surged as she found her front page article: " One-on One with Mayor Furgeson." Her hands rubbed together in anticipation. She knew her inquiry had pushed the mayor's buttons about the lagging construction, not to mention the questionable contracts Metropolis had drafted with Patrinelli Industries to repair subterranean tunnels that had been damaged in the earthquake.

The infrastructure of the outdated tunnels that had been used a century ago to transport coal to the furnaces of the older buildings in Metropolis's New Troy district had been badly damaged and were in need of repair. The reinforcements had been critical as warned by Mayor Furgeson, to prevent a collapse of the tunnels and buildings above in the financial district of Metropolis. It was in that area of the city, where over fifty-percent of the buildings had been built prior to the twentieth century and their instability threatened the streets and buildings above if they were not repaired.

There had been glaring evidence of favoritism with the city contracts and she had relentlessly probed the mayor about the matter. Her eyes widened in shock. This was _not_ her article…it had been butchered. None of her query regarding his questionable behavior had been printed. Zilch. None of it.

Any component of questionable integrity on Mayor Furgeson's part was missing. Her interview and harsh line of inquiry had been reduced to a pathetic public relations piece that merely provided an update of the re-construction and the start date for reinforcing the underground tunnels that lay beneath the city.

Lois ferociously slammed the paper onto the table. Richard jumped in surprise at the sudden disturbance in their awkward silence.

"I'll tell Ella you've gone into work for awhile." He said in response to the commonplace behavior.

"Thanks…that idiot uncle of yours butchered my article, day off my left foot…" She thundered through the hall as she grabbed her purse.

"Wait, where's Lucy?"

"Had to go to work, she left you a note on the counter it looks like."

"I'll read it when I get back, I might need an alibi too…" The keys jingled as the door groaned open and shortly after, slammed shut.

Richard sighed as he turned his attention away from the front door back to the vacant seat, abandoned coffee, and paper. A leaden ache weighed on his chest as he scanned across the familiar house. He wandered into the living room.

So many wonderful things happened here, it was all over now. His fingertips traced over Jason's keyboard; leaving trails in the dust that had accumulated on its surface. Tears welled in his eyes as he pensively gazed out along the gleaming water and his float plane that gently rocked.

The worn man pushed his hair back and looked down upon the sudden embrace around his waist.

"Daddy! You're home! I missed you." A pair of young unearthly blue eyes looked up at him. He did not see his son anymore, but a far younger version of the man of steel…one who looked upon him with admiration.

"I missed you Jason." He knelt down and enveloped the boy. Richard closed his eyes and swallowed to will the tears away. A week ago, things were so simple, however true to form, life rarely remained tranquil and sedate. Raising his son was far less complicated when he was blissfully unaware that it was the man of steel's child who listened to his nightly stories and was tucked beneath the blankets.

Superman had bestowed the approval of Richard to serve as Jason's custodial father. It was an enormous undertaking and one he doubted of his worthiness and ability to perform adequately. How on earth would he be able to instill in his son the strong moral compass he would need to serve humanity as selfless as the father who soared in the skies?

* * *

Perry White paced the floors of his office. Faded photographs rattled in their frames on the desk with each footstep. Despite the drawn blinds, everyone in the newsroom within twenty feet of the editor-in-chief's office was able to discern each syllable of the tongue lashing Lois Lane was receiving.

"You've got to be off your rocker Lane. First of all, I gave you the day off so you've got no business being here. Second, what kind of stunt was _that_ you pulled in there?" Perry thundered as he gestured toward the general direction of the conference room.

The brunette coldly retaliated. "Nothing compared to the fluff piece of _crap_ you had the nerve to print in my name."

Perry ignored her and continued. "Lois, you were inches away from getting canned. The new owner hasn't even met you." His hand loosened the thick tie as he continued to pace.

"Well he's met me now…"

"Hell of a first impression Lane. You had _NO _business horning in on that meeting—"

"About as much business as you had printing that article." She rose and stood in her editor's path.

"Drop it Lois," he growled in warning.

"Please," she huffed. "You raked me over the coals less than twenty-four hours ago. I seem to remember sitting here listening to you rant that I missed the guts of this piece..." a paper waved in the air dramatically. "Yet you went ahead and removed _any_ potential meat that existed in the first place! If that's not a hypocrite, then what is?"

"Lois, leave it." The heavy bark in his voice contradicted the editor's reluctance to meet her eyes. Perry did not back down from Lois Lane, however he never dismissed her without a logical counter to her protests either.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you wanted a puff piece on the front page Perry. If that's what you want then fine, but I'm the wrong gal for the job."

"And if you want to keep your job Lane, you're going to leave my office, go upstairs and apologize to the new owner of The Planet for disrupting the senior management meeting."

Confused, Lois opened her mouth, and hovered momentarily in the doorway. Her editor vehemently despised puff pieces. In fact, his willingness to kowtow to management troubled her; it was something rarely seen from the editor.

"Lois" he spoke somberly. "I suggest you get up there before continuing your day off."

She slammed the door. Lois was not defeated; it was worse. She had been dismissed.

As Clark feverishly hammered on his keyboard, it was painfully clear only her partner seemed oblivious to the firestorm that had just transpired within the confines of Perry White's office. He was in deep shit with her and he knew it.

On second thought: no, he was not oblivious; the farm boy ignored it, which was exactly why he had not even acknowledged her presence. _Right Clark, failure to make eye contact and acknowledge me is going to save your sorry butt, like that's worked for you before._

The female reporter in a casual sweater and worn jeans sharply contrasted the suits of her colleagues and consequently, drew more attention than usual. Lois strode over to her partner's desk, her gym shoes halted directly at his chair.

"Hello asshole."

Clark's fingers froze over the keyboard in surprise at the abrupt greeting.

She declined to wait for the anticipated raise of his eyebrows or the trademark stunned expression that she knew would follow. Lois felt his eyes on her as he watched her briskly walk to the elevators. _Yeah buddy, I know you're watching me, and that's right, you're in trouble._

* * *

"Come in Lois, I've been told you're coming up to see me." A calm low voice sounded as the fuming female reporter paused at the door.

Lois walked into the owner's expansive office. The slender middle-aged man in a black suit cut a sharp contrast to the brilliant light that poured in from the floor to ceiling windows. The Metropolis skyline consumed the backdrop. The blue eyes of the new owner followed the Daily Planet's prized reporter as she made her way to his desk.

The woman who was his employee, refrained from sitting; a maneuver to maintain physical dominance and one he appreciated. It would be tolerated. After all, her articles alone that pertained to Superman kept enough revenue flowing into the paper's bank accounts despite the difficult financial times. Additionally, Lois Lane had no perception whatsoever of how useful she had been to him in the short timeframe since he had found her.

"Well Miss Lane..." his arm extended. "Pleasure to meet you. I've heard many incredible things about your history here at The Planet."

Unfazed by the compliment, Lois blinked and firmly clasped the warm hand. "Thank you Mr. Fine."

"Call me Tony." Lois glanced down at the polished brass name plate that read "Milton Fine."

"Tony…" Lois corrected herself. The somewhat admittedly handsome man's blue eyes crinkled at the corners in a warm smile.

"I don't anticipate such impromptu meetings as before, now that we're acquainted properly."

"No, of course not Tony. That is, if you'll refrain from blatant forms of yellow-journalism. Especially pieces that have my name on them. I thought that sort of thing fell out of favor and was frowned upon after William Randolph Hurst left the newspaper industry."

Despite the verbal attack, The Planet's owner remained calm and tended to the papers on his desk that had previously occupied his attention. Tony made a few scratches in pen and without glancing upward, responded.

"I don't support yellow-journalism in any shape or form," his eyes then darted upward and back. "Even from you Lois. Especially with the credentials and Pulitzer behind your name, I was surprised at the sloppy article on the front page."

"_Sloppy…" _she hissed as her eyes narrowed. The blatant insult was intolerable. To hell with the promise made to Perry, this guy was dead meat. He could not fire her, he needed her. She knew it.

"Yes, sloppy. I only plan on improving upon The Daily Planet's strong reputation and caliber of journalism. I won't rest on the laurels of previous accolades and neither should you."

"My article was butchered," she growled. If this moron intended to threaten or impress her with his stature, large office or tactics, he failed.

"No Lois, it was kept clean, just the facts." An eyebrow rose as Fine insinuated she had written a work of fiction for the front page. "This is what I expect consistently. I hope I make myself clear."

"Crystal," she replied coolly and turned on her heel as the dismissive tone in Tony Fine's voice made it apparent she was no longer needed in his office.

At the door and in mid stride, her mind flashed suddenly to a vivid daydream.

"_We've been through these hallucinations of yours before Lois. You almost threw yourself off a building thirty stories up! Can't you see what a tragic mistake you made?"_

"_See Clark," Lois swallowed as a hand adjusted the towel around her otherwise naked body. "I made a mistake alright, because I risked my life instead of yours." A flash of metal gleamed as she aimed a pistol directly at her partner._

"_Lois…don't be insane," Panic spread across Clark's face as her hand grew sweaty against the ice cold steel of the weapon. "What are you doing?"_

"_Something I should have done a long time ago." Her gaze remained unblinking. His eyes frantically flew between her own and the barrel of the gun. His hand slowly rose in protest and fear as he retreated toward the far end of the room. "Now don't fall down, because you're just going to have to get back up again."_

"_D-don't be crazy now… LOIS!"_

_The trigger clicked. "BANG"_

_In rapid succession her hand flew backward with the pistol's harsh recoil. Reflexively, Lois had closed her eyes. When they opened, her partner's stunned expression remained, large blue eyes in question. His frame had been hunched forward and both hands grasped his stomach. _

_Slowly Clark's hands slid to his sides. The shirt was white…spotless, no blood. A chill shot through her spine. _

"Lois?" Milton Fine's deep commanding voice hoisted the disturbed woman into the present situation. "Was there anything else?" His tone curious.

"Um actually yes, there was. Earlier today, I should have knocked first." Fine's eyebrows raised in suspicion. Perry had pleaded earlier not to evoke a harsh retaliation in trade for an apology from Lois. "That and I shouldn't have yelled when I interrupted your meeting."

"On most occasions such an incredibly unprofessional display from a staff reporter would merit a dismissal…" Lois failed to flinch as Fine continued. "Or at least a firm reprimand." He folded his arms and leaned back in the chair, contemplating his next choice of words.

"Oh Tony, don't misunderstand me…" her arms folded. "I wasn't sorry for interrupting. Just sorry I didn't knock."

"I'm willing to overlook it this occasion and not fire you under one condition…"

Lois suddenly felt an eerie sensation creep beneath her flesh, as if she were about to make a deal with the devil.

"Go on…what would that condition be?"

"You need to attend the Pulitzer awards."

"I've made it quite clear, _Milton_…I'm not going to that dog and pony show."

"That's a shame." Tony Fine's throat cleared. "I hope then that you'll enjoy the remainder of the year in the basement in the add placement department…unless you're willing to re-consider."

"You're threatening me..."

"No Lois, I'm not. It's what _will_ happen if you don't accompany your editor to the awards dinner. I don't care if you go with a date or stag, but you're going. It's the first year Columbia University has chosen to move the awards to Metropolis and upgrade the profile to a dinner award ceremony instead of a luncheon. How would it look if the most famous recipient in recent memory of a Metropolis paper was not in attendance? I would highly doubt our city would ever host it again and it will end up back at Columbia in New York." Lois opened her mouth to protest but was silenced with Fine's last statement. "You're going and if you must bring a date, it would be nice if your ex fiancé would attend with you, considering you're both staff here. _If_ you and your ex-fiancé can put aside your squabbles for a night that is..."

"I'll be ready at 6:30," she muttered as her feet sprinted for the exit.

"Thank you, expect the car at 6:30 then."

Fantastic, she needed a date. Like hell she would go with Richard. There were some things that were just cruel and beyond any form of torture he deserved, and a Pulitzer dinner would definitely fall into that category.

After Lois Lane left his office, Tony Fine swiveled his chair to face the Metropolis skyline.

"Hmm. Interesting" he pondered. His eyes searched across the horizion for the man who could fly. "Strange dream you had there Lois."

Perhaps it would not be so difficult to find Jor-El's son after all. When he was not in the skies above, he was in the newsroom, right below.

* * *

The violent interruption and vivid scene that had flashed across her mind a few minutes prior elicited an uncontrollable tremor as she struggled to regain a steady hand to push the elevator button. It seemed so…so…real.

It could not, no; it was absolute absurdity that she voluntarily shot her partner. It had been as vivid as the recent odd dreams. But what plagued her and proved most incredibly disturbing, was this time, she had been awake.

The door flung open and Lois scanned the floor…she had to find a date. Maybe Gil was available.

"Gil!" She called. The heavier man's head turned in response. Lois weaved through the desks. "You busy Friday night?"

"Um, yeah Lane." He scratched his greying temple with a pencil. "Bowling league."

"Can't you get out of it? I'm sure you'd much rather go to the Pulizer dinner…" She soothed convincingly.

He snorted. "Right. Like I'd jump at the chance to watch someone else accept an award _I'd _kill to have." He shook his head. "Not likely."

"There's always next year for you…"

"No can do Lois…I'm the best one on the team, I'll never live it down if I don't go. It's playoffs." He patted her on the back. "But congrats Lane, why isn't your fiancé going with you?"

"I'm not getting into this right now," she muttered as she stomped off.

Her stomach sank as she approached her own desk and swiftly avoided the one nearby. There was only one other man who would suffice…the man in her dream. Great. Clark Kent.

* * *

After Clark had returned briefly to his apartment for a fresh suit and shower, his phone vibrated with a text message. It was from Lieutenant Maggie Sawyer. "We need to talk, pronto. Something's about ready to break wide open. Need to give you a heads up."

Early in the morning, the smell of stale coffee from the night shift and dust mingled in the air of the central Metropolis Police station. The detective division was rather calm today.

The tall reporter's head was bent over a stack of police reports. His audio recorder whirred as Maggie Sawyer recanted the investigation into rumored bribes exchanged for city contracts with Patrinelli Industries. The system of underground tunnels that had remained from the city's coal consumption days was an expansive network beneath the streets and buildings of the financial district.

"Mayor Furgeson and the city structural engineers have deemed seventy-five percent of these tunnels structurally compromised from the earthquake."

"If the structures were deemed so important to repair why did the project take six months to gain approval? How did they justify these contracts?" Clark pondered as he scanned the contents from one of the manila folders. "Patrinelli certainly wasn't the most financially savvy of the offers."

"No, most expensive actually," Sawyer grumbled and sipped her coffee. "Raised a few eyebrows. Especially since there had been previous associations and allegations that the company has ties to the mob."

"Hmmm." Clark scratched his hairline with the end of the pen.

"Yeah…exactly. Fishy isn't it?"

"I'm assuming you found something, since you called."

"Well, tried to call Lane, she's been hounding me all week about it, but couldn't reach her, so here you are. We found something alright…only 25% of the tunnels were severely compromised enough to warrant temporary restrictions to the buildings above." On the computer at her desk, Sawyer pulled up an overlay of the tunnels and Metropolis streets of the financial district. "The section of New Troy…" her finger traced along the screen "were the most damaged. Where the quake hit on land first seems to be it. Near the sea wall."

Clark surveyed the map of the extensive historic tunnel system below the streets and buildings. The Daily Planet's area map was shaded in yellow, an indicator that there were minor damages to the tunnel.

"What would happen if the repairs weren't made?"

"Engineers say the tunnels could flood from the bay, every basement in the downtown would be a swimming pool…not to mention a high probability that the buildings above could collapse with all that water sitting there to seep into the soil below their foundations."

The reporter's eyes flashed with alarm. The subtle change did not go undetected by his police contact.

"Scary shit huh?" Clark nodded as the Lieutenant continued. "Yeah, but that's only for the 25% of the structures that were severely damaged…not all of it. Here's the sketchy part." Lieutenant Sawyer pulled a file folder at the bottom of the pile. Her dominating frame bent forward as she quietly continued. "The contractor's not starting the reinforcements near the bay like you'd think."

In response, Clark's eyebrows raised in suspect.

"Turn of the recorder Kent…this is between us."

The recorder fell silent as the operator of the machine mimicked the Lieutenant, leaning forward. "Go on."

"They're re-vamping the entire network of tunnels, starting this week." The older woman leaned back. "That's all I can give you Kent." A piece of paper in her scribble laid on top of the file. "Watch your back, bullets won't bounce off. Something's up." The reporter nodded. "Take care Kent."

"See you Sawyer."

* * *

A pair of harried hands swept through the scattered contents of paper, memory sticks and pads with scribbles at Lois Lane's desk. The woman who burned with indignation scooped what she had been searching for into the expansive purse. Purposely, Lois made a concise effort to avoid all eye contact with her partner who's eyes bore into the back of her head, almost one hundred percent guaranteed.

Regrettably, Clark was the only option for a date; however procrastination for a few moments would lessen the sting of the humility. Especially after the incredibly cordial and warm greeting she gave him earlier.

"Lois, look." He was inches behind her; the warmth that radiated from him was palpable through her thin sweater. His scent was unmistakable and elicited a shiver of goose pimples across her arms.

The flustered woman spun swiftly, her face was inches from the blue eyes that searched her face with remorse.

"Oh" she quipped with false bravado. "How kind of you to say hello…that is if you're not too busy to run home and feed your neighbor's damn cat. Because, you know, that's _so_ important."

"I'm sorry I left yesterday, I had to-"

"Look Smallville," she stated with an air of indifference, "I get it. No big deal alright? Your flightiness, flimsy and pathetic excuses..."

Clark slightly winced with the sting her words carried. "I know that it wasn't the best timing."

"No Clark, it was not." The annoyed undertones accompanied a shrug. "Not much is different since the last time we…" her voice trailed as a sense of déjà vu filled her words. "Last time, well, you know...we worked together." Lois waved her hand as her attention returned to the purse she held. Suddenly the contents appeared far more intriguing than the other member of the conversation.

"One thing is different…"

"Oh really Clark? Explain it to me then. I must have missed it."

"You look at me differently; it's a bit unnerving actually." There, he had said it…he had to. It had become increasingly difficult to ignore the newfound softness in her eyes in the past few weeks. "I, I kind of like it."

Fellow reporters whose desks resided within the general vicinity had heard numerous squabbles between the reporting team; however this particular circumstance was extremely personal and had peaked the interest of their colleagues who were within earshot.

The clacking keyboards quieted a few decibels and decreased the speed in which the keys pounded. Apparently, they had not wanted to miss an opportunity to eavesdrop. Lois and Clark remained oblivious to their surroundings and the indiscrete audience.

Lois's eyes narrowed. "Just how is that…I look at you differently, and you-you _like_ it?"

Clark's hands dug into the pockets of his suit to camouflage the genuine nervous fidgeting.

Lois continued. "Well, I'd wager the _look_ I've given you recently, would be the look of disappointment. You know, the way I've felt around you lately. Disappointed, and you know something Kent? I've got you pegged." Her index finger was held directly in front of his nose. "It wasn't easy but I've finally got it."

"Oh you do." His stomach twisted in knots. Superman or not, Lois could be far more intimidating than he ever was. It was apparent she was furious at him.

"Yes Clark, I do. You're afraid of me."

"I'm afraid of you." He chuckled as he repeated Lois. _Actually Lois, I'm terrified. I love you and I don't know how much longer I can keep it from you. But now isn't exactly the time for that discussion. I'm not going to out myself at work._

"Anytime I share one little detail about my personal life with you lately, you bail. Every. Single. Time."

She was still furious with him but couldn't ignore the way her stomach flipped when he was close. Damn it. At that moment, Lois knew she was between a larger rock and hard place than she had ever been wedged between before with the man of steel and her former fiancé.

No one could have ever predicted that Clark Kent would actually be substantial competition for any suitor, let alone the man of steel. This was ridiculous. Maybe it was just loneliness and desperation. Yes, desperation was a far more likely culprit.

"Lois," his voice dropped in register, a damn spine tingling one at that._ There is something about this guy._ "I'm not afraid of you."

"Yeah," she pushed. "Funny you never put money where your mouth is." _What the hell are you doing Lane?_

"Fine Lois," his voice grew in volume as the index finger of his hand pushed up the horn-rimmed glasses that slid. A hand of his partners flew to his hand and ceased the man's nervous habit.

"I need a date for the Pulitzer dinner." Her fingers pushed the glasses up his nose. The contact of their hands sizzled across the fingertips of Lois as she swallowed. "Looks like you're it." Her eyes bore into his.

Clark retreated but Lois held his hand firmly in plain sight. Her fingers relaxed, slipped through his as a crinkled piece of paper with her address and time "6:00" was left in place.

The fiery woman had already sprinted toward the elevator. She failed to break stride and did not turn back to the stunned man who still stood in front of her vacant chair. "Don't you dare be late Kent. No crappy excuses this time or I _will_ hunt you down and kill you."

Clark glanced down at the paper in his hands that trembled. As he looked up, the swish of the elevator doors sounded as they slid shut. The metal embossed doors melted away as he sought the woman whose heart rate raced as rapidly as his own.

Behind the elevator doors, Lois closed her eyes, bent forward and pushed her forehead against the smoothly polished mahogany walls. "Oh what have I done?" she mumbled. "I just set myself up on a date." She sighed. "With my partner. I'm in trouble."

Her partner's gaze that gave the appearance of lost in thought watched Lois descend. The candid confession caused the corners of his mouth to twitch upward. Lois was as apprehensive as him in regards to their impending date. Good.

* * *

**Alright...so hopefully now you know, Braniac's aka Milton "Tony" Fine is now involved in the story. The Plot thickens...I hope it was enjoyable. Please R & R. Constructive feedback is always welcome and helpful. Thanks! (I've got no preview for the next chap. Sorry!)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks to a great stand-in Beta: the fabulous Vgerland and for her assistance! Sparklingstone has been unavailable and I was itching to get this chapter out there. I hope it wasn't too long for those who are waiting and if anyone new happens to stumble upon this, I hope it's enjoyable and not too far fetched!**

**Chapter 10: Proximity**

The horns from numerous cars sounded in the mid-day traffic and ricocheted up the skyscraper caverns. Lois closed her eyes in frustration and with a thud; her forehead came to rest against the top of the steering wheel.

"Move it morons" she grumbled at the a-typical traffic snarl. "The one day I'm off, I sit in this."

A phone had been retrieved from her purse and the reflexive pattern of her home number was punched. Lois glared at the rear bumper that occupied the majority of the windshield.

Her hand gestured to no one. "This is _not_ rush hour!" As if her logical statement would trigger traffic to part like the Red Sea.

The phone continued to ring.

"Lois?" Richard answered.

"I'm on my way home, but stuck in traffic."

"This early?"

"Some idiot decided to shut down a lane for a construction job. Great, you think they would have reported this sort of thing for us to put in the paper."

"Um, I think they did. It was in your article if I remember correctly..."

"Right." Perfect.

"Any sign of it letting up soon?"

"Don't know." She began to pick at her nail cuticles.

"That bad huh?"

"I will die of shock if I ever see one of those fat bozos do something productive. I'm convinced all they do is have one guy drop cones off a truck at one end and another guy on the other end picks them up. I'm going to write an article." The commonplace threat for any area of irritation in her life.

"So how is that going to change the traffic jam that you're already sitting in?"

She sighed. Admittedly, there were some aspects of her personality he did know well.

"I'll be home when I can. Please make sure Jason eats something of nutritional value for lunch. Remember, he doesn't need to eat the gluten free bread anymore."

"Right. It's much easier to feed him now that he's grown out of a few of these allergies. Although I'm not surprised given who his…"

"Richard." She cut him off.

"What? I'm just saying." She could hear him shrug his shoulders.

The altercation with the new owner of the Daily Planet was fresh on her mind and it bothered her. "Do me a favor?"

"If it's money, the answer's no. I don't get paid until next week, neither do you."

"Funny." She stated. Not at all in the mood for his banter. "Before I get home, look up whatever you can find on Milton Fine, or Tony Fine."

"Alright but that name doesn't sound familiar. Who is he?" Richard scratched his head.

"Are you kidding?" She sat fully upright with acute interest. "You're the international section editor."

"What's that got to do with anything Lois?" Dishes clattered in their shelves. "Did you pick up any sliced turkey at the store? I told you, I don't know who that guy is. You make it sound like I should."

"He's the new owner of the Daily Planet!"

The crinkling of cellophane on the other end of the line that most likely contained the bread grew still.

"New owner? I didn't know the Planet was even for sale…" he trailed in disbelief. The roar of Lois's idle engine hummed. "I'll see what I can find after I make lunch. Oh, Lois? The turkey?"

"With all the other cold cuts, in the meat drawer. See you at home."

After the phone slapped shut and was flung across the vehicle to the passenger seat, her mind began to hum along with the Audi. Her former fiancé had no idea the Daily Planet had been bought and sold; anyone in a management position would have known.

Richard would have been included in that particular social circle, but of course in her own opinion, death held far more appeal than to have any type of management position or to be kept in _that_ type of loop.

As traffic inched beyond the choke-hold of the snarled streets, the reporter's mind whized beyond the asphalt, chrome, tires and rattling jack hammers. In fact, it all seemed to melt away in a haze as her conflicting thoughts jockeyed for attention. The abrupt shift in her employer's ownership was pushed aside.

The feasibility of obtaining an apartment with a large balcony or penthouse was incredibly small. It was almost comical really, except the glaring necessity of it proved sobering.

Anything decent would have been far beyond her income, yet she was about to spend a sizeable portion of her day off perusing websites for apartments with the amenity of rooftop access or penthouse with balcony. Perhaps purchasing a lottery ticket would help her odds.

Speaking of hunting, Lois groaned aloud.

"Damn it, I've got to get a dress for Friday. Like I'm going to have time for _that_."

The Pulitzers were two days away and would be here before she knew it. She would have to make time this afternoon. The dinner, the presentation, and the awkward situation with her date would make for an interesting evening.

Lois was rather nervous and it was not for the award she would have to accept; it was her escort for the evening that elicited sweating on the palms of her hands. It was rather surprising that her knee-jerk response to her partner's company on Friday evening was as such. This was so complicated.

Lois felt a pang of guilt as her mind turned to her sweet and quiet partner. As if she had already betrayed Kal El, which was bizarre, considering she was not in a specific relationship.

Sure, they locked lips and oh, what a kiss it was. Lois knew that she loved Kal El but the logical feasibility of a relationship with him was questionable, but damn, the chemistry, simply put, he was like no one else she had ever met. He was incredible.

Despite the ridiculous notion of any type of romantic prospect with another colleague, the occasions which her mind wandered down that path had only increased recently. He was like a comfortable sweater, a worn in shoe or a dress that would always work. A somewhat dorky sweater, but still, he was Clark. Somehow he had slipped beneath her skin; it drove her mad and secretly she reveled in the sensation.

Her cell phone rang on the passenger seat. "Clark Kent" flashed across the screen.

Speak of the devil. Her stomach flopped.

"What can I do for you Kent?"

"Um, I've got a question."

"Alright."

Silence.

"Anytime now Clark. I'm still here."

His throat cleared in a blatant nervous mannerism. "What am I supposed to wear for our, um…"

"Our date?"

"Right, date." There was a pause on the line. He was thinking about something. "Lois… you did say _date_ at work."

"Yes, I did." She stated with finality and left it at that. Lois herself, was not entirely certain a strictly work related evening was what she intended at that time, nor was it what she wanted now.

"So."

This was awkward. "You're a reporter Clark" she stifled a snort of amusement at their somewhat adolescent conversation that tip toed around the subject. "It's the Pulitzers. You _don't_ know?"

"Well, um. No. I-I did get invited last minute, and last year's was a luncheon. Since it's a dinner this year, I didn't know if the attire would be any different. I mean, I guess they'd put something like that in an invitation you know, business dress..."

"Clark…" she smiled. The rambling began. He was nervous.

He continued. "Or since its dinner, black tie? I don't have a tux since I've never won anything myself. I've usually just rented them."

"Clark."

"I think the last time I wore one was about six years ago, my cousin's wedding." Gosh I don't even know if I could rent one this short notice…"

"Stop it Smallville!" She blurted.

"Sorry."

"It's black tie. But look, it's not that big of a deal. Just borrow a bowtie from Jimmy, he's got plenty. Don't ask me why but he thinks they're the cutting edge of fashion. Anyway, if you wore a suit and bow tie I don't think anyone would notice Clark."

"Maybe not, but well…I just really wanted to make sure I didn't embarrass you."

"Oh" she breathed. There was such an incredible sincere earnestness about his profession.

"Gosh Lois, it's such a big night for you, I know it's important. You've wanted this since we met. I just don't want to screw it up for you."

Her car began to rapidly accelerate as the traffic thinned. She merged onto the bridge.

"Clark," her voice softened. "If you don't want to ruin it, then do one simple thing for me." She sighed. _I can not believe I'm saying this out loud._ "Don't leave me; stick around for the whole night."

"I promise Lois, I won't leave you." As her partner spoke, goose bumps flashed across the dorsum of her forearms.

"Friday, six sharp." She could barely utter the words, her mouth had run dry.

"By the way, I've emailed you some interesting tips on the underground construction projects, take a look."

"I'll look over the email when I get home. See you tomorrow at work. Bye."

The vivid daydream had forced its way into focus. It was disturbing. She could not have shot her partner, _why the hell wasn't there blood?_ She began to laugh out loud at the bizarre images her mind had decided to portray as of late.

Superman could type, apparently was amazing in the sack and she shot her partner, who didn't bleed… it was ridiculous. There simply _had_ to be a logical explanation for the bizarre dreams. It was stress; she had been under a significant amount, more than usual. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Water glistened below as her Audi raced across the bridge that spanned the bay. A riveting conclusion formed. There was only one way to determine if Clark and Superman were indeed the same person.

Perhaps Superman really was _always_ around. Her head shook. Her reporter's intuition lead her to the suspicion but it could not be, she could _not _be so incredibly blind to miss such a connection for two men who were so important in her life. She was a Pulitzer Prize winning journalist,_ certainly_ Woodward and Bernstein would have sniffed that out as well if there were any merit to it.

Friday night, she would have to kiss her partner. It was the only logical solution and oddly enough she did not dread the concept. Her palms began to sweat again.

* * *

Clark slid the phone into the worn pocket of his jeans. As far as the office relationship with Lois was concerned, things were beginning to change. He could feel it. The air between them had been charged for some time now, and with more intensity. However, how things had begun to shift was not exactly clear.

His eyes searched the waves of grain that sprawled across the landscape for a plausible solution to the triangle that had formed with Lois, himself and his other persona. There was not one.

The porch boards groaned beneath his feet as he turned to enter the familiar farmhouse. Martha Kent failed to turn towards the sound of the door. Her son's comfortable cadence moved closer as she continued with the lunch dishes.

"So Clark, what's the verdict?"

The tall man sat quietly on the kitchen chair. "Black tie."

"I told you."

"Thanks Mom." Both of his elbows leaned on the table as his hands pushed back the hair from his face. "I just don't know if a tux shop will have one on such a short notice."

The dishes clattered in the drain. Martha briskly cleared away the remaining ones on the table from the lunch that she had shared with her son. He never was able to turn down a meatloaf sandwich.

"Clark, I'm sure tuxedo places in Metropolis are used to last minute rentals."

"I didn't wait Mom," he protested. "Lois asked me to go with her only an hour ago."

"You know what I mean."

"I've always had a bit of a problem finding my size. It's not always one that is kept in stock."

He stood to his full height to make a point.

"I suppose you are a bit tall."

She eyed the tall son of hers and scratched her head as it tilted slightly in deep concentration. Her fingers snapped as she turned and made her way up the stairs.

"I've got it. In the attic. Now I know it's old, but…I think it will work." She spoke and climbed the stairs to the second floor as Clark finished a glass of water.

Curious, the man followed his mother up the stairs and then floated up through the trap door opening into the attic behind Martha. Inside the confines of the old timbers and rafters, she exhaled and her breath formed a haze in the cold air. Rubbing her hands together to ward of the sharp temperatures, the keen brown eyes searched the walls of numerous boxes.

"Now, where did I put that thing…?"

"Mom, just tell me what you're looking for, you know I can find things a little more easily."

"Of course, son, I suppose I'm a bit distracted. Something's been bothering me."

"Mom, did you really come up here for something or just lure me into the attic to corner me about my love life?" He eyed her suspiciously

"Alright, it's been on my mind. I try not to meddle but sometimes Mom's can't help it." Martha conceded. Her hands waived in surrender. "Honestly son, you and Lois, have a child. The point is, I know you love her."

"I do."

"You don't need a lecture from me, but you _need_ to tell her who you are Clark. It's time to tell her about everything that happened and why she doesn't remember. She loves you."

"And how are you so sure?"

Martha sat on one of the boxes and looked at her son's skeptical expression, his blue eyes bore into hers as he stood with his arms crossed.

"There's something I never told you Clark. When you came back, after you…" tears glistened in the low light of the lone light bulb. "After you …fell, I went to Metropolis. To the hospital."

"You never told me you went." He looked at his mother with surprise.

"I had to go. I stood outside with everyone else, waiting for any news. Even though I never got to see you, I had to be as close to you as I could." She stood and began to look through the boxes again. "That's when I saw her. Lois and my Grandson." A warm smile spread across her face. "It had to have been him. He looks just like you did at that age. He's beautiful. Son, that woman was so terrified, it was as plain as day on her face how frightened Lois was that she was about to lose you. I saw it in her eyes."

Clark stood, speechless.

"She might have been mad as hell at you, but trust me, that woman loves you. Clark, you've got to tell her."

"It's not that simple. The problem is, is that she loves Superman, that's just a part of who I am. That's not all there is to me; you know I'm more than that."

"True, but if you don't let her in, to the other side of yourself, how are you ever going to give her an opportunity to love the whole person?"

"Mom, the Clark Kent she knows at work is not really me either, at work I'm invisible. She talks to me when no one else is around. I don't intend to be negative, but I don't think she loves me."

"Well of course; have you ever actually spent time with Lois?"

"Of course, more situations and occasions than I can count."

"That's not what I mean son. Have you let Lois know who you _really_ are? Without any false pretenses."

"No."

"Well? What do you expect? Clark, you're my son, I want you to be happy with your life, I'm the last person who meddles in personal lives of others, but right now, you are _not_ at peace with your life. You need to allow yourself to be just that…_you_. Nothing else."

"It hasn't been easy, being who I am. Keeping secrets."

"Aren't you tired of it? Anyway, what do I know, I married my high school sweetheart and I'm just an old lady." She turned to the boxes and waved her hand in dismissal at their conversation. "Back to my search. If you wouldn't mind, your x-ray vision would help speed things along."

"I could if you would tell me what I'm looking for."

She clapped her hands together. "Oh where's my brain? I'm looking for your father's old tuxedo."

Clark's nose wrinkled. "_Not_ the one with the ruffles Mom. I don't think powder blue tuxedos have been fashionable since the seventies."

Martha laughed in amusement. She waved her hand. "Oh Clark! Do you really think I'm _that_ dense?" She continued to open boxes and sort through their contents. "No, I wouldn't do that to you. It's the one he had when we were married. It's from the early sixties. Before those hideous ruffles."

His eyes began to peel away layers of boxes and bins. Their cardboard veneers melted away and he rested upon an older box in the corner behind a stack.

"Found it."

Quickly, the retro black tuxedo was retrieved from the box, shaken to free it from whatever dust that had crept into the container during forty years of storage.

"Well," Martha exclaimed. "It might work." The jacket held in her hands was pushed against her son's broad shoulders. "At least your father was tall, not _as_ tall but close."

Clark observed some memory unfurling as his older mother gazed with a wistful expression as a hand patted his chest. He softly placed his own on top of Martha's.

"It's a bit narrow." She commented. The wool fabric was folded and tucked under an arm.

"Maybe you can let it out in the shoulders and at the cuffs. You're a pretty good tailor."

"True," she mused. "I did do a hell of a job on a certain suit for you, which still fits like the day I made it I might add."

As Martha moved to climb down the ladder, Clark's arm wrapped around her waist. The two individuals drifted down the opening and the floor seemed to rise up to meet their feet.

The woman took the ladder and forced it up, back into the ceiling. After her hands brushed off the debris, she turned to her son who watched her, amazed at the resiliency she still possessed.

"Thanks for the lift, but the next flight down, I can handle myself. You don't need to be fussing over me. Clark, I'm just a few years older, I'm not an invalid."

"You know Mom," he teased. "Most women would give anything for Superman to give them a ride."

He grinned impishly in his mother's direction as she poked through a sewing basket.

"Huh." A piece of tailor's chalk began to leave its white residue along the black fabric. "I'm not most people…make sure your shoulders are back, don't slouch."

Martha ignored her son's exasperation.

"I've seen your bare bottom. Most women I know would give anything and be pretty amazed to get a load of _that_." She winked and poked him with the chalk. "The Inquisitor and your boss could make me a rich woman for all those naked toddler pictures of Superman."

He blushed at his mother's jest and glanced at the clock. "As embarrassing as this trip has been down memory lane, I've got to go Mom."

Martha continued to prod him.

"Just because you're from another planet doesn't mean you bypassed the same phase of refusing to put on clothes and run around naked like all the other toddlers out there. Because believe me son, _you did_. I guess it's a good thing you still stop by occasionally to do some chores around here or else."

"I'll be back tonight. You know, for more abuse."

"Be safe."

"Mom…"

Her shoulders shrugged. "What? Mom's worry alright? It gives me something to do. Now go." She waved. "Duty calls I take it, so what is it this time? A fire? Natural disaster? Massive car pileup?"

His head shook. "My lunch hour at the Planet's almost over."

"Oh." Almost instantly, the worn farm clothing disappeared as Superman's public image materialized.

"I'll call before I come over. In case something comes up and it's too late at night." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before disappearing into the blue sky.

* * *

The well chewed pen was again, on its way to receive more teeth marks as Lois chewed at it. The computer print-outs that had been marked with Richard's scribbles were leafed through as the pen remained lodged in her mouth.

"You know Lois, one of these days a pen is going to leak ink all over."

"Well maybe then I'll learn." She scanned the pages and waved the chewed end at the man. "Better than smoking, right? Yeah. I thought so."

"Not much out there about Fine. Believe me, what I did find about him wasn't easy" Richard admitted.

Lois crossed her legs on the floor and glared at the pages, as if she could will more information to materialize on the papers.

"It doesn't make sense. How'd this guy get all that cash to buy Warwick out? No records of him working his way up the food chain anywhere, no rich widow or trust fund."

"Nope, called a friend in London, maybe he made some money in Europe or Asia." His head shook. "Turned up nothing."

"He didn't just fall from the sky." She began to chew the pen again. "Everyone's got a paper trail, a history. I'm telling you, when I met him, Fine gave me the creeps. Something isn't kosher and I'll be damned if I don't get to the bottom of…Sonofa!" Lois yelped as her hand wiped blue ink from her chin.

"Told you."

Lois glared. "Watch it flyboy. I can stick this where the sun don't…"

"Mommy?" Jason hovered in the doorway. "My show's not on." Sounds of the television drifted into the room.

"Did you put on your channel?"

The boy nodded. "Uh huh. But it's not on. Some news man. He's boooooring."

Lois frowned. "I cannot believe my own child;_ my_ flesh and blood thinks the news is boring."

"He's five." Richard stood and walked into the living room to investigate why re-runs of "Mr. Roger's Neighborhood" were interrupted.

"Almost six, but still" She called. "It's insulting!" Lois turned toward Jason. "Did Daddy make you a good sandwich for lunch?"

"It was okay." He hesitated. "Daddy didn't cut the crusts off like you usually do."

"Well, looks like you survived despite the crusts" she grinned and spoke with utmost sincerity.

Her fingers rustled through the hair on top of Jason's head. Lois noted it had begun to darken, with any semblance of good fortune, it would only grow as dark as her own chestnut hue.

Occasional footsteps pounded overhead, her mother was still there and from the location of the noises above was possibly in her bedroom.

"I'll be upstairs for a minute, I'd better see what Mom's up to."

The search for her mother ended at the guest bedroom. "Well, sweetie I've got to get back home. Interesting morning."

"Yeah."

"Her hand held a framed photograph of her grandson that had mysteriously appeared from Lois's own dresser. "He does look like his father."

"I know. That's what bothers me. Someone's bound to figure it out."

"I don't think so. Honey, people will only see what they're lead to believe, not always the truth. They can be two incredibly different things."

"Yes, well I suppose that's why there are reporters" she smiled. "I don't want to hold you up; I've got a busy afternoon. There are apartment searches I should do, and I've got to figure out what to wear tomorrow night." She sighed.

"Tomorrow?"

"I've been somewhat coerced into attending the Pulitzer dinner tomorrow; I really don't think I've got much lurking in the closet." She wandered into her own bedroom as Ella followed. "My last dress was pretty waterlogged."

Ella shivered at the unpleasant occasion recalled. "Right. Look, I don't mind watching Jason but, don't you think it's a bit awkward going with Richard?"

"Who says he's going?"

"He's not?"

"No. I may be a bit hardnosed, but I'm not cruel Mom. My reporting partner's going with me. It makes the most sense considering half of what I write shares his byline."

"Your partner…"

"Clark Kent, you've never met. Oh, never mind."

She frowned as her hand whisked the hangars rapidly from one end of the closet to the other. This was pointless, everything was completely unsuitable.

Braving the suburbanite housewives and SUV's at a mall was the last thing she wanted to do, but sadly it seemed to be a mounting necessity. She needed a dress.

"Wasn't he the gentleman you were partnered with years ago?"

"The one and only."

"Ah."

Lois eyed her mother suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! It's just surprising you've asked him considering you were pretty upset he moved out of the country and barely said a word to you about it."

"He wasn't my first choice of an escort."

"But he's still going with you."

"Mom…"

"I'd better get downstairs and say good-bye to Richard and gather up my Grandson. The traffic's going to start getting heavier." Ella kissed her daughter on the cheek and gave a brief hug. "Good luck tomorrow."

After Ella came down the stairs and entered the living room, she spoke to her would have-been son in law.

"Well Richard, I've got to get going, I'll see you later." She turned to Jason and touched her grandson's shoulder. "You and I have a few more days to go on our week together."

Jason grinned and nodded. "Let's go Grandma!"

Lois, who had followed Ella downstairs, shot her mother a hesitation. "Mom, Richard and I need to talk to him."

Ella understood. "It can wait a few more days." She soothed as Jason scurried to collect his crayons, shoes and backpack.

"Mom…"

"Really Lois, don't you think a few days will sort out a few things?"

Unfortunately, her Mom had a valid point. More time was what was necessary to sort out and address things between her and Richard. Custody, logistics, where they would live, important details.

"Bye baby" Lois kissed her son as a brief hug was exchanged. "Go say bye to Daddy."

She herded her son into the living room. Her eyes fell upon the television screen and what had kept Richard's interest since he left the kitchen. Lois froze.

LaSalle and 25th Street, where she had spent a significant chunk of time earlier in mid-day traffic was on the large screen. An enormous hole had replaced what hours before, had been asphalt and concrete.

"Rescuers say that Superman had arrived as the street was collapsing. The buildings across the intersection would have collapsed if the sink hole had continued to expand. Fortunately, Superman again prevented massive destruction and saved countless lives of Metropolitans who were at work in those buildings, as we are still in the middle of a mid-week work day."

The camera panned across the large pit in the middle of 25th Street. Smoke continued to rise from the subterranean depths.

"Of course we can only speculate at this point, but it seems as though construction work to reinforce old coal tunnels that were damaged in the earthquake six months ago was underway; a possible cause for the collapse of the infrastructure beneath."

Lois inhaled sharply.

The reporter's voice echoed in the still living room. "Witnesses report hearing a loud boom and claim the street began to ripple, and then buckle. Sinking, as a hole formed. We'll have more as the cause of the collapse is determined. Most notably, traffic will be congested for months to come since this particular intersection is at the busiest part of the New Troy Financial district. This is George Iverson GBS news."

"Damn." She muttered. "Of all the days I have off…If Polly gets front page because I'm not there…"

"Lois, for goodness sakes, you can't cover every story as far as Superman's concerned." Ella cut Lois off at the pass.

"I can try."

"Go, run your errands and relax a little. Superman will save someone again; most likely you'll be there to get the story. At the moment you've got bigger fish to fry."

Lois sulked out the door with an overwhelming sense that Ella would always have the ability to brush her adult daughter out the door as if she were still a young girl.

* * *

Jimmy Olson scrolled through photographs that had just been uploaded from the street collapse at LaSalle and 25th Street. Most of the pictures were of emergency personnel and dazed construction workers. His index finger flicked the mouse down repeatedly. _There._ The money shot.

Amidst the smoke stood in sharp contrast was Superman who carried an injured worker. Seared into the young photographer's memory was what shortly followed his shutter that captured the rescue.

Superman had turned, locked eyes with the photographer and nodded in acknowledgement. He gave a quick flick of the wrist in a small but noticeable wave toward the freckle-faced man whose mouth hung open in slight surprise.

Despite the few and brief conversations that had transpired between himself and the hero, the personal acknowledgement from Superman always amazed him. As if they shared an unspoken friendship.

Lois had been insistent that he could not read minds or emotions, but lately, whenever their lines of sight intersected he could not shake a strong sense that Superman knew he had refused to hand over photographs of his lifeless body to Perry, or anyone else for that matter.

_The vivid colors of Superman's blue and red uniform had been muddled by the brown dirt and dark gash that marred the side of the hero's torso. Jimmy's hands that held large glossy copies trembled. _

"_What have you got there Jimmy?"_

"_Oh nothing Clark. Just some photos I'm trashing. They're not very-"_

"_Always your toughest critic Jim." With a swift deft move, Lois slipped next to him and yanked the glossies from his sweaty hand. _

"_Lois! Give those back."_

"_She's right Jimmy," Clark added as he walked up to Lois. "You're a pretty swell photographer, I always like getting assigned with you to cover…" his voice trailed as he stood and looked over Lois's shoulder. _

_Jimmy's feet shifted his weight and his blue eyes stared at the floor. He could not bring himself to look at the wounded expression on Lois's face again. Clark's hand had pushed back his hair and he looked in complete disbelief at the images, squinting again. _

"_D-Did you take these?" He queried somberly. _

"_Yeah." Fingernails scratched at the back of his neck. He focused on the marble floor. "I did."_

"_These were never printed. At least not that I recall."_

"_I know." _

_Lois whispered. "If Perry knew about them, they would have been on the front page."_

"_He saw them. I refused..." The photographer reluctantly looked up again at the reporters. Both of them intently focused on him._

"_Jimmy, I've never seen these anywhere, you could have sold them for a lot of money." Clark stated. "You still could."_

_The young man's legs found the ability to walk again and he spoke as the photos were snatched back from Lois's grasp. She did not protest._

"_You're right." He swallowed. "They weren't printed or ever sold. Yeah I could have fetched a nice price for them but I, I couldn't do it."_

_Jimmy slipped the glossies into the shredder then flicked on his computer and sighed as the machine sprung to life. _

"_No body else is going to see them either." _

_His attention was fixed to the screen as a file was resurrected. A digital image of the destroyed copies pulled up onto the screen. With rapid clicks of the mouse, the originals were deleted. He sat in the seat. _

"_I just couldn't do it. I mean, it just seems wrong. He's saved our lives so many times." Jimmy's eyes grew glassy. "He looked so, broken. Lifeless." The tears were blinked away and he added. "No one needed to see him that way. He doesn't deserve it. He's Superman."_

_Lois's hand rested on his shoulder and in silent gratitude gave a tight squeeze. _

"_Yeah, no one needs to see him like that." She murmured. "I'm sure wherever he is, if he knew you did that for him, he'd appreciate it."_

_The hardened reporter was visibly disturbed by the extremely vulnerable condition that was graphically portrayed when Superman had crashed to Earth, when he had saved them all._

"Olsen!" Barked the Editor in Chief. "What did you get? Better be something I can use and in my hands in five minutes. I'm out the door for an afternoon meeting across town." A coat slipped over Perry's shoulders.

"Right Chief!"

"Don't call me th-"

"Perry, Mr. White!" Jimmy corrected.

Clark adjusted his seat and settled into it at the immaculate desk. He had been chewing on the remainder of a sandwich as Jimmy waved to gain his attention.

The reporter's head rose above the computer screen and cubicle partitions as he craned his neck.

"Hey Jimmy, afternoon!" He muffled through a mouthful of partially chewed meatloaf and bread.

"Clark, do you know where Richard is? I've got some photos from yesterday that need his approval for international. From the trade summit going on."

Polly, who sat near Clark, sent him an irritated glance. "Some of us have work to do Kent. Unlike you, I worked through lunch, covering a story. A big one."

His shoulders shrugged in apology.

"Oh, sorry."

"A Superman story" she added triumphantly. "For once, Lois wasn't here to beg, cheat and steal to get to it first."

"She doesn't do that." He marveled. "Perry assigns her." Personally, a small part of him enjoyed the concept that his partner proved to be a ruthless pit-bull for himself as the story. Well, his other half as far as he was concerned. Anyway, it was endearing in a way only Lois was able to pull off.

"Oh yes, she does. She complains plenty about covering him again, or used to when he just came back, but your little cup-cake of a partner damn near broke my kneecaps with an umbrella last week to beat me to the elevator when a Superman story broke."

"I never noticed."

The slightly older woman patted him on the shoulder. "I know Clark. You've missed a few things here and there. Love is blind." She winked in jest.

Shaking his head, Clark made his way to Jimmy's desk. "Richard's not here today."

"Out of town again? I should transfer to international, must be nice to fly to Paris, Moscow, Rome at a moment's notice."

"I doubt international affairs are all that pressing in his kitchen, he's got the day off."

The printer on the photographer's desk hummed.

"Funny, he didn't mention it when he left yesterday. He knew I was going to look at some pictures for him today."

Caroline, a younger reporter from entertainment had been walking past and could not refrain from the conversation she overheard between the two men.

"I don't think he knew he was taking the day off" she interjected.

Jimmy looked to his friend in curiosity. "Hmm." The young man's eyes glanced quickly in admiration at the woman's figure. Second to Lois, hers was definitely the best on the Planet's staff.

"Just speculation of course, but I think it's got everything to do with Lois. No offense Clark" she gushed animatedly. "I think their engagement is off!"

"Nah, not Lois and Richard. They've been engaged forever."

"Exactly, why haven't they tied the knot yet?" The slender woman flicked her blonde hair. "And can you explain then, why has she been at the office for the past two days without wearing her engagement ring?" Her eyebrows rose dramatically. "Hmm?" Without waiting for an answer, Caroline resumed in the direction of her destination. She paused briefly and called over her shoulder "In the gossip world two and two is always four."

Jimmy's eyes crossed and mockingly parroted "In the gossip world… yeah, like _that's _really news." He became somber again and turned to Clark in question. "Did any of that make sense to you?"

"A little." Clark shifted.

"Had you already heard about any of this?"

"I might have, "the reporter spoke hesitantly before he quickly stood and excused himself. "I've got work to do; you know how Perry is about deadlines. Besides, I wouldn't talk about it anymore until you hear it from the pit bull's mouth."

"Right." Jimmy sighed. One thing was apparent, gossip had begun to simmer and when Miss Lane came back tomorrow, things would boil over. As obnoxious as Caroline was, the photographer had a sinking suspicion that her theory was correct.

* * *

"I hate the mall" Lois grumbled as her hands swatted the bags that hung from her arms to close the front door. "Home to Stepford clones and brainless drivers."

"Lois, where have you been?" Her eyes widened. No, her boss was_ not _in her house on her day off.

Yes, yes he was. Damn it.

She teetered on one foot, kicked off a shoe and then the opposite. "I've been out braving the mall for a dress. You know for the thing I'm forced to attend. I seem to remember you had a hand in all this rubbage."

Lois made her way down the hallway into the den where Richard sat with his uncle. Both looked sullen. This was not a positive sign.

"Lois, you and I need to talk. Now. Get your keys, leave the phone and purse here, I'll explain later. Meet me in five minutes at Fred's Dinner." Before Lois could reply, her editor in chief Perry White turned on his heel and closed the front door behind himself.

Her wide eyes in question, she looked towards her boss's nephew, who appeared equally dumbfounded.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Her eyes searched Richard's for reassurance. She did not want to come back to an empty house.

He nodded. "I've got a few more things to get before I leave. I'll wait." A weak smile forced its way onto his lips.

* * *

The chewed cuticles and fingernails that Lois had massacred drummed on the Formica tabletop. The occupant of the seat cross from her plunked down the heavy diner mug.

"Well, you've got my attention Perry. It had better be one hell of an apology since you actually left the office during work hours." Lois whistled. "Never thought I'd see the day. Now what's with the mystery?"

"I've got my reasons. Which is why I'm here."

"Miss me already? That's touching Perry; I know it's not the same when I'm not there."

"Can the warm fuzzies Lane, what I've got to say we can't talk about at work."

"If this is about your nephew…"

Her editor's head shook and he cut directly to the purpose of his visit. "You've hit a nerve with someone from Furgeson's interview."

"Doubtful. It was a pathetic PR piece for their office." She flicked the lighter that had been stashed in her pants pocket absent mindedly. "In fact, I'm expecting a Thank You note any day. Spun that bullshit construction they're doing pretty well in their favor I'd say. No thanks to myself though. You managed to twist my words pretty well without my contribution."

"Why in the blazes did you think it was chopped up so much?" He hissed.

The index finger on the lighter froze. "You edited it. Wow, you are getting old. Senile too."

"It wasn't exactly voluntarily." Perry's eyes flitted around the suburban diner and resigned to his sandwich. He was damn hungry. After swallowing a bite, he added "Had quite a bit of pressure from upper management."

Lois remained unimpressed and deservedly skeptical.

"So? Since when did you give up the good fight against the suits upstairs and compromise your" her fingers quoted the air "journalistic integrity?"

The man's hands grabbed hers and slammed them onto the table with urgency. "Since I found out someone's tapped your phone lines at home, work and are monitoring your email and computer files."

She stared at him. "_What_?" Her mouth ran dry. "Sick joke Chief. Really not funny."

Perry remained somber, deadpanned. "No joke kid, wish it were. You hooked someone's interest."

"It was just an interview."

"It was the digging you were doing after the interview. About the city contracts with the construction company."

"I've pissed off a lot of people with articles before." Lois took a swig of coffee. "One more notch on the belt. When someone's mad, it usually means I should keep digging."

"This time, you should stop."

"No. Give me a little credit. I don't scare easily."

"I know, but Lois…"he grew frustrated and concerned. "Someone's tapped _all_ of your communication…and got police approval to do it."

"I'll use Clark's laptop, go to his or Jimmy's place to send emails if I have to."

"Lois, Police approved the tap of your lines. Do you know the amount of red tape this person had to go through to get that?"

"And just how would you even know my lines are being monitored, bugged, whatever's been done to them?"

"You've got your sources, I've got mine. I was a reporter for a hell of a lot longer than you've even been around. A few folks down there at the Police station owe me a few. I didn't go looking for this information. Someone told me, thought the whole thing stunk."

Lois began to chew on a cuticle and blankly looked out the window; a gust of wind had caused a shower of brilliant leaves to cascade from the trees ablaze in autumn color.

"Have your lines been tapped?"

"Not that I'm aware of" he answered.

Her hand motioned for her boss's cell phone. Perry sighed and retrieved it from his trouser pocket. Her fingers punched a number in rapid fire.

The editor was not amused. If Lois dragged him into whatever mess in which she had landed herself this time, it would be less than thrilling. There was a paper to run, staff to corral; he did _not _have time for this garbage.

Besides, Alice would have his rear-end served to him on a platter if she found out he had been dabbling in investigative prospects again.

"Who are you calling?" The palm of his reporter's hand was the only answer. "Lois" he growled.

"_Clark_" she emphasized. "Did you happen to send me that email yet?"

"Yeah, um why?"

The palm of her hand hit her forehead with a "slap."

"Thanks. It's just…well, complicated."

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine" she snapped. "Peachy keen. Just don't send me anything else."

"Are you sure? Lois, you asked me to send you anything I found on the-"

"Just don't alright?" I'll see you in the morning" she snapped.

After the phone slid across the table to its owner, she glared at the coffee cup.

"Well I'm assuming whatever my partner sent me is privy to prying eyes."

"Probably."

"Fantastic. Guess I'd better get back home and see what he sent me."

"Didn't you hear a word I said?"

"Every syllable." She stood and left cash on the table. "If someone can read my emails before I have, it doesn't matter. At least I'd know what the heck it said."

Perry and Lois walked down the sidewalk to their cars on the tree-lined street. The falling leaves crunched underfoot. Perry stopped at his sedan.

"You're not going to wave the white flag on this one are you?"

"Nope." Her nose began to sting with the cold.

"Just promise me something then. Do it below the radar." The car door opened. Lois nodded. It would be slower to gather information but like hell she'd roll over and play dead.

"You've got a new assignment waiting for you tomorrow. G 8 economic summit's in town. Ten AM at the Whiltshire building."

"So you've taken me off city completely. Thanks."

"If you're off city, then you can't go sniffing around where you don't belong. At least not on my time" he added.

"It's international."

"I know. It can't be helped unless you want to cover life and entertainment." She visibly cringed at the thinly veiled threat. "Richard and yourself share a child, you work at the same company, same floor. Be adults about this and be professional." He glared in warning. "I don't need any gossip other than what goes on the Page Nine section. Got it?"

"Loud and clear. Now if you don't mind, I've got house hunting to get to."

"Oh Lane," he called. "Don't forget, business as usual. Phone, internet. All that stuff."

"Geez old man, what kind of moron do you think I am?" She stormed off.

"The kind that loves trouble" he muttered as he slipped into the drivers seat and slammed the door.

After Lois had found her own car; her hand hovered over the door handle and froze. Her blood ran cold. _Jason, Mom talked about Jason over the telephone. If anyone heard that conversation, my God._

Her legs numb sprinted across the pavement and frantically, she jumped into the street, in front of the black Accord that Perry drove.

The car rocked on its suspension shortly after the tires squealed on the asphalt. Burnt rubber stung Lois's nostrils. Her terrified eyes locked with the editor.

Through the glass, Lois's voice was elevated in fear. "When did they tap my phones?"

The window rolled down and Perry's silver hair emerged from the drivers side.

"What?"

"When did they tap my phones Perry?"

"I can't be sure."

Despite the instability in her knees and their unreliability, she made her way to the open window amidst the occasional cars that passed and curious expressions of pedestrians. Her hot heavy breath came at short intervals and was felt across the face of the dumbfounded editor.

"Please Perry. This is important." The skin beneath her fingernails became white as they tightly clung to the open window of the car's frame. "I have to know." Her wide eyes searched his.

"I can't be absolutely certain. Early this week, maybe Tuesday."

Lois exhaled in relief. "Nothing before that?"

"Probably not. Like I said, I can't be certain. Could have been Monday. Tony Fine seemed awfully curious about the hours a few of my staff kept. Yourself and Kent particularly. Around the time you interviewed the mayor I seem to recall."

"Any chance over the weekend? I wasn't in the office; they could have done it then."

"Why is the date so important? I'd just be concerned as hell someone's ticked enough to watch your every move. But that's just me."

"Your police contact. Give it up Perry."

"I don't think you'll get anywhere." Perry sighed, as if he already could retract the statement he was about to utter. "I'll let you know at work in the morning."

"I can't wait that long."

"Lois, what's this all about?"

Sadness fell across the furrows of her tired face. "Perry, I can't tell you."

"Alright, tomorrow then. It's the soonest I can get the dates." He glanced at the dashboard clock. "I've got to get back."

"Right. Tell me one thing. Who's listening?"

"I've got my suspicions, nothing more."

"You know" she accused. "Damn it, tell me" she pleaded.

"I'm risking my neck to tell you that much. Please, just business as usual kid."

"Fine." Lois muttered as Perry rolled up the window. She wasn't certain, but would damn near bet her press pass her boss's movement hitched at her last remark. _If Fine wants a show, then he shall get one._

* * *

Lois restlessly paced the dock as the choppy water lapped at the pilings beneath. "My phone lines were tapped. My emails are being monitored. I can barely so much as sneeze without someone knowing. I thought it was important for you to know."

Superman nodded. The sharp wind caused his cape to billow behind him. "Did your boss tell you when the wiretaps started?"

"He doesn't know." She raked her fingers through her hair and shivered at the mounting cold. "It's the not knowing that's impossible. My mother and I had a conversation over the telephone over the weekend, she called completely flipping out. It was when she found out how strong Jason is, that he's your son."

Despite the somewhat stoic veneer, immediate concern for his son's safety was apparent. Someone may have heard that Jason was his. He turned to the house and scanned the contents to locate the wiretaps.

"Your boss is right Lois, your house is bugged, computer and each phone line. Your cell phone as well."

"Great. Can you send them into orbit for me?"

His head shook.

Lois shivered in the cold early evening. "Well, one can hope." She smiled despite the gravity of the predicament.

"Probably it would be best to keep an appearance that you're unaware of the wires."

"Yeah, I've heard something like that. You know I don't ask for favors, well, except for if I happen to be dangling off a building, but I need to know if someone heard about Jason. If so, we've got to figure something out."

"Did Mr. White happen to mention to you how he came across the information?"

"The police, some contact that he refused to give up." She rolled her eyes in annoyance at Perry's stubborn behavior. "If something happens to him…" she choked and her hands began to shake. She forced them into the pockets of her jeans to cease the involuntary spasms.

"I'll get to the central station as soon as I can. I'll see what I can find. A few people owe me a few favors." His eyes glittered as he smiled in reassurance.

He approached Lois, stood in the pathway of her pacing and provided an abrupt disruption by placing a hand on each of her biceps. He dipped his head and pressed his forehead against hers. The sudden intimate gesture caused Lois to look up at the blue eyes that searched hers.

"Lois" He spoke softly with confidence. "I will _not_ let _anyone_ harm our son. You have my word."

She swallowed. "Go." Urgency was felt in her simple statement. "Hurry Kal El, please." She whispered as he launched into the air over the bay.

* * *

**Hope you found it a fun read, I did promise that the prior chapter although seemingly disjointed, would tie in and it would all start to make sense. Please, let me know if it struck a cord with you, or left you flat. Feedback always helps to improve my writing!**

**Preview for next chapter:** Lois has to tell Richard she's going to the Pulitzer's and not with him and the next day keeps up appearances despite knowing that the new owner is far too interested in every facet of her life. Oh, there's that little thing that's been causing butterflies all day, Clark. Her date. Things just aren't the same between them. No matter what she keeps telling herself.

**"I've got to go; I'm headed back to Perry's tonight. I can't stay here." He turned as her hand slipped from his shoulder. He retreated. The keys in his pocket jingled as his hand retrieved them. "Tomorrow after work we can talk about the house. Should sleep on it I suppose."**

** Tomorrow night. The Pulitzer's. Great. She had hoped that was a topic to avoid, of course no such fortune. Rip the Band-Aid off. Quickly.**

** "I can't."**

** "What, you've got a date?" He joked.**

** "Not exactly. I've got to go to the Pulitzer ceremony. I wouldn't call the escort of your uncle, owner and my klutzy partner a glamorous date."**

** "Oh." Hurt apparent in his voice. **

** "Don't be jealous, I'm not entirely thrilled to be going. Sort of coarsed but I'm not in the mood to get into the ins and outs of that. I'll be drinking after my acceptance blurb. Let's just leave it at that."**

** "Right, well I'm off. See you at work tomorrow then."**

**Richard bit his tongue to prevent himself from the commonplace farewell of "love you, see you later."**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you again to SparklingStone for her beta work. Unless you read what has been un-betaed of mine, you'll never know how much Lois Lane and I have in common when it comes to poor spelling! **

**As for those who have taken the time to review the previous chapters, thank you so much. It's been helpful and also a bit motivating when I've got a nasty case of writer's block...thankfully it has not been often lately and I can assure you that Chapter 12 won't be too far behind this one. Probably a week or so. **

* * *

Proximity: Chapter 11

The seasoned detective turned and paced the dark alley behind the loading docks as he took a nervous drag on a cigarette. The orange glow from the tobacco embers was the only true light that indicated his presence. He waited, his weathered eyes searching the sky.

A soft sudden footfall behind him and a gentle breeze on the back of his neck proved to be the sole indication that the man who had summoned the quiet meeting had arrived.

"I could get in a lot of trouble for telling you this. It's supposed to be kept under wraps."

"Henderson, I wouldn't be asking for your assistance if I didn't desperately need it."

The middle aged man shook his head. "Guess not even Superman has all the answers." He sighed. "Tuesday morning, six AM, to be specific is when the wires started." Henderson cleared his throat, his eyes scanned the alley.

The nervous behavior was not unnoticed. "If someone else is here, we'd be gone." Detective Henderson visibly relaxed and Superman continued. "There was nothing before that."

"Nope. Superman, don't tell your girlfriend who gave you the info, I could get reamed for this, not to mention end up as fish bait in the bay."

"You're the head of the detective department, who would go after you? And she's not my girlfriend Henderson."

"There are some people out there in high places with a lot of money that can make sure I disappear in a blink of an eye. As for Lois, you know what I mean."

"Detective, thank you. I'm always able to assist Metropolis's finest any way I can." He smiled as he drifted upward. "Be careful on your way back, but if you need me, just call."

"Always."

* * *

Lois slipped in between the cool smooth sheets and drifted off. What a day. It was an incredible relief when Kal El had informed her that the conversation she had with her mother was secure. No one else with the exception of her nuclear family had learned about Jason.

Every muscle fiber and joint in her body ached with fatigue as the tension bled from her bones. Despite the fatigue and physical drain that resulted from the emotional stress, Lois's mind continued to rattle despite her body's betrayal and refusal to remain awake. She had prodded the man of steel further on why a significant series of events in her life that lead to her pregnancy remained a blank canvas.

The answers were not only dissatisfactory but consequently, left her further perplexed.

"Answer me something."

"Of course."

"How is it exactly that you're able to reproduce?" It was strait to the point; they were past beating around the bush.

"Is this an interview for the Planet or for your own personal curiosity?"

"We have a child and tragically, I have no recollection of how it happened. I'd like to know and personally, I think I'm entitled. I have a slight inclination to believe you remember _exactly_ what occurred."

He nodded; his eyes betrayed the calm exterior. Lois knew undoubtedly he had no idea how to proceed, other than with the difficult truth.

"So…do you just wink at me? Give me a secret handshake? Blow in my ear? What, should I worry at this moment we might be conceiving another child?"

"No." He softly added. "It's the same as between a woman and a man, from this planet."

"Ah." Her nails picked at the cuticles on either hand. Lois's eyes blankly bore into his. She was going in for the kill. "Wasn't any good then, was it?"

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows rose in the darkness. That was bold.

"Well, I'd certainly think if it was a memorable experience than I would have done just that…_remembered_ it happening! If I slept with Superman, I'd like to have remembered it, at least for the sake of evoking pure jealousy of every woman with a pulse."

The tall hero sighed, looked with regret into the inky sky above and back to Lois.

"Lois, I'm sorry there are holes in your memory," His head shook. "And I do remember. Things between us were wonderful…for awhile; but they didn't stay that way."

Lois remained quiet; a rarity and allowed him to proceed. This was going to be interesting. Perhaps ignorance was bliss but the reporter instinct ran deep; she had to know. Consequences be damned.

"Believe me," his eyes sparkled as a wistful and haunted expression formed "there were moments that were incredible. But it wasn't that simple, you did know more. Lois, you knew _everything_ about me. You knew who I was."

"I knew you. _All_ of you…"

"Yes."

"Then why won't you just _tell_ me?" In concentration, Lois's teeth clung to her lower lip. "Wait." Lois paused, as the eyes that belonged to her grew distant over the water, and then returned to the hero. Acutely focused and somewhat wounded. "You never chose to tell me... did you? I'll bet I figured it out one day, is that it?"

"Something like that."

"Well, was it so bad that I knew? I don't recall there being any articles in the Planet's archives about a revealing secret identity. Certainly I'd have won a Pulitzer for _that_."

"You never told anyone, but I had to watch you live with that information every day. It ate at you and I simply had to stand there and watch; for once I could not do_ anything_ to help you."

"Why don't I remember?" Water that lapped against the storm wall echoed beneath the pier. "You had something to do with it, didn't you?" She accused.

"After you learned who I was," he glanced down at the crest that rested upon his chest. "things were different."

"Well I'd think so," she snorted in amusement, then grew somber. "What happened between us?" She searched him for answers.

"_We _were different. There were circumstances that people needed help but died because I was not fast enough." Regret hung amidst the damp cold air. "They happened when I was with you. Neither of us dealt with it well. The two of us, together made a decision that I couldn't truly serve people who needed me and have a relationship with you."

"I seriously doubt I was a part of _that_ choice. Besides, who the hell are you to cherry pick what I do and don't remember? Since when did you have _that_ ability?"

"I didn't intend for it to happen. To be brutally honest Lois, I didn't know I could wipe a memory from anyone."

"How did you do it?" She persisted.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"You're not _sure_?" An eyebrow rose in skepticism.

"It was only once and I have no idea how to do it again; I can't undo it. I wish I could." He paused, with regret added "I'm so sorry Lois."

"Then at least you could tell me," she pleaded. "Tell me everything." Despite an immediate flash of anger, the deeper feeling that cut to her bones was the parched thirst for knowledge.

"Are you sure you want to know? It wasn't easy before when you did."

She nodded. "I can deal with it."

He stepped closer. "It's not all that simple."

"I'm sure it isn't. Besides, we're beyond simple. Your child has a permanent residence at my house. I have a habit of choosing difficult relationships, but I think I can handle it."

He smiled at the mention of their son. Lois's sharp words dissected through his brief pleasant thought.

"I'm not entirely thrilled about what happened years ago, but I understand that it wasn't something you entirely chose to do. I get that, alright?"

Lois swallowed and looked at him firmly as she continued quite matter-of-fact.

"However, at this point you_ do_ have that choice. You can choose to tell me. I'll only ask you once, if you don't want to tell me, then fine." She threw her hands up in surrender. "Because I suppose if you don't trust me now, despite the fact we have a _child_…then I don't think you _ever_ will." Lois spoke with regret as her eyes searched his. "Kal El, who…who _are_ you?"

He sighed and dropped his head as sounds of a natural disaster occurred on the other side of the world.

There was an earthquake on the Awaji Island, just south and across the Osaka Bay from Kobe; Japan's largest port city. The possibility of a Tsunami was incredibly high. The dense population in the area meant massive fatalities if he did not intervene. He had to go.

As Kal El's eyes closed in frustration, Lois's stomach tightened with dread.

She knew the sudden unfocused gaze that disrupted many of their previous conversations and the pleading eyes that followed and in them was the disappointment of his obligation to others that constantly came at the most inappropriate times. Tonight's occasion was by far, the worst, but she understood. Really.

Lois pinched the bridge of her nose, grimaced and simply looked at him. She spared a great deal of conversation and waved her hand. "I get it. Go. Others need you. I only_ want_ you."

"I have to."

"I know. Really, I do. Just sometimes it seems a bit convenient for you." She could not help herself.

His eyes again became unfocused; the acute hearing ability tuned into things beyond what she was able. He blinked and turned to Lois with resolve and earnestness. She knew he had to leave quickly and often was not able to afford an extra moment to bid each other farewell, however this time he briefly remained.

"I don't enjoy leaving you, ever. This is a part of who I am, I can't ignore it. There's a large earthquake in Japan, near Kobe." Urgency filled his voice as the hero seemed to read her thoughts that whirred rapidly. He paused to ingest more information that flooded his ears amidst whines of metal and shattering glass. "It's a 7.2 Richter scale quake."

"Fine."

"I've got to go." Her face fell in disappointment as he began to rise into the sky.

"You're one hell of a procrastinator, do you know that? Really." Her laugh was tainted with an edge of bitterness. "You're_ not_ off the hook."

"Goodnight Lois. I'll come back, we've got a lot to discuss."

"I'll be here." She sighed as he shot upward, "Waiting." A boom sounded above as Superman broke the sound barrier. "I'm always here."

The savvy reporter knew that the risk of massive casualties was high in Japan's sixth largest city and Kobe was the country's most important port; over one and a half million residents.

Lois knew he still heard her. "It had better be one hell of an earthquake or you're in deep shit buddy."

She paused a moment to watch the spot in the sky and turned to retreat to the house and watch the news channels for further information. At least she had a jump on anyone else on the breaking Superman story.

The bottoms of her bare feet that traveled across the frost-laden lawn stung. Lois froze in mid stride. Suddenly, the harsh meaning of Kal El's profession crashed downward upon her. His obligation to others was one he did not shirk or dismiss when it was convenient. It was always there. He was right.

Tonight was a tip of the iceberg. Doubt hovered along the fog that formed over the bay that he was able to return tonight as she considered the magnitude of the disaster he faced in Japan. Like tonight, there would be many circumstances when time between them was interrupted and she would have to wait.

The question that simmered subterranean to her immediate awareness rose to the surface. Would she really be able to live that way?

The only certainty was that Lois had absolutely no idea. Restless, the troubled woman's night was littered with frequent occasions of disrupted sleep and pacing the dark halls.

One pre-dawn trip though the empty house, a light glowed that had crept onto the eastern horizon. It was near daybreak. She sighed and slid beneath the covers again. He was not coming.

* * *

The unpleasant sounds of concrete and steel structures that were collapsing grew louder in Superman's ears as he raced over the Pacific Ocean and came over Japan during their morning rush-hour. Smoke from a seemingly infinite number of fires in the Hyogo Prefecture quickly pinpointed Kobe's location on the Western Honshu Island.

Screams from thousands of people ricocheted in his head as more whining metal warped below. The hero again caused a rift in the sound barrier and rocketed toward the center of town, a bullet train on an elevated track supported by concrete structures had begun to derail. It was rush hour and the trains were crammed full to capacity.

The entire silver train began to list to one side of the elevated track as the concrete supports beneath it began to crumble. The engine car started to pitch and rolled off the lopsided tracks, pulling down the attached cars toward the ground a hundred meters below. Underneath the failing supports, pedestrians scattered to flee from the path of the falling train.

Superman's body collided with the nose of the train absorbed the impact and redirected it to the track. Superman grunted with concentration and strength to push all of the cars back onto the platform of concrete that supported the tracks.

Swiftly he slipped beneath the train and pulled the slab of concrete and tracks that the train rested on free from the supports, balancing the train above, quickly and gently lowered the five cars to the ground below.

The initial tremors of the quake had subsided however an aftershock had begun, the ground beneath his feet began to vibrate again as the soil shifted. A slick black slab of an office high-rise began to sway and tilt toward its neighbor. There was no time to check on the passengers of the car, he needed to tend to the office building that listed and near collapse.

A quick scan of the 20 story building indicated the majority of the offices were already full of employees, ready to start their work day. Their faces were terrified as office chairs and desks began to shift and slide toward the leaning side of the building. Women jumped from the paths of the shifting furniture that whizzed past them and careened into the walls. Surely, someone was about to be crushed.

His palms pressed firmly into the steel corner of the leaning building as he pushed and began to move it upright again. The searing heat from his eyes re-soldered the frame at the base of the building. It would hold for now.

The massive cranes that lifted freight boxes on the ports began to collapse along with the piers; hundreds if not thousands of dock workers in the ports were stranded. He raced over the city to the water and the failing piers beneath the docks.

Superman ignored the images that flashed in his mind as he held the docks stable for the workers to rapidly evacuate. It was so similar to the massive quake in Metropolis six months ago. The images blended all too well with the scenes that unfurled in front of the hero.

Cries of women and screams of terrified men did not cease in his ears as fires raged uncontrolled through the city. The fire departments were helpless beyond what was in their trucks to reach them. The water in the hydrant systems had failed. He had to put out the fires, and soon.

At that moment, Superman knew he was stretched to his maximum ability to help and would not be able to return to Lois who waited for him. There were more important matters at hand; it was going to be a busy day, long and with many casualties despite his efforts to save as many as he could.

There were just too many people in too many places. As fast as he was, he could not be everywhere at once. The choice of who to save in those situations was impossible. It was one he did not take lightly and always regretted. The screams of the people he was not able to save haunted him for days.

* * *

If freedom from the stagnant relationship that had failed ages ago served as a blissful release, then facing those one worked with when everything broke loose was the hangover. What a hangover it was.

Six years ago when she was pregnant, the whispers and suspicious glances that drifted toward the general direction of Lois's desk were frequent. The tabloids were not so subtle and splashed unsubstantiated rumors that her son was Superman's. Lois had dismissed them. She knew Richard was the father. Well, at that time she had been convinced.

They surfaced again when Superman returned but Lois chose to ignore the juvenile ramblings. Such irresponsible idle gossip was out of place at a world class publication and completely a waste of her time. The journalist had far more important matters to attend to, such as the failed shuttle launch she had been a part of and the massive mysterious blackout.

The rapid-fire darting eyes and hushed voices in her general direction increased with ferocity after colleagues had noticed she had not been wearing the sapphire engagement ring. Additionally, the noticeable distance and chill in the air between formerly engaged duo at the office was not exactly a subtle alteration in behavior. Coincidentally however that had been nothing extraordinary.

Interoffice displays of affection had dwindled to the point of nonexistence over the span of the past six months. The parallel timeframe in which the embers began to fade along with Superman's re-entry into all their lives was simply too much to expect the immature and moronic gossips at work to ignore.

However, at that point, Lois had enough. The idle chatter had to be squashed. Immediately. Her teeth grated against each other as she heard a rather indiscreet conversation about herself.

"Do you think she's taken up with Superman again?" A woman gossiped.

"I never knew they were together…not that she's _ever_ admitted it."

The ditzy secretary in the nearby cuticle snickered. "Well like she ever will. _Right_. Like we're that dense. Of course she dumped _him_."

"Who Superman?"

"No! _Richard_."

"Well if he's available, I sure won't waste any time. Her loss, what a fool."

"I don't know, I mean Superman's pretty amazing. I wonder if he lives up to his name in the sack, but I bet Lois would kn--"

"That's it!" Lois thundered. She sprung from her seat and towered above those who remained seated in their desks amidst the sea of cubicles. "I've had enough!"

A hush fell across the floor. Everyone listened including the three women who froze, their eyes wide with fear as Lois's own burned into the trio as she seethed.

"Look… I am responsible for performing a job from the moment I walk through those doors in the morning until the time I leave. Unlike _some_ people here, I work hard, _damn_ hard at the single greatest newspaper in this country and choose to take my career responsibilities seriously. Maybe, just maybe that's why I've been successful, maybe that's why I'm receiving a Pulitzer award tonight and maybe that's why the rest of you morons _wish _you were me." She threw her head back and began to laugh "I mean, that _must _be it right? Why else would everyone be so damn interested in my personal life? I'm going to say this once so listen carefully."

Her index finger shot out, pointed and spanned the crowd. Jimmy sat at his desk, stunned at her display.

"If I hear _anyone _talking about it again, anyone…I will make sure you will wish you'd never crossed my path. _That_ is a promise."

The fire in her eyes that blazed burned into each curious face that surrounded the woman. Her former fiancé emerged from his office as her voice seeped through the doors. After all, his office was private, not soundproof. Richard leaned against the door frame as his eyes met Lois's. He nodded subtly with consent to proceed with what he knew she would say.

"Richard and I choose to end our relationship _together_. We hate to disappoint everyone and disprove the rumors that have been running rampant, but made the decision awhile ago. Just recently did we choose to discuss it with individuals other than our immediate family. So first off…no_ I_ did not end the relationship. Second, I am_ not_ Superman's girlfriend, never have been and never will, now leave it and me the _hell _alone! I have work to do."

With an air of triumph, the irate woman settled into her chair. Her fingers oozed the seething energy as the keyboard below suffered the incredulous blows of each keystroke. Despite all appearances of a ferocious pit-bull, Lois was tired, frustrated and simply wanted to disappear.

The only occasions her attention broke from the notebook and monitor that sat at her desk, were to steal occasional glances to her partner for silent support. As always, she had found it. The simple consolation and reassurance he provided her with a warm sincere smile was enough. Thank goodness Clark was there. The aftermath was always worse than the initial blow.

Today was no different.

* * *

Thursday night, the warm water soothed the pair of throbbing feet that eased themselves into the steaming water filled basin. The frustrated woman leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. To say it had been a busy day would have been a vast understatement. Lois rubbed her temples.

A grueling day of fact-checking and lurking in damp parking garages to meet a source was topped off by hours of apartment searching. Her feet had been screaming for mercy for the past three hours. The clock on the fireplace mantle indicated it was nearly ten in the evening.

What proved more depressing than the fact she still wore her tired work clothes that had a splatter of catsup square on her chest, was the simple truth that the search for a suitable apartment in her price range near the Planet proved fruitless. It was not an easy task to find a two bedroom with convenient roof access or a penthouse.

Of course it was a seemingly ridiculous amenity as repeatedly brought up by the agent who led her on the search, but the potential of visits with the man of steel were significantly higher than anyone else in Metropolis. She knew it.

_The two pairs of heels that struck the hardwood floors echoed through the empty space. The setting sun flooded the large windows that overlooked Fourteenth Street and the surrounding skyscrapers. _

"_This has roof access, just down the hall in fact. Since you're on the top floor, it's a short trip." Kelly her agent stated. "Of course it's not a penthouse, but I couldn't find any in your price range."_

_Lois gasped audibly at the price on the glossy information display on the countertop in the kitchen. "I can't afford that." She whispered with defeat. "Damn."_

"_You know, there are other units available in this building, but they don't have roof access but they have a great view of Memorial Park and are less expensive."_

"_I know Kelly. It's not up for negotiation. I need the access for work. You'd be surprised how many of my interviews occur on a rooftop. Kind of a necessity." _

"_Oh, right." She blushed and nodded. "You do need rooftop access. I'll keep looking." Her manicured nails clicked on the granite countertop. " There's something I've just got to know Lois. I've always wondered, is he…well, what I mean to say is…do photographs do him justice?"_

_The journalist's eyebrows rose. A smile begged to break across her mouth. _

"_Do you mean Superman?" Lois responded. Of course the woman knew her realtor meant Superman. _

_Kelly nodded. The two women looked out across the skyline that glowed amber in the fading light. "What's he like?"_

"_Superman?" Lois sighed, looked at the curious blonde and back over the city that she had flown over so many occasions in the arms of the man who was their very topic of conversation. "He's incredibly professional, caring and concerned for all of our wellbeing." It was a template and professional response to a question she often heard. _

"_Really Lois, what does it feel like to be an arm's length away from him? He's so handsome." Kelly did not appear convinced the somewhat neutral response was all Lois Lane knew of the hero. _

"_Hard to say really." The pair closed the door to the apartment and began to walk toward the elevator. "I've known him for a long time; he's a good friend of mine. One thing I can say, photographs don't do his eyes justice."_

_Lois continued to explain as the elevator descended. _

"_Photographs can't replicate the amazing shade of blue. They're a color that I've never seen before, unearthly. After all, he's not from this planet. Most people forget that because he looks so much like the rest of us. It's just something you have to see, they're like nothing you've ever seen, and never will again. I can't explain them."_

"_Oh" she breathed. "Well, don't give up Lois." Her hand came to rest on Lois's shoulder as if they were close conspirators gossiping over a romantic prospect. "You're a single gal again." She winked. "Come hell or high-water, I'll find you a penthouse. For strictly work purposes of course."_

The familiar pattern and groan of the wooden staircase sounded as Richard made his way down to the living room. He knew Lois had a long day and enjoyed the time he had with his son.

The occasions in which he would be able to tuck Jason in were dwindling. The spontaneous situations were now on borrowed time, limited. When his former fiancé found a place, the time with Jason would be far more sparse.

"Find anything?" Richard had found his words.

Lois lifted her head in his direction then shook it with defeat.

"Zilch." She sipped her tea.

The couch shifted as Richard sat beside her. He moved his hand somewhat automatically to rest it on her thigh in consolation and comfort but paused, acutely aware of his now inappropriate response. In an uncomfortable moment, his hand retreated to his sweatshirt pocket.

"Sorry. For, well," he cleared his throat. "You know. It just seems more difficult than it should be."

"It is. Penthouses aren't in my price range." Lois ignored the intent of his apology.

"A penthouse…" he wondered. _Not exactly what I meant was difficult._

"I think it's kind of a necessity." Her eyes motioned up in the direction of Jason's bedroom above their heads.

"Oh. Yeah, that." Richard stood and moved toward the windows. He searched the skyline on the water across the bay. "You know Lois; I was thinking it would be better for Jason if you stayed here."

"Richard, we've talked about this."

"I know Lois. I know. It's just, well, a little more discreet than a high rise apartment."

"Superman can move faster than our eyes and still land without disturbing a leaf of a potted plant" she countered. "You need the dock." Her tea was sipped again. "I'll find something eventually."

"Jason already has a room here, friends across the street."

"With nosy parents" she quipped. "The commute would be brutal on him if I have to work late."

"Then I can take him."

"You'd have to get him all the way over here from school and go back to the city."

"We could enroll him in Lestechire Academy near work."

"Richard, I can't afford a decent place in the city, forget a private school on top of that. We can't. It's out of our financial ability."

"Alright." He spoke softly with confidence and sat up straight. "I'll sell the plane then."

"_No."_ Her eyes grew at his ludicrous statement.

"Lois, I can't stay here." He professed. "This house is too big, it has..." He sighed as his lonely eyes met hers. "It just has too many, ghosts…too many memories. Of our family. Lois, it just hurts too much. Look, I don't know how to say this, except just to say it."

"Then say it." She muttered, this was not going in a pleasant direction already.

"I don't know if I'm going to stay here."

"Then sleep at Perry's and don't deny that's where you've been staying. I know that's where you've been sleeping. No friend of yours would be that generous to put up with your snoring."

"No Lois, I mean Metropolis. There's a position at The San Francisco Chronicle. I might take it."

"You can't. Jason needs you." She pleaded.

"But you don't. I promised him I'd be there for him. That's why I'm still here, but damn it Lois, this is a _hell_ of a lot more difficult than I thought."

"Agreed."

"I just don't know." He shrugged and laughed with unease at the profound exposure of his emotions regarding their predicament.

"Superman said he can't think of anyone better than me to be there and serve as a father when he couldn't but Lois, I haven't a clue how to do that. I mean, how am I supposed to raise a boy who can bend steel with his bare hands? Who can someday fly?"

"The same as you always have. Nothing's changed. Jason's still a boy; you're still a father to him. We take it one day at a time."

She joined the troubled man at the window. The gentle touch of her hand on his shoulder followed by her chin that came to rest beside it distracted his gaze from the window. A surprisingly intimate gesture. Lois inhaled deeply. The familiar smell of his aftershave was comforting.

"You're a great Dad. You always have been. Do you think maybe Superman's realized that?"

Richard's only response was a shrug of his shoulders. It was all he could do to ignore the electricity that tingled up his spine as Lois's warm breath hit the back of his neck.

"Maybe we should sell the house, cut our losses and both move on." She patted him on the back and lifted her head again.

"Maybe" he mused.

"I've got to go; I'm headed back to Perry's tonight. I can't stay here." He turned as her hand slipped from his shoulder. Richard retreated and briefly looked up as if through the ceiling in the direction of Jason's room. The keys in his pocket jingled as his hand retrieved them. "Tomorrow after work we can talk about the house. Should sleep on it I suppose."

Tomorrow night. The Pulitzer's. Great. She had hoped that was a topic to avoid, of course no such fortune. It was important to rip the Band-Aid off. Quickly.

"I can't."

"What, you've got a date?" He joked.

"Not exactly. I've got to go to the Pulitzer ceremony."

"Going stag?"

"I wouldn't call the escort of your often belligerent uncle, creepy owner and my klutzy partner a date much less a glamorous entourage."

"Oh." Hurt apparent in his voice.

"Don't be jealous, I'm not entirely thrilled to be going but I'm not in the mood to get into the ins and outs of that. I'll be drinking after my acceptance blurb. Let's just leave it at that."

"Right, well I'm off. See you at work tomorrow then."

Richard bit his tongue to prevent himself from the commonplace farewell of "Love you, see you later."

Lois turned to face the empty house. This was so difficult, her heart ached.

* * *

**Again, I hope you found it to be a descent chapter, since the next chapter's pretty much completed I'm able to give a bit of a preview for it. Please Review! Thanks ever so much.**

**Preview Chapter 12:**

**Perry interjected "Yeah, took a chance on this tall hayseed years ago, turned out pretty well for us I'd say. Given this city mouse a run for her money ever since." He slapped Lois firmly on the back, who was somewhat too insulted by the comment to reply.**

**"Ah, you're not from around here then?"**

**"No. Not quite." Fine's hand gripped Clark's with increased pressure. The reporter returned the gesture. The new owner gave no indication of discomfort. In fact he seemed to only mirror the firm grasp.**

**"Where then, do you call home?"**

**After what had felt an uncomfortable length of time the two griped each other's hands Clark released his hand. For a reason he could not explain, his blood ran cold.**

**"I was raised on a farm in Kansas."**

**The dark eyes of Tony Fine glittered with analysis. "Interesting. For some reason the last place I thought you came from was Kansas." **


	13. Chapter 12

**Special Thanks again to SparklingStone for her beta assistance. I hope after you read this to please take a few moments to review and let me know what you think, constructive criticism helps!**

Proximity Chapter 12

Much of Friday morning had slipped away as Kent and Lane buried themselves in tips and exploring creditable rumors of underhand deals that were beginning to swirl around the mayor's office. What had once been touted as a refreshing new face of city government free from corruption and dedicated to the people had rapidly been picked at by skeptics such as cynical reporters quite similar to the male and female couple that intently flipped through files, internet sites and notes.

Since Perry revealed significant information to his seemingly favorite editorial reporter, Lois made the most rational choice to deal with the matter; she ignored it. Completely.

Sure, dutifully she had arrived yesterday at 10 am at the economic summit and churned out a satisfactory article to satiate her employer, she delved into the far more intriguing issue that no one seemed to notice. Patrinelli Construction's name became far more frequent in mentions for city bids. They were also responsible for rebuilding the severely damaged lobby and façade of the Metropolis Board of Trade.

Earlier in the day, Lois had chosen to share information with her partner that Superman had found divers off the coast and near the coordinates of where she recently almost met her untimely demise. More importantly, they discussed what the divers had found. Both reporters sensed something afoot.

There were too many singular events that were unfurling simultaneously to be coincidental. What exactly connected them, they could not legitimately trace at that point. However, women's and reporting intuition was a bitch of a thing to dismiss.

"It's ridiculous Lois." Clark muttered distractedly as his fingers rattled across the keyboard. He whispered as he bent forward, his eyes peeked just over the tops of his glasses as he glanced at his partner. "You cannot insinuate that our new owner happens somehow be behind all of this."

"Why not?" She hissed below the buzz of the telephones and office chatter. "I know I'm right. I just have to prove it."

"How about while we both remain gainfully employed, huh? Just because your article was edited more than you preferred is a bit of a stretch to accuse…"

"He practically blackmailed me Clark."

"Don't you think you're being overly dramatic?"

"No. You weren't there. Besides, I'm not dramatic." A corner of her partner's mouth turned up at the false statement. Lois quickly corrected herself. "Well, not today anyway. Clark I mean it."

He stood, gave the conspiring woman a warning glance and began to weave through the bustling floor to the coffee break room. Lois followed. She was determined to prove a point.

"I'm not going to pass judgment on the guy without even having met him."

"Way to stand up for me Smallville, nice to know I can count on you in a pinch."

"I'm not the one who's hatching an enormous conspiracy theory, in fact, leave me out."

"Clark!" She glared, leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. Fuming at her partner's reluctance. "We're a team."

"True, but this half," he gestured with a coffee stir strip "has not met Mr. Fine. I'd like to at least shake hands with him before I form an opinion."

Lois leaned over his shoulder, her lips inches away from his ear and softly whispered. "Oh, by the way…my phone lines home, work and cell have been tapped. Email accounts and all my computer files at work are being monitored. "

Lois was unable to discern if it the flush that spread across her cheeks was physical heat that radiated from his frame or mounting tension and chemistry she could no longer dismiss as her sternum grazed his shoulder.

She huffed and flung the door open as Clark spun around adding "Just so you know."

His mouth hung open like a fish.

"Yes Clark…you heard me."

The door slammed in its frame.

Lois had made her way to the photocopier and ripped through pages to copy, focusing her glare entirely on the green hue that rhythmically moved from left to right beneath the lid of the machine. The discarded papers slammed loudly on top of the neighboring file cabinet. It had been dented from prior hissy fits.

_We bicker so much. Back and forth. _Suddenly it struck her. Foreplay. _Clark, the little things you do to me._ It was a fine wire they walked and it was intoxicating. A surge of adrenaline coursed through her veins as she felt her partner's sudden presence directly behind her. Her skin burned with the near proximity of his torso and her back. Lois closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to regain a sense of control of the carnal instinct that flared.

Clark's heart raced as he leaned over her shoulder. When Lois whispered not exactly sweet nothings in his ear, he had dug his hands into the counter and nearly left imprints of his fingers into the steel surface. He was about to return the favor. Two could play at this game. Low and slowly, he murmured.

"You drive me nuts. Do you know that?"

She spun, her ponytail swatted his chest as it whizzed across his broad torso. "What?"

"You. Drive. Me. Nuts."

Her eyes grew. Who was this and what did he do with Clark Kent? Despite the sensation of a slight offense at the bold statement, she found it equally intriguing. The tips of her ears tingled. The electricity between the two was not up for negotiation; at that point it was pure fact, they both knew it. The office was the last place for anything to transpire, however it was quite apparent that both restrained themselves. Tonight, would be a different story. Thank goodness.

"You asked to be_ my_ partner again. Remember that." She jabbed his chest with her index finger and surprisingly, damn near broke it. Lois stared at her digit in disbelief as Clark provided a rapid rebuttal.

"If you must know, I didn't exactly volunteer. Perry left me with _no_ choice, and I hadn't minded until this point. But Lois you're going to get us both fired before noon! Just please, stay calm."

His hands rested squarely on her shoulders and guided her to the mismatched desks that belonged to the pair. He planted the fuming woman at the neater of the two desks; his own and continued with as much fervor but a lower decibel.

"To be honest, whoever decided to tap your lines was serious..." his voice trailed. Images of her terrified face fluttered through his stream of consciousness as she begged him two nights ago to determine if Jason's identity as Superman's son was still private information. "Do you have any proof?"

"Proof! Perry himself told me!" Lois hissed.

"He told you Fine's behind it?" Clark was doubtful.

"No. Not exactly." She flopped backward in frustration.

He had a point. Other than a hunch, there was nothing specific that was valid she was able to objectively identify. Lois rolled her eyes to distract herself from the fact that both of his hands were on her. Not that she objected.

Lois; I'm not saying there couldn't be truth to your suspicions but get something concrete. Clark loosened his grip from her shoulder and as he relaxed, his hand slid down her arm where it came to rest on top of her own.

"Please."

The pair lingered briefly with the intimate physical contact and looked with mutual fire into each other's eyes amidst colleagues who swirled about to various editors to make copy.

"Alright." She blinked and stood, their hands slid from her lap.

"Lois" he warned.

Her open hands waved in the air. "I didn't cross my fingers alright? I promise. Honest."

"Because I, I really was…am looking forward to tonight, and begging fired beforehand would kind of put a damper on the whole evening."

With genuine surprise, Lois looked at him in wonder. "You're looking forward to it?"

He shifted. "Yeah. I wanted, hoped that you did too." _Despite the fact you're getting an award for writing an article that basically gave me the glorified middle finger._

"I thought you were going because I was forcing you."

"Despite your misconception Lois, you've never made me do anything."

"Yes well…" she was visibly flustered at the sudden steel backbone her partner produced. "I just hope you'll be on time. Please Clark. Don't lock yourself out of your apartment in your underwear, don't drop your glasses down the garbage disposal, or anything else that you would do. Just sit still, stay in your apartment away from anything flammable or destructive. _Please."_

Clark was unable to prevent a smirk from escaping at her comment. If she only knew how far from the truth that statement would probably be. With any sort of fortune, another worldly crisis or imminent disaster would not materialize until tomorrow.

* * *

As the sun began to sink between the buildings, some of the staff began to quiet their workstations, shuffle papers for the weekend journalists and collected the PDA's, laptop computers and cell phones that somehow remained chained to the reporters despite the upcoming weekend.

Jimmy fastened the strap of his messenger bag, slid the chair into its place with a satisfying push and slapped his long time friend on the back. The sudden blow caused the man's glasses to slip down his nose.

An index finger pushed them back up to their typical resting place, squarely in front of the eyes that folded at the corners in recognition of Jimmy's presence.

"Hey Jimmy!"

"What a week, nice little display Lois put on eh?" He winked conspiratorially at Clark.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's free and clear Clark. I know you've had a little more than a crush on her; apparently not much has changed since you left."

His eyes rolled. "She's my partner, nothing more. Will you let it go? Gosh, why does everyone still tease me about that?"

"Nothing?" The photographer's lips pursed together in disbelief. "Well…Clark then you can tell me all about that _nothing more_ business in a sec. I'm beat and in dire need of a thirst quencher before I hit the trains home." His hand patted the shoulder of the taller man and began to guide the rushed reporter to the elevators along with the increasing numbers that did the same.

Clark looked quickly to his partner's desk; Lois remained hunched over the keyboard and without pause or a shift of her posture, waved distractedly in the general direction of the two men.

"Night boys." She turned, freed a pencil that was lodged behind her ear and directed the chewed eraser at Clark and added "You, be on time. Do. Not. Be. Late. Got it?"

Jimmy looked silently at Clark but quickly, the younger photographer's eyes found the ceiling far more appealing than the heated stare Lois shot in his direction.

Clark held his hand toward his friend to gesture a brief intermission from their conversation and briskly weaved his way toward Lois's desk between disgruntled staff.

He placed his palm squarely on top of the notepad that held her attention. Her gasp of protest and frown was only followed by Clark's continued movement to pack her belongings into the satchel that she often carried home for any projects to further delve into at a later time.

"You, be on time. Got it?"

"Excuse me?" He had some nerve. _I'm not the one who locks myself into the bathroom on a regular basis._

"Lois? Go home, get dressed. It will keep."

She glared with every ounce of intimidation of a child told to retire to bed. Their editor's bellow above the other boisterous voices on the floor caused both to turn.

"Everyone, for those of you who haven't heard, we've got a new owner. Yes, that's right kids so straighten up your ties and don't make a mad dash for the elevators just yet." His hands waved dramatically. "Mr. Tony Fine has spared a few moments of his time to meet you and can become a familiar face."

Both Lois and Clark knew with the grit on the edge of their editor's voice he truly loathed every moment of the incredibly shameless corporate moment. The brief scowl in the pair's direction was a private message that read loud and clear "behave yourselves or else."

A tall slender middle aged man stepped out from Perry's office shadows, through the doorway. He ran a hand through his dark hair and bright brown eyes scanned the mute crowd of reporters, photographers and copy assistants. The corners of his eyes folded in a somewhat distant and impersonal smile that dripped upper management insincerity.

Clark's head rose slightly above the crowd of the staff reporters and was easily able to observe. To the contrary, Lois stood on her toes, then onto those of her partner's and craned her neck to catch a glimpse of other's reactions. Most of the reporters in city and editorial were men and stood shoulders above the petite fireball.

Her tall partner briefly looked down in displeasure at the glorified step stool his feet had become and back to the editor's office.

His eyes met the gaze of the new owner. An instant chill ran up his spine.

"Lane, Kent! My office, now." Their editor fired off.

"Great, now what did I do." Lois grumbled. "If those assholes want to fire me, then at this point, go ahead. They can take my Pulitzer and shove it up their…"

Her moans of displeasure drifted off as Clark's mind flashed to the conversation she had with him two nights ago. Of her desperation.

"_If something happens to him…" Lois choked and her hands began to shake. _

_His own words reverberated. "Lois, I will not let anyone harm our son. You have my word."_

_Lois swallowed. Her rabid heart raced. "Go." Urgency was felt in her simple statement. "Hurry Kal El, please." _

As soon as the thought had intruded, like a wisp of smoke it vanished. Again, Clark's eyes met with Tony Fine, the new owner as the reporting team approached Perry's office. Almost certainly, the strange man's mouth twitched with a grin that begged to escape. The air of smug confidence hung thick about the tall man who remained quiet.

Tony Fine extended a long arm to Clark. The tall reporter looked down at the man's open hand, paused for a moment and grasped it firmly.

Immediately a wave of energy flashed through his body along with a newfound heat that seared across the surface of his palm. The eyes of the new owner bore into his own.

Clark felt somewhat violated with the piercing eyes; as if his thoughts were no longer private. It was quite easy to understand why Lois had quickly distrusted the man. The ability of the man to manipulate others with a simple look was incredible. Clark was skeptical and overtly guarded.

"So this is the Mr. Kent I've heard so much about."

"Sure. Mr.…Mr. Fine. I can't say the same for you."

"I've been under the radar a bit I suppose." The men still clasped each other's hand. Firmly. "As for yourself, I see you've made quite a few headlines since your arrival to Metropolis."

"I've had a few bylines."

"I've noticed and am pleased to say our circulation has again improved since you decided to come back. Something I'll always welcome."

Perry interjected "Yeah, took a chance on this tall hayseed years ago, turned out pretty well for us I'd say. Given this city mouse a run for her money ever since." He slapped Lois firmly on the back, who was somewhat too insulted by the comment to reply.

"Ah, you're not from around here then?"

"No. Not quite." Fine's hand gripped Clark's with increased pressure. The reporter returned the gesture. The new owner gave no indication of discomfort. In fact he seemed to only mirror the firm grasp.

"Where then, do you call home?"

After what had felt an uncomfortable length of time the two griped each other's hands Clark released his hand. For a reason he could not explain, his blood ran cold.

"I was raised on a farm in Kansas."

The dark eyes of Tony Fine glittered with analysis. "Interesting. For some reason the last place I thought you came from was Kansas."

"Just a farm boy, Kansas raised. Not terribly exciting I'm afraid."

This man triggered alarms to trip at his core, animalistic and instinctual.

"Just a farm boy." Fine repeated.

Clark's eyes darkened as the two men disregarded the others in the room. The intense focus between the two gave an air of sparks through the heated air.

The reporter nodded silently. It was best to offer as minimal of detail as possible. The uncomfortable prickle across the nape of his neck gave every indication that it was the best approach. Milton Fine was prodding him for information. For what purpose, he was not able to discern but had every suspicion that it was not in his best interest.

"Well Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane I won't take any more of your time at the moment considering we'll be seeing each other in a few hours for what I hope, will be a remarkable evening." The owner turned and exited Perry's office.

Perry was the first to clear his throat, gnaw at an extinguished cigar that had been rolled nervously back and forth between his thick fingers. "Well you heard him. Go."

"I'll take the stairs" she huffed as the bag was slung over her shoulder, her coat whisked from the back of the chair that rattled with the aggressive maneuver. "Six O'clock Smallville."

The photographer who busied himself with the latest edition of "The Daily Gossip" from a nearby fashion department member's desk folded the pages and began to slip on his coat as his friend approached. The eyes that sparkled with mischief gave every indication that Jimmy had heard every word that had been exchanged.

"Don't Jimmy." Clark punched the button.

"I didn't say anything. Speaking of which…that _nothing_ business between the two of you… we need to talk, well mostly you talk and I'll listen."

Well Jim, any other time, but I've got to go."

Jimmy's shoulders sagged in disappointment. "What's so important anyway CK?"

"I've got to pick up a tux." His hand slapped the photographer's shoulder as he made his way to the elevator.

"Good night Jim."

* * *

As Milton Fine ascended in an empty elevator car toward his office, his feet rocked with pleasure. His suspicions were in fact confirmed. Jor El's son not only had returned to Earth, but was merely five floors below. This was too simple. The idea that Lois Lane would lead him to his nemesis's son was highly effective. He stifled a laugh only briefly before erupting as he realized no one else would be able to hear him.

The energy from the ship that Kal El had used to search the remains of Krypton had triggered his own that had grown dormant a thousand Earth years prior to hum to life. The path to the Kryptonian's new home, the planet Earth was simple and easy to follow undetected.

Tony Fine briskly walked through the gleaming lobby of his front office, past the now vacant secretary desk and closed the doors to his own private study. He sat in the large chair, swiveled and looked out across the horizon. His dark eyes danced.

Of course Kal El's strength rivaled his own, but as things were on Krypton, some were universal. To destroy an enemy was best done from within. It was so simple. It was going to be quite enjoyable to tear him to pieces.

"So the son of Jor El has his own child."

**Alright, it's that time, please review, it does help. Didn't seem to get too many from the last chapter, I hope this one will leave a more lasting impact. I hope so, considering the next chapter is still being written, but from what I do have, I'll post a quick preview below. WARNING: There _may _be a spoiler, so read below the line at your own risk!**

* * *

Preview Chapter 13:

"That's it. We work well together." Lois's eyebrows lowered as her shoulders that had been square, slumped.

"That and you're my best friend."

Lois digested the information. "Then why didn't you tell me you were leaving The Planet six years ago?"

Water had collected in her eyes that had remained focused on the floor. Glassy, they looked up at his and searched her friend for answers. They were best friends. That was it? She had to ask, now or never. Her hands rubbed together in the cold. Clark put his coat over her shoulders. As he did so, she looked at him with absolute seriousness.

"It was too hard. I couldn't bring myself to do it" he murmured.

"Clark, are you Superman?"

Clark looked over the horizon and scratched his head, looked back at Lois who waited for his response.

He sighed deeply. It had been six years since she had asked him that question so bluntly. This time was different, this time he made the resolution to answer her.

His brilliant eyes acutely focused on her.

"What if I told you I was?"


	14. Chapter 13

**I greatly need to apologize for the rediculously long ammount of time that has passed since I've updated this story. I really wanted to make sure the next chapters were done to the best of my ability because it's such a pivotal turning point in the story. I would highly recommend re-reading the previous few chapters, or perhaps the whole thing if you can't quite recall what happened. (I've recently updated Chapters 1 and 2 because they were just plain awful and I hope are much better.)**

**Author's note: A special thank you so much to "NiteAngel" and her beta assitance for this chapter, I so greatly appreciate her work! I hope this chapter's enjoyable. The preview from the prior chapter may not be encompassed in this chapter, but I'm pretty close to finishing the next one, and should have it done within the week...it will make much more sense at that point but for now, just go with it!**

* * *

Chapter 13 Proximity

The door flung open as Lois's hand moved for the knob.

"Mommieee!"

Her knees were suddenly surrounded by her son's arms in a hug.

"Jason!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you were supposed to be at Grandma's!" _This can't be good._

"Your mom called an hour ago. I left work early and picked the little guy up," Richard's voice echoed from the kitchen.

The color drained from her face as Lois looked with surprise at Richard. Jason was supposed to have been at her mother's and Richard had plans to be elsewhere with friends for a boy's night out in town. This was not what she'd expected and if he was home when Clark arrived, well, awkward would be a vast understatement for the meeting of the two men.

Lois looked down at her navy skirt and brushed away a smattering of animal cracker crumbs, then quickly surveyed the toys that had erupted from the toy box. _So much for a quiet evening to myself before dinner_.

She looked down at her son and brushed a defiant curl of hair that had flopped onto Jason's forehead. He looked so much more like his father with each passing day. Her heart swelled with pride, yet regret that it wasn't something she could admit to anyone.

"We need to get you a hair-cut," she spoke to Jason.

"I like it this way, like Daddy's." He looked up through the overgrown bangs that had once again, returned to his forehead, partially obstructing his eyes.

"Daddy's hair doesn't hang in his eyes."

"Yes it does."

Her stomach turned, she knew exactly which Daddy had a curl that hung over his forehead. _Of course my son has to be so observant._

"You're getting it cut."

The boy's nose scrunched. "I don't want to."

She temporarily resigned from the haircut argument with her son and directed her quizzical expression and inquiry at Richard, who had joined Lois and Jason in the foyer.

"What are you two boys doing here?" She would do battle with her son later for a haircut.

"Ella's sick." He slipped a glass of wine into her hand.

"What?"_ Shit. Thanks, Mom._ "She can't!" The uncomfortable feeling in her gut only swelled.

"Well, she did."

She eagerly consumed a large gulp as Lois flung her shoes from the nylon clad feet in frustration. They landed with a forceful thud against the door.

"She said she'd have Jason another night. My mom _can't_ be sick."

"Well, unless you want our son to come home with projectile vomit, he's going to stay here. Your Mom's got the flu."

"The _flu?_ Who knows if he can even_ get_ the flu?" She cried from desperation and took another swig of the half empty wineglass.

"Want to chance it?"

Lois shook her head as her frame withered in defeat. "I can't find a sitter on such a short notice," she moaned.

"Don't worry about it; I've taken care of it."

"You found one?" she exhaled in relief.

He tilted his head and scratched it. "Sort of."

"Wait…" Lois eyed Richard's Air force Academy sweatpants, his faded blue falcons tee shirt and fleece socks. He wasn't going anywhere. "You didn't."

His hands shoved themselves into the pockets of his old sweatpants.

"It's alright, Lois, really. There will be other chances to go out with the guys. Besides, it's been a while since I had a boy's night _in_." He winked conspiratorially at the young boy. Jason giggled.

"Daddy…the pizza? Come on!"

Richard smacked his forehead and rolled his eyes in absent-mindedness. "Oh, must have forgotten, Jason."

"Okay." The small feet thundered down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Wait on me before you grab a piece of pizza." Richard called after the boy and turned to Lois. "Go, it's fine. You've got to get ready."

She shook her head in disbelief as guilt grew. "Richard, I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do." He leaned forward and kissed Lois on her cheek. Richard ignored the flutter in his stomach as his lips brushed against her skin. Regrettably, half of his heart betrayed him; letting go of his fiancé wasn't so simple. "You've worked hard to get this award, so go get it."

"Daaaaaady…."

He turned and started toward the back of the house and the increasingly impatient child.

Lois found her voice. "Thank you, Richard, but I can stay home. You don't have to do this."

"I know." He turned and smiled as he followed the eager boy. "I wanted to."

* * *

***

"You have to try it on. See how it fits, it's not like you don't have the time," Martha commented.

"Alright, Mom, although I'm sure it will fit," he muttered slightly under his breath. "I had no idea you needed instant gratification that badly."

"Instant gratification?" the woman snorted. "Hardly. I was up well past midnight working on it."

Martha offered a silent prayer of gratitude for the small miracle that had occurred - it fit.

"Well?" He turned, arms out for his mother to inspect. The tuxedo her son donned looked as thought it had been made for him.

"I think it's perfect."

Clark's megawatt toothy grin he often displayed as Superman that caused many hearts to swoon radiated as he stood squarely.

Martha stood on her toes and peeked over his substantially taller shoulder. Her chin rested on his left shoulder and their eyes met in the reflection of the bedroom mirror.

"Thanks, Mom, for everything. I'm sorry that I couldn't come by and pick it up last night."

She dismissed the apology. "Son, there will always be things that will need your attention, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The woman gave his shoulders a brief squeeze as the grandfather clock rang. Clark's head instantly turned and looked down through the floorboards as four chimes sounded.

"Is that really the time?" His hands fumbled with the tie to unfasten it from his neck. "Four already?"

"Afraid so."

"I can't be late. Lois will have a fit."

Considering Metropolis was two time zones to the east, at that moment he should have been at Lois's doorstep, not in his Mother's house. With any fortune, the clocks in the Lane-White household were a few minutes behind.

"And from what you've told me about her, how is that different from any other time you're a bit late from some eminent disaster?"

"Trust me, tonight's different."

"Oh?"

She bent over to retrieve the handkerchief from the small nightstand. As she motioned to place it in the breast pocket of the jacket, her hands instead landed upon the tight blue fabric of Superman's suit. The tuxedo was folded neatly under her son's arm.

Martha planted a quick peck on Superman's cheek. "Mom!"

"Oh what…come on" she smacked his bicep in annoyance.

"Mom…I've got to go. We'll talk about this later." His voice was hurried.

"I don't care what you're wearing, you move faster than the speed of sound Clark, it wouldn't kill you to spend another second and kiss your mother goodbye. After all…" her greying eyebrows furrowed as she led him to the back door. "You know darn well a tailor in Metropolis would have charged you a lot to tailor that suit on such a short notice. I'm free… besides, what would they have said when they got a load of what you wear underneath?"

"Love you," he called as he ignored his mother's last comment. He paused and promptly returned the kiss before launching into the wintry afternoon sky.

"Have a good time, Son," she said after re-entering the farmhouse. "Remember, just be you for once."

* * *

***

Lois grunted as her upper body contorted in another failed attempt to zip up the back of her garnet colored dress. "Come _on_, zip…" The zipper refused to budge beyond the middle of her back. She just couldn't bend that way.

A knock below the height of the bedroom doorknob gave her pause.

"Come on in, Sweetie."

Jason's head poked through the gap that had slowly formed.

"Ooooh, Mommy. You're so pretty."

Lois smiled at her son's sincerity, then looked again in the full-length mirror and slipped a pair of diamond studs into her earlobes.

"I think Mommy got carried away."

She frowned at how fitted the sweetheart bodice hugged her figure. Lois adjusted the floor length skirt of the dress that flared slightly below her knees.

"Nope. It's perfect." Jason flopped onto the bed, rolled onto his back and upside down, continued to observe his mother readying herself for an evening out.

"Thanks, Jason."

Lois eyed her son who was still upside down and appeared to be in deep thought about something.

"Why is Daddy staying home?"

Lois turned and looked with regret at her son. She had to tell him.

* * *

***

It was a conversation Richard knew they had to have with Jason. When the time came he found himself desperately wanting to avoid the topic, but any further delay was selfish on either parent's behalf. It was heart wrenching to look into the face of his son and know that a life altering conversation was about to transpire.

The parents guided their son to the bed that they used to share, sat on either side of the now confused and apprehensive boy. Lois's tentative expression must have mirrored his own as the regret was extremely visible.

Lois was the first to speak.

"Jason, things between your Dad and I have been," she searched for the words "_different _lately. I don't know if you've noticed, but we don't sleep in the same bed anymore, or hold hands, or give each other kisses."

The young boy's head rotated back and forth between both parents.

"Uh huh."

Richard continued where Lois had left off. "But we still care about each other, and most importantly, absolutely nothing has changed about how much we love you."

Lois sighed, looked at Richard for nonverbal support and proceeded after the hesitation. "Your Dad and I have decided that we aren't going to marry each other."

The boy nodded. "I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, I heard you when you told Grandma. Through the floor."

Lois and Richard looked at each other again; apparently strength was not the only ability that chose to present itself.

Richard sighed. "Your mom and I still care about each other; we're still really good friends. This doesn't change how much either of us love you."

"Oh." Jason slowly nodded in comprehension. "I want things to stay the same," his voice wobbled. "I don't want them to change."

Lois bent forward, kissed her son on his cheek and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down the boy's face. "We know that," she murmured. "But things_ have_ changed. Neither of us wanted them to, they just…did." She looked up to Richard as Jason nuzzled into his sweatshirt. "I'm so sorry."

Richard simply looked at her and mouthed silently, "I know."

* * *

***

Lois leaned against the wall, through the window among the trees that burned ablaze with various shades of crimson, amber, scarlet and orange in the dwindling remains of daylight as Jason's laughter drifted up from the first floor through vents in the room.

Neither parent had the heart to tell their son that particular evening that at some point, they would go their separate ways. Some things were just too much to expect a small child to process in one night.

Richard had such an incredible way with Jason. Superman was right, he was a wonderful father. Reflexively, the tension that had built up in her shoulders dissipated. Perhaps things would be fine and she would not feel as though she had abandoned her son for the evening.

She stood, made her way to the mirror in the bathroom and finished applying mascara.

Richard had climbed the stairs and leaned against the door frame of the bedroom. He quietly admired the woman he almost married.

"You'll knock their socks off."

"I'd rather stay here. Jason needs me a lot more than I'm wanted in a room full of journalists. They don't give a shit that I've won, they're all just jealous that I'm receiving the award, not any of them."

Her employer made it quite clear her attendance was mandatory. Lois may have been ballsy, but she wasn't without common sense. She was well aware of the troubled times and economic woes that plagued many papers across the country coupled with declining subscriptions. It left few papers, if any other than the Daily Planet, to retain writers of her caliber. Lois knew she had to attend.

"He'll be okay. He's five."

"Almost six," she corrected.

"Still, he seems to be handling it alright so far. The two of us will be fine…you go ahead."

She laughed. "Alright, Richard."

"Your date's a lucky man."

"It's business, not a date." _But I don't think I'd mind if it was._

She stole a glance at her admirer as a silver clip swept up half of her hair to the crown of her head. The rest cascaded down her back and shoulders.

"Still Lois, a hell of a dress; it looks expensive." Richard eyed the garnet silk taffeta dress.

"It was." She shrugged. "But seemed just right somehow. Speaking of which, I just can't seem to zip it up all the way, if you could help me I'd…"

CRASH

Without hesitation, both raced downstairs, occasionally skipping a stair. Lois hitched up her dress to her knees and flew ahead of Richard.

"Jason!"

Adrenaline surged in the absence of a response.

"Jason!" Richard echoed.

Both parents halted in the kitchen as a stunned boy kept his eyes fixed on the floor and lake of cola that had puddle at his feet. Big tears began to fall.

"I, I'm sorry, Dad…" he choked. "I just…I, I wanted some soda. I knocked it over."

"Get the wet vacuum in the hallway closet," Lois instructed Richard as he grabbed a roll of paper towels under the sink.

With a somewhat practiced maneuver, he launched the roll in an overhead pass without a broken stride over the kitchen island. Lois lifted the snug fitting dress and bent down on her knees to stop the massive pool of cola from spreading to the hard-wood floors of the adjoining rooms.

"It's alright, Jason. Just next time, wait for one of us to help you." She tore off a fresh paper towel to blot the saturated front of her son's T-shirt.

"Okay, I'm sorry Mommy. I just wanted to help."

"I know, let's get you out of this wet and dirty shirt…come on, Mister. Upstairs."

The doorbell rudely interrupted the conversation between mother and son. Lois's head snapped in the direction of the door.

"Mommy," Jason whispered into Lois's ear that remained at his height. "I think Clark's here."

She felt her cheeks flushing and her heart suddenly landed in her throat as an impassable lump. Perhaps Jason was mistaken.

"Jason!" she hissed and abruptly stood. "It's Mr. Kent to you, I'd like to think we've raised you with some manners."

Her hands dusted off her knees and pulled down the dress as her legs wriggled it to shimmy the hem down to the floor again.

She turned on a bare heel. Lois inhaled sharply in disbelief as a deep voice met her.

"Hi, Lois. Hi, Jason."

"Hi Clark!" The boy exclaimed as Lois rolled her eyes. _So much for your manners._

"I told you to call him Mr. Kent." She scolded.

"No, Lois, Clark's fine."

She shrugged in defeat and bent over to pick up the wad of soggy paper towels from the floor.

Lois clutched the dirty towels and simply stared at the man who had been her partner, her friend and now, well…she wasn't exactly sure. _Why didn't Jimmy go with me? It would have been so much easier. _

Lois was unable to keep her eyes from traveling as they briefly inspected her partner who had not only lost the ill-fitting daily work attire, but had replaced them with an incredibly stunning and well tailored tuxedo. A miraculously tailored tuxedo and if she hadn't known any better, it gave the appearance that Clark had a potentially impressive physique beneath the suit.

Actually, Lois didn't know any better. She had never seen him without anything other than a suit or a baggy sweatshirt. Anything form fitting was as foreign to the man as sushi. And shirtless exposure, well, a blue moon happened on more frequent occasions. She mentally berated herself for her idle wander to a shirtless Clark Kent.

"You cleaned up nice, Kent." _You've got to be kidding. Who was this gorgeous man and what did he do with my partner?_

"Really?" His voice rose with pleasure at the surprise compliment.

Lois nodded.

"Really."

Clark was, well, _really _handsome.

The cold wet sensation on her foot broke the brief awkward interlude of silence as the two stared at each other in a haze. _Great, I've got soda dripping all over my feet and my dress half zipped. Just really, really great._

Then Lois recovered. "Now if you just wouldn't slouch." She smiled as an odd sensation flitted past her. _Keep it cool, Lane, keep it cool. Don't show your hand. No one else noticed. Right? _Shetossed the dripping paper towels in the garbage bin.

"Didn't have any difficulty finding the house I take it?" Richard commented.

The odd tension between the pair did not go undetected by the third wheel in the room but uncertain of exactly what. The feeling that he had been excluded in something had become quite apparent.

"Um, no. Well, I guess I mean cab drivers seem to know their way around," Clark replied with an uncomfortable smile.

"And you're on time. Nothing short of a miracle," Lois quipped. "I wasn't exactly counting on that."

"You said six. 'Be on time'" his fingers quoted the air "was the threat, only punishable by death. Or something like that."

"You know Lois pretty well then." Richard added only to receive a blunt elbow to the side as Lois glared without subtlety.

"I gave you a fifteen minute grace period, Clark," Lois commented.

"Oh" his shoulders fell slightly.

"And I've got to use it. Someone needs a quick wardrobe change."

"Mommy…" a small hand patted her hip. "I want Clark to do it."

Lois looked in question to her son and back at Clark who shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "Beats me."

Clark consented as he looked back at Lois. "Alright by me, little guy, only if it's fine with Mom and Dad."

Richard interjected, "Mommy needs to finish getting ready, Dad says it's fine."

"Richard…a little help please? This dress isn't going to zip itself, believe me, I've tried."

As Clark ascended the stairs, the remnants of their conversation fell upon his ears. He was slightly envious of Richard's position. After all, he was the one who was zipping up Lois's dress.

"Lois, will you relax? For goodness sake, it's just Clark. One would think you're as nervous as a girl on prom night."

"That's the problem, Richard. It's Clark."

He grinned as Jason's hand continued to lead him up the last of the stairs to the second floor. On second thought, he wasn't that envious of Richard, he much preferred to be, as his mother put it earlier, himself.

* * *

***

Lois stared at her reflection in the mirror as she leaned over the master bathroom countertop.

She steadied a hand and did her best to ignore the damned rocking in her stomach. It was nerves, of course. After all, it was an important evening.

She sighed and shook her head at her own reflection. Lois knew better.

It was completely ludicrous to deny any further that the odd mixture of emotions that coursed beneath her skin when it came to the man who was her companion for the evening. It wasn't actually possible to love someone without a single date or kiss. Come on. _Was it?_

"Perhaps," she said aloud to her nervous reflection.

A pair of slim nude heels slid onto her feet. She couldn't keep from running, she had to stop tonight.

"Well, Lane, time to put your money where your mouth is. Here goes nothing."

* * *

***

Led by the hand of his son, Clark entered the child's room. He softly closed the door, kept his hearing attune to any footsteps near the doorway and scanned the room for any bugs or monitoring devices considering the house had been monitored.

After one was found near his son's radio, he slid open the window, pinched the device between his fingers, launched it into the air in the bay's direction. Jason had begun to pilfer through a drawer of T-shirts, oblivious to the detection device that had just been found.

"What about this one?" He held one up for his father.

"Hmm." His hand scratched an ear. "Short sleeves, you won't be cold?"

Jason shook his head. "Not really. I'm not cold." The child pondered an idea that was brewing. "Do you get cold?"

"No. Well, not unless there's any Kryptonite."

"Oh." The boy's nose wrinkled. "That green stuff."

"Yes." Clark sat on the bed that creaked with his dense frame.

Jason struggled to free himself from the wet long-sleeved shirt as Clark helped clear his head from the garment.

He giggled. "You look funny with your glasses."

"I do?" A small hand yanked them from his face.

"There," the boy said with satisfaction. "Better. I can see your face more." A clean shirt was slipped over Jason's head by his father.

"I thought they looked alright," Clark commented disappointedly.

"Don't worry, Dad; Mommy still likes you when you wear them." He smiled.

"Your Mom likes me?" So they had resorted to using their son as a sounding board for how the other felt. So be it. "Likes me how?"

"Don't know, she keeps saying under her breath about it."

"And you hear her?"

"Uh huh." He nodded. "I hear all sorts of things, when I listen really hard. Sometimes other stuff is kind of loud too."

"That's like me."

"Just like you?" Jason smiled. "I like that." He reverted back to the topic of his father and mother. "Are you here to take Mom on a date?"

An uncomfortable question that with all honesty, one that Clark was not certain was the correct response. He remained in the dark as to how much of Lois and Richard's situation Jason knew about. He chose to proceed with caution.

"What makes you say that?"

He stood and put away the discarded T-shirt candidates that had been tossed on his son's bed.

"Well," Jason began in a logical and very Lois-like manor "Mommy's dressed up and so are you. So when Moms and Dads are dressed up, they have dates."

"Ah, I see. Well, your Mom's got a prize from work and tonight they're having a fancy dinner to give it to her."

"Is that the Pulitzer-thing? Are you getting a prize too?"

"It is the Pulitzer award, she's worked very hard to get it, but it's just her getting a prize. Not me, but since I write newspaper stories with your Mom, our boss wants me to go too."

His son's eyes grew. "Superman's got a boss?"

"No." Clark smiled. "But as plain old Clark Kent, I do."

"Okay. I think you should be getting a prize for being Superman."

Clark bristled at how freely Jason spoke of his identity.

"This is just a prize for newspaper writers. Besides Jason, as Superman, I don't help people to get something like a prize or an award. Remember, besides you, no one knows I'm Clark Kent _and_ Superman. Okay?"

"Uh huh. I still think you should get a prize for being Superman."

"Jason, it's important that you understand something. I'm not Superman just because I want to get a prize, or award. I help people because everyone has a responsibility to do what they can and help each other. I'm not any different. I save people because I can do things other people can't. Someday you'll be able to do things like me, and because we have such great power, we need to use them for good, to help everyone and show them the way."

The child snatched the glasses from the night stand and slipped them onto his face. The large frames slipped down his tiny nose. He grinned at his father through the thick glasses with admiration and slipped his hand into Clark's.

"I want to grow up someday and be just like you. I want to help save people too. I want to be Superman." He wrapped his small arms as far as they would go around his father's chest. "Come on, Dad, I want to show you something."

Wordlessly, Clark took the glasses off his son's face and slipped them back on as he was led down the hallway, downstairs to the back yard. For the first time, for a brief moment, he really felt like a father and it was wonderful.

* * *

***

Small plumes of vapor rose from the father and son as the temperatures continued to decline in the darkening sky, the sun had already sunk behind the buildings.

"So, Optimus Prime is the leader of the deceptions."

Clark sat in the patio chair and listened intently as his son explained the differences between Autobots and Decepticon Transformer toys that had been elaborately staged to battle each other in the sand box.

A sigh of frustration came from the boy who placed the figurines in the sand. He turned. "No, he's an Autobot…the good guys."

"…and the yellow guy?"

"Bumble Bee. You _don't _know that?"

"I've never heard of these transformation things."

"Transformers!"

"Transformers," Clark corrected himself. "Sorry."

"It's my favorite show. You've never seen it?"

"Afraid not. I don't have a lot of time for watching television."

His son nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Well you can come over and watch it with me." Jason grinned.

"I'd really like that Jason."

A porch light came on in the dwindling twilight as the door opened.

"I hate to interrupt guys," Richard stepped onto the patio, somewhat hesitant to interrupt a moment his son was having with their colleague that he apparently had taken to so quickly. "Mom's pretty much ready and we've got a movie ready to go."

Jason abandoned the toys, dusted traces of sand from his clothes and bounded past Richard into the living room.

Clark looked down in a brief moment of contemplation, perhaps a twinge of jealousy that the things his son enjoyed, the simple joys of childhood, were often occurrences where he felt as an outsider looking inward upon a family.

He swallowed and looked at Richard. "You've got a great boy."

"Thanks. Don't be fooled though, he has his moments." The corners of Richard's worn green eyes crinkled as small crows feet formed.

Clark motioned to enter the house, but Richard's following comment caused the taller of the two to give pause.

"Have fun tonight, she'll keep you on your toes though …"

"Well, Lois is Lois. Nothing I can't handle," his shoulders shrugged. "But thanks just the same." He smiled uncomfortably.

"Clark, I need to talk to you about something. Seriously."

He gulped, shoved his hands into the pockets of his tuxedo jacket. "Sure, Richard, what is it?"

He closed the door softly and the two men faced each other on the back patio. Clark's hands shoved deeper in his pockets.

"I know you know about Lois and me… that we're not together anymore. It was a mutual choice. I mean it."

"Alright," Clark was not entirely sure where Richard was headed with this particularly awkward conversation.

"The two of you had been pretty close at the time you left from what I've heard from Jimmy."

"That was a long time ago, we worked well together," he explained quickly, and then glanced at his son who was clearly visible through the window. "That's all it really was. But things change."

"No, they haven't. Do you think I can't see it between you two?" He was resolute as he continued. "Part of me will always love Lois, I can't change that, but both of us need to be happy; and the two of us together, well, we just, weren't anymore." He shrugged in acceptance of the simple truth and looked at the other man.

"We're just friends who work together," he stated mater-of-factly. Clark was well aware of what had remained unspoken. Richard wasn't unintelligent. Quite the contrary; the air between Lois and Clark in the kitchen all but crackled with raw energy and he knew it was painfully obvious.

"But you're here tonight," he observed.

"Lois asked me to be here."

"You could have said no." He placed a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Well, she didn't really give me much of a choice, actually."

"And that surprises you?"

His head shook. "It's Lois."

"Right. Well, good luck." Richard shivered, rubbed his hands together and as the door was opened, ducked inside and briskly changed the subject. "It might get cold enough to snow tonight. A bit early if you ask me…aren't you going to be cold without a coat? You've got to be freezing."

"Oh, I don't mind the cold much. There were plenty of cold nights I went to check on the animals in the barn growing up. I hardly notice it really."

Clark's ears detected someone calling for Superman's help rather urgently. "I'll be inside in a minute." Perhaps it wasn't going to be such a quiet evening after all.

Briefly confused, Richard shrugged. "Suit yourself."

* * *

***

Milton Fine slowly swirled a vodka tonic and sipped the contents as the streets of iconic suburbia slid past the windows.

In a few moments the man who's very existence compelled his journey to this miserable planet would be only inches away, which presented quite the predicament; he pondered if it would be more enjoyable to completely remain undetected, or to somewhat expose himself and his genuine intentions.

After all, watching Kal El squirm beneath the veil of humanity as his superior at the Daily Planet with information that only the two of them shared; well, perhaps that would be a more entertaining scenario. He had the remainder of the evening to decide.

The partition slid down as the vehicle crawled to a stop in the driveway. At the Planet's expense, another car had taken Perry White and his wife to the function.

"We're here Mr. Fine. It will be just a few minutes." The driver unfastened the seatbelt and opened the door with every intention of retrieving the last two passengers of the party before the car continued onward.

"It's alright, I'll collect the others." He smiled and exited the vehicle. "After all, I'd very much like to meet my employee's family."

* * *

***

Clark hesitated as his ears detected a scream for help. He began to loosen the bow tie as he searched the premises for any observers, then exhaled in relief as police had already arrived. Thankfully, Metropolis's finest was able to deal with the minor issues of the evening without his intervention. If there were any more fortune, the rest of the evening would be quiet.

After the bowtie was realigned, Clark bent down; his fingers dredged the cold sand in Jason's sandbox until a toy action figure was unearthed. A small smile of contentment appeared as the toy rolled over in his large hand. The little things of a child's presence, his child, reminded him of all that he toiled endlessly for- the future.

Then for a small rare moment, the noises of the world became still. It was an interval of peace.

Clark looked across the horizon of lights from Metropolis's skyscrapers that danced along the indigo water. They had a refreshing simplicity and beauty despite the complexity beneath the surface, the city appeared so still and calm from a distance.

Perhaps some day the rest of the world would learn to live together and there would be longer pauses of calm on a consistent basis. Well, he continued to hope so.

Lois's perfume drifted across the deck on the current of warm air released from inside with the door to the house that slid open. He turned to face her as the noises of the city and the world returned.

"Clark… are you coming?"

A slender silhouette cut sharply into the warm light that spilled onto the lawn.

Clark stood to his full height as the grains of sand slipped through his fingers. He took in the woman who stood in front of him in silence. An instant pang of regret hit him, how different things would have been had he never left.

"Wow." It was all he could say. His knees became as unsteady as the sand that lay beneath the shoes he wore.

Clark found himself staring shamelessly at the way the dress hugged every curve of her figure. He genuinely couldn't believe his fortune that Lois was unattached from any suitors and just his company for the evening.

"Well?" She looked at him impatiently, yet with a fondness that muddled her expression. A flicker of recollection surfaced, about times that had gone by, a memory perhaps, and then it was gone.

"Gosh, Lois, you're… um…"

"Going to be late. C'mon Smallville."

"Oh. Right."

He approached the doorway and slowly removed her hand that kept the door open and paused. As he lowered Lois's hand to her side, Clark took it into his, his thumb softly nestled into the palm of her hand.

His eyes trailed down her arm to her hand inside of his. He had held it that way so many times as they had drifted into the air and soared amongst the clouds. Perhaps it was foolish, but he no longer cared. As if it provided Lois with a clue to the past they shared.

Clark spoke softly as he had always done when it was just the two of them.

"I don't know if I've ever told you this before… but you're beautiful." His eyes flew up to meet hers as he heard her inhale sharply at his compliment. "…Oh, and um, congratulations on the Pulitzer."

Lois kept still as Clark's thumb nuzzled inside the palm of her hand. His other fingertips traced along the back of the same hand, along the small veins and tendons that lay beneath the skin.

Her stomach tilted. The posturing of their two bodies together felt so natural, comfortable. As if they were meant to fit together.

Lois's hand that had remained free and at her side began to drift upward and her index finger gently nudged Clark's glasses further up his nose. Her fingers continued to trace along Clark's hairline to tuck back a piece of hair that had fallen in his eyes as her subtle smile grew.

She paused reflexively for the usually shy man to swat her away and recoil, but his eyes behind the frames only danced as he returned her smile.

"There…" she said softly with poise. "That's better. Not so bad yourself." Their bodies drifted toward each other as two magnets. In a brief moment, neither was able to tell where their own ended and the other's began. A pleasant sparkling in Lois's stomach began to float upward.

A doorbell and thunder of small footsteps provided a convenient distraction.

Lois cleared her throat as her hand fell. "Looks like our ride is here."

She retreated into the house quickly without giving any indication of how unsteady her knees had become.

Clark did his best to disregard her racing heartbeat. It became far easier to do so the instant he heard the calm and regrettably familiar voice that belonged to Milton Fine in the doorway.

"Hello. Is your mother here? "

"Hi." Jason greeted the visitor.

"I'm Tony Fine, nice to meet you. I work with your mom and dad."

Clark began to walk briskly toward the front door despite the fact that it was not his house. For reasons he was unable to place, Milton Fine was the last person he wanted Jason to meet.

He halted as Milton Fine looked up from shaking the young boy's hand. Clark was too late.

* * *

***

As sounds of warm classical music seeped through the speakers, Lois's fingers drummed along the walnut armrest of the car to soothe her blazing nerves. The car carried the occupants along their journey to Metropolis's theatre district and their final destination; the Regan Center.

Fine broke the silence and raised his half empty tumbler in example of the relaxed corporate policy.

"Care for a drink?"

"I'll pass." Her fingers continued their rapid tapping pattern.

"Suit yourself," Tony smiled with a hint of sincerity and rattled the ice in his glass, "but in a room full of colleagues who are on a parallel playing field with you are a fairly intuitive group. I'd care to wager they'd sniff out your unsettled nerves in about five seconds flat and take full advantage."

He continued to press the issue and Lois's buttons. "You of all people should understand it's a sea of sharks, they'll smell blood in the water. Especially yours."

Milton Fine was the least desirable company and his knack for wiggling beneath her skin only continued. It was a professional evening, she vowed to behave herself and practiced conversations were more appropriate than the tantalizing fantasies of an upper right hook to the square of his jaw. It was tempting, incredibly so.

Tonight was a capstone of sorts to her professional accolades. However Lois knew the case of jitters had absolutely no correlation to her award or career. It was far more of a personal matter.

She conceded that the man who sat perpendicular to her in the long limousine seemed to no longer fall into one particular category of her life, rather Clark seemed to bleed into all the others. Personal, professional, love life… none of them seemed so separate anymore.

The compartmentalization Lois had made of her life no longer seemed to make sense; and exactly where Clark fit became more confusing with each jostle in the road as his knee brushed against her.

BUMP

Tony sipped his drink, observed the subtle repeated glances Lois gave her knee as it lingered against Clark's and relished the annoyed glance in his direction that proceeded his backhanded compliment.

He grinned as Lois caught his gaze at both their legs together.

She glanced down and then extended her arm to Fine for a drink in surrender. She eyed the bottle of Bombay Sapphire Gin. Just one ought to calm her jitters and she had _no_ difficulty whatsoever of holding her liquor; one drink she could handle.

"On the rocks."

Tony nodded. He addressed Lois's partner as ice clinked in the glass due for the woman. "And you, Clark? Considering whose company you're keeping tonight, you could use it."

Lois stiffened at an obvious insult. The car took a turn down an increasingly familiar route in the theatre district, and Clark's knee that grazed her own again caused a surge of unease as it lingered.

"I'll pass; I've never cared much for hard alcohol." Truthfully, he preferred wine. The aromas of blended fruit was far appealing to his palate considering alcohol's effects were a moot point.

"So, Lois," Tony commented as Clark passed a glass to the woman. "Your son Jason's quite the energetic boy."

"He can be." She sipped the beverage. "But Richard and I are used to it; that's how boys are."

It was none of his damn business and the urge to protect her son's privacy swelled. The less this man knew the better for she had every reason to conceal as much as possible.

"I've only just met Mr. White, but he seems to be quite the honorable man. I'm sorry your engagement didn't end well."

The whites beneath Lois's fingernails became more pronounced as she clutched the glass with increasing firmness. It was a bold move, to bring up a man that Lois openly had recently separated from and one she still lived with. She took a larger drink of the gin.

Fine continued to prod.

"But it's always nice to see two people getting along so well after they've gone their separate ways. It must have been quite a lot to take on raising another man's son. I'm surprised he's still so attached. I guess from his general character though, I shouldn't expect any less than that."

Clark's blood turned to ice despite his stoic veneer. He wasn't able to appear more interested in the Regan Center that appeared to have been getting larger in the window, his head turned to both Lois and Tony Fine.

"That's an awfully bold assumption, Mr. Fine," Lois stated coldly. "And _far_ out of line."

"My apologies," Fine rushed. "I was unaware that Mr. Kent and yourself chose to keep to yourselves that he was Jason's father."

Lois's eyes grew wide at the ludicrous accusation and the drink fell to the floor of the car. The ice cubes rolled on the carpet.

Clark was unable to remain quiet. "Mr. Fine, I'm sorry to tell you, but…"

"No Clark, it's alright." She held up a hand to gesture her partner's silence. Lois turned, and addressed Fine. "Tony, Clark is_ not_ Jason's father. Richard is Jason's father," she defended fiercely.

"My mistake, I apologize. You can understand my error, Lois, but given the long history that you have with your partner, the dark hair and blue eyes both him and your son have…" he looked directly at Clark.

"And what _history,_ exactly are you referring to in regards to my colleague?" Her glare was almost enough to melt the ice in Tony's glass.

"Considering the two of you had worked together so closely for such a length of time, well, it's not uncommon for partners of the opposite sex to have a tryst or two. I had thought that the two of you had a history, _together_, other than just a few bylines."

His dark eyes darted between the couple.

"Mr. Fine, at the Daily Planet my relationship with Lois has been only of the professional sort, I really don't think either of us has the need nor you have the right to continue any further."

Lois felt a small surge of pride that Clark had come away from his quiet persona to defend not only himself, but her as well. It was appealing.

"Clark, you don't need to defend anything to such an inappropriate comment." Lois eyed Tony Fine "Mr. Fine, you know damn well this conversation is way out of context of a professional environment and I'll take your ass to court if you keep going." Her eyes blazed. "Try me," she growled.

The door that abruptly opened provided a welcome disruption to the air amongst the passengers that had grown stifled.

"Enjoy the evening," Tony commented with insincere bravado. "Congratulations, Miss Lane. Mr. Kent? Good luck with your date tonight. Quite the handful. See you inside."

Lois adjusted her fitted dress as she stood to her full height, still a foot shorter than either man. "Thanks for the ride, but my date and I will find our own way home tonight. Despite your lack of faith in my abilities, Mr. Fine, I'm more than capable of handling myself and hailing a cab."

Lois and Clark proceeded toward the large row of glass doors and the large overhang that marked the main entrance to the fine art Regan Center. Clark looked up to the sky as they climbed the steps. The hand that kept his bicep in a vice-like grip tightened as Lois mumbled, "Quite the handful…I'll _give_ him a hand full, I'll hand his ass to him. How about a handful of _that_?"

The pair made their way to the coat check.

"Lois, don't let him get under your skin." He stopped and turned to face his date. "Richard's a great dad, anyone can see that."

Despite Lois's sincerity as she had risen to Clark's defense in the car, he knew Fine couldn't be any closer to the truth. He had hit the mark.

"I know."

Lois looked directly into his eyes that she painfully observed, were incredibly blue. A chill ran up her spine as his hands were on either shoulder.

"You've got to promise me one thing,"

"That depends." She eyed him skeptically.

"_Lois_…"

"Alright." Her eyes rolled and she exhaled. "I promise."

His hands slid down from her shoulders to her own two hands. A trail of goose pimples were left in the wake.

"Just enjoy tonight, and ignore Fine. _We_ can deal with him. Together."

"I'll try." She managed a smile and looked at her date with a softness that made his stomach flip.

Lois reveled slightly in the warmth his hands created as her own nestled in-between the expansive palms. She looked down at them. As she did so, he leaned forward, his lips brushed against her cheek.

"Even though you're still attractive when you're upset, try not to be angry," Clark spoke softly, and then pulled away as her eyes flew up.

She managed to recover despite the burning sensation across her cheeks and the summersaults that had begun in her stomach. "And watch your flattery, Mr. Kent. It just might get you somewhere."

He smiled. Music from the event drifted down the hallway as they continued up the stairs past the smaller theatre auditoriums to the grand ballroom.

* * *

***

Tony Fine had watched the reporting team enter the building and gave pause. It was quite impressive. Lois really had a genuine belief that Superman was the father of her son, not Clark Kent. It was beyond entertaining that she remained oblivious to the knowledge that they were the same person.

He followed the path of his two employees and marveled to himself.

Tonight was certainly going to be an interesting one; the relationship that had formed between Lois and Kal El's human personality was merely a bonus. Fine was positive that his fellow Kryptonian would do anything within his ability to protect this woman; a human. _Perfect._

* * *

**Thanks for reading; I really hope you'll take a moment and drop a review. Again, I profusely apologize for how long it took to update this story, and I PROMISE, the snippet that I had posted in the previous chapter WILL apply to the next one, and it will probably be less than a week before I post that one. **


	15. Chapter 14

**As promised, the next chapter. I hope you find it entertaining. It was fun to write, but took awhile because I hoped to strike the right balance.**

* * *

Proximity: Chapter 14

After an excruciating dull half hour of listening to colleagues from various papers in the country droll on about their own accomplishments and woes of why they should have won, Lois was bored. She tipped her head back and sipped the remainder of her third gin and tonic. Not that anyone kept track of her beverage consumption except herself.

Only the weekly staff meetings on Monday mornings were as much torture.

She glanced at the clock over the bar and felt another surge of disappointment as the time indicated the dinner service wasn't about to begin for another thirty minutes.

The night was young and her date who made a promise that he wouldn't leave her, had mysteriously slipped through the crowds. Hmmm. So much for promises, especially broken ones at that. She searched the dance floor as the one sided conversation lagged.

"Honestly, Lois, I can't imagine why the piece on Global warming that Collinsworth wrote was nominated at all, let alone actually won."

The boisterous man from The Gotham Gazette was her least favorite so-called equal who had cornered her this evening. She knew he had not merely directed the blatant insult at the Times, but in her general direction as well.

"Well, Harry, I can't say I always understand the committee's decisions, this year or any other, but to be honest, most who won have earned it."

Really, Smallville could have made a cameo and rescued her from the most awkward professional land mine conversation she had been engaged with in the evening. _Clark, if you've got any desire to survive the evening because rest assured, I will find you, you had better materialize rather quickly. _

As Lois continued to search past the dance floor, amongst the other two bars and expansive patio, she found the back of her partner in the opposite corner of the large ballroom having a rather seemingly personal and friendly conversation with a blonde, Lois saw nothing but red.

"Excuse me, Harry, been a pleasure, but I've finally found my date for the evening, and we've got to have a chat." She slammed the empty drink down and began to plow through the crowd of men and women.

* * *

Clark had found himself in need of a rapid exit upon his entrance to the dinner reception. He quietly had excused himself to the washroom and exited the rooftop to an avalanche in Alaska.

As victims in the small town at the base of the mountain were exhumed from the snow, his thoughts floated to the evening he had abandoned. With any luck, he would return swiftly before Lois was privy to his disappearance. She would only buy the excuse of digestive difficulties for a span of about ten minutes. If his assistance was needed for any greater amount of time, the remainder of the evening may prove difficult.

Shortly after his boots landed on the roof of the Regan Center, Clark had transitioned into his tuxedo. He adjusted his tie, hair and cufflinks as he descended the stairwell to the ballroom.

He was abruptly greeted by an old friend and competitor from the Washington Post as he entered the room.

"Clark! What a surprise to see you here considering how busy things have been!"

Clark sighed, smiled and shook his head. "You know how things are."

A slender blonde beamed in fond admiration as she approached the handsome man and received a hug with every ounce of enthusiasm of a long lost friend.

"As far as you're concerned, yes." The woman looked up at him as she sipped a glass of champagne. "But I'm glad to see you're alright after your trip. It must have been quite the experience."

Chloe Sullivan snatched an appetizer from a tray that circulated, linked her arm with Clark's and found a nearby corner along the glass wall that had been vacant. The blonde leaned against the glass as her eyes remained acutely focused on the other member of the conversation.

"You were away a lot longer than I thought you would have been." Her face fell somber. "When almost six years came and went…" her head shook. "I was just sick; I thought something had happened to you."

"About that, sorry my um, trip took slightly longer than I had expected." His hand scratched behind an ear, then adjusted the neckline of his shirt.

Chloe picked up on the nonverbal cue.

"You're fine, relax. All I can see is shirt and tie."

He smiled. "By the way, thanks for checking on my Mom when I was gone. She appreciated the phone calls."

"It was the best I could do considering I don't exactly travel as easily or quickly as others. But you're at work again, nose to the grindstone from what I can see."

"About that, sorry I haven't been by to see you since I came back."

"I'll take a rain check. When you've got time, you can tell me _everything_. But you've been busy, Clark, I get it. I wasn't even sure that I'd see you here tonight." Her brown eyes glowed in the low light. "Just the same, I'm glad you're back in one piece and alright. I missed you."

His long time friend eagerly wrapped her arms around the man as she discarded all professional pretensions. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes in relief and murmured "Even Superman needs someone to worry about him." As she pulled away, her arm lingered on his.

"You're here with Lois I take it?"

He nodded. "She's won for editorial, asked me to come with her."

"Awfully generous of you considering the article that won her the award."

"Not exactly a favorite of mine, she's written better. At least the two of us agree on that." Clark paused, his eyes searched the crowd and found Lois lost in conversation with a correspondent from the Gotham Gazette. "Lois doesn't know you're here, does she?"

"No. "

"Good thing. You know how _that_ would go." He took a glass of champagne from a circulating tray. Now he certainly understood why people indulged that particular beverage. The dry citrus flavor that accompanied a sparkling sensation as it slid down his throat was enjoyable.

"It's so sad Clark that she can't deal with the fact that you're friends with another journalist from another paper who can beat her at her own game."

"Lois Lane is competitive. Sometimes it can be a bit unhealthy, and who says you can beat either of us?" he prodded.

Chloe stifled a laugh. "Alright, an equal adversary then, but unhealthy, Clark, is us mere mortals scarfing down a large burger and fries. Lois's streak for competition is downright obsessive."

He shrugged in acceptance. "I don't think it's that bad."

The blonde sipped her champagne and grinned. "Alright. If you say so, but as much as I'd love to spend the rest of tonight talking about my competition…" she trailed as her friend took the hint. "I really want to enjoy the evening and hopefully we can get together soon." She hugged her old friend again. "And someday you'll be able to tell me about _all _of it."

Lois's rather loud voice sliced through the warm moment. "Honestly Clark, why are you even wasting air talking to this insult to journalism? And hands off my date blondie."

As Clark turned to the direction of her voice, everyone in the near vicinity ceased their conversation and began to stare. He wanted to disappear.

Instead, looking directly at Lois and ignoring her harsh glare, he said, "It was nice to see you again, Ms Sullivan." His voice remained light and pleasant. "I need some air." He turned and exited through the doors to the balcony.

Lois followed.

* * *

She was hotly on his heel, two of her rapid strides for each of his larger ones. "Hey, I wasn't finished" she called after him. "Since you pulled a disappearing act on me _again_, which by the way, I thought was something you promised you _wouldn't_ do, I was damn near bored to tears listening to that windbag from Gotham. Thanks for sticking with me when I needed you…then I find you snuggling up getting an _ass _grab from our _competition_ no less!" Her voice echoed across the frozen terrace.

Clark continued to the very corner of the balcony where the bay lay in front of them. He stopped and turned abruptly to face Lois who was directly behind him. His sudden halt caused her to ricochet against his chest.

The white paper lanterns strung overhead on cords against the open air softly illuminated the patio. The warm glow made it quite obvious that Lois was not only seething but flustered from the sudden face plant into his tuxedo shirt.

"And I'm not about to have this conversation with you in public," he commented.

"Why not? Let's," she countered.

"You've had a couple drinks, Lois. I don't want you to say something you'll regret in a room full of people we compete with."

"I'm a big girl, Clark. I can handle myself and my liquor just fine. And who the hell do you think you are to give me social etiquette lessons? Has anyone ever told you that breaking your promise is _rude_? Not to mention flirting with a woman that didn't bring you…"

"She's my friend, Lois. We've been over this."

"She's _not _your friend, Clark. She's the competition and has scooped_ us_ on more than one occasion," she hissed. "Stories we'd been working on for months. Don't you remember the Hathaway trades scandal? Pity I seem to recall reading it from the _Post_ instead of our _own _paper."

Clark's jaw tightened. Lois didn't understand, his relationship with Chloe was akin to a sister he never had. She had been his friend as he grew into his abilities when he was terrified of what was happening to him. She had never betrayed him as Superman surfaced. But that wasn't exactly something that Lois would understand, nor was it something he could explain to her.

"Lois, leave it."

"I will _not_, Clark. She was after you."

"She hasn't seen me since I came back."

"Tough. Any woman knows that they've got no business whatsoever making a move on someone _else's_ date! There are some lines you_ don't_ cross."

"You're jealous," Clark mused.

"Me?" she snorted. "Hardly."

"You are." Clark turned. "I didn't know this was a date."

"I know you better than _anyone._ Don't play that crap with me. It was a date from the minute you whispered all sorts of lovely things in my ear and started playing patty-cake with my hand in the doorway at my own house." Lois crossed her arms, immediately grew quiet and looked out over the water in embarrassment. She had just shown her hand in a flash of fury. How mortifying.

"No," he continued softly. "I didn't." His arm moved to touch hers that were crossed.

"Oh _bullshit,_ Clark, yes you did. Come on," she huffed. "Dinner's about to be served, I've got to go. One of us has an award to collect."

She recovered from a moment of vulnerability and aggressively yanked her arm from his touch and began to march toward the ballroom.

* * *

Following the uncomfortable dinner and separate conversations that the reporting duo engaged in with Perry, his wife and Milton Fine, Lois poured herself a glass of wine from the bottle at the table to steady her nerves that had sprouted as she watched the president of Columbia step onto the podium to begin the awards.

"Perhaps we've got a shot at the Public Service Award this year," Perry commented as he made a failed attempt to hide his enthusiasm.

"Probably not," Lois spoke softly as the speaker began his introductions. "You know how political it is. My money's on the Chicago Tribune or Boston Globe this year."

"Oh you never know," Tony Fine commented. "I didn't buy The Planet under pretenses it was incapable of winning the big one."

"Funny, I remember you had nothing to do with The Planet when we, along with myself, were nominated. Back then, the owners had actually been more interested in journalistic integrity than political favoritism," Lois jabbed at Tony Fine.

Her comment was spoken loudly enough for all at the table to hear, Alice White's look of disbelief at Lois's unapologetic challenge to her employer was apparent as Perry attempted to belay the mounting hostility between the two individuals.

"At least we know Lane's won something for us. Although I could do without all this inflated pomp. It's ridiculous." Perry did the best he could to dispel any appearance of regret that despite his multiple nominations, he had never won.

"Oh Perry, I don't buy that nonsense for a second" Alice gladly interjected. "I seem to remember it took you twenty minutes to decide between two pairs of shoes." Her eyebrow shot up as she eyed her husband.

"Yes, well. I wanted to be presentable. It did say black tie. Not like back when I was nominated, a nice simple luncheon, straight to the point. Just the way it should have been."

A haze formed over Lois as she suddenly spoke out of context. "I don't think I should have won for this article."

Everyone, including the man whom she had spent the majority of dinner furious with, turned their heads.

"Lois, you have deserved to win on more than one occasion," Clark commented in surprise. He couldn't believe she had actually stated her doubts out loud to the table.

She nodded. "On other articles, we both know I've written far better ones than that. I won for shock value, we all know it."

Before anyone could belay her doubt, the room fell silent. Clark looked to Lois, then toward the podium as Columbia University's President waited. Lois had been called to accept her award, regrettably while she was professing her self doubt rather loudly.

Perhaps no one beyond the confines of their table had heard her.

She looked at her editor and in a flash of fear, to her partner for reassurance. He nodded in encouragement despite their argument earlier. When pressure was felt by either of them, they knew the other was there.

Lois swallowed, stood and smoothed her dress. Without taking a glance, she made her way to the podium.

* * *

The light that shone on the podium was nearly blinding, she blinked and looked down to avoid it and smoothed out the well folded piece of paper that held the notes of what she was to say.

"I'm a writer; some say a journalist, so I'm not much for impromptu speaking." She looked at her table, particularly at Perry and smiled as she caught a glimmer of parental fondness in his eyes.

Her chest broadly expanded as she inhaled deeply, smoothed the folds on the paper again, looked out at the faces that were washed out in the bright light, and began.

"The editorial writing category has been defined by the Pulitzer committee as I quote; for distinguished editorial writing, the test of excellence being clarity of style, moral purpose, sound reasoning and power to influence public opinion in what the writer conceives to be the right direction."

Lois looked at her hands that kept from trembling only simply because they were glued to the podium. This was far more difficult that she had imagined, all she was supposed to do was stand in an attractive dress, grin in front of her colleagues, enjoy the accolades as well as envy and thank the correct individuals. That wasn't what was happening, at least from her vantage. The projection of a confident woman wasn't exactly an accurate depiction of the hesitant woman who was screaming on the inside.

"Well, I can say that I've certainly got a style," she grinned. "My mother could always pick out my articles from the school newspapers; perhaps it was for my inability to spell. God bless my editor for his patience and for spell-check…" a murmur of laughter spread through the hall. She continued. "As for moral purpose and sound reasoning, at times, that's been debatable. But the article for which I've been so humbled to win the nomination, I couldn't agree more strongly."

Lois recalled her conversation with her partner on the cool rooftop a week prior, when she remembered the reason for her article.

Clark shifted in his seat. Listening to his colleague publicly blast him and to rub salt in a wound for his poor choice to leave was difficult. He adjusted his tie and steeled himself to remain present for the entire speech no matter how much his skin crawled. It was a penance of sorts.

She found the breath to press forward with her speech.

"When this was written, Superman had left and no one including myself knew what had happened. If he had disappeared, if he had a bizarre viral strain that rendered him incapable of performing any of his abilities," she looked at Clark and his blood turned to ice "or if he was dead." If he hadn't known any better, perhaps Lois knew more than she had let on. It was impossible, but still…

"But it didn't matter. Superman was on this Earth for a few years, taught us to see the good in ourselves, that we really could be a kind and compassionate world if we made an effort. He was our light and guide to show us as a society, what we could be that this world really is a beautiful place to call home. And did we learn our lesson?"

She looked to the crowd with a fire in her eyes. It was still to hear the creaking of chairs.

"Did we?" she asked again in hope that perhaps someone would have said yes. Instead Lois looked down.

"We didn't. When he left, we waited, and waited. I wrote this article because we, as a society, found ourselves much like small children unable to be self reliant, when years before we were perfectly capable of dealing with the harsh realities of the world around us. Instead, when he left, we crawled into the fetal position and wondered why we were abandoned. That is _not_ the American spirit, what happened to our ingenuity, or determination, our sense of justice or truth? It's not the human character, but rather sad and pathetic that we were incapable of helping ourselves. We, as the human race, were, and still are far more capable than that," she stated with conviction. "See, there's the moral conviction part of the award." She smiled.

Lois gave pause, looked at the gleaming plaque and did her best to ignore the heavy weight in the bottom of her stomach. She was damn convincing, almost convinced herself actually, but she knew that wasn't the absolute reason why the article was written. It sounded nice though. At that moment, she made a choice; she folded up the piece of paper and decided she needed to make a public profession… somewhat. A slight smile formed, but faded just as quickly.

"It's an honor to be in the same categories as such reputable colleagues, although I'm not entirely sure I belong with them. As for my moral purpose, I need to be honest, and provide a confession." She swallowed the enormous impassable lump that had formed in her throat. "I'm aware of the rumors that circulated about me, Superman, our professional and perhaps personal relationship. Everyone in this room has whispered about it, so let's talk about that."

Her eyes darted across the span of the room repeatedly before she continued.

"He's a close friend of mine, we shared a close bond and in fact, I probably do know more about him than anyone else on the planet. Except for him of course, but when he left, I was angry. I don't just mean upset at his abandonment of the human race and an entire planet. I was angry that he didn't tell me goodbye. He left without a word and I was left to pick up the pieces and explain to everyone else something I didn't have the answers to. And I chose to write about it. It was as simple as that. So I thank the Pulitzer Prize committee, Columbia University and the Regan center for hosting the event for such a prestigious award that any journalist would be thrilled to accept." She looked at Clark. "But I can't. I'm sorry, I cannot accept this award. Thank you."

The crowd's animated murmurs rose to a dull roar as Lois took her seat, adjusted her dress again and turned her attention to the podium. The stunned presenter wasn't sure what to interpret what had just occurred, other than to continue to the next recipient.

"I can't believe you just did that," Clark marveled as he whispered in her ear. Lois's skin shivered in ripples as his warm breath splashed upon her bare neck.

"Believe it." She managed from the corner of her mouth.

"Lois, don't be ridiculous, you've earned it."

"I don't want it, now _shut up_ and don't cause a scene. We'll talk about this later."

"No," he stated firmly, took her by the hand and escorted her to the balcony, "we're going to talk about this now.

"If you want to talk about this now, fine," she stated loudly. Heads turned as Lois followed her partner and weaved through the maze of tables. "Really…are you just pissed because you didn't win? Can't stand that your partner won and turned it down?" She jeered.

He slammed the door, pulled his face inches from hers. Clark was angry.

"No Lois." His voice was low, but not even tempered "I'm _not_ pissed I didn't win. In fact, I don't care about a Pulitzer, but you always did from the day I met you. You're a damn good writer, and you were right. Superman had _no_ business leaving; more importantly, he was an idiot for leaving you and without a word of explanation no less. You had every right to be pissed about it, and I'm more than sure he feels horrible about it… he deserves to. To be honest, I'm not any better. I can't quite understand why he's gotten the cold shoulder yet you've been more than willing to accept that I did the same thing to you. Why?"

Her stunned expression that had frozen on her face began to melt. "I don't know, Clark."

"That's it? _I don't know?_ Come on."

"No, Clark, I don't." She was quiet. "It's something about you. I don't know what it is. I was mad at you, sad that you left but I just can't accept that you're here and not have you in my life. I just can't."

It was Clark's opportunity to remain speechless. He sighed, combed his hair from his face and walked to the corner of the balcony in frustration. This woman was infuriating, she refused to accept an award that both of them knew she deserved, and it was simply on his account. He had to regain his composure. Unfortunately, Lois had other plans.

Lois stopped, picked up a bottle of wine from the abandoned outdoor bar and followed him. She tipped her head back and took a swig from the bottle along the way.

* * *

Clark often found it simply fascinating that a few drinks too many would release someone's inhibitions so quickly. Some would say it was a truth serum of sorts, other the devil's influence but one thing he could be sure of, it was definitely a catalyst for direct and to the point conversations with Lois. Tonight was no exception.

The swish of the liquor was magnified by the nearly empty wine bottle when Lois's head reclined and tilted it back. Most of what it contained had taken up residence in her stomach. Her soft eyes glittered as she leaned back in the chair, somewhat closed as she looked with contemplation at her partner.

Once the vacant seat beside her had been selected, his attention was divided between the inebriated woman next to him and the beautiful view from the rooftop terrace of the Regan Center. Rarely a night passed without cries for Superman, however a great many were often trivial and really did not need his attention. With contentment at the relatively quiet evening, he sighed.

"Clark, I need to ask you a question."

"Alright."

He leaned on an elbow that propped against the ledge, turned squarely to Lois and chose to disregard the slight drawl in her words that only overindulgence caused.

The bottle was set on the slate tile floor. "You have to answer," she stated with conviction.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Lois."

As the woman leaned forward, her forearms propped against her knees. She seemed to wait for Clark to mirror her own behavior. The reporter followed the nonverbal cue, and leaned toward her.

The terrace was vacant as traditional jazz drifted through the air from inside, tainting the atmosphere with a more subdued and romantic hue. A gentle breeze began to stir and caused a few strands of hair to drift across her face. Clark swept them away.

"Why do you put up with me?"

"I don't put up with you."

"Yes you do. Don't lie, Clark. You've never been particularly good at it. I can be a pain in the ass."

"Alright, sometimes you are, but I don't mind. You're my partner."

"You could have quit."

His shoulders shrugged. "I like having you as a partner. We work well together."

"Oh." Her face became disappointed.

Clark's stomach rose to his throat. Had he said something wrong?

"That's it. We work well together." Lois's eyebrows lowered as her shoulders that had been square, slumped.

"That and you're my best friend."

Lois digested the information. "Then why didn't you tell me you were leaving the Planet six years ago?"

Water had collected in her eyes that had remained focused on the floor. Glassy, they looked up at his and searched her friend for answers. _We're best friends… that's it?_

"It was too hard. I couldn't bring myself to do it," he murmured.

"Too hard? Clark…" she put her hands on his. "If you _ever_ do something like that again, I couldn't forgive you a second time. Because I hate to break it to you, Smallville, in case you've missed it…you mean a hell of a lot more to me than just a best friend."

He nodded.

"Clark, I never thought I'd ever say this, but…" she trailed. Lois turned to him and looked with earnestness. "I can't lose you again. Clark, I need you." She began to laugh weakly to quell the unease that surged. "I love you."

He froze. It was something he'd longed for Lois to tell him, words that as her shy partner, he never thought he would hear.

"Clark…say something." Her face fell as fear was evident in Lois's voice. "Anything." Her eyes pleaded with him, longing for any sign he mirrored her affections.

Clark's hands flew, cupped her face and assertively drew himself to Lois. His own heart raced as the electricity of their lips connecting surged through every inch of his flesh. He felt Lois inhale sharply, then slip her tongue into his mouth to eagerly explore it. The heat that radiated from his abdomen surged only to intensify as his hand found its way around her waist and drew Lois nearly onto his lap.

He paused, pulled away and both their eyes flew open, wide in lust and amazement at the chemistry that sizzled. Clark lost himself in her eyes that smoldered. "Lois, I've loved you since the day I met you. You're the reason why I came back. I came back to the Planet because of you."

The most refreshing thing about his confession was its sincerity.

Before either was aware of what had transpired, they drifted closer to each other until the warmth of their breath heated the air between them. Clark quickly realized she never gave an indication for him to stop and kissed her again with renewed vigor and assertion.

As his own tongue became entwined with Lois's, his hand traced along her jaw, down her collarbone, her shoulder and his fingertips slid beneath the thin spaghetti strap of her dress. Every inch of his body tingled with a strong desire to launch into the night sky with Lois, away from everyone, away from everything and strip every stitch of clothing from her skin.

Lois placed her hand on Clark's shoulder and gasped for breath. She looked at him with sincerity.

"And if you did leave again, Clark, hypothetically speaking, forget showing your face again, because if you did, you'd wish you were dead." Breath that she exhaled formed a hazy veil in the cold night air.

Clark's adrenaline surged as her fingers traced up his exposed neck setting every inch of her skin on fire.

"And hypothetically, how exactly would you accomplish that?" He pondered. His lips moved temptingly near her ear.

Lois raised an eyebrow seductively. "I have my ways." Her knee rubbed against the side of his.

Clark's forehead touched hers. "In that case, Lois," he closed his eyes and whispered "I promise, I'll stay. I'll never leave you again."

Something was so familiar about the way his arms held her, the words he had spoken. She had to ask, now or never. Lois sat up, forced herself to pull away from his magnetic embrace and rubbed her hands together in the cold. Clark put his coat over her shoulders. As he did so, she looked at him with absolute seriousness.

"Clark, are you Superman?"

Clark looked over the horizon and scratched his head, looked back at Lois who waited for his response.

He sighed deeply. It had been six years since she had asked him that question so bluntly. This time was different; this time he made the resolution to answer her.

His brilliant eyes acutely focused on her.

"What if I told you I was?"

Lois closed her eyes, a Cheshire grin spread across her face as she leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head. As she reclined, a long leg crossed over the other and hung in the air.

"Mmmm. I'd say we've both lost our minds."

She stretched and continued.

"I mean, I'm completely nuts for missing the boat on the biggest potential story that sat right under my nose. And you, you'd be certifiable for choosing to keep it from me all these years, because that mister" she sat up and pointed a finger at him "would be incredibly foolish. I'd kick your ass."

Clark finally gave the most valuable admission of his life. Lois didn't believe him; he was bluntly honest and she didn't believe him, instead he chose to enjoy the moment.

"Well, I don't see how, I mean, if bullets can't hurt me…"

Lois leaned in again, except this time; she took the initiative as her lips found his. "Oh, I think I could torture you in more ways than one."

Her hand had found his lap as a finger traced up his leg, her thumb rested on the upper part of his inner thigh "…and to be brutally honest, Clark, I think I'd _really_ enjoy it."

_I love this woman._ Lois seemed to share his inclination.

Lois stood; her hand found the bow tie of his tuxedo and swiftly unfastened the tie, pulling the undone ends and her partner to his feet. She pulled him to her and again kissed him with mounting intensity as a wave of lightening ricocheted through her. Who knew Clark had the ability to make her feel this way?

"Mmm, I think we should leave," she purred. "Now would be good," she managed and kissed her date with such fervor that even Clark's nearly perfect memory could not recall another that had caused him to ache so intently.

She pulled away and an eyebrow raised again as her fingers toyed with the unfastened bow tie. At that point, he wasn't the slightest bit concerned that she was centimeters from the blue suit that lay beneath. If she were to peel back his shirt at that moment, so be it. They loved each other, which was really all that mattered. Before Clark could respond, she let the tie slip from her hand and turned toward the door to the ballroom.

"I'll be in the lobby with my coat in five minutes. It's a shame you don't actually have X-ray vision because if you did, then you'd be able to know if I had stopped at the ladies room and was still wearing any underwear." She grinned impishly. "Your apartment's a ten minute cab ride from here, isn't it?"

_More like ten seconds if you'd really want to know, Lois. Maybe five. _

Clark watched her hips sashay past the glass doors and through the crowd on the dance floor. His eyes followed the beautiful woman as she made her way down the grand staircase and he shook his head, grinning madly as she slipped into the ladies room.

* * *

After the award presentations had concluded, various recipients as well as nominies drifted from table to table and conversed with each other regarding political and current event topics. The dinner service had been completed, the lights had dimmed and coffee was served.

As Clark reentered the ballroom, he made his way around the Daily Planet staff that was representative for the evening, a few other friendly acquaintances from other papers from the United States and found the coat check tickets on the table. He looked carefully through the crowd, the floor and eyed Lois rocking back and forth impatiently on her heels and muttering to herself. "The longer I wait, the more I'm going to take it out on you, Clark. Really, you can't hold it for ten minutes?"

The dark eyes that followed the reporter through the room as he moved to the exits caught the tall man's attention as Milton Fine casually leaned against the wall near the doorway into the second floor lobby. The manor in which he tracked Clark as he maneuvered through the room was slightly chilling. Clark felt as if he had been watched all evening and it didn't entirely sit well with him.

"Did you enjoy the evening?" he probed his staff member.

"Apart from the verbal exchange Lois and I had… that and she refused to accept her award…then yes, it went rather well." He scratched the side of his head. Clark wasn't about to inform his employer that all had been forgiven and the woman in question waited a floor below to rip him to shreds, in an entirely different and altogether desirable way.

"I suppose that can't be helped." Milton Fine searched the other man.

"Lois is Lois," Clark shrugged and didn't care to further explain the intricacies and complex nature of their relationship, or the burning desire he had to sprint for the exit and rip every inch of clothing from her body.

"Yes," he seemed to look down the stairs, almost sensing the urgency of his employee's plight. "I suppose she can run a bit hot under the hood. Seems like a handful, Clark, I'd be careful with her; she could land you in a bit of trouble."

"Nothing I can't handle. I'm used to it."

"Ah, well then, enjoy the remainder of the evening," he smiled in a way that made Clark's skin creep. "Or what's left of it."

Clark's heart sank as almost instantly a thin trace of smoke prickled his nostrils. It wasn't cigarette smoke either. A fire was starting someplace, in the nearby vicinity. _Really, this isn't a good time. Not now._

"Thanks, Mr. Fine, I'll be sure to do that." He adjusted the bow tie.

His ears detected the telltale crackle and pop of a fire a few floors below, staff members had begun to scream. He needed to exit the area quickly.

Before either man was able to end the conversation with pleasantries, the fire alarm system erupted, as well as increasing decibels of roaring flames in Clark's ears. There was a fire, in the building, but from where he wasn't quite sure. Milton Fine, ignored the exit alarms and unlike the other individuals in the room, remained calm and in his place near the doorway.

Clark jostled with the others to make an escape, but he would have preferred the balcony, it would have been less noticeable if he slipped into the sky from that vantage as he had already used earlier that evening.

"Mr. Fine, I think we'd better leave; it's a fire," he yelled above the sirens.

The sprinklers began to shower the dwindling occupants of the previously crowded room.

The unease that Clark felt only mounted as his superior disregarded his warning and simply watched the water cascading down the walls, forming pools on the dance floor.

"I suppose we should. Although, you and I both know you'd prefer if I leave you behind."

Clark's face was riddled with genuine confusion as his stomach lurched. "I'd prefer neither of us got left behind. It's a fire, not something to be taken lightly; it sounds like it's rather large."

"Then why are you still here?" He stated calmly as he eyed the taller of the two men. Clark's glasses had become splattered with water.

He didn't have an answer. The water had beyond saturated his white shirt; he became increasingly concerned that it may become rather transparent quite quickly. Milton Fine simply stood as flames had become noticeable through the kitchen of the ballroom. Black smoke had begun to pour into the room and hover near the high ceiling.

"It's really unfortunate that the night held such promise and has turned into such a disaster." A slyness crept at the corners of Fine's mouth. "To think that a disaster of this magnitude _had_ to happen," his head shook. "And things were going so well…"

Clark felt unease that Milton Fine may know more than he had initially appeared. It almost seemed as if the man enjoyed the regrettable turn of events. Or worse, as if he had something to do with them.

"What are you getting at, Fine?" Clark's manners were cast aside as the thin man glared at him through the flickering orange light from the flames that both men now ignored.

"Oh nothing in particular, except that you're still here. But then again, so am I. I wonder why that is?"

"Did you have something to do with this fire?" Clark accused.

"I didn't start it with my own two hands if that's what you're getting at, but I'm pretty sure, we both know that you need to end it," he professed boldly.

Clark's eyes grew wide behind the water dappled glasses. His hair had become plastered to his head. "I think the firemen need to finish this, I think we need to leave."

"Suit yourself. We both know that this would end more quickly if you just took care of it."

"And just how do you propose I do that? I'm not a firefighter."

"No." He stated calculatedly. "Far better than that. And I think it's safe to say your father would be proud. Jor-El was always concerned about the well being of others, as misguided as he was."

"I don't exactly follow…" A tingling sensation in his stomach intensified at the mention of his father's name. There was no plausible explanation for why this man whom he had just met knew his father along with weighty insinuations that he was indeed Superman.

In fact, no one knew his father's name. The only mention of Jor-El other than his mother was when General Zod had descended upon Earth and threatened its very existence.

"Ah, but you do." Flames that had once licked at the floor had now spread across the width of the wall. Neither man seemed to notice. "And it's about time you rescue the rest of those who need assistance. We both know I'll be fine." He grinned and began to exit the staircase that had become all but impassable to any human. "And I'll meet you again soon. Monday morning comes quite early, Kal El. Until then, I trust you'll have a riveting front-page worthy story of Superman's rescue for Saturday's front page."

Despite the searing heat that had begun to warp the ceiling, Clark's skin turned to ice.

Kal El. Milton Fine knew his name.

Lois's voice fraught with panic reached his ears. "Clark! Clark, where are you? Oh please don't be inside. Clark!"

The slender man appeared impervious to intolerable smoke and heat as he exited the burning building. Clark shook his head as he remained alone, rocketed through the ceiling to the sky above the inferno to extinguish it from above, stripping the tuxedo from his frame and cast the clothing to a nearby rooftop.

Someone knew who he was, and that someone didn't appear to be from this planet.

* * *

**Please leave a review; constructive criticism is always welcome! Next chapter currently being written, therefore no preview.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much to SparklingStone and NiteAngel for their beta work! Yup, that's right, I needed two. Interpret that as you will. It's good to have two other people nice enough to volunteer their time for me to bounce ideas around.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Proximity

Lois stood in the cold night air and clutched the thin coat tightly around her quivering frame. The strappy nude heels that were an appropriate accessory to the garnet red dress now seemed a poor decision as her feet lost any sensation except for the pins and needles that prickled them from the icy water Lois had sloshed through. She remained firmly rooted on the asphalt that was riddled with puddles despite the firefighters that occasionally jostled her.

The close encounter she had with a fire of such a great magnitude wasn't an unusual occurrence for a journalist, yet Lois was seemingly mesmerized with the inferno. A casual observer may have confused her jaw that hinged open and her blank stare with a sense of wonderment, or perhaps disbelief, but it was fear that gripped her and it was solely because Clark was missing.

"Clark, where are you?" she stated to her self as her frozen hands retrieved the cell phone, and automatically dialed the man's familiar number. "Come _on_, Clark, pick it _up_. Pick up your phone."

Nothing. It had gone straight to voicemail.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to step back, we need to keep everyone a safe distance," a fireman barked.

She instinctively snapped into her journalist mode and addressed the fireman. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Want to comment on how the fire department is handling the fire at such a large venue? Is it under control at this point?"

He ignored her attempt to remain close to the blaze. "Just about everyone in that building is with the press, Lane. Like I've told everyone else, get back behind the barricade," he continued as he took her arm and firmly escorted her toward the blue construction horses. "You know the drill. Questions _after_ we put out the fire. Okay?"

In a bold move of defiance, Lois wriggled from his arms and snaked her way back to the building on fire that groaned from warping metal, but suddenly a man's pair of hands abruptly halted her. As Lois was yanked backward, her feet slid from beneath her with the sudden shift in momentum and direction.

"Lois, get a grip, kid." Perry grasped her firmly as she fought him. "You can't go back in there. I'm sure Superman's thrilled that you turned down the Pulitzer for the article that all but called him a son of a bitch, but let it go. He can handle this on his own. You're not fireproof, you know."

As almost on cue, both looked into the dark sky and observed the familiar red and blue flash above the building as the orange light reflected from below onto his uniform.

Still, fear gripped Lois, as her widened eyes watched Superman's every move, the nearly light speed circles, his dives and maneuvers as his frosty breath began to extinguish the immense flames.

"Superman, please find my partner Clark. He's in there," she begged quietly.

"It's alright Lois," Perry assured. He continued to hold Lois as she wrestled against his embrace. The woman was freakishly strong for her small stature. "He'll find Clark if he's still in there. I'm sure you don't even need to worry, he's probably not even there and made it out just fine."

"Then where _is_ he?" she cried.

The orange flares from the fire reflected in the whites of her wide eyes. She continued to fight Perry, but the older man's grip remained tight. Eventually she ceased her battle.

"Come on, kid. Let's check the ambulances, maybe he's getting checked for smoke inhalation or is getting a wound cleaned up from a scrape."

His hand rubbed her shoulder as he guided her in the direction of the swarm of ambulances that had congregated.

Lois looked over her shoulder and her heart suddenly ceased beating momentarily as Superman briefly looked in her direction and nodded to acknowledge that he had heard her. _Damn, he was handsome._

She couldn't deny it. No matter what had transpired, he still meant something to her and Lois couldn't shake it, as she knew the feeling was mutual. Lois immediately despised herself for the inappropriate thoughts and emotions that sent a barrage of mixed messages the second her eyes met his. Lois had learned from her failed relationship with Richard that it wasn't possible to love two men simultaneously. It just didn't work.

* * *

***

Lois and Perry methodically traveled across the sprawl of ambulances, police cars and other emergency vehicles, asking about their missing colleague, along with routine questions for the paper.

As one person followed the next with an apology or regrets that they had not seen Clark, Lois's chest constricted and she did her best to ignore the mounting dread that he had still been inside at the time of the explosion.

The fire crew had said the only people who were trapped, were on the balcony patio and all of whom had been rescued by Superman. Clark Kent had not been among them to anyone's recollection.

Perry mentally tallied where they had been and turned to Lois.

"That's all of them," his voice filled with regret.

"No, there's a few more trucks we haven't tried…" she trailed in desperation as her attention bounced between punching Clark's cell phone numbers into her keypad, and watching Superman rescue a few remaining individuals from the smoldering remains. Clark wasn't with him.

"No Lois, that's it. We started over at 10th St, now we're at Lake and Roosevelt. Lois, there aren't any more ambulances." His hands flung up in frustration.

Lois snapped her cell phone shut and jammed it into her small clutch. It had gone straight to voicemail again.

She repeatedly scanned the barricades on a thin remainder of hope that she had missed Clark the first time, and sighed with disappointment when Milton Fine's tall slender figure was the only one she was able to categorize as familiar.

"Now there's someone I wished wouldn't have made it out," she grumbled as Fine spotted Lois and Perry, nodding to identify he had seen them.

"Easy, Lane," Perry muttered beneath his breath as his superior approached both of them.

She greatly despised any sort of conversation with the wretched man, but considered the circumstances and put aside her personal feelings of derision for a moment.

"Have you seen Clark?" Lois asked Fine as he came within earshot.

"Not since the building was evacuated. He did mention something about needing to leave. In fact he seemed to be in quite a hurry. Then we were separated. I take it that the two of you are without injury."

Milton Fine's eyes followed the man of steel who made his way between emergency personnel and the building for anyone else that had been trapped.

Lois brushed off Fine's insincere concern. "We're alright," she shivered in the cold air. "I hope Clark's alright."

"I'm sure he will be."

"Yeah, like you'd have the first clue how many times either of us has had close scrapes," she sniffed in anger.

"True," he mused. "But I know Mr. Kent is quite relentless in his career, I don't doubt he's put his job first at the moment."

As Milton Fine paused, all three heads in unison followed the man of steel who quietly landed in front of the three news staff members. Perry White remained quiet, in a boyish state of awe. He had only seen Superman so close only once, and had regretted it wasn't under better circumstances on this account or the prior, when the hero kept the iconic globe of the Daily Planet from extinguishing the editor's life.

Lois didn't falter, and immediately clicked into her professional mode. She seemed to be the only one unfazed by the up close and personal encounter with Superman.

"Superman, any words for the Daily Planet and our readers?"

"Only a few, Miss Lane," he addressed Lois formally before turning toward the two men. "Evening, gentlemen."

Perry nodded, his mouth slightly open, but Milton Fine smiled as if he knew something no one else did. Superman disregarded the smug expression and returned his attention to the reporter.

"Do you have any ideas where the fire started? There were some rumors that it was an explosion; others suspect a disgruntled person with an ax to grind against any of the journalists at the awards dinner tonight. Any thoughts, or is it all unsubstantiated?"

"It originated from the kitchen that served the main ballroom, so I would doubt it was started by a disgruntled subject of the press. I didn't detect any accelerant, but it may have been an explosion from a malfunction in the gas system from the stoves. At this point though, I can't be certain and it's probably best to leave the final findings to the fire and police departments. I'm sure they will be more than thorough."

"Of course," She nodded and jotted down the notes of his quote on a cocktail napkin. "One more thing, Superman."

"Sure, Miss Lane." He smiled warmly, but of a strictly professional nature.

"One of the firemen informed me that you rescued people that were stranded on the balcony's patio to the main ballroom."

"I did."

"How many were there?"

"Ten. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be going." He looked to the sky but Lois's hand grasped his forearm. He looked down, then to her in surprise at her intimate touch in such a public setting.

"Were any of them Clark Kent?"

"The people that I took from the balcony and throughout the facility have been treated either on site by paramedics or have been taken to Metropolis General. Your partner, Clark Kent was not one of them, but you still might want to check with the paramedics yourself, in case he happened to need any medical services."

"We've already looked," her end of the conversation had become increasingly personal.

Superman felt the eyes of Milton Fine watching him and his interaction with Lois, he surmised the man was attempting to gauge how much of himself he was willing to incriminate. He wasn't about to provide anything further.

"Miss Lane, it was a heavily attended event with a lot of guests who were safely evacuated without any injury. It may take awhile for everyone to find their respective parties." He smiled with assurance and Lois ignored the small flip in her stomach. "I'm sure Mr. Kent is here."

Other journalists at the function had become keenly aware that Superman was there and speaking with Lois Lane. They quickly migrated toward the Man of Steel and the reporter who was speaking with him.

"Always a pleasure, Miss Lane, but I must be going." His blue eyes riveted Lois as he looked directly at her. "You'll find him. Goodnight."

All three heads moved in unison as he launched into the night sky.

"I hope you're right," she said, still looking up.

Perry, whose head had still been watching Superman disappear, turned to Lois, his nose scrunched in confusion at her comment.

Lois looked at Perry. "He can still hear me," she explained.

"Right."

* * *

***

Superman immediately turned, zipping across the Appalachian Mountains. The mountains softened to hills, and hills melted away to the flat plains of the Midwest. When the harvested stubs of cornstalks became fields of wheat that shimmered, silvery in the moonlight, he slowed his speed over Kansas.

As Kal El made the short journey, he turned over in his mind possible explanations other than the only one that was most plausible; that he wasn't the sole survivor of Krypton. The strange man he had come to know as Milton Fine knew far too much about him. It wasn't possible he was from Earth. He just _couldn't _be. No one from this planet could walk through fire as he had witnessed.

The red boots touched down onto the gravel behind the farm house and he paused before entering, taking a moment to look up at the stars above him. His eyes found the darkened corner in the constellations where Krypton had been. As he looked in marvel at the heavens, the man contemplated how many times as an adolescent and even to present day, the repeated sense of isolation, loneliness and wishing each time he had looked to the heavens. It was an old hope, one that had been held by him since he could recall that he wasn't the only one left from his planet and someone else had been spared the fate that befell billions of Krypton's inhabitants.

The wooden stairs to the back porch creaked in the cold as Kal El climbed them. He stood on the porch, looked over his shoulder to admire the peaceful farm in the evening hours, the way the moonlight glinted off the weathervane and wondered if things would remain as calm much longer. There was conflict brewing, he felt it in his bones and now he wasn't so enthusiastic about another Kryptonian on Earth.

"Mom," he called to the direction of the living room, where Martha sat reading. "I need your help."

* * *

***

Richard's feet carefully found each step as he ascended with Jason slung over his shoulder, asleep. He ignored the burning in his lower back as he reached the top of the staircase.

"Buddy, I'm getting too old and you're getting too big for me to carry you up these stairs," he murmured as a hand freed itself to open Jason's bedroom door.

The tired father softly laid the sleepy child onto his bed and smiled at his son's semi-awake state. Richard folded the covers underneath the boy's chin and brushed back the defiant hair that flopped onto Jason's forehead.

Richard remained at Jason's bedside for a few minutes in the dark room and watched his small frame rise and fall rhythmically in sleep. When his eyes adjusted to the soft glow of the night light, he marveled that the longer he looked at the sleeping boy, the increasingly stronger resemblance Jason bore to his real father.

His fingers slowly combed through Jason's hair. He observed it had become darker and slightly wavy. Lois was right, he needed a haircut. The longer hair didn't help to conceal the increasingly noticeable likeness to Superman, maybe a buzz cut would be better.

Richard had made his way back downstairs and began to clean up the scattered popcorn kernels, crayons, and blankets but paused as something outside had caught his eye in the window. He focused more carefully and his stomach lurched as he did. Superman was at the sliding glass doors to the patio, and was motioning for Richard to join him outside.

_Well, this can't be good. _

* * *

***

Richard was spellbound with the small metal box that he turned over and over in his hands. He shivered at the thought of what the small box contained, not from the cold temperatures that felt more akin to winter than late autumn.

"I don't know what to do with this," he looked up at Superman in disbelief.

"Use it, if you have to."

"Superman, this is Kryptonite…why are you giving this to me?" He shook his head.

"You're with Jason, and the suspicion for you to have it in your possession would be far less than Lois. Besides, other than Lois and myself, I can't think of another person who loves Jason as much and would fiercely protect him more."

"Thanks, I think." he looked down again at the box. "If you're the only one who can be hurt by this, I don't understand why you want me to have it. Couldn't it harm Jason too?"

"I think so, but since he's only half Kryptonian and his other half is human, he doesn't seem to react to it the same. As far as I know, it only makes him nauseated." He briefly smiled. "I wish I could say the same." The smile dissolved into the somber expression again. "But as far as an impact on his abilities, or if it could be fatal, I don't know. It could kill me, but more importantly, it would do the same for anyone else that had my genetic make up."

Richard's face demonstrated his confusion.

"Anyone else…" he trailed in thought. "Lois told me that you were the only one left of your species."

"And that's what I told her, but that's what I thought a long time ago." Superman folded his arms across his chest and looked up, at the stars and back again to Richard. "But I was wrong."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not a good thing?"

"Because it isn't. I'm pretty certain that I'm not the only one from Krypton here anymore. Not everyone on Krypton was a good person, Richard. This person knows who I am, that I have a son and that Lois is his mother. I'll need to confirm my suspicions with NASA or STAR labs that another ship landed here, but I'm afraid that I won't be incorrect."

"What makes you think so?"

"I saw him walk through a wall of fire."

The color drained from Richard's face upon hearing Superman's terrifying revelation.

"Does anyone else know this?"

"No."

"Oh," Richard managed. He was stunned Superman chose to share this information with him before Lois. As if the Man of Steel seemed to read the thoughts whirling in his mind, he broke the silence that formed.

"Lois doesn't know yet. There was a fire at her dinner award ceremony and I needed to help with the fire. There were too many people. I would have drawn too much attention if I tried to speak to her about the matter."

"Is she alright? She's not hurt is she?"

"Lois is fine, but I should be going. I promised the Metropolis Fire Department a few words after things had calmed down for the night, if nothing else detains me. Hopefully I'll be able to address the matter with her."

"Right, of course." Richard nodded in agreement as he watched Superman's feet float up from the dock. "Wait!" Superman paused, floating a few feet from the ground. "Where am I supposed to keep this?"

"With you at all times and don't let Jason stray far. Please, Richard." His eyes pleaded with his human counterpart. The man that stood on the dock felt a chill ricochet down his spine as Superman continued. "Whoever this is, he's not my friend, and I will do everything within my power to keep Jason safe, but it might not be enough."

"You have my word, I promise."

"Thank you. Please tell Jason I love him." He looked to the direction of the house and as Richard surmised, seemed to look through the walls to the sleeping boy. "I don't want to wake him. Good night, Richard."

The man watched as Superman's speed accelerated as he shot vertically into the dark starry sky.

"That is so cool," he murmured in amazement at the quiet and impossibly seamless flight.

Richard shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants along with the lead box that contained a sizeable piece of Kryptonite. Before he left the dock, he paused, withdrew the box and looked to the sky to be certain Superman was far away. He inhaled deeply and unfastened the clasp.

He ran his thumb over the surface of the lemon-sized piece of jagged rock. Other than the roughness of its surface and green emerald-like color, it seemed unremarkable. Richard closed his fist around it tightly. He had never held or touched a piece of Kryptonite, and now a rather sizeable chunk was in his possession.

It was the one thing that was powerful enough to kill the Man of Steel. Richard felt as if he held the two lives of the god-like man and his son in the palm of his hand. It was beyond intimidating; it was flat outright terrifying.

Superman wasn't so different than anyone else. He was a father, a protector, a son. He was someone who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and felt the burden. Superman was far more human than most people understood.

* * *

***

Lois and Perry continued to skirt around the crowd of journalists, who remained on the scene of the fire. They weren't about to let such an ironic front page story that landed in their laps to slip away from them - a Superman story as he rescued journalists from an award ceremony that awarded one of their own for publicly blasting him.

Lois's cell phone rang in her purse, somewhat muted amidst the sirens, voices amplified by bullhorns and crowds, but her ear that had been keenly listening for it to ring didn't hesitate to yank it form the nude clutch. After all, perhaps it was Clark.

She sighed in disappointment as she looked at the screen. It was Richard, not Clark.

"Lois? I'd heard about the fire. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Her hands fought to keep control of her grip on the phone. "But Clark…"

"Clark?" Richard voiced his surprise. "What happened to him?"

"That's the problem." The lights that flashed from ambulances and fire trucks blurred together, indiscriminate from the other as tears blurred her vision. "I can't find him."

"He'll turn up," he reassured the woman. "He always does."

"Something's different," she persisted and began to wander away from Milton Fine and Perry White. Her feet carried her between the rows of vehicles.

"Clark is Clark. He's probably going in a giant circle, probably the same direction as you and complete 180 degrees from you. Maybe you should stay put; he'll find you."

She resigned herself to a cement bench, rested her elbows upon her knees and continued her conversation.

"You have a point," Lois tightened the coat around her frame. "Is Jason asleep? I hope you didn't have any trouble."

"Not particularly. He fell asleep pretty quickly. The sugar crash worked well to my advantage to get him into bed." An unnaturally lengthy pause caused the hair at the nape of Lois's neck to prickle. "About Jason…" Concern weighted heavily and apparent in Richard's voice.

"I thought you said you didn't have any trouble."

"I haven't. Not with him, anyway." Richard looked down at the piece of kryptonite that the tips of his fingers ran across in continued disbelief of its surreal presence. "Lois, tonight Superman came and…" Richard froze as he immediately censored himself.

Her cell phone and all phones in the house were still bugged. Whoever was listening didn't need to know Superman's son slept under their guard as well as what was in Richard's possession.

"Richard, what about him?"

Something wasn't right in Richard's voice. It was tight, unnaturally so.

"Well, he, I mean I saw that tonight he came and helped with the rescue."

"He did."

"Did you get a few words from him?" Richard stalled, desperately racking his brain for any plausible scenario to get Lois home.

"Is this what you called me about?"

"No, but I was curious about it. I called because I heard about the fire. I was concerned about you, that and I wanted to tell you…"

"Honestly Richard, you're acting so bizarre." Suddenly it clicked. Are you jealous?"

"No! I just think Jason misses you, and he wants you to come home."

"Of course he misses me," she smiled at the idea her son missed her. I happen to be a decent mom."

"That you are." Urgency rushed his words as Lois's eyes continued to scan and dissect each face in the dwindling crowds. "But I think it would be a good idea if you could come home as soon as you can. He _really_ wants you to come home."

Lois's eyebrow rose. _Something's up._ "Mr. White, you are jealous."

"Lois, I told you I'm not. Believe me." He looked down at the Kryptonite in his hand. "I'm far from it."

"You said that Jason didn't give you any problems and fell asleep quickly." That didn't sound like a boy who longed for his mother. "Richard, for once, I've been having a night out, a date and it burns you that I've been enjoying myself."

"A fire and losing Clark is your idea of a good time?"

"That's not what I meant," she snapped in a hushed voice as Perry and Fine had found her again and moved within earshot. "Look, Richard, I'm sure Jason isn't anything you can't handle, especially asleep. I've got to find Clark." She looked down at her fingernails.

"Clark's a date?"

"It's none of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Thanks for looking after Jason, really, but don't wait up. Good night, Richard." She refused to dignify his remark with a reply.

Lois exhaled, dispensing a hazy plume of frustration and shivered in the dropping temperatures.

"Was it Clark?" Perry looked down at the seated woman as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No," she pinched the bridge of her nose, blinked and looked up at the older man, whose eyes were warm with concern. "It was just Richard, letting me know Jason's asleep. He heard about the fire and was worried if we were okay…" her voice trailed as she began to search in the thinning crowd and froze in mid sentence, leapt up along with her stomach that had risen to her throat. Her hands began to shake.

"Clark…" she whispered as the tall man seemed to appear from nowhere.

Clark's eyes locked with hers as he fastened the buttons of his tuxedo jacket, wiping smudges from his face as he smiled sheepishly in her direction.

"Clark!" Lois yelled and bolted as her heart pounded. Perry and Fine's heads snapped in the direction she raced.

Her feet flew, kicked behind her as she ran and crashed into the chest of the handsome and sooty man. His arms wrapped around her frame as her hands found his face. She gazed at him, relieved as her fingers brushed a piece of hair from his eyes.

In the midst of the fire trucks, ambulances, police and their boss, Lois soundly kissed Clark on the mouth.

He pulled away surprised. "Lois," he murmured and stroked her face.

"I was worried sick that something happened to you, Clark."

Clark's soft eyes shone in the light of the emergency vehicles and streetlights. The world had seemed to disolve as her hand slid up the back of his neck.

"I'm alright, just a little soot," he said quietly. "I'm sorry we got separated and it took me so long to find you."

"Just shut up, farm boy and kiss me." Lois's smile spread into a toothy grin, her eyes danced as she admired the man who still held her. Her hand at the back of Clark's neck pulled his head down toward hers.

Neither seemed aware or concerned that the Daily Planet's owner and Editor in Chief watched the entire spectacle unfold. However, only Perry seemed to be stunned. He never saw that coming. Five years ago, maybe. But now? He was blind-sided.

Clark felt suddenly two pairs of eyes staring at him and Lois as he lifted his head from another kiss. His eyebrows rose and meekly smiled at his boss. A hand slid from Lois's back and waved. Somehow he had missed Milton's presence, and instantly regretted the public display of affection.

Fine's dark eyes merely watched the man, remained quiet, almost calculating. Without a doubt, Clark knew, he had just confirmed for Fine that he still loved Lois, had a son and would do anything to protect them.

This wasn't good. Not at all.

"Looks like tonight worked out alright after all," Fine stated.

Clark shrugged. "You know," he grinned despite the unease that vibrated in his bones. "I guess it did."

"You saved the day," the slender man mentioned as Clark's stomach lurched. He wouldn't have the gall to out him on the spot. People just didn't do things like that. Then again, he was more than suspicious that Milton Fine wasn't human.

"I wouldn't go that far," Clark continued with the game of chess Fine had initiated.

"Both top reporters bore witness to Superman's latest rescue. I'd say that front page story for Monday will save the day."

"Monday?" Lois commented.

"I believe I had a brief conversation with Mr. Kent earlier about an article for the Monday edition. Isn't that right?" He turned to look at Clark with a knowing expression.

"Something like that. We'll have it on your desk Monday morning."

"It will be in your email tomorrow night," Lois interjected as Fine received another filthy glare. "Clark and I need to be going." She paused as if she had seen large question marks hovering above the two men. "And no, I'm not going to explain anything to either of you. Good night."

Her arm slipped through Clark's and led him away from the scene. As the bright lights of the vehicles faded, she leaned into him, paused and standing on her tip toes, pecked him on the cheek.

"Now." She smiled and Clark felt his body would melt. "Which direction is your place?"

"Lois, you've had a pretty interesting night. Maybe you should call a cab and go back home." He had overheard the conversation between Lois and Richard, how could he not when his son was involved?

Her eyebrow rose at his remark and she turned to face him. "It really hasn't been all _that _interesting. Well, apart from that little award I turned down." She eyed him with a smoldering gaze. The corner of her mouth twitched. "But I promise," she drifted closer and brushed her lips lightly across his in a teasing fashion that made his skin burn. "Tonight's just about to get _very_ interesting. I've asked once already, now I'm asking a second time, Smallville, which way to your place? Don't make me ask a third time because there's only one circumstance tonight I wouldn't mind begging, and asking for directions to your apartment is not it. However once we're inside, that's an entirely different story." Her fingertips had found their way beneath his tuxedo jacket and trailed down the hard ridges of his abdomen.

"Gosh, Lois," he breathed and pointed to the right.

"Oh, one more thing. Just for your information, I was able to stop by the ladies room before the fire alarm sounded." She grinned as her hand patted her purse.

_I love this woman._

* * *

***

Michelle Carmichael rubbed her eyes as she stood up from the couch.

"Who is knocking at this late hour?"

She tightened the robe around her waist and padded down the hallway. She frowned as her grey eyes noted the time on the clock.

"Michelle?" A familiar voice came from the front door. It was her next door neighbor.

"Richard," she greeted him in surprise. "It's late, is everything okay?"

Without hesitating for an invitation in at the late hour, he stepped into the house.

"Sorry to bother you. I hope I haven't woken your husband or the boys."

"Eric's working the late shift in the fourth precinct."

"I need to borrow your phone."

"My phone?"

"Your cell phone. Please," Richard's eyes searched hers in panic. "I'll return it tomorrow."

"Sure, I guess," she looked at her neighbor, her forehead puckered in confusion. "Why my cell phone?"

"I can't explain right now. But later, I promise, I'll tell you."

Michelle nodded and motioned for Richard to follow her into the kitchen where it was charging in its base.

"Here. Just return it when you're done."

He smiled, leaned forward and touched her arm in gratitude. "Thanks." He hurried and rushed out the door, disappearing as quickly as he came.

As Richard's feet carried him across the slivery frosted lawn, he pulled Clark's number from his own call list on his cell phone then began to dial the number on the other one.

His feet carried him up the stairs to Jason's bedroom as the phone rang. Richard cracked the door, briefly checking on the boy and exhaled in relief. He was sound asleep; completely oblivious to anything that had transpired since his head landed upon the pillow.

"Come on, Clark. Please pick up the phone."

* * *

***

The sequence of events over the span of nearly a decade, including five years of separation had built up an incredible pressure between Lois and Clark. The petty bickering, snide remarks, competition, mutual attraction, chemistry and offbeat timing were analogous to carbonation within the confines of a champagne bottle that someone had vigorously shaken. The volatile contents of their relationship now bubbled, fizzed and overflowed.

Lois was unable to keep her hands reserved to the confines of the personal space boundaries as they made their way down the hallway of Clark's apartment building. Lois's hands repeatedly slid beneath his tuxedo jacket, along the shirt tucked into the pants to pry her curious fingers beneath the clothing. Each attempt was rebuffed as Clark spun on his heel and took her arms by the wrists, holding them in front of her as a barrier between them.

"Lois, people can _see_ us."

"I know," she leaned forward to kiss him again. "And quite frankly, I don't give a shit."

Clark lowered both their hands and let Lois's travel across his chest. The last thing either of them needed was Lois stripping away the white tuxedo shirt only to reveal his blue suit beneath. A public hallway wasn't exactly where he wanted to share with her the details of his life.

But he knew, once they were within his apartment, he needed to tell her. If things progressed any further than this junction, if they became intimate without her understanding _everything_ that happened between them, he knew full well that their relationship would be damaged irreconcilably.

He already knew that things would be rocky at first, and he knew things shouldn't have gone unaddressed to the duration they had, but there just never seemed to be the right time or a quiet moment. But tonight was it. Hell, she's already asked him if he was Superman. She was at least slightly suspicious.

Clark inhaled and for a rare moment in time, allowed himself to enjoy the heated sensation that burned in the wake of Lois's fingers as he kissed her. His hand legitimately fumbled for the keys in his pocket and silently prayed that they hadn't fallen out when the clothing was flung to a rooftop.

As his hand found the jagged keys, he retrieved them and felt for the door handle and lock as Lois had begun to press her body more firmly against his, refusing to break contact with his lips. "Open the door already, Smallville," she managed between kisses.

Both paused as the lock tumbler clicked and the door opened. Lois pulled herself away and both lingered in the doorway, looking at each other in hesitation; the laughter was gone, both were staid, as they both knew without a word spoken what was implied beyond the doorway. They were both adults and knew that the core of their relationship was about to shift beyond the point of return. Eagerness seemed to have been overridden with nerves at the moment.

Lois exhaled and hesitantly, traced her index finger up the line of buttons on the soot-smeared shirt to Clark's shirt collar.

"I meant what I said earlier, Clark." Her finger continued along the rim of the collar, rhythmically back and forth as the trail of her finger between the collar and flesh of his neck continued.

"That tonight's going to get very interesting?" He murmured with an incredibly sexy timbre Lois had never heard from him.

It sent every cell in her body buzzing with anticipation and energy.

She blushed, visibly.

"Well, yes, I did. But that's not what I meant."

His eyebrows rose in query as Lois continued. "What I _meant_, was, what I said to you earlier. At the Regan Center."

"Well, you said a lot of things, Lois. An entire speech in fact…"

"Clark!" she barked to snap her date from another nervous fit of babble before it started. "Not the speech, when I said that I've fallen in love with you." She looked up at him, defenseless and earnest. "When I said that, it _wasn't _just the moment, and it wasn't the liquor talking, Clark, I want you to understand, that you're my best friend, and I do, love you, I mean."

A lopsided grin formed on the man's face. "To be honest, Lois, I've loved you for a long time," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist, guiding her into his apartment. "Five years apart hasn't changed any of that." The door closed behind them. "And I can't believe how amazing of a woman you are, or that I'd ever actually have your hand to hold in mine, or that I'd kiss your lips," he breathed and brushed his lips across hers again, paused and slid the jacket off his shoulders. "There's nothing more I want than at this very moment to slip off your dress and kiss every inch of your body." His eyes darkened as Lois's stomach lurched.

Her body hummed in eagerness and raw sexual energy of a racehorse waiting for the gait to open. She watched his hands slowly unfasten the bowtie of his tuxedo, and then began to fumble with unfastening the top button of his high shirt collar. Suddenly, Clark appeared nervous, yet more determined than she had ever borne witness to.

Clark paced himself and kept the tempo of his voice practiced and calm; steadfast as he made the decision that there wouldn't be anymore skirting the issue of his double life. He was going to tell Lois everything. It felt right.

He stepped closer, his taught torso nearly touching Lois's as his hands moved to the second button below the first to open his collar. He only needed to undo a third before he was able to peel apart the shirt to reveal the blue uniform beneath.

"Lois," his voice was calm, eerily familiar, yet completely non-congruent to the man who stood in front of her. "There's something I have to tell you."

The gravity in his voice caused her eyes to fly up in alarm.

"You're not married, are you? Don't tell me you have a wife stashed away someplace in the Philippines."

"No," he grinned uncomfortably. "I'm not married. But what I need to tell you is important." He looked down, took his hand and raised it to his glasses to slip them from his face.

The stillness in the air except both of their racing hearts was suddenly interrupted.

Clark's cell phone in his pocket blared loudly; it almost seemed to echo in the room. He dropped his hand and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Leave it, Clark. The phone can wait."

It continued to ring briefly before it fell silent as the voicemail picked up.

"Remember when you asked me if I was Superman?" He said with an odd lilt in his voice.

"Yes…. About that," Lois's lips formed a thin line in embarrassment. "I just want you. I was kidding."

The phone immediately began to ring again and both rolled their eyes. "Maybe it's urgent…" he said disappointedly.

"For the love of all that is good and descent, Clark, leave it." Lois called as he peered at the screen and frowned at the unfamiliar number on the screen. "Oh hell, Clark, it's probably a wrong number at this hour," she grumbled as she leaned over to peek at the cell phone and observed the unfamiliar number with a Metropolis area code.

"A wrong number that got my voicemail but is calling me again?"

Lois nodded. "Go head," she waved and flopped on the couch. "I'm not going anywhere," she mumbled defeated and slipped her shoes off.

"Richard? What are you doing calling me instead of Lois?"

Lois's eyes widened as she sat upright on the couch. She stood and after making her way to Clark, leaned against his shoulder in an attempt to overhear any snippet of conversation.

"Clark, I'm sorry to call you so late, thank goodness you picked up. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why didn't your number come up?"

"I can't call you on my phone. Is Lois with you?"

"Yes," Lois and Clark looked at each other, confused and surprised. "But why didn't you call her on her cell phone?"

"He did," Lois stated out loud, suddenly realizing why Richard had called Clark. "But my phone is bugged and being monitored. So is Richard's and our house phone." Panic spread in her voice. "He must have been trying to tell me something earlier," she snatched Clark's phone from his hand, leaving the man stunned. "But your phone isn't," she explained as Lois put the phone to her ear. "Richard, what's wrong?"

"Lois, you need to come home."

"Why?"

"I had to borrow your next door neighbor's cell phone and I'd advise you to keep Clark's until tomorrow when we can go purchase new phones. Lois, tonight after the fire, Superman came to pay me a visit."

"Superman? What did he want?"

Richard turned over and over the lead box in his hands as he stood at the door of his son's room.

"Superman came to give me a box," he paused and continued, "with Kryptonite in it. He wants me to keep it. Quite frankly it's a bit terrifying."

"Richard, Kryptonite is deadly to him."

"I know that. I was there when you yanked that enormous piece of it from his ribcage, remember?"

"Right." _How could I forget? That was the moment when everything changed. It only took him one look and I began to unravel. _

"He told me to use it if I had to, to protect Jason."

"Protect him from what?"

"Someone like him. Lois, he told me that when he came back to Earth, he's pretty sure someone followed him from Krypton. And he didn't exactly leave me with the impression that whoever it was, shared Superman's ideals and desire to fight for the good in our world. I've got a bad feeling whoever it is, is someone with a score to settle and he knows Jason is Superman's son, and that you're his mother."

"Oh holy…" her voice trailed as Lois's knees grew unsteady, collapsing into Clark's frame. He caught her and propped her upright, guiding her to the couch nearby. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

Lois slapped the phone shut, briefly staring into oblivion in disbelief before she recovered and sprung into action. She slipped the shoes back on her feet and found her coat.

"Lois, what is it? You're not okay."

"I'm so sorry, Clark." Regret laced with panic hung in her words. "But I have to leave. Something's happened at home. I have to go."

She froze and decided that she knew without any uncertainty whatsoever, that she could implicitly trust Clark. Lois decided that she needed to tell him everything. Her fingers dialed a cab on Clark's phone. It was going to be an expensive cab ride.

"You know what, Clark? You're right, in fact, _nothing_ is fine. Since we're on the subject, there's something that _I_ need to tell you." Lois needed Clark as an ally, but he had to know all of it. "Clark, it's Jason…"

He nodded and waited, although he had heard every word of the conversation, not to mention he was the individual who spoke with Richard about it earlier.

"Remember when I told you that Jason wasn't Richard's?"

"Yes."

"Jason's father is Superman. He's Superman's son."

_And Superman happens to be standing right here. Why do I always get interrupted when I try to tell you that, Lois?_

He didn't need any theatrical or thespian skills to appear surprised; because he genuinely was shocked Lois had chosen to reveal such critical information.

"Lois…why are you telling me this?"

"I need your help, Clark. Besides, I really don't think there's anyone else on this planet, other than Superman that I trust as much. Look, I'll explain later, but right now I've got to get home." She moved to the side of the apartment that overlooked the street corner for any sign of the cab. "The problem is, Clark, isn't that Jason is Superman's son, but someone else knows. Someone who probably wants to kill him."

* * *

**Alright, thoughts, comments and concerns are welcome! Feedback helps, so let me know if this chapter seemed to work. Thanks!**

**As for the next chapter, all I can say at this point is Clark meets with Dr. Hamilton and learns that his suspicions have been confirmed. Someone followed him back when he returned to Earth. But they can't let things stew about Jason too long, another lead needs to be chased about the bombing of the Board of Trade, that and the crew that was intercepted digging up Kryptonite on the ocean floor just might have one common denominator; the man behind it all. So much for Sunday being a day of rest for Lois and Clark. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you to both SparklingStone and NiteAngel for your beta assistance! **

Proximity: Chapter 16

* * *

"What do you mean you're _not_ coming with me?" Lois's eyes that widened indicated her surprise.

The cab driver looked at his watch with little tact to hurry the two arguing lovers along.

"It's probably best that I don't," Clark countered.

"And explain to me why not?" Her foot began to tap as she crossed her arms in an act of preparation for an argument. "Don't you dare tell me it's because Richard's there," she laughed. "I don't buy it."

Clark shoved his hands into his pockets, sighed and stepped closer to Lois. He didn't want the nosy cab driver to overhear anything he needed to say. Lois, however wasn't so discreet.

"I'm waiting," she responded, glaring up at him.

"Why do you want me to come?"

"So I can play footsie with you in the back of a cab," she hissed with sarcasm and continued. "Come on, Clark, I'm a bit on edge, I could use the company. Who knows where my hyperactive imagination will lead me on the long drive home. There's a guest bedroom, fresh sheets and even the promise of burnt waffles in the morning."

He smiled at her admission to poor culinary skills. "It's tempting about the waffles, but really, not the best of ideas."

"And you have yet to provide me with one solitary legitimate reason on why you shouldn't take me up on the offer. The waffles don't count, Clark."

"Is this about one particular space traveler? And I don't mean Superman."

"Maybe," she conceded. "I'd feel better if you were there."

"Richard's home with Jason, what more can I do to help? I mean, if this guy shows up, then what? What can I do?" He shrugged. "I think we can both admit we need more information about whoever this is, and with your internet connection, phone lines and who knows what other areas of your house that are being monitored, it might not be the best location, whereas my apartment-"

"Is bug free," Lois sighed dejectedly as she completed Clark's sentence. It burned her when Clark was right. And he was. Not that she was willing to admit defeat yet.

"And what if he kills us all?" Lois grasped at straws.

"I think I'd notice in a week or two if you didn't show up to work."

"What?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I mean, if I had to do all the work…"

Lois smacked his arm.

Clark feigned injury, rubbed his elbow and continued with honesty. "Do you really think Superman would ignore that you needed help?"

A scowl akin to a child's appeared as Lois looked down to the sidewalk. "No," she quietly responded. "He wouldn't."

"I'd think Superman could be a bit more of help than I could. I'll be the most help to you if I stay here, and find out what I can on this guy."

"Maybe." The toe of Lois's sandal began to twirl in a pock-mark in the cement.

Clark's arms embraced her as he bent forward, touched his forehead to hers and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Look, Lois," he whispered. "I love you, and I really would enjoy spending the night with you," he grinned at the double meaning his words carried. "But come on, we both know it's best I stay right here tonight," his thumb turned her chin up as he kissed her properly on the lips. Clark felt Lois's body relax at the brief intimate moment.

"You're right," she reluctantly agreed. "I hate it you're right. Do you know that?"

Clark nodded and kissed her again. He pulled away and smiled warmly. "Go."

* * *

After a somewhat heated argument, Clark watched Lois's taxicab fade into the dark and quiet streets. He quickly returned to his apartment and called Dr. Hamilton's personal number. He needed answers, and perhaps the scientist would have information that proved helpful.

Lois had appeared more crestfallen than upset, when Clark had insisted upon staying at his apartment instead of accompanying Lois in the taxi to her house but he had provided too sound of an argument for his choice to remain behind for Lois to provide a logical rebuttal.

From her vantage, if Fine did make an appearance at her home, Clark Kent would be on equal footing with Richard and would be powerless. Truthfully, as Superman, with all his abilities, he wouldn't have been able to detour someone whose strength presumably rivaled his own and with kryptonite in the house, well, he needed to keep his distance.

From either angle, legitimately, he was more useful to everyone if he was able to unearth any further information about Milton Fine that they could use to their advantage.

Clark quickly peeled away his clothing and shot into the sky toward S.T.A.R. labs, where Dr. Hamilton was waiting.

* * *

His boots landed in the vacant courtyard of S.T.A.R. Labs in the pre-dawn hours. As he waited for Dr. Hamilton, he paced with his arms behind his back, turning over and over again the conversation he had with Fine in the burning hall. Fortunately he didn't need to wait long as his ears detected the scientist's familiar gait pattern down the hall toward the door.

Once inside, a massive display of the Milky Way and beyond was splayed across the large screen. Dr. Hamilton's index finger guided a bright red laser pinpoint that zipped from the upper corner and across the stars as he spoke.

"As you can see, the origin of the sudden energy burst was detected here." The light circled an area in the same system where Krypton had been. "When we found it seven months ago, the conversations between us and NASA had led us to believe it was an anomaly, or perhaps a comet colliding with a planetoid. But since you've returned and we know it was near Krypton, clearly, what we had thought was a comet arcing toward earth, we now know was your ship." He paused and looked to Kal El to confirm that he followed the scientist.

"Right." His eyes narrowed in concentration as he followed two animated trails along the screen. "That other track," he pointed, "that's another energy surge?"

"Exactly, only it happened six months after. It followed the same course and trajectory as your ship."

"Why didn't someone tell me when they found it?"

"We only found it a month ago when we traced it back after it made impact in North Dakota. Even then, no one was certain what it was and nobody made the correlation with your ship's path. With the number of asteroid belts, comets, solar systems that we do know of, there are infinitely more that we don't know about. The most plausible explanation to date was a comet, one that we hadn't discovered that took a turn off course and collided with Earth." Dr. Hamilton cleared his throat. "Obviously, with the current information you've provided, we were wrong. And I regret that it's only confirmed your theory. If there's anything further you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

The older man placed his hand on Superman's shoulder and smiled in an attempt to dispel some of the weight his revelation carried.

"Yes, of course." Superman appeared deep in thought. "Thank you."

"Superman," the scientist spoke quietly as he looked into the younger man's concerned eyes. "Of course, there's no way to know if the other…" he trailed in search of the appropriate term, "_individual_, has the same abilities as you. Perhaps our sun has slightly different effects on people from Krypton," he theorized.

The hero nodded in understanding. "Perhaps but unfortunately, some traits seem to be the same."

"So you've met him…"

"Earlier this evening, I had an encounter with him. He walked through a wall of fire."

"So you could identify him." His brow furrowed. "Have you crossed paths with this person more than once?"

"More than I'd prefer. Somehow, he found a way to acquire enough money in a short time frame to buy the Daily Planet."

"Then he knows who you are," Hamilton's voice fell hushed on the vacant patio as the men exited the facility, away from the security cameras and microphones.

Superman silently nodded, confirming both their greater fear.

"Does he know about your son?" Dr. Hamilton asked.

Kal El looked up to the sky, and for a moment seemed lost in thought. "Yes, he does," he answered quietly. "You know I don't believe killing anyone is the answer, but I will protect my son with all my strength."

"Right." Hamilton had no doubt Superman would deliver on his promise if he was ever pushed to do so. "I've got a question for you."

"Go on."

"When you arrived on Earth, how did you learn everything about who you are, where you came from and the Kryptonian race?"

"There were crystals my father sent with me, similar to computer memory sticks and when I was old enough, I learned about where I came from. It seems this man knew everything before he got here."

"Is there any way to review the data your father left you about Krypton? Perhaps there was something about another Kryptonian that was set into space to escape the destruction of your planet."

Kal El's features hardened again, at the harsh memory of the dark fortress, the gaping holes on the console that peered back at him, devoid of any vibration or life from Krypton.

"The crystals are gone. Luthor took them when I was away from Earth." His head shook with irreconcilable guilt. "I never should have left. When Luthor disappeared, so did the crystals. I haven't been able to find them."

"Oh." The older man scratched his head when they reached the natural conclusion of their conversation. "If there's anything further that I find, I'll let you know."

"Thanks," he smiled briefly. "Good night, Dr. Hamilton."

Dr. Hamilton stood and watched Kal El rocket into the sky.

* * *

Unease hung thick in the living room as Richard felt a strain in the late hour and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He squinted in frustration at the computer screen as his hunched frame shifted in the chair. Richard's index finger scrolled rapidly through the NASA images and the NORAD reports that tracked sky activity along with telescope photos from the previous six months.

The only sound other than the click of the mouse was the repeated "flack" and "thwop" of pages and manila folders on the floor that surrounded Lois.

The woman sat cross-legged as her fingers flicked through thousands of pages from articles and notes from a decade ago to present day, in an attempt to find any overlooked detail of information from previous interviews with Superman. Perhaps he had mentioned something about other potential survivors from Krypton and she had dismissed it or flat out forgotten.

But so far, neither Lois nor Richard had found anything remotely substantial in their searches.

"Lois," Richard broke the uneasy silence. "When Superman came back to Earth, when was it, exactly?"

Lois stared blankly at the wall as she attempted to recall the specifics of his return that ironically, at the time, she tried to ignore.

"The first time we saw him was late May. Why?"

"No." His head shook and in the blue light of the computer screen, he turned. "I need a narrower time frame. Did he fly out of the sky after five years in space to save the 777 you were on? What I mean is, was he someplace on Earth before that?"

"He had a ship. I've never seen it but I'm pretty sure it was destroyed on impact back to Earth. That much I'm sure of."

"When did his ship get here?"

Her nose scrunched in thought. "I'm not sure if he ever told me the exact date it came back to Earth. But then again, at the time I was just really pissed at the entire scenario. Taking down the exact calendar dates were pretty far from my mind. I just wanted to slap him, if you really want to know the truth."

Richard recalled the information Superman had shared with them nearly thirty minutes ago after he gathered information from S.T.A.R. labs.

"Superman said they suspect this guy's ship followed the same course as his and it arrived here six months after his. If that's the case, then Superman got here possibly seven months ago. If we know when his got here, that will give me a narrower window of what records I need to look through on the NORAD system." He leaned back with fatigue and combed his hair back with both hands. "Because this," he looked in frustration at the screen, "is looking through a needle in a haystack."

"True." Lois stood and made her way over to the computer and leaned against Richard's shoulder. "Yeah," she stated dejectedly. "I see your point. How can you make heads or tails of any of that?" She marveled at what seemed the Sanskrit of navigation codes and vectors smattered through the numbingly dull text in thick aviation language.

"It's like riding a bike," he commented. "It comes back to you. I still use it when I fly. Just not as detailed." He frowned at the monitor again. "Alright," he rehearsed. "When we first saw Superman and you talked to him, did he mention when he got back?"

"I'm not sure, but we can find out. I've got the recording of the interview with him when he returned."

Lois sorted through the recordings of her audio records, inserted the marked interview into the computer and played it through the speakers.

"_Alright then," her voice said as sounds of feet that shuffled across the rooftop tile were audible on the recording. "So let's start with the big question. Where did you go?"_

Richard raised an eyebrow and kept his gaze fixed to the blank screen. It was fairly obvious from the sharp tone her voice carried on the recording, she had been furious.

"_To Krypton."_

"_But you told me it was destroyed ages ago."_

"_It was, but when astronomers thought they had found it," a heavy sigh of regret came before Superman's deep voice continued. "I had to see for myself."_

_The low hum of the rotating mechanics of the Daily Planet globe was easily heard in the broken moments of silence through the conversation._

Richard looked at Lois. "Where was this?" She waved a hand to quiet him and returned their attention to the recording.

"_Well, you're back and everyone seems to be pretty happy about it." _As her icy voice on recording replied, Lois winced.

_The footsteps of what were presumably Superman's boots, paused then grew louder as they slowly approached the recording device. _

"_Not everyone," he murmured._ Richard felt a chill ripple across his skin as he listened to the sadness and regret apparent in Superman's voice. _"I read the article, Lois."_

"_Yeah, so did a lot of people. Tomorrow night they're giving me a Pul-"_

"_Why did you write it?" His wounded voice interrupted Lois. _

"_How could you leave us like that?" She hissed. _

Richard immediately felt intrusive listening to the recording.

_Lois's voice on the recording wavered as it continued. "I moved on. So did the rest of us. That's why I wrote it. The world doesn't need a savior, and neither do I."_

The recording fell silent.

He had never actually heard the audio from the article Lois had written about Superman's return. Admittedly, he hadn't wanted to, for fear it would only confirm his nagging suspicion that they shared a relationship he never even came close to understanding. Richard looked straight ahead, ingesting what had transpired and looked back again at Lois, watching her pace the room in obvious guilt.

"What?" Sensing he watched her, she paused. "It doesn't have anything useful."

She sat down amidst the sea of scattered documents and resumed her search in an attempt to take no notice of the wounded expression from her former fiancé.

"When did that happen?" Richard asked.

"When did _what_ happen?"

"The interview. What else?"

"Shortly after he came back. Now let's think, Richard…" she attempted to change the subject but failed.

"It was on the roof of the Daily Planet," he accused quietly. "The night we stayed late after the plane crash, when you, what did you call it? 'Got some air.'"

"What difference does it make, Richard? There's nothing useful in that interview."

Richard rubbed his red-rimmed eyes and returned his attention to the computer. "You know what? You're right."

The honest tone surprised Lois as she had ramped herself up for a late night argument. "It doesn't matter," he squinted with eye strain. "We're arguing like we're still a couple, but we're not exactly. Besides, we've got far more important things to worry about…" His voice trailed off as something on the screen caught his interest.

Lois's looked at him with bewilderment. "You still love me, don't you?" she asked quietly. In fact, it was barely audible.

"Of course I do." The hurt was obvious in his voice. "One would hope I'd love the person I asked to marry me. You've moved on and someday, when I find the right woman, I will too. But right now, I just can't shift my emotions that fast."

"You don't need to be here, Richard. You deserve better." Lois drew her knees up to her chin. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "Like you said before, Lois. It doesn't matter now does it? But this isn't about us." Richard raked his fingers through the mop of floppy hair on his head and smiled affectionately. "There just so happens to be one particular five year-old who needs and loves both of us. Speaking of which." He motioned for Lois to view his discovery. "_This_ is interesting."

"A tactical warning was issued by NORAD command center for an unidentified breach of US domestic airspace across the Midwest, over Illinois…" Lois read to both of them. "The event occurred 22:40 May 14th. However results of the object remained inconclusive." She looked at Richard and both of them suspected it had been Superman's ship.

"Look." His index finger traced another image. "Six months later, same report, same trajectory." His computer mouse swished on the desk as he overlaid both paths. "They match, except the landing site. The more recent one was near Grand Forks, North Dakota."

Lois began to pace as a sinking sensation grew. The theory that Superman suspected someone from Krypton followed his return to Earth suddenly seemed more plausible.

"And where did you say the first one landed?" she asked and began to chew on a hang nail.

"The first impact was the one on May 14th six months earlier. It landed 200 miles from Wichita, Kansas."

"Kansas," Lois echoed. Her mouth ran dry.

"Yeah, some little town called…" he turned and looked with curiosity at Lois. "Is Clark from a town called Smallville?"

"That's exactly where he's from."

"That's the closest town where the object made impact."

Lois walked to the kitchen, picked up her partner's cell phone and dialed Clark's home number.

"Lois," Richard called from the neighboring room. "It's three in the morning. Who are you calling?"

"Clark. And I don't care how early or late it is. We need to talk to him." After Clark's answering machine picked up, Lois slammed the phone on the counter in frustration. "And he's _not _answering."

* * *

The inky waters of the Atlantic spanned far below Kal EL and again, he searched near the location of the divers he had rescued. Before his eyes, miles of sea water disappeared down to the ocean floor as he looked for the crystals that remained missing. The same location was where he was six months ago, when he had lifted an island of rock and kryptonite into the vast depths of space. His ears listened for the humming vibration of the crystals.

Nothing.

Only the white noise of the waves filled his ears. Frustrated, Kal El tilted his head back, closed his eyes and shot up above a break in the clouds, away from his search. As the silvery clouds that reflected in the moonlight fell farther below, he continued farther above Earth until the coastline of the eastern United States was visible. He had been here countless occasions, flown over every barren piece or rock to inhabited shores, yet still had found nothing.

"Father, I need your help," he called into the night sky. His eyes searched the stars as he felt completely lost. Despite the presence of another Kryptonian, he never felt more isolated. Kal El looked down to the amber glow of cities and civilization that dotted along the edge of the eastern seaboard. He clenched his fists as screams for help filled his ears.

"I won't stop looking for the crystals," he promised as he shot down to Metropolis and arced toward the skyscrapers.

* * *

In the pre-dawn hours as Superman closed in on the Hobbs Bay Towers on the waterfront, he punched through the sky toward what had once been a sleek tower of glass. The building listed to the north, with a warped frame and countless missing windows that marred its exterior.

A pit formed in his stomach as he scanned the inside. There were nearly a thousand people in the building. The urgency of the high number of people inside didn't give him the luxury of searching for what had caused the structural failure. He simply knew everyone trapped needed to be evacuated before the building collapsed.

As he immediately began to remove the most critically injured from the building. Superman surveyed the frame, foundation, and massive pillars that extended into the bedrock below for any indication of what caused the building to twist and warp. Upon one of his countless re-entries into the building, he found it - a pillar into the bedrock had sheered and twisted in the fashion of a spiral fracture.

After the last of the severely injured were safe, he flew and veered sharply to the base of the building, punching through the sub basement floors to the lowest level. Superman began to heat the pillar to soften the metal that had been sheared.

He ignored the groans of the structure overhead and screams as the building shifted again with the new disruption to the compromised pillar. He needed time to melt together the giant fissures and give the massive pillar some integrity if rescuers had any chance of getting the residents out of the building before it collapsed.

As another lurch of the structure above reverberated in the lowest sub basement, Superman was satisfied with his work and quickly cooled the glowing red metal to re-solidify the shaft as his arms prevented the still malleable metal from a collapse.

Hopefully the metal beams would hold until the building was safely demolished. Before he launched through the floors above to the residents still trapped, he inspected his work. It would hold. Before he flew from the basement, he looked down and noticed distinct scorch marks that meant only one thing - explosives caused the damage.

As he hesitated to inspect the marks for any further evidence of what caused the explosion, cries for Superman came from the California coastline. A train near San Francisco had jumped the tracks.

He immediately ascended, breaking through the floors of the building. By the time he reached ground level, emergency personnel had arrived and were busy tending to those who only needed immediate triage care.

Superman continued to listen to the situation on the west coast unfold and when he landed, immediately sought the fire chief. The train that had overturned north of San Francisco was carrying a load of spent nuclear rods from a power plant.

"Chief," he nodded with urgency.

The fire chief turned to address the man of steel who had just landed behind him. "Superman."

He didn't waste a moment and only briefly discussed the status of the situation before he left for the disaster on the west coast that only grew worse with each passing moment.

"I've managed to stabilize the support system of the building. That should give your men a stable structure and a decent amount of time to safely evacuate the building. Your men can handle things from here?"

"Yeah, we're fine," The older fire chief nodded. "Thank you, Superman. Again." He flicked the radio system that crackled with static bursts and began to bark orders to the crews.

"Go, I'm sure someone else needs you."

"Unfortunately. I hope no one's hurt, though."

The fireman waved to acknowledge the often unspoken agreement that if Superman was needed again, he'd keep his ears open for the call.

As Superman shot west, increasingly awful details of the situation north of the bay area flooded his ears. With the direction of the wind, the contamination of the entire San Francisco Bay area and all of its residents was imminent if he didn't intervene.

He shook his head and picked up speed over Nebraska. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight and as the city lights of San Francisco became brighter, he prayed Lois and Richard were able to keep Jason safe without him.

* * *

Milton Fine examined the strange appendages of his human form as he stretched the two arms above his head. The natural state of his being was far more comfortable, but on this simple planet, the primitive human form that he found so amusing greatly resembled the common race of Kryptonians. It would suffice for a while.

Fine inspected his fingers as he flexed the knuckles individually, from one side of the hand to the other in a rhythmic pattern. He turned his attention to the smoke that had remained from the towers on the waterfront of Hobbs Bay.

He stood and slid open the tall sliding glass doors that lead to a rather expansive balcony of a penthouse that overlooked a large portion of the Metropolis skyline. The salary of the Planet's owner allowed for a living quarters considered lavish by Earthly standards, however primitive that they truly were.

He wandered idly, but with intent of curiosity to the brick ledge of the balcony. As his arms extended along the ledge, he leaned forward and inhaled the Earth's air, taking in the smells of the new planet and city. As the glimmering lights along the horizon disappeared behind his eyelids that slipped closed, his frame hummed with energy as he sensed someone with his similar genetic composition travel in the night sky above. The flap of the fabric of Kal El's cape in the air was unmistakable.

Watching Kal El pour so much of his energy into the flawed pathetic human race was certainly entertaining, if not tragic in its own way. He was so misguided. But considering whom his father had been, it wasn't exactly something he was surprised to witness.

The slender man sipped the tart cool beverage that he had seen Lois order earlier in the evening that she had referred to as a gin and tonic. The fizzing sensation across his tongue along with the sharp bite of the drink was pleasurable, but regrettable that the inebriating effects it had on humans was lost on his less susceptible make-up.

He exhaled with pleasure as his hearing picked up a strained conversation between Lois Lane and Richard White, who had all but recently thought the obviously half Kryptonian child was his own. Both humans were petrified of him with what little information they had of his identity, and his figure, but he had yet to lift a finger.

Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. He had moved a few as he had found so many weak individuals in the kitchen of the Regan Center to assist with his act of arson. Technically, he had not been at fault. It wasn't by his hands that the fire was ignited, but the idea, well, that had certainly been his. He'd admit that much.

Considering Kal El and Milton Fine mutually knew of each other's own existence, he knew Kal El was bound to secrecy by the self imposed restriction, for exposing Fine would expose Kal El's own identity.

It had to happen at some point, to make his presence known, yet it provided a perfect scenario that Kal El was unable to reveal everything as he remained in limbo with his own two identities; therefore Fine knew he held the upper hand. He found it enjoyable to watch Jor El's son squirm.

The mental torment of the descendent of the Kryptonian family he despised for the imprisonment of his own allegiance had been set in motion, the game was afoot and Fine began to pick at the seams of Kal El's psyche. It was only a matter of time before he increased the tempo of the game, and Kal El's fibers would begin to unravel.

_Checkmate._

* * *

Lois's cell phone in the kitchen woke her when it began to ring. She rubbed her eyes as they had seemed glued together and refused to open. Her other hand palpated a piece of paper stuck to the side of her face. Her neck hurt, probably from the unnatural angle from when she fell asleep on the couch at some point Friday night.

She squinted at the bright light and attempted to read the clock on the mantle of the living room.

"Oh holy hell, who is up on a Saturday this early?" she grumbled as she stood and staggered to the bleating phone on the kitchen island. Lois wiped the tacky drool from her chin, stifled a yawn and sank onto a stool while she glanced at the screen of the phone.

A shot of adrenaline rippled through her body as she recognized the number.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet," she greeted the caller as her mind hummed to life. "Good morning Inspector Henderson. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Lane."

"The one and only."

"I've called Clark Kent on his cell phone. Why isn't he answering? I must have left him more than one message. Strange he hasn't called back."

Lois wasn't about to tell the detective over her own bugged cell phone line that she was holding Clark's cell phone captive.

"Maybe the battery on his is dead. Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised." She glanced at Clark's phone and noted the icon that indicated there were two missed calls. "Did you try him at home?"

She began to wander though the kitchen to make the morning coffee. After all, when Henderson called, regardless that it was an early weekend morning, no less, something interesting always followed. Lois knew she wasn't going to return to bed after whatever the man was about to spill.

"I tried Kent's home, but no answer. That's why I called you. Do you know where he is?"

"Sorry, Henderson. Not my day to watch him. Now what can I do for you?"

Lois ignored the blatant favoritism when it came to Detective Henderson. She knew Clark was the golden child in the officer's eyes, but it was her phone he called. In the reporting world, she took what she could get. This was business.

"What do you know about the reconstruction efforts downtown?"

"That it's over funded, and ridiculously behind schedule."

"Has your partner talked to you about it?" The detective seemed to allude to something, yet remained vague. Perhaps it was intentional.

"He did send me an email, but other than that, no."

"I need to meet you and Kent in an hour. You know where."

"I told you, I don't know where Clark is."

"Then I'd suggest you find him. See you then." The phone fell silent.

Lois frowned at the phone and set it on the counter. She picked up Clark's cell phone and dialed Clark's apartment, hoping he would answer.

Richard had eventually lost the battle he fought to watch over Jason and succumbed to the seemingly leaden eyelids. As he woke, the ache in his back protested his upright position slumped against the wall in his son's room but the throbbing ache wasn't what woke him; it was Lois's voice that drifted up through the vents. She was arguing with someone and not quietly either.

His arms stretched toward the ceiling as a yawn escaped. Richard kept his ear tuned to the snippets of the argument below. It was questionable who was on the other end, but the process of elimination left few possibilities.

"Well, you'll just have to go without me, I need to stay here. Jason needs me."

Richard quietly stood so as not to disturb the sleeping boy who remained blissfully unaware of the tense evening that had passed. Richard froze as Jason shifted.

"I'm not being ridiculous," Lois continued. "Look, when you decide to procreate we'll talk. So until you have a child that shares half your gene pool, your argument doesn't mean a damn thing to me."

The quiet man bent down and kissed Jason's forehead, causing the boy to stir. His son's eyes fluttered in a semi-awake state before the child sighed and rolled onto his stomach, and Jason fell asleep again.

* * *

The screen on the answering machine stared back at Clark, flashing that three messages had been left since he had been busy aiding rescues all night and into the morning.

Clark peeled off the soot and dirt streaked suit as the machine began to play the messages. He listened to the first as he ran water in the shower and steam filled his bathroom.

"Wake up, Clark, I need to talk to you. It's important. Call your cell phone. Really….pick up, Clark, I know you're there," Lois's voice huffed. The odd lilt that followed caused him to pause as he entered the shower. "Look, I know it's late at night, or early in the morning, or whatever, but call me. Please."

Clark could have showered nearly in a nanosecond, but the water wouldn't have been so soothing or would allow the time his mind needed to send the mixed images that constantly replayed in his mind of terrified people, mangled limbs, and cries to wash down the drain with the water.

As the warm water poured down Clark's broad back, the second message played.

"Kent, it's Bill Henderson, we need to meet. Today. I know its Saturday, and it's early but it's got to be in an hour and fifteen minutes or never. It's 8:00. You've got fifteen minutes to call before I've got no choice but to resort to desperate measures and call your partner."

Clark sighed and instantly finished the regrettably short shower. So much for the therapeutic benefits of a long hot steamy shower.

The water that had begun to travel in small rivers between the deep ravines in the muscles on his torso and legs was quickly toweled off as the third message played.

"So I woke to a phone call, a piece of paper stuck to one side of my face, and drool on the other." Clark always found it entertaining that Lois was able to hold a conversation with an answering machine. "Imagine my surprise when it was Detective Henderson and not you, and by the way, you still haven't called me back. Wake up, Clark! Honestly," she grumbled. "You can sleep through anything. Our favorite police contact called me because _you_ have been M.I.A. _all_ night, apparently, and called me probably out of desperation. But, he _is_ always good on his word and from what little he told me, he is going to dump quite a juicy story in our laps. But you're going to have to go without me," Lois's sigh on the machine echoed in Clark's otherwise still apartment. "We both know I've got a little guy who needs…"

The message cut off as Clark picked up the phone and dialed his own cell phone number. After he wrapped a towel around his waist, Clark proceeded to wash his suit at a blinding speed in his kitchen sink. As the searing heat from his eyes soon had the suit nearly dry, his own cell phone picked up.

"Lois, I got your…"

"I was getting worried," she sighed, equally frustrated and relieved. "Clark, where have you been?"

"I was searching for information." It wasn't a lie or half truth either. "I was able to talk with Dr. Hamilton earlier this morning and he was pretty helpful." Technically it had been after midnight, and therefore, was extremely early in the morning.

"Sounds like Hamilton's been a busy guy."

"Oh?" Clark mentally slapped his forehead at his foolish admission. Of course, as Superman he had immediately visited with Lois and Richard after leaving S.T.A.R. labs, and already told Lois he met with the scientist. He was becoming quite careless with his alibis.

"He had met with Superman."

"Oh, well Dr. Hamilton didn't mention it. But I guess great minds think alike," he offered.

"Yeah, right. Something like that I suppose," she hurried. "You can tell me later, but right now you've got to get your tight little rear-end over to 14th and Ohio St. to meet with Henderson. Did he call you?"

"You think my rear-end is…tight?" Clark grinned as he suppressed a laugh. He couldn't help himself.

"Clark, have you ever _seen_ your ass in a mirror? It's as firm as cement and I absolutely enjoyed every second I felt you up in the hallway of your apartment building. Anyway," Lois redirected herself as Clark kept from snickering at her blatant distraction of his backside. "Henderson, go meet him. Please, Clark. I'm sure he left you a message."

"He did." With a flick of his arms, he flapped the suit that had steamed from his heat vision. Clark cradled the phone between his jaw and shoulder as the suit held by his hands was inspected for cleanliness.

He'd really regretted his hasty choice in apartments, because aside from the convenient location against an alleyway to a windowless wall of the other building, it was quite regrettable the place didn't have a washer and dryer in the unit. Cleaning his blue suit at a Laundromat was laughable, except around Halloween due to Superman was still a popular costume choice among children and adults.

"Well?" Lois persisted. "What did he say?"

"Henderson didn't go into detail in his message."

Satisfied with the suit, Clark tossed it over the back of the kitchen chair and turned his attention to the cape that was still heavily soiled.

"Well you've got fifty minutes to meet him and don't you dare hold out on this one."

"What makes you think I've held out on you?" The words were ones Clark nearly choked on as ironically, Superman's cape sloshed in the kitchen sink. _Well except for one detail, Lois._

"Henderson mentioned only that it was about something he'd talked about with you before. That was it."

"Right, well I'll explain it to you when we meet up."

"No, Clark. Tell me now."

"You yourself just said we only have fifty minutes." The phone was placed on the table and as Lois continued, Clark tuned his hearing to her voice to avoid any break in the conversation while the clean suit and cape found their way back onto his frame.

"No, _you've_ got fifty minutes. Did you miss the part of my message where I said I'm not going?"

Clark again held the receiver to his ear as he spoke into the mouthpiece. "I heard your message, but he said both of us."

The receiver rested on the bed as in a blur, a pair of jeans and a KSU sweatshirt found their way over the suit.

"Clark, you're the one he wants to talk to, you're the favorite."

He picked up the phone again. "And you're my partner. We do things together. I think Richard will be alright with Jason."

"And what makes you so sure?" she doubted.

He paused, realizing he had nearly said too much again within a short time span. "I just think he'll be okay." This was beyond ridiculous. His son's life was in jeopardy, he needed to come clean with Lois, but found the present to be completely inappropriate. "If Superman felt comfortable confiding in Richard, he must have a good reason," he hypothesized, knowing full well that the hypothesis was fact; he had a damn good reason. In fact, it was a green rock that rested in Richard's pocket.

"True, but look, I'm not going. We can meet up after and you can fill me in on all the details. You'll have to go without me, I need to stay here…Jason needs me."

"You can't keep yourself and Jason hostage in your own house forever. I don't think Superman is going to air lift you groceries and Jason's homework assignments."

"And how would you know that," she hissed.

"Just a strong impression." _Truth be told Lois, I hate grocery shopping._

"I'm not being ridiculous. Look, when you decide to procreate, we'll talk." Clark visibly flinched in the solitude of his own apartment. Her words stung, for he did have a son and had one with the very woman who believed otherwise. "So until you have a child that shares half your gene pool, your argument doesn't mean a damn thing to me."

Clark restrained himself from crunching the phone in his palm as Lois hung up on him. He loved her, but her irritating behaviors were maddening.

* * *

Richard took a cup of coffee from the pot and watched the edgy woman sift through a newly formed stack of papers on the kitchen table.

"I don't know why you bother arguing with him," he commented.

"I wasn't having an argument," she calmly replied as if moments ago she hadn't exhausted a barrage of obscenities through the mouthpiece of Clark's cell phone.

"Alright." He sat across from her and set his mug resolutely on the table. "Then I don't know why you debate issues with Clark on a regular basis." He motioned to the vents. "I don't need Superman's ears to hear things.

"How did you know it was Clark I was on the phone with?" She looked at Richard, slack-jawed in surprise.

Richard propped his elbows on the table and raised both eyebrows knowingly. "I know a lover's quarrel when I hear one. I've been on the receiving end of those on more than one occasion with you, Lois. And besides, I didn't become an assistant editor because I knew how to yodel."

"You really are turning into your uncle. He says that all the time." Her face contorted to camouflage her surprise at how perceptive Richard was. She wasn't ready to tell him that she was in love with Clark or anything close to what happened between them last night. "A lover's quarrel? Right."

"I didn't know Perry was an assistant editor, Lois…I thought it said Editor in Chief on his door," Richard jabbed.

"You really can be such a smart ass."

"Better than a dumbass…"

"Richard!" Her eyes rolled in a failed attempt to mask her amusement at her former fiancé's sense of humor.

"Then I don't need to waste my time explaining to you why I told Clark I'm not going. Bill Henderson wants us to meet him."

"So go."

Lois's mouth hung open as pure betrayal caused her shoulders to slump.

"You know I can't. Do you not remember the lovely conversation we had last night? And the," she motioned to his pocket "the issue that presented itself?"

"Of course I do. But both of us sitting here, keeping vigil and putting our lives on hold isn't going to make the situation better, or improve anything."

"Great, that's exactly what Clark said," she groaned.

He took a sip of coffee and allowed Lois to digest what had been said before he continued. "And if this maniac shows up, then what? We can't hide. I'm pretty glad Superman's on our side." He smiled. "So go." His hand patted his pocket. "We'll be okay. We always seem to come out alright. I'm going to hold my word."

"Which is…"

Richard had kept silent about the vow he made with the man of steel, until that moment.

"I promised I would protect Jason. I gave my word and I'm going to see it through."

Lois dumped the remnants of her unfinished coffee and began to sort through her purse for the recorder and writing utensils she often preferred to accompany her to meeting sources.

"You know, Richard," she began to raise her voice in frustration that neither of the men in her life seemed to be on her side. "I just can't win, can I? Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'd call Clark back, you know, before the two of you are supposed to meet your source. But don't worry, I doubt he'll say 'I told you so' and I doubt he can hear you yelling at me from here."

"Care to test that theory Mr. White?" she growled.

* * *

Lois and Clark had arrived together at their commonplace meeting ground and as they waited for Henderson, both fell into their routine of ordering coffee, eggs, toast and other breakfast fare. The Big Apricot Dinner was a favorite among Metropolis Police that worked the New Troy borough, as evident with the smattering of uniformed men and women who chatted with each other after finishing the night shift.

As Lois sipped her coffee and settled into her seat, her hand began to search through her purse for the audio recorder. A few eyebrows rose amongst the police officers as the reporting duo was recognized. Most seemed to approve of the journalists' presence, yet others who remained suspicious tolerated them quietly out of respect for the senior inspector who met with them on a fairly regular basis.

After all, it hadn't been too long ago the Collier Underground article written by Lane and Kent had aided Metropolis Police to seize the largest shipment of black market C4 explosives, but consequently had implicated and proved fairly conclusively, that the Collier ring had infiltrated and corrupted some of their own men in blue.

The relationship between police and reporters was often symbiotic and of a love-hate nature. Professions aside, Henderson, Lane and Kent interacted well, had a solid trust of each other and perhaps even had potential for a strong foundation of a friendship. However, their professions did matter, and reporters and cops simply didn't form friendships other than a professional acquaintance of necessity.

As often the circumstance, both reporters instinctively snapped into a strictly professional mode, barring the pleasantries until they had things aligned to perform the critical components of their profession: to gather facts, quotes and data.

"Good to see traffic wasn't bad," Clark commented neutrally, refusing to allude to anything that transpired between them the night before. He ignored the raw sexual tension that was highly palpable as both sat across from each other at the Formica and chrome table.

"Shouldn't be." Lois frowned as she failed to locate the recorder but instead, found Jason's comic book of "The Incredibles" he had shoved into her purse a week ago when she claimed there was a lack of quality magazines to read on her lunch hour. Lois pulled it from her purse, held it between her index finger and thumb, then flung it on the seat next to her to resume the search. "It's Saturday, and early."

Lois rubbed at the bags beneath her eyes.

"Well, with all this construction going on." Clark nodded out the window-seat at the dinner in the direction of construction barricades and the nearest intersection. "You never know."

"True," she commented with mounting frustration at her fruitless search. "Oh please tell me I didn't leave that thing on the counter…" she muttered.

"Try the side pocket on the inside," Clark offered.

As Lois's fingers immediately found the familiar recorder, her jaw became unhinged and stared at Clark in disbelief.

Noting her curiosity he added, "I've held your purse more than once or twice, Lois. You usually put it in there when you can't find it. Either that or your pocket."

"Huh." She crossed her arms and eyed him, digesting what he had said. "I do, don't I?" He knew her well- quirks and all. Lois stifled a yawn.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Not much I'm afraid, given the circumstances it wasn't exactly easy."

Clark nodded. "Right. We'll figure all this out. I promise."

His earnestness was comforting, Lois almost allowed herself to believe him. "I hope so," she sighed and flopped backward against the vinyl booth in frustration, and then a brief smile flickered across her stressed features as she leaned forward again. Her eyebrow raised in suggestion. "And considering how we left things…" she trailed, "that didn't exactly help my sleeping either."

Clark's own eyes widened in surprise. "Lois!"

"Can you blame me?" The corner of her mouth tugged upward and she exhaled. "No one's kissed me that way," she whispered heatedly as tension burned in her stomach when she inhaled his unmistakable scent.

Clark adjusted his glasses. "Yes, well," his hand came to rest lightly on top of hers, his finger began to trace along the bones on the back of her hand.

"We really need a night with just the two of us. A real date."

"I don't know if I can do normal, Clark. Neither of us is, you know, and have you ever known me to play by the rules?"

"No." _You've got no idea how far from normal I am._

Lois added darkly, "When an intergalactic psychopath isn't trying to wipe out my family, maybe I'll be in the mood for a night out."

"If that's the case, I think we'd both get more sleep."

"Sleeping? Is that what you'd prefer to do with me in our spare time? I don't know about Kansas, but that's not what we call it in Metropolis," Lois coyly insinuated.

Flashes of his hands traveling beneath Lois's dress across her skin as his stomach churned in lust fought to the forefront of his mind. If it hadn't been for the string of disasters that won his attention and energy the previous night, he would have been preoccupied.

"You yourself look a little tired," Lois observed as she grinned. "Or were you preoccupied with anything that happened last night?"

He blushed. "Maybe. Well, I did get up early to meet with Dr. Hamilton."

"I'm very interested to hear the details of your pre-dawn rendezvous." She glanced at her watch. "But after we meet with the detective." Her eyes darted across the crowded and buzzing dinner in the morning sunlight. "Not exactly a good place to talk about it."

As the food arrived, Lois paused and began to pick at her fruit next to the English muffin. "Besides, while you were chatting with your own celestial guru," she chewed on a piece of cantaloupe and swallowed, then pointed the fork at herself, "Richard and yours truly did a little digging of our own. That and you weren't the only one chatting up Hamilton."

"Right, Superman did." Of course he had been the only one who spoke with the scientist, but it was Superman who filled Lois in on most of the details he had discovered earlier. It would be far more logical for the scientist to fill in the hero rather than a nosy reporter. Except it was a bit convenient he knew Clark and Superman were one in the same person.

"I'm surprised Hamilton didn't mention it to you," Lois washed down a bite of muffin with her coffee. "He knows we're his media contacts."

"Well, I suppose he doesn't exactly go around sharing every conversation he has with Superman or anyone else important."

"Probably not. Anyway, Richard and I found something of our own. NORAD was very helpful tracking paths of," her voice lowered with implication of a double meaning "_meteors_ that landed on Earth in the past year. Two in particular caught our attention."

"I didn't know civilians had access to NORAD."

"They don't," she gloated smugly. "But a former Air Force Captain and the nosy daughter of a two star general were able to figure it out."

"Richard still has his friends in the Air Force," Clark presumed aloud.

Lois nodded. "His roommate from the academy happens to be a close friend, still in active duty and still has an easy password."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Probably. But I really don't give a shit, Clark. Someone is after my family. What would you do?"

A chill ricocheted down Lois's spine as an expression swept across Clark that was indescribable she couldn't place but had seen before.

His voice was absent of the usual melodic lilt as his eyes penetrated hers after he looked up from his coffee cup. "I would do everything within my abilities to keep my child safe."

"Right." Lois shoved a piece of bacon she stole from Clark's plate into her mouth and refused to pause as she chewed. "And it was quite informative. Which brings me back to the first message I had left on your answering machine." She paused to lean forward and spoke softly. "There was a meteor strike, rather large and probably Superman's ship about seven months ago, and another unidentified object similar in size exactly six months later with the same trajectory, but landed near Grand Forks, North Dakota. The earlier of the two landed just outside Smallville, Kansas."

Clark's blood turned to ice in his veins. He should have known someone would have tracked his landing and should have placed it further from the Kent Farm. But it was far too late to change what had occurred, and if Lois was sniffing around, it wasn't promising his identity would remain in check much longer.

"Gee, Lois. That's interesting…"

"It is, Clark." The mug returned to the table as the woman picked at her eggs with the fork. "Not that I've been there, but from what I understand, it's a wide spot in the road at best."

"Pretty much."

"So what I'd like to know is when exactly did you return to Smallville, Clark?"

"Only a few days before I came back to work in Metropolis. You don't think that I…"

"And you didn't think that it would have been a crucial piece of information to share with me - the singular detail that Superman's ship all but literally crash landed in your backyard?"

"When I came back to work, Lois, you barely spoke more than a sentence to me in the span of two weeks. When would you have preferred I told you if I even knew anything?"

"Well gee, Clark, the father of my child who disappeared for five years with barely a word suddenly dropped from the sky and saved a crashing airplane deathtrap I was on. Not to mention shortly after that, Lex Luthor decided to create his own island and nearly kill Superman. I had a little bit more than I could handle at the time. Oh, wait, and he kidnapped me _and_ my son. Or do you not remember that part?"

_Oh I remember, I also remember how unpleasant and painful my own near death experience was. _

"Look, Lois, if what you said happened in Smallville actually happened," he swallowed and exhaled as Henderson materialized through the dinner's front door behind Lois's back.

"There's no_ if_ it really happened, Clark. It did. NORAD puts the landing near city limits. And don't tell me news of a large flaming object streaking across the sky late at night doesn't travel fast. You had to have known about it."

Clark looked down at his muddy reflection in his coffee cup before he took a swig of the hot beverage to stall a feasible reply.

"Lane, Kent, good of you to meet me," a gruff man's voice rumbled as he sat down next to Lois. The stocky and seasoned man waved a waitress over for his own cup of coffee. "I'll take my coffee to go. Settle your tab, kids. Let's take this outside."

"Henderson, the pleasure's all ours," Lois stated flatly as she glared at her partner to remind him he wasn't off the hook. "How can we be of service to Metropolis's finest?"

* * *

**Please leave a reivew! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much to SparklingStone and NiteAngel for their fantastic beta assistance! **

**A/N: Just to let any readers know, I'm happy to announce my husband and I recently found out that I'm pregnant with our first child! We're happy, but sometimes life can throw some curve balls during pregnancy. I'm stating this information to let anyone know, that if there is an extremely long lag between chapters from this point forward, I'm blaming the baby in the belly because fatigue and morning sickness (which really can strike at any time) don't always inspire creative writing, or pretty much any writing at all! So again, if there is an abnormally long lag, I apologize in advance, and want to make it perfectly clear that I do not have any intention of abandoning this story. I plan to see it through. So thank you so much for your patience (I know I've needed it before), and I will do my best to get the chapters out, but who knows what the future holds? I hope my pregnancy is a smooth one without complications, but no one knows! Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Proximity

Lois sat at corner table in a crowded café and as she intermittently took a bite of a sandwich that had seemed to turn to tasteless sawdust, she scribbled on a notepad. The information Henderson had given the Daily Planet's reporting team the day before seemed damning, but they needed a lock-tight trail of evidence to prove a truthful backing of the accusations.

After their meeting with the detective, Lois and Clark parted ways to further research the startling accusations that Mayor Furgeson engaged in dirty under-handed dealing to award the city reconstruction contracts to Patrinelli. The first red flag, according to Henderson, was the mayor's office hadn't batted an eyelash to Patrinelli's seemingly ass-backward plan. The priority of subterranean structures to be reinforced didn't address the severely damaged areas first. In fact, they were nearly last.

Of course, politicians' comprehension of a city organization plan that was logical often seemed foreign and something of a rarity, but the seemingly blatant ignorance of public safety and risk of structural collapse in the downtown raised a few questions. After some digging in the investigation department, the reason behind the plan was what was newsworthy.

The detective's accusation echoed in Lois's mind as she flipped through pages of information that had been obtained from the library.

"_Milton Fine acquired funds necessary to purchase the Daily Planet through illegal transactions of some sort. Fees had been paid to him from various laundering, most significantly from what we could understand was, Patrinelli Industries had some sort of slush fund. Thanks to the Patriot act, it wasn't too difficult for us to get permission to pull bank records, and they're the only things we can trace as to how someone who was unheard of, was able to get that kind of cash flow to buy the Daily Planet."_

"_So he didn't win the lottery," Clark muttered. It was obvious he wasn't surprised in the slightest._

"_No. If you really want to know why we've been looking at him…" _

"_Oh, you know we do," Lois salivated. _

"_His sudden mass accumulation of wealth tripped more than one person's interest due to all the concern of terrorism on our US soil. Some folks at the Department of Homeland Security have suspected terrorism, but if they're correct and as far as I can see, he's home grown. Nothing's been traced to overseas. Nada."_

"_But his purchase of the Planet caught your attention."_

"_It was a rather large purchase for someone who came out of the blue. Not to mention bold and high profile. I wonder what his motivation was to buy such a large thing as a newspaper. That's the one thing we can't figure. We can follow the paper trail but as for motive, we're still a bit in the dark. That's why I wanted to talk to the two of you. Maybe you could help."_

_Clark, who had remained quiet, spoke confidently. "He wants to control the world," he suddenly realized aloud. "If you control what's being printed, you can control what people believe, why else?"_

"_Clark," Lois snorted. "People don't really do that." _

"_Why not? Can you think of a better way for a civilian to control the world today?"_

Both reporters had quickly resigned their weekends and banished themselves to research. They scoured dusty microfilm rooms, offices of public record in the Metropolis Library, as well as placing numerous phone calls to structural engineers. The reason for their exhaustion of the issue was the gravity of serious potential concerns to public safety and the complexity of the information that had been laid at their feet. Neither journalist had much experience in civil engineering, nor city planning.

Lois pulled her newly acquired blackberry and piece-mealed a text together for her partner. They needed to combine what they had amassed individually and with any fortune in their favor, put an article to lower the hammer.

As her bill was settled, the PDA vibrated on the table with a reply. "Will meet you at my place in half an hour. It's the safest location. Sorry you have to work late tonight and be away from Jason. I know you're still worried about him, but he's in good hands. If you talk to Richard, thank him for me."

* * *

Clark cleared the contents from his kitchen countertop of empty Chinese take-out boxes and dirty plates. As he did so, he thought about years ago, when take-out coupled with late nights was more than a routine, it was almost ritualistic, right down to the minute detail of Lois's order: Mongolian beef and a side order of Crab Rangoon. He smiled, the memory was a fond one, and since he had returned, so many things felt unnatural, off balance and simply wrong but tonight rang true and Clark felt it in his bones.

Lois had leaned against the doorframe and watched him in the kitchen as he seemed unaware of her presence. Of course he had heard her, but Clark continued cleaning up their late dinner until the counter had been cleared. As he wiped the countertop, Clark looked up and was met with her soft expression, rather her eyes that watched his backside.

"Lois, are you checking me out?"

"Yup. I'm enjoying the view. Is that such a bad thing? It's when I stop looking you should be worried." Lois felt the nagging déjà vu again as she spoke.

Clark shook his head, unable to shake the grin that made his cheeks feel as if they were about to crack.

"Lois, we've got work to do."

"Well maybe _you_ do, which I can't help that you're slower than me, by the way. I can only speak for myself, but I'm finished." She sauntered over to him and stopped merely centimeters from him and slid her hand up his firm chest. "So where's my reward?" She stood on her toes, leaned forward and kissed him.

The electricity that crackled across his skin left him begging for more contact with her flesh as his hands that found her waist slid up her back beneath her shirt. Clark found himself pulling her firmly against him and while his kiss grew more assertive, his wandering hands had made their way to her abdomen and had begun to unfasten the buttons on her jeans.

His mind vehemently protested and Clark found himself pulling away as he had realized his hands had pulled Lois's shirt form her already unfastened pants. Clearly, she hadn't objected, and appeared not only confused, but disappointed as he pulled away.

"We can't," he managed, as Lois frowned, still digesting what amounted to sexual frustration. "We've got to finish our article."

"You're right," she sighed, jamming the bottom of her shirt back into her pants and refastened her jeans. "I'll have to settle for a rain check. Again. You know, you still owe me from last night."

"I know. Come on. Let's finish it up so we can send this to Perry and move on to the other article we need to finish before Monday," he explained, reaching for a plausible explanation other than the genuine reason for his hesitation; that he desperately needed to tell her he was Superman. But truthfully, they really did need to finish their article, and he knew that wasn't going to occur if she was furious at him for his double identity.

"Alright," she flopped onto the floor of the living room, rolled onto her stomach and absent-mindedly kicked her legs up, swinging them slowly. "But I don't know how we're ever going to get this to print. I mean, we're writing an article that incriminates the guy who reads over _everything _before we print it."

"Don't worry, Lois," Clark stated with a bright confidence as the rapid fire typing of his laptop filled the silence.

"Well you're awfully confident. Considering we're about to implicate our boss in a huge money laundering scheme and the person who's single-handedly putting our lives at risk with shoddy reconstruction plans, I'm glad one of us has a little faith. Do you remember what happened when I was sniffing too close?"

"We'll get it in. I promise," he smiled with an assurance Lois found somewhat inspirational. "Perry's not exactly a fan of the new owner; we'll slip it in last minute just before it goes to print." He looked up. "It will work."

Clark leaned back in the office chair and stretched his long limbs. "Finished with my part," he exhaled and looked at the screen as if the keyboard would bite. It was an article with grave implications not only for the person who was indicted, but for the writers who were risking their careers to send it to print.

Lois and Clark knew their facts were accurate; they always were. But they also were uncertain of the repercussions in the aftermath.

"One down, one to go," Lois stifled a yawn as she looked at the clock. A scowl formed at the late hour. "And this one we'd better email when we're finished with it. Probably best to keep Fine satisfied and Perry from getting anxious."

Clark stood, made his way over to Lois and sat beside her on the floor. His hand combed her hair from her face and marveled at her concentration.

"Lois, we need to take a break." His hands that combed her hair traveled down the back of her neck and massaged her tight upper trapezius muscles.

"We still have to finish the article, you said so yourself…you know, the one Fine actually knows we're writing," Lois commented suspiciously. "Not that I wouldn't mind for you to keep doing that though," her brow that was furrowed in concentration softened as she purred, turned onto her side and admired the man who made her muscles seem to melt beneath his fingertips. Her concentration deviated from the task at hand. "I love you," she murmured. "I think I've told you that before. Hope you don't mind." Her eyelids fluttered in a state of relaxation.

Clark planted a kiss on the back of her neck, rested his lips on her skin and replied, "I'll never grow tired of hearing it. And I know I've said that I've always loved you, but I'll say it again. I've always loved you, Lois." Clark felt the tense muscles beneath his fingers relax as he stroked her back.

Lois rolled onto her stomach and with her elbows propped, turned back to the scattered papers that were in front of her. "It's not like you to procrastinate though." Lois still wasn't able to shake Clark's unnatural behavior to put off an article. She'd be damned if he didn't almost appear amused at her statement. A pleasant tingle rippled across her skin as his hands took hers.

"Come on." He took her by the shoulder, rolled Lois toward him, gave her an affectionate peck on her lips and began to pull her up from the floor as he stood.

"And just where, at ten at night, do you have in mind? I mean I know we talked about going on a date, but now isn't really the time for one. It's sad really, but I can't stay up till midnight anymore."

"We're not going on a date."

"Oh?"

"We're going to the Planet."

Her nose scrunched. "Really. Clark Kent, the perpetual romantic," she teased dryly.

Clark nodded. "Remember when I said there was something I needed to tell you?"

"Yes." Lois looked around the apartment and threw her hands up. "But it is just the two of us here, so why can't we just talk about it right now?"

The rooftop of the Planet was fitting. It was such an obvious choice, but it felt right. It was where they met.

"We just can't." His expression was unreadable and darkened as his cell phone started to ring.

As Lois gathered her coat and purse, she observed her partner's brow furrow. His face fell as he listened to the person on the other end.

"Uh, huh," he grunted, his eyes flickered up to Lois momentarily and back again into oblivion. He looked blankly at the wall in front of him while concentrating on whoever was on the phone that had riveted his attention. "Right and when do you want to talk about this? You've got proof to back your claim, I'd assume."

A burst of adrenaline began to course through Lois's veins as she knew without question a source had called him. She checked her purse for the recorder as Clark hung up.

"I take it we're not going to the Planet," she remarked as they exited his apartment.

"No. John Smith has some information about why your lines are tapped," Clark slipped his coat onto his back as he waited for the elevator.

"John Smith. Great name, how original." Lois rolled her eyes.

"He's an officer at the central precinct, and from what little he told me on the phone, you'd better believe we're going to meet up with him tonight."

"He said who it was, didn't he." Her eyes widened in acute interest as they boarded the elevator.

As the elevator car descended, Clark held an index finger to his lips, and then mouthed "I'll tell you in a minute. Cameras are in the elevator."

After Lois and Clark exited his building and stood on the dark street, Clark leaned forward, cupped Lois's face with his hands and began to brush his lips along her jaw line toward her ear. As Lois's stomach had begun to burn with the mix of adrenaline and lust when Clark's low whisper caused her to freeze. "It's Milton Fine. I don't want to tell you anything out loud or further in case someone's watching us. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Richard pulled the covers over Jason's shoulders as the boy nestled against his side.

"Story, please."

"But of course," he smiled and stroked his son's hair. "I don't know which one. How about _Why Birds Fly_?"

The boy's nose scrunched similar to his mother's in disapproval.

"I want the bug one."

"The _Creepy Crawly Book_?"

Jason nodded. "Yup."

"But we read that one last."

"I know. It's my favorite."

"This week, maybe…" Richard ruffled the hair on the top of his son's head and stood to retrieve the requested book from the bookshelf. As he did, the newly purchased cell phone in his pocket began to ring. Before he opened the phone, he glanced at the clock. "Kind of late, Lois," he muttered and did his best to ignore the nagging sensation that he was becoming a glorified babysitter.

"Richard, we've got one story done, one more to go," she sighed. "I know it's late and I'm sorry."

"I've heard that one before," he half chastised Lois. "But I understand. We're just about to read a story. Would you like to tell Jason good night?"

"Of course," an audible pause was followed with a suspicious tone. "Shouldn't he have been in bed an hour ago?"

"Um." Richard scratched his head. "About that. Bed time was met with a bit of resistance."

Richard handed the phone to Jason before Lois had a chance to respond.

"Mommy, when are you coming home?"

"Late, after you're asleep, I'm afraid. Be good okay? Go to bed, and don't give Daddy any more trouble. Promise?"

"Okay, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Jason."

"When is Superman going to come visit again?"

"I don't know, Sweetie. He's very busy. But I know he'll try to see you when he can. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

* * *

"What did this guy do, just show up at a meeting of underground criminals, plunk himself down and immediately get his way?"

Lois rubbed her arms to generate any heat via friction as she scanned the ghostly vacant subterranean level of the parking deck.

"Just because that's what the Joker did in Gotham doesn't mean it works that way," Clark commented as his hearing detected the footsteps of a person approaching.

"And how do you know that?" Lois inquired and inspected her partner in the dim light. "Were you there?"

"No, but I've got my sources." Clark thought the expression never got old, although Lois never found it all that entertaining.

"Oh, so Batman himself gave you a lead?" she snarked.

"Something like that," Clark spoke softly, "but not exactly."

The door to the stairwell opened.

Clark flipped through the papers that had been removed from a non-descript manila envelope. He quickly read through the information "John Smith" gave them and Lois jotted down various snippets of the conversation. It all was there, the copies of permits, files from the Metropolis PD for wire taps as well as the dates.

"As you can see, it's legit," the man's gruff voice broke as he sniffed. "It's all there."

"Why are you giving us all of this?" Lois asked in skepticism. "You're taking a big risk giving this to us, but believe me, we'll do all we can to make sure no one can trace it back to you."

"Thanks, your discretion has always been appreciated."

"His wire taps of the phone lines are all here, but what about access to email?" Clark asked as he slipped the contents into the folder, and then slid them into the messenger bag over his shoulder.

"That's the catch," Smith interjected. "The guy didn't have permission. Well, not at first that I could find. There wasn't any paperwork that was ever processed, except for this," he reached into a pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

Lois snatched it before Smith was able to finish opening the document. Her eyes widened as they zipped back and forth along the lines of text.

"This is from the governor. How did you…"

"Now if I were able to tell you, Miss Lane, that wouldn't make your job as interesting. I can't give you all the answers. Where's the fun in just having everything handed to you on a silver platter? Besides, I do prefer to keep a little anonymity. That's if you'd like to keep the source of your information that the cops aren't willing to cough up."

"It's his signature alright, or certainly looks like it," Clark noted as he peered over Lois's shoulder. "Of course we'll verify it's really his later on."

The watermark from the letterhead easily visible to him with his immaculate eyesight aided in confirming the document was valid. Indeed, the governor himself wrote a letter to order legitimate monitoring of Lois Lane's email account courtesy of the Patriot Act.

"You know, I always thought the Patriot Act took things a little too far, but this is just absurd," Lois grumbled.

"Glad I could be of service," Smith grinned, tipped the Cubs baseball cap that shaded his eyes. "Until next time." As quietly as the non-descript member of the Metropolis Police had arrived, he disappeared into the dark and cold.

Lois was unable to contain herself as the reporting team entered the stairwell to descend a level where her car had been parked.

"So who was it? Did you see who did it?"

As for any time the team met with a source, familiar or for the first time, Clark kept his hearing tuned to his surroundings for any other indications they had been followed; and that particular late night wasn't an exception. But what was different, was a floor beneath them he distinctly detected two separate intervals of slow steady respirations at the base of the stairwell.

"Was it really Fine? Anything stand out as to why my privacy was violated like the prom queen on prom night?"

Clark silenced her by holding a hand to her mouth. "Someone's at the bottom of the stairs," he whispered.

"How on earth would you know that?" she hissed as Clark heard a spike in Lois's heart rate. Both of them had frozen in their tracks. Clark turned himself and a bewildered partner to reverse their course. They needed to get above ground and disappear into the city.

"A hunch," he hurried as his hearing detected footsteps below theirs that began to grow closer. "Hurry, Lois."

Wordlessly, she accepted his journalistic hunch, as they had never been wrong before. Her legs pounded up the steps at a brisk pace to keep on track with her partner's larger strides that only grew faster. Before long, Lois's breath had become labored as both sprinted past the second level of the stairwell, they only had one more flight before they were above ground and to take camouflage in the Millennium Park directly above the garage.

"Oh holy shit," Lois huffed." I've got to quit smoking."

Clark's hand firmly grasped hers. He regretted the many recent missed opportunities as of late to reveal himself, because he would have been able to simply rocket upward through the concrete confines with Lois and disappear. Clark's hand flung the usually heavy door to the surface and both pairs of feet failed to break stride as they ran onto the street. Both knew if they could disappear into the cover of bushes, trees and night in the park, they could easily shake who had been chasing them.

Whoever it was had made no qualms about disguising their presence as their footsteps had grown heavy and rapid as their distance shortened behind Lois and Clark.

"We've been set up; _your source_ double crossed us." Lois's lungs burned as the icy night air was rapidly sucked into her airway. She gulped the air as her legs ran, carrying her beside Clark toward the park. "I really wish my legs were as long as yours," she managed as she kept her vice grip on Clark's hand. "Thank goodness I've got sneakers."

She yelped suddenly as Clark felt her hand violently yank from his. If someone had her, his refusal to release her arm could have easily resulted in Lois dislocating her shoulder. As her scream echoed in the quiet and nearby vacant downtown streets, Clark's torso rotated to see what had happened. Lois's feet flung up in the air as a man snared his arms across her chest and flung her backward.

Clark spun on his heel and swung his arm to land a punch to Lois's captor as a sudden familiar surge of nausea struck his stomach and simultaneously, another arm had caught his as someone pulled it backward behind Clark's back. A sharp pain shot through his arm at the unnatural position he couldn't free himself from.

Immediately, Clark knew there were more than two individuals that chased them. Two that had waited in the stairwell were still behind them and apparently the two that held both of them totaled four. As an unidentified man's hot breath was palpable on Clark's neck, the nausea grew, along with a prickling sensation at his hairline.

_Kryptonite._ It had to be there. Someone had it on them. _Shit._

"Let us go," he managed in the highest pitched voice he was able to muster. Simply because someone had the poisonous substance in their possession, he wasn't ready to make the hasty and fatal choice of outing his identity. "You've-you've made some mistake."

"I don't think so," the cold voice sneered. "We know _exactly_ who you both are."

From the corner of Clark's eye, Lois's flailing ceased as her figure grew limp when her captor placed a rag over her mouth and nose.

"No!" Clark's eyes widened as he yelled.

A sudden sharp blow to the back of his head caused his vision to blur. Then everything went black.

* * *

The rhythmic sway and thud of his skull against a cold metal surface caused a repeated sharp pain proceeded by a prolonged throbbing that radiated down the base of Clark's head through the back of his neck.

As the cobwebs cleared, Clark hesitantly opened his eyes, for an unfounded suspicion remained that opening both of them too hastily would have only intensified the mother of all headaches.

"Clark, Clark…" Lois's voice was unmistakable, albeit a bit muffled. _What happened? I was knocked unconsiocus. How long have I been out? And oh, man does my head hurt._

Clark only needed a brief moment of consciousness to realize that the strikes his leg was receiving was Lois kicking him, for the blows to his leg came with more intent and randomness than the morris code that seemed to have been played out against his head and the wall of the truck from the bumps and turns in the road.

As his eyes accommodated the low light and the pain behind his eye sockets, he realized why his partner's method of arousal was her foot. Both of their arms were bound behind their backs.

They were in the back of a truck and were traveling someplace.

"Wake up, Clark. Come on! Oh this is _not _good. Come. _On_. Clark!" Lois kicked his foot forcefully, accentuating each word.

The distorted blur across from him took on Lois's more recognizable form. Her wide eyes and shallow rapid breath radiated fear as she searched Clark's body.

"Clark, you're awake. Are you alright?"

"Except for the splitting headache and our apparent predicament, I think I'm okay."

"You're sure about that?" She asked suspiciously. "You were out cold, for one, and second, you're bleeding from your head."

"I am?" He contorted his torso and the corner of his eye detected a smear of blood against the side of the truck. "I guess so." _I lied, Lois, I'm not fine._ _This really isn't good. I'm not supposed to bleed._ "Lois, where are we?"

"In a truck."

"Yeah, I guessed that." Clark shifted. "But any idea where we're going or how we got here?"

"You bet." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Right after we were both knocked unconscious, the kidnappers gave me a travel itinerary along with a map that plotted out our final destination and scheduled bathroom stops. Which, by the way, I really could use." Lois glared at him. "Clark, I don't have a fucking clue. I came-to five minutes ago!"

"Right." Clark ignored the sarcasm. He wasn't in the mood for it, and it didn't particularly help their situation.

"If we hit another bump, it could get ugly in here. I've been holding it since we left your apartment."

"Why didn't you go before we left?"

"Yeah, because I _really_ expected a kidnapping…what do you think this is, Clark? It was all my master plan and once we get to our final destination is a big surprise party for you?" She countered.

"I'm touched that you remembered my birthday, but you're a few months off, Lois. It's the little things you do that let me know you care."

"Oh, shut up. I'm beginning to think I preferred it before you woke up."

Lois closed her eyes and grimaced as she wriggled, clenching her jaw in concentration. Her eyes opened again as she glared in frustration. "These ties are _really_ tight."

"I've noticed." Something else Clark noticed in the low light caught his attention; it glinted when she shifted. Something that hung around Lois's neck that wasn't there before. It was a necklace.

"Lois, look at your chest."

"You know, Clark, I'm glad you're a boob man, but now's not…"

"There's something around your neck. The light is too dim; I can't see what it is."

Lois tucked her chin and was able to confirm Clark was correct. It was one she had never seen before; a pendant hung from a chain had discretely fallen in between her breasts and was only visible from her vantage as she looked at the gap in the opening of her shirt.

"Yeah, there is, and it's got a stone," she commented, then glanced down to inspect further. "I don't get it; someone kidnaps us, knocks us out and gives me jewelry? What the hell is that about?"

As Lois continued to inspect the foreign object that hung around her neck, her stomach turned as she noted the unique shade of green. It sure as hell wasn't an emerald. It was kryptonite. Make no mistake; she'd seen _that_ stone, plenty.

Clark immediately knew why he was unable to fight off his attacker, the cause of the bleeding and the nausea and the blow that rendered him unconscious. _Kryptonite. _

Her head flew up as their eyes met. "It's no emerald, Clark. It's kryptonite," she whispered. With his hearing ability impaired, he barely heard it over the hum of the engine.

"We weren't kidnapped because of an article, or for our research."

"Alright, Einstein, enlighten me," she exhaled. "Why?"

"We were snagged after meeting a source; your lines were bugged, which the latter of you had mentioned that Superman knew about. Sooner or later he'll realize you've gone missing…"

"And now I happen to be wearing our favorite gemstone," Lois sighed as she connected the dots. "You know, just once, I'd really like my work to be appreciated. It kind of would have been nice to have been kidnapped for something I wrote."

"Gee, Lois, I'd really just prefer not to be held hostage at all."

"Well of course, Clark," she snapped as her eyes rolled.

"Someone's trying to trap Superman…" Clark concluded.

Lois's wide eyes mirrored his as she completed his sentence. "And using us as bait to do it."

* * *

**I hope you'll be able to take a few moments and leave a review of your thoughts, comments and concerns. Thanks! (For any lurkers who have never posted a review before, just to let you know, writing actually is pretty time consuming and is a labor of love, so please, take just a moment to leave me your thoughts. It's much appreciated.)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thanks to the fantastic beta work of SparklingStone and NiteAngel. **

* * *

Chapter 18: Proximity

Neither journalist had been able to discern if the journey in their captors' truck was still within the confines of Metropolis, or if they exceeded the city limits. But one thing was painfully obvious, with an emphasis on _painful_; wherever they were headed, the drive was long and both their bodies ached from the prolonged unnatural positions they had been in.

"I saw the way they bent your arm back. That had to hurt." Lois commented to break the silence that had blanketed the back of the vehicle.

"Yeah, it wasn't the most pleasant, but I've been through worse." The memory of the searing pain he felt when Lex Luthor impaled the intercostals space between his ribs flashed again through his mind.

"Are your arms sore?" The bulk of Lois's frustration at their overall predicament had subsided. Her concern for Clark's wellbeing was genuine.

"I'll be alright. Are you okay?"

"Just a little stiff."

It was apparent she was somewhat afraid. Especially concerning was the kryptonite that hung around her neck. She knew that Superman wasn't going to save them. It would have been suicide, or so it would seem. Unbeknownst to her, Superman was the captive that sat across from Lois.

Lois seemed to contemplate something and was oddly quiet even despite their predicament. "I'm sorry, Clark."

"For what?"

As their eyes had both grown accustomed to the low light, Clark noted the regret visible.

"For getting you all mixed up in this. It's not your fault. You're not the one they wanted."

_Oh, I think I am._ "We're a team, Lois. That means we stick together. I wouldn't pass up an insider angle, would you?" He grinned to make light of the situation. After all, it was because of him, that they were in the hands of an unknown captor in the first place.

Clark did his best to push the intrusive thought from his head but it proved pointless; he had always feared that at some point, someone would use Lois as bait. It just hadn't occurred that it would have been equally tempting or feasible whether she knew he was Superman or not. Well, it apparently didn't matter anymore. It had happened regardless of that detail.

"Lois," he offered confidently and her head perked up at his voice. "I know we'll figure a way out of this."

"I hope so," she commented as an idea seemed to hatch behind her eyes. "Superman," she stated firmly but softly, "Clark and I are being held hostage but they have kryptonite. We'll figure a way out of this on our own. You'll just have to trust me."

_Not much I can do about that, Lois. I'm already here but thanks for the sentiment just the same. _The corner of Clark's mouth turned up. He had heard her many times before talk to him as Superman, knowing that he'd hear her wherever she was. It was endearing, how she looked after Superman, the one person no one ever thought needed someone to look after.

Lois addressed her partner. "Turn sideways, Clark." She began to scoot toward him and turned her back to his.

"Lois, what are you doing?"

"Moving," she grunted as she continued to scoot and position her hands against his "so you can untie me." Her arms and hands were firmly against his. "You were a boy scout, right?" He felt her fingers along his wrists.

"I never got past the cub scouts, actually," he commented, still curious about Lois's sudden shift and change in position.

"Whatever, did you learn how to tie knots?"

"A few, but mostly the ones my dad taught me. Just the ones we needed to use on the farm."

"Right, so if you know how to tie knots, you can figure out how to untie one. Don't you think?"

Clark immediately understood why Lois had shifted positions and was coping a feel on his hands and wrists. She wanted to figure out what type of knot it was. To assist her, he leaned closer, giving each other better access to the ties that bound them.

"Don't you think that someone would notice?"

"Only if we let them." Lois leaned forward to tip her hands closer to Clark as his fingers attempted to feel what sort of knot had bound her hands together.

"It's a water knot, one of the more difficult to untie," Clark stated in disappointment.

Lois rolled her eyes and tipped her head backward against Clark's broad upper back in frustration. "Great. Have you ever used it before?"

"Only when I practiced it for my merit badge but that was a _really_ long time ago."

"Change of plans, I'll untie you first, then I'll explain to you how to untie mine." Her hands began to search his wrists. "Just because Dad was in the Army didn't mean he didn't enjoy some time on a sail boat and dragged the rest of the family along. At least one of us has some experience with them… I used them before on the sail boat," she admitted. "Now hold still," Lois commanded.

Her hands tugged and fumbled with the rope and after what seemed an immeasurable amount of time, Clark finally felt his hands release from their bindings.

Clark's arms came from behind his back to his face and he inspected the red marks along his wrists. "You're amazing, Lois," he commented.

"So I've heard. Now come on, time's wasting. Under different circumstances, I don't think I'd mind being tied up in front of you…" she trailed as she squirmed and gestured to Clark for him to begin his work. "But really now isn't the time. How's your shoulder now that you can move your arm, by the way?"

"Sore, but I'll live." His brow furrowed as he focused on her hands.

"Great, now get me out of this. This isn't exactly the best time for me to be kidnapped. I hope Jason's okay. Superman, please look after Jason. Keep him safe," she quietly begged unknowingly to the man who remained captive with her.

No sooner had he begun to loosen the knot that bound Lois's hands together, the truck lurched to a stop and the engine fell silent. Both looked up.

"We've stopped," he commented as he grunted, turning a dejected Lois back to her original about-face position. Clark pushed her back against the wall while ignoring the wave of nausea that swept through him as he drew closer to the small piece of kryptonite around her neck. It wasn't large enough to kill him, or impair his abilities for a prolonged amount of time after the exposure passed, but it was enough to render him powerless while it was in the same room as him.

"Thanks, Clark," Lois grumbled in sarcasm.

Clark ignored the remark and resumed the position their captors placed him in, with his arms behind his back except the rope wrapped around his wrists was untied. He held the loose ends of the rope in his fist.

Suddenly, both their heads turned as the doors flung open.

* * *

As thick hoods had been flung over their heads, neither Clark nor Lois had been able to see where their final destination was, or where they had been lead to. The only thing that had been clear was their initial dropping off was on some sort of parking deck. It smelled of oil and the echo of the doors slamming reverberated in the cement confines.

After they had been lead through a series of corridors, eventually a door slammed behind both of them and the hoods were removed. Both blinked in shock at the blinding light of the windowless room they were in. Neither had any inclination where they were or what time of day it was. They were tired but the adrenaline rush from their situation proved a powerful stimulant and kept both reporters on their toes.

It was either a storage room or old bunker from the cold war. Either of which, for Clark, was less than ideal. A windowless room for him meant it wasn't feasible for him to combat the effects of the kryptonite around Lois's neck; he simply had to put up with it and let the poisonous substance further weaken him.

As his eyes adjusted and inspected the unfamiliar man in front of them, his mind whirled, attempting to determine if their captors actually knew he was Superman. It would have explained the windowless room, but perhaps it had merely been an unfortunate coincidence on his behalf.

"Listen, asshole, I don't know who you think you are, but you're going to be in big trouble."

"Ms Lane, do you really find it all that intelligent to threaten someone who can so easily extinguish both of your lives?" The man brandished a gun to drive home his point.

"And why would you be so stupid? You know we're both useless dead. I doubt you'll have the balls to do it."

"Lo-Lois, I don't think that's such a good idea," Clark warned. _Great, Lois. Really see if he'll do it._

"You know something, buddy, you're right. And this gal could really learn a lot from you if she'd ever shut up. Does she always talk this much?" He turned the gun and placed it against Clark's temple. "Ms Lane_ is_ worthless dead; however you, Mr. Kent, are merely an accessory to us. _You're_ quite expendable."

Clark's eyes flew to Lois and were met with her terrified ones mirroring his own expression of the real potential that with an itchy trigger finger, Clark's life was about to be extinguished. The cold steel of the gun against his temple was extremely unsettling, but only briefly as the man quickly withdrew the gun form its target.

"But it's not up to me. I'm just the messenger, or the welcoming committee. Whichever title you choose." He shrugged. "There is someone who wants to talk to you. But first, where are my manners? I'll take you to your room."

The hoods were placed over both their heads again. The door opened behind them and another person entered. Both reporters were forced to their feet and lead through the door.

"No peeking," the second man added. "Where's the fun in that?"

"You know," came muffled from beneath Lois's hood. "I really have to use the bathroom. Would you mind?"

* * *

The snooze button on the blaring alarm clock in the guest bedroom was smacked in a last ditch effort to silence it as Richard flopped, rolling over and away from the clock that bleated incessantly. His eyes remained shut as he rolled over, inhaled deeply and buried his face into the pillow.

Instead of immediately rising to start the day as he normally did, he chose to lie in bed and briefly contemplate the chain of events that caused the life he had built to deteriorate into an enormous mess.

He had done his best to do the right thing, to move on, because he genuinely loved Lois and wanted her to be happy above everything else, but it had caught up with him. He couldn't put aside his own emotions any more. They had simply overwhelmed him.

Despite that the Lois who presently existed had seemingly replaced the woman he was familiar with since Superman returned, some things had remained the same and he knew that as much as she had pined for Superman, that on some level she was still angry with him.

And if Richard knew anything at all about the feisty woman that he still loved, was if what had been between her and Superman remained in the past; that the illusion of the way things were in times past proved too great of an obstacle to overcome and face the reality of present day, then she would eventually distance herself from the Man of Steel. As it was all too common with anyone, himself included, that history was often looked upon with a foggy lens, and filled with memories far more pleasant and rosy than the truth of reality.

In the silence of the room that teased him with daylight along the blinds in the room, Richard rolled over onto his back again, sighed and did his best to ignore a horrible feeling of jealousy that threatened to break the surface. It had been there last night when he slipped into sleep, Lois had been out late, and he knew better than to wait up for her when she had called to warn him as much.

Richard wasn't oblivious to the subtleties in the world that surrounded him, especially as it concerned people who were a large and important presence in his life. He had heard the rumors and teasing that Clark had a crush that was nearly of record duration on Lois, but from his understanding, Lois hadn't even managed to bat a solitary eyelash in his direction for their entire professional relationship together. But now things were different.

He saw her body language and the way they spoke to each other. Even their bickering was laden with undercurrents he couldn't distinctly label, but he knew what it was. The evening when Clark accompanied her to the Pulitzer, it had sealed a sort of finality with him that in fact, his own relationship with Lois really was over.

She didn't look at Richard the way she looked at Clark. Well, she used to, but that was a long time ago and he couldn't recall the last time she had done so. No, he stood corrected; Lois looked at Clark in a way she had never looked at him. It was different.

As the alarm sounded again, Richard flung off the covers and sat upright. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his back into extension and blinked, looking around the spare bedroom. At that moment he realized something, that despite how much he loved Lois and how much he still did, she had never genuinely been in love with him.

As Richard turned to the door, he noticed his son hesitantly leaning against the doorframe. Jason lingered in the doorway.

"Daddy," Jason drawled.

"Good morning Jason," he said stifling a yawn. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Why not?"

"I can't find Mommy."

"She came home after you and I went to bed."

The boy shook his head. "She's not in bed."

"Maybe she got up early, to make you breakfast." Which would admittedly be something of a miracle; even after Jason was born Lois was reluctant to make the transition to a morning person. She fought it kicking and screaming.

"Her bed is made."

Lois never made her bed this early. Richard walked down the hall to their bedroom and noted that indeed, the bed was made. It seemed as though it had been undisturbed since last night. Unease began to fill him as he turned with Jason in tow, and went downstairs to belay his suspicions. Lois's purse wasn't there, or her keys.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?"

"She never came home." _Please let Lois be alright. _

In the past, Lois may have come home late, in the early dawn hours even, but she _always _came home but last night, Lois didn't make it home. Richard prayed that maybe his imagination had joined Lois's in the hyperactive category; he hoped that something terrible didn't happen to Lois and Clark.

_Maybe she went to the Planet for a bit. Maybe she fell asleep there. _Richard took his son's hand and went back upstairs to hurriedly dress himself and the child for the busy Monday that lay ahead.

"Where are we going?"

"_You're _going to school, and I'm going to the office."

It was less than ideal; he knew that neither he nor Lois really wanted to take their son to school with the concept that loomed over their heads that someone probably wanted to kill Jason. But he took a deep breath and calmed himself as he packed the boy's lunch. Richard knew that if some superhuman being similar to Superman wanted to take Jason, there really wasn't a great deal he could do about it. Except he could protect him. _May Lois, Superman and God himself forgive me for what I'm about to do, but I don't see any other way._

He paused. Following a slight hesitation, Richard pulled out the small box that contained the kryptonite and showed the container to his son.

"Jason, this is very important and I want you to understand something, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," the boy nodded.

"Remember that green rock you saw on the boat?"

"Yes, I didn't like it. It made me feel sick."

"That green stuff is called Kryptonite and it's bad stuff. It could harm you or Superman."

"Okay."

"But Superman gave a piece of the green rock to me, to keep us safe in case anyone bad from his planet wanted to hurt us or you."

The child's eyes grew as Richard continued. It pained him to see the innocence being stripped further form the child far earlier than was fair. But then again, he was Superman's son, and a normal childhood wasn't in the cards. He swallowed and then continued.

"If you open this box, it will make you feel sick again, so don't open it. But I'm going to give it to you to take to school. I'm putting it in your backpack, and you have to promise me, Jason, to keep your backpack with you all the time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy. But why do I need to take it to school if it will make me sick?"

"It will only make you sick if you open the box. Do you feel sick right now?"

"No. I feel okay."

"There is someone who has powers like Superman and this green rock will hurt them."

"Why would you want to hurt someone like Superman?"

"This person has powers like him, but isn't a nice person. He knows Superman is your father and doesn't like Superman or you. This person might want to hurt you, like the bad man on the boat. Remember? He wanted to do bad things to you and mommy because Mommy is friends with Superman."

"I remember."

"So if someone who's not Superman comes to your school and wants to take you, then you open this box. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Jason, it's very important you don't tell anyone you have this. Not even your best friend or teacher."

"I can keep a secret. I'm good at it."

"You promise to be good at school. And if someone at school comes who has powers like Superman, don't let them take you. You know what to do, right?"

"Uh huh."

"I love you, Jason." He smiled, bent over and kissed his son as he hugged him. "I'll pick you up at the end of the day. Come on, bud, let's go."

Richard took the box, shoved it into Jason's backpack for the child to observe where he put it and grabbed the boy's coat as well as his own. For good measure, Richard quickly scribbled a note to Lois that he had already left for the day and had taken Jason to school.

_I hope to heaven you're at work, Lois._

* * *

"The voyeurism was a nice touch," Lois commented dryly as the two reporters eyed their new surroundings.

It seemed as if they were in an abandoned or perhaps condemned assembly factory, and they were held in an old supervisor's office that overlooked the work space below.

"At least you were allowed to use the bathroom," Clark offered."

Early morning sunlight filtered in through heavily soiled windows along the top of the old brick building onto the work floors and long silent assembly lines.

"True, but having someone watch my _every_ move is a bit much."

Clark exhaled in relief; at least some sunlight would filter through to their location. The kryptonite that had caused the repeated ebb and flow of nausea since their capture wouldn't leave as lingering damage if he was able to absorb some natural light.

"At least we know we're still in Metropolis," he commented as he continued to take in the pre World War II assembly plant.

"I guess the long and uncomfortable ride was just for scenery, then. And to disorient us," Lois hypothesized.

"Probably. Too bad they don't know how many pieces we've done in Suicide Slums along the old warehouses and assembly factories," he smiled.

Lois returned his grin despite their somewhat dire situation. "Yeah, I guess at least we have some idea where we are." Her feet rocked the old squeaky office chair back and forth and wiggled her hands that had been retied behind her back after she used the restroom. "And Clark, your hands are still untied?" she mouthed.

He nodded.

"A little help, please?" She motioned to her pinned arms.

Taking the hint, Clark stood after his arms returned to a more comfortable position, made his way over to Lois and knelt behind her, squinting in the low early morning light as he attempted to determine how he was to unfasten the complicated knot.

"So who do you think snagged us?" Lois asked to break the monotony and boredom of their captivity.

"Hard to say, but I think we can narrow it down." His fingers began to pick at the tight rope.

"Someone with money and someone who we obviously pissed off."

"I think you might be giving the two of us a little too much credit, Lois. The guy just said you weren't expendable," he grimaced at the disturbing thought that at he genuinely was disposable and really vulnerable. "But apparently I seem to be."

"I know I'm wearing Kryptonite and it's obvious that I'm glorified bait right now, but I still think it was something we wrote that ruffled someone's feathers."

"Maybe."

Lois inhaled sharply at an unsettling thought. "You don't think the Mayor is so corrupt he's involved somehow?"

"Well, you yourself have always said never say never," he offered. "But it's hard to tell."

"I mean, after I insinuated he was somehow favoring Patrinelli Construction for the reconstruction bids was when my phones were tapped, my house and computer bugged…but it still doesn't explain why Henderson thinks Fine is connected…" she trailed in confusion and thought.

"Maybe it's more complicated than that," he offered, knowing full well Fine wasn't from Earth and seemed to be testing the man of steel's capabilities.

"It usually is."

Both reporters' heads turned up at the fain sound of footsteps on the old metal staircase that led up to their location. Clark ignored the yet again defeated look on Lois's face as her hands remained tied behind her back. He returned to his position on the floor with his hands again behind his own back as the door to the office opened.

The same man who had less than cordially greeted the reporting team had returned.

"You again," Lois remarked with noted disappointment.

"The individual who requested your detention has had a bit of business to take care of, but anticipates having a word with the two of you."

"How kind for the host of the party to mingle with the lowly guests," she rebutted.

"Now, now, Ms. Lane. Good things come to those who wait." He scratched his chin as his eyes flitted between Lois and Clark. "But maybe not in your situation. Anyway, I'm making sure the two of you haven't found too much trouble to get yourselves into."

Clark felt a ripple beneath his skin as the man's eyes lingered on him for an uncomfortable duration. Perhaps there were cameras in the room.

The man turned on his heel and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Lois didn't come home last night," Richard began to pace back and forth in his uncle's office. "She didn't call either."

Un-phased by Richard's pacing, as it was a commonplace occurrence for whoever stood in front of his desk, Perry continued to read the morning paper that had already been printed.

"I thought the two of you were separated, and from a few nights ago, it seemed fairly clear she's interested in someone else." He paused and raised his attention to question his nephew's seemingly obsessive behavior.

"Yes, well. She still hasn't ever admitted it was a date between her and Clark. Why I'm not exactly sure. It's obvious it was a date…anyway, it doesn't matter." Richard placed both palms on the old desk and leaned on them, looking his uncle squarely in the eyes. "What does matter is something is wrong. I can feel it, Perry."

The editor calmly folded the paper, crossed his arms and leaned back, inspecting Richard. "Newsflash, son. Clark's late a lot, and when he was partnered a long time ago with Lois, she was too. Sometimes they'd get wrapped up in a lead or story, stay up late and come to work the next day sometime before noon with one hell of a front page." He reached for the cigar and began to absent-mindedly roll it between his fingers. "And it was quite a bit at times. They're fine. Trust me."

"Lois had said she's stay late at Clark's, but never said she wouldn't be home. When I called her phone she never answered."

"The battery could be dead especially if she was up late talking to a source or other contacts."

"I tried Clark's too, and nothing," Richard added with frustration.

"I've never known Kent to be that speedy picking up his cell phone. That doesn't surprise me, and it really shouldn't be a shocker for you either. It's Monday morning," Perry glanced at the clock on the wall. "The meeting starts in fifteen. I hope your section is in order or there's going to be hell to pay. Just because you're my nephew doesn't mean I won't ream your ass if your team isn't in gear."

"Right, Perry," Richard huffed, spun on his heel and slammed the door to Perry White's office. The typical behavior his former fiancé exhibited turned a few heads as the usually collected assistant editor seemed flustered and upset.

* * *

Joseph Roscoe slid his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket and observed the two pairs of stunned eyes of the reporters that looked back at him. The woman had seemed much larger than life in print; but the tiny frame of her body contradicted the massive punch her articles often had.

"I'm surprised, but I guess I shouldn't be," Lois commented as the shock wore off that Metropolis's largest underworld crime boss was within an arms length away.

"How so, Miss Lane?"

Clark remained silent, waiting and wondering what information, if any the man would divulge accidentally. He was a mob boss, not a Harvard graduate.

"I always wondered how many articles it would take for the two of us to write about you before you got pissed enough to try and snag either one of us."

"It was tempting on occasion, but now, I suppose we finally have the pleasure of being personally acquainted," he replied. "As much as I'd like, though, I can't take all the credit for our rendezvous," the man stated as he sauntered over to Lois who remained seated in the chair, dragged his finger along her shoulder to the necklace and eyed it. The look of pure disgust burned in her eyes as he came in contact with her skin. She was helpless to avoid it. The chain of the necklace slipped beneath his finger as he pulled it from her body to inspect it, smiled and looked at her in approval.

"And you're welcome, by the way," Lois continued to remain quiet and glared at the powerful boss. "What … no thank you? You know, it was a rather expensive piece of jewelry, the least you could do is show some gratitude."

"Bright sparkly things don't really do it for me," Lois growled. "I'm not a jewelry kind of gal."

"My mistake," he shrugged. "It's not something I can return, so I hope that no one gets any creative ideas on how to rid you of my recent purchase." His eyes darted to Clark before his attention returned to Lois. "It's not exactly something I'd want to return anyway. It's quite the insurance premium."

"Do you really think Superman wouldn't know to stay away? He can hear my heart beat, let alone anything I tell him," Lois threatened. "It's a waste of your time."

"So you would think," Roscoe stated with confidence. "But we both know that if the man of steel is faced with a situation in which there is no simple solution, he'd do what the good hero would do. I don't see him sitting idly by and casually observing your death. Do you?"

"Superman knows we're reporters and we take a risk with our jobs. He's a lot smarter than you give him credit for."

"To be honest with you, I really don't care if Superman comes or not. I'm not the one who's interested in him but as far as I'm concerned, as long as the two of you are dead I'll be rid of your thorn in my side but good. I'm not in it to bump off the Man of Steel; I don't entirely dislike the guy. He does his part, and I do mine. But business is business," he shrugged.

"If you don't care about Superman, then why the kryptonite? Why even bother?" Clark asked of genuine curiosity.

"I've got somewhat of a silent partner. And if we do it this way, we both get what we want."

* * *

Jimmy knocked on the door to Richard's office and waited for the assistant editor's permission to enter.

Richard, glad to be distracted from the carnage he shouldered for his section in the meeting earlier, looked up and gestured for the photographer to join him in his office.

"Can I help you?"

"I've been looking for Lois but I haven't seen her all day. You wouldn't happen to know if she's actually here today?"

Richard looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's two-thirty. She's still not here?"

"So I take it you haven't seen her."

The assistant editor had managed to get through the majority of his day despite the concerns he had regarding Lois's whereabouts and had actually managed to nearly forget about it entirely the last half hour.

But Jimmy's inquiry brought it right back to the center of his attention.

"Jimmy." Richard stood, placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward. "I think something's wrong. Lois and Clark went to meet a source after they finished writing up their article for today. She never came home."

The photographer's eyes grew wide. "You don't think something's happened…do you?"

"I don't know, but it's only a few hours until the end of the day, and I haven't heard from her or Clark. Have you?"

Jimmy's head shook.

"Something's not right."

* * *

Lois and Clark may have remained oblivious to the exact time of day, but her stomach certainly had not forgotten when it had its last meal. It was quite some time ago and was vehemently protesting the lack of food inside.

"I really wish I hadn't dropped my purse," she groaned and frowned at her stomach as a sharp pang was accompanied by a rather large gurgle. She looked up in disbelief. "Did you hear that?"

Clark nodded. "I wouldn't mind something to eat either, but I don't exactly think we'll get our choice of five course entrées anytime soon." He sighed and looked up, noting the warmer amber hues of light that accompanied the slanted shadows cast in the presumably late afternoon light.

"I had a granola bar in that purse. I'd have shared," she offered. "If I still had it, that is."

"Almost as good as the real thing," he smiled. He really was hungry. "Did you see the way that Roscoe looked at me?" Clark recalled how the crime boss's gaze lingered for a slightly uncomfortable duration; his eyes had almost burned into Clark's at the mention of discarding the necklace.

"Yeah, you don't think that there are cameras in here, do you?"

"Maybe, but you'd think they'd have re-tied my hands if they were watching." Clark brought his free hands in front of his face and inspected them for good measure, while wincing at the discomfort in his shoulder that served as a reminder of the unnatural angle it was contorted the previous evening.

"True. So untie me, chuck the unflattering jewelry in a file cabinet and let's get out of here."

"I think the door is locked." Clark reminded Lois.

She rolled her eyes. "And you think I couldn't pick it," she snorted, amused at the glimmers of innocence Clark possessed that occasionally rippled to the surface. "It's an old lock I think and it shouldn't be too complicated. Heck, I could probably do it behind my back, actually," she concluded as she stood, made her way to the door and began to inspect the lock.

Sensing what Lois was about to do, Clark also stood, and bent over, whispering in her ear "I can't exactly see through the door or walls, but I'd guess there's probably more than one person who would give you that sort of credit." He nodded in the direction of the door that was only inches from their faces. "There's probably at least one person on the other side. They'll hear you picking it."

Defeated, Lois slumped against the door and slid to the floor. Clark mimicked her actions, joining her on the floor.

"Why is it that you're right when it's the most inconvenient?" she asked. Her chin turned up as she searched the taller man who sat beside her.

"I wish I wasn't."

"That makes two of us."

Lois leaned against Clark's side, tilted her head to let it rest against his shoulder and closed her eyes in frustration.

Clark did his best to ignore the unpleasant sensation that came in waves as the kryptonite lingered dangerously close.

"Jason," she groaned with a longing in her voice that made Clark's chest ache. "I hope nothing's happened to him. What if he's dead and I'm stuck here?" Panic began to rise in her voice. "I'm helpless here. We can't do anything to help him. Clark, we've got to get out of here."

"I know, Lois. But at least he has Richard," he consoled Lois as he attempted to calm himself. It didn't sit well with him either, that Jason and Richard were on their own against someone who probably had the same abilities that Clark possessed, yet he was trapped and remained powerless. It was the last thing he or anyone else needed.

"Just do me a favor, Clark."

"I'll do what I can, but given our circumstances, I don't see how I can be of much help."

"Get this damn necklace off me. I can't stand it." She shuddered.

"You heard what Roscoe said."

"Yeah, I did. But I don't really see how our situation could deteriorate a whole lot further, do you?"

Clark agreed somewhat. "True, but what if they come in here and shoot us?"

"Get it off me, Clark. I feel like I've got a fifty pound millstone around my neck. Shove it in a drawer, chuck it someplace. Anywhere, I don't want to see it. Just get rid of it, okay? If he comes back, I'll put the thing back on. I just can't stand it right now."

Clark inspected the room for any metal container that may shield the toxic radiation from his skin. Perhaps he'd at least get some recovery in the remaining light of the day.

"Believe me, Lois. I would love to get rid of it." Clark looked around their surroundings for an acceptable place to stash the necklace. "Maybe there's some lead in those old file cabinets."

Lois looked at him in surprise. "Lead," she echoed as an odd sensation crept across her skin. She turned her head to Clark with curiosity. "What would make you think of that…"

"If Superman knows the kryptonite is away from him in lead, maybe he'll be okay."

"Good point. You know, Smallville," she grinned in satisfaction at his response. "Every once and awhile you've got a few brilliant ideas."

"Thanks."

"Now get it off me. We've got to get out of here and get to Jason."

Clark readily stood, swallowed hard as he removed the necklace from her frame and focused intently on maintaining as normal of a composure as possible when his knees threatened to fold with weakness and scream in pain as the poisonous green stone seemingly burned against his skin as a hot solder iron when he placed it in an old file cabinet.

He sunk to the floor again, grateful to his knees for keeping him upright until he was able to rest.

"Just one question," Lois commented.

Clark, whose head had come to rest against the wall, tilted up as he opened his eyes again and looked at Lois. "Yes?"

"That stuff is deadly to Superman, but why are you so afraid of it?"

_Because it's going to slowly kill me._ "It makes me feel strange, holding something that can kill someone," he answered truthfully. "I can understand why you'd want to get it off your neck."

"If Superman came to help us, and there wasn't any lead in those cabinets…" her voice trailed and shuddered. "Then we'd do exactly what they wanted, lead Superman right into a trap. How do we know if the cabinet has enough lead in it, if any at all? "

"We won't for now." Clark noted the light that had all but faded with the sun that had set. There wasn't much he would be able to tell until his skin met the sun's rays again the following morning. "We'll have to wait."

* * *

The section editors as well as editor-in-chief had met with the Daily Planet's owner first thing on a busy Tuesday morning. Considering Fine hadn't officially sat down specifically with the heads of their sections and met them, he decided it was time he had put in an appearance and at least play at the part that he was their superior and supremely interested in the well-being and production of the Daily Planet.

He was, to an extent. After all, he didn't have all of Kal El's abilities, but he did excel in an understanding of what lay beneath the surface of every being and how to gain control of their thoughts; to prey upon their fears, contort and twist information to his advantage.

Fine knew he may not physically overpower Jor-El's son, it was debatable and he had nothing to substantiate his theory. However, he knew that with a small amount of time and a massive disaster that Kal El failed, perhaps it could sway public opinion to rebel against the dweller from his own planet and their so called "Man of Steel" in fact, was not their protector.

As the meeting concluded, the majority of the occupants in the conference room had exited, except Richard White had seemed to linger, stall or perhaps had just been distracted by his former fiancé's disappearance. But for whatever reason, he was the last to collect his belongings to return to his own office.

"Richard," he called.

The young assistant editor looked up across the long table. His eyes red with apparent fatigue. Perhaps a sleepless night.

"Something you need before I head back to my office?" he asked neutrally. He knew Lois didn't like him, to be honest, he didn't care for Fine much either. But Richard kept his calm; he refrained from judging as hastily as Lois.

"I was wondering if I may have a word with Lois, if you've seen her."

"I haven't seen her lately."

"If you do, let her know I'd like a word. I left a message yesterday and she hadn't returned my call."

"She wasn't at work yesterday."

"Oh?" Fine raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen Lois since Sunday." Richard hadn't been keen on informing Mr. Fine on his suspicions, however since their employer would have become privy to the fact that Lois had been absent from work without notice, well, he couldn't allow her to be fired because she had been abducted. He swallowed. "Mr. Fine, I think we have a problem."

"What kind of problem, that one of my employees has taken it upon herself to take a few days off without approval?"

"Not exactly. She hasn't been home since Sunday. To be honest, I haven't seen either her or her partner. Something's wrong, I just feel it. I think someone might have abducted them."

"Oh," Fine's brow furrowed in contemplation. "I've heard that sort of thing can happen to reporters," he replied coolly, yet mildly interested. "If you hear of anything, please, let me know."

"I've already contacted the police. I'll let you know if something turns up."

"Thanks, Richard. And who's covering her section since she and Mr. Kent have been absent?"

"I'm not aware anyone is."

"Please find someone tomorrow if Lois and Clark are in fact, missing. I hope your day improves." He nodded and traveled the short distance down the hallway to his private office.

As Fine entered his office, his personal line rang at his desk. Sensing it was important, he picked up the telephone.

"We've got a bit of a problem," Joseph Roscoe's strong voice sounded in the earpiece.

"And what would that be?"

"Lane and Kent are locked up tight, but Superman's been a no-show."

"It's not really that much of a problem. It would be a problem if they escaped."

"How long are we going to hold them? If he never comes, then what?"

"He'll come," Fine offered with confidence.

"And how are you so sure?"

"If he doesn't show within the next twenty-four hours at the docks, move on."

"That's risky as hell."

"Perhaps, but it will be worth it."

"I hope to hell you know what you're doing."

"I do."

Roscoe sighed heavily on the other end, hesitated before he continued. "Alright. If he's a no show in twenty four hours, I'll do it. But what makes you so sure this is going to work?"

"I know this man." Fine grinned. "He'll show. Trust me."

* * *

**I hope you're able to take a few moments and leave a review for this labor of love. After all, I can't bite through the computer. **


	20. Chapter 19

**After a longer than usual delay in getting the next chapter completed, thanks to the wonderful help of SparklingStone and NiteAngel I've finished it. I hope it's worth the wait. If not, lie to me anyway! :) **

**

* * *

**Proximity: Chapter 19

After it became apparent that no one else was checking further on Lois and Clark that evening, Clark released the ties that bound his partner's wrists together.

She glanced at him with curiosity, wondering why it took so long for him to free her hands but she didn't rebuff his offer. "Well, at least I can try to sleep in a more natural position. But I wish it were in a real bed."

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry it took so long, Lois. I just wanted to make sure no one else was coming."

She noted Clark's somewhat dejected expression and attempted an apology in her own way. "Thanks, Clark," Lois replied as she rubbed the red and raw skin on her wrists. "I'll forgive you, I guess."

As darkness enveloped the room, neither could see anything in the low light other than their silhouettes. Resigned that night had fallen and they weren't meeting their rescue that night, Lois snuggled herself into Clark's torso for comfort as well as warmth, and she was surprised that his body provided little if any additional heat in the building that grew colder with each passing minute.

"Don't worry, Clark, we'll get out of this somehow," she concluded as a yawn escaped. "We always do." Perhaps an idea of an escape would be hatched in her dreams.

"Lois, I've got a feeling that Superman isn't going to be able to rescue us," Clark stated darkly.

Lois shifted and Clark felt her fingertips brush against his jaw, and traced across it, until they came to rest on his lips, as if Lois tried to read his features in a Braille-like fashion. As she briefly kissed him a moment of comfort he felt quelled his unease, but it disappeared when Lois slipped away.

"Do you want to know something Clark? After Superman disappeared, I was still a journalist and got myself into jams. As you can see I'm still here. With the exception of plummeting to the Earth without a parachute, most situations I've landed myself in didn't absolutely require Superman to save me. But it never hurt when he did, though," she added.

"I can only imagine," he yawned with fatigue.

The fond memories of how relieved Lois's face had often been when he came to her rescue brought a smile to his face. Despite how tired he was, he couldn't help but feel relieved she wasn't able to read his facial expression in the darkness.

"But right now, both of us had better try to get some sleep," she explained. "Breaking out of this situation might be a bit tough without any. I can't process a logical thought, much less hatch an escape plan without a bit of shut-eye."

After Lois and Clark were plunged into total darkness, an uneasy silence throughout the building made sleep a difficult thing to accomplish. Not to mention the unnatural positions of their bodies on the unaccommodating floor of the abandoned office wasn't helping, but with intermittent success, Lois and Clark managed to doze off.

* * *

His body ached, his head throbbed intermittently and he was tired, but his mind refused to allow him to sleep more than a few hours at best. For the countless occurrences, when Clark had woken at whatever hour it was, his mind continued to reel and circle back to how badly he needed sunlight.

As far as Clark was concerned, if he had been successfully shielded from the kryptonite hidden in the file cabinet, the only thing that would truly restore his abilities was exposure to precious sunlight. Considering it was till dark, the solar energy was something that wouldn't fall upon his skin for quite a few more hours. How many, he wasn't certain, but anything other than within the next five minutes was more than preferable.

He shifted slightly to relieve pressure from his back and paused to observe the woman whose head remained in his lap and hadn't stirred. Clark closed his eyes again, slowly exhaled and listened to Lois's slow and steady respiratory rate to lull him to sleep. After all, a little sleep probably could only aide his current predicament. If nothing else, but to allow time to pass more rapidly. He was inpatient, yet had no choice but to remain at the mercy of the sun.

* * *

Perry marveled at how much his great-nephew captivated him simply by sleeping with a peaceful expression on the sofa in his den. Bear in mind it was no small feat to snare the editor-in-chief's attention so entirely. After nearly forty years in the news industry, it took a lot to faze him but nonetheless, Jason had the older man mesmerized.

The hour had been lost as Richard softly entered the room. Perry failed to notice his nephew's presence until the younger man's hand came to rest on Perry's shoulder.

"Any news?" The editor asked, although the grim tone indicated he already was certain of the answer Richard would provide.

"No." Weariness was evident in Richard's quiet voice. "Well, other than more than one officer had their suspicions I somehow had something to do with it."

Perry looked up to his nephew in disbelief and opened his mouth to grumble about the lack of intelligence in some officers that watched too many law dramas on television, but Richard cut him off before the rant began.

"I don't think they were all that serious about it, though. I'm aware more than one woman's turned up missing only to find a spouse or fiancé the responsible party." He shrugged then collapsed into a leather seat beside Perry and rubbed his eyes. He leaned back and stared blankly at the ceiling. "I know how it looks. I'd wonder the same thing if the guy in question wasn't, well, _me_."

Perry noticed the time and commented on the late hour. "Certainly ate up your evening, didn't they?"

"Yeah," he sighed and noticed the clock on the wall that indicated it was well past ten at night. "Well, I'd better take Jason home. He's got school tomorrow."

"Stay here tonight, son. He already did his homework. Your aunt saw to that. Just get up a little early, go back home, change clothes and get the boy off to school. It's really not an overwhelming concept to grasp."

"He does look pretty sound asleep."

"And has been for an hour and a half. From the looks of things, you look like you could use the shut-eye yourself."

Perry noted the fatigue of the past few days was evident in the lines of worry that had formed across Richard's brow and the blue-grey bags beneath his eyes. But something else was troubling his nephew, and since Richard didn't offer, Perry respected Richard's small corner of privacy. He didn't pry.

"No argument there." Richard quietly scooped up the boy from the sofa whom despite the possession of incredible hearing, failed to fully wake; rather settled into Richard's arms as he crept to the guest bedroom. "Goodnight, Perry."

"Get some sleep, son." He nodded and broke a smile despite the gloominess of the situation. "At least try."

* * *

Clark remained in a non-descript state; a place between sleep and awake, and reveled in a most beautiful sensation that warmed his face in stark contrast to the cold in the shade on the rest of his body. The sensation gently radiated in waves of energy and warmth through his body.

_Sunlight._

It wasn't necessary for Clark to be awake fully as the cells of his body automatically buzzed with an automatic response parallel to a serotonin and adrenaline surge. His body eagerly absorbed every sliver of solar energy as the warming sensation gradually increased the somewhat disoriented man's alertness. With a final yawn that relinquished the last shreds of slumber, Clark was awake and all too aware of the grim situation that surrounded him.

He remained still, despite the urge to stretch and move. Blinking into the bright early daylight, he looked up into the light and allowed himself a brief moment to enjoy the basic necessity of life he craved.

It was a waiting game to determine if his abilities would return, and if the cabinet did or didn't contain lead. If it didn't and his initial theory was wrong, then they weren't in any worse of a predicament but it would complicate their escape greatly. Immediately Clark tested the subtle abilities of X-ray vision and hearing.

Things certainly _seemed_ louder, but not as nearly detailed and as far in distance as he could normally detect. Perhaps it was merely the amplified sounds in the early morning calm.

Typically after he was exposed to Kryptonite, the X-ray vision would come back after hearing, but he held out hope and focused intently on his surroundings. The edges of the ancient abandoned office grew faint, wispy along the edges and grew translucent, a typical transition before they faded from view altogether. But the items in his visual field stubbornly refused to dissolve before his eyes.

Clark paused, shook his head in disappointment and refocused his efforts, except this time he made the cabinets that contained his Achilles heel the center of his efforts. If it remained firmly rooted in his vision and other objects nearby nearly grew fuzzy and began to fade, he would know if the cabinet contained lead. And if it did contain the element, then he'd simply need more time and sunlight.

His heart rate quickened as the items that surrounded the file cabinet grew translucent and the edges faded, yet the cabinet itself remained a crisp clear item rooted firmly in his field of vision. A smile that was hesitant at first grew more confident. It _did_ have lead in it. He knew he needed direct full exposure to sunlight and time.

"Clark what are you doing?"

Lois's voice, still scratchy from sleep sliced through his concentration and everything abruptly returned to a clear and solid image.

He immediately looked down at Lois as her eyes squinted at him from his lap where her head was.

"Nothing, really." He pushed the glasses up his nose and looked back at the file cabinets with newfound faith and optimism.

"Uh huh," she doubted him. "And awfully cheerful despite our situation. Any particular reason for your renewed optimism?"

"I just have a strong hunch that those cabinets are made with lead."

"A hunch," she said in skepticism. "And what if we call Superman, he comes and we're _wrong_?"

"I'm not wrong."

"And what makes you so sure?"

_I know it's made of lead because I can't see through it. It's that simple, Lois._ He couldn't merely confess everything to her, right then and there.

Clark looked down at her, brushed aside hair that had fallen across her forehead and smiled. But he could, it would be that simple.

"Because, Lois…" His attention shifted as footsteps grew louder.

Lois read the obvious look on her partner's face and sensed something amiss. She shot up ramrod straight and her eyes grew wide.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming."

She fumbled for the two pieces of rope that had bound both of their hands together. "Quick, tie my hands back up, but leave them a little loose so I can tie yours."

* * *

Richard flipped through pages of his nearly illegible chicken-scratch as he replayed a time line of events the police and investigators had laid out. Frustrated at the dead end of information, he brushed back his hair, leaned against the edges of the desk on his elbows and glanced over at the stack of articles that waited for his approval as he had temporarily neglected the paper's deadline.

The tired man looked back up again and met more than one pair of concerned eyes through the glass that separated his office and the bullpen. At that point, everyone at the Planet knew Lois and Clark were missing. It had been three days and it wasn't something they were able to keep quiet anymore.

Despite the steady flow of work that resulted from an influx of news information, few, if any, fellow reporters at the Planet felt fully attuned or vested in the news. Rather, they would have been preferably pouring their investigative efforts and talents into finding the whereabouts of their missing colleagues.

Richard forced himself to return his attention to pressing matters of the day with International. The relationship between the Israelites and Turks had become strained of late, and was an issue everyone felt needed more coverage. If Israel lost their strongest ally in the Muslim world, well, it would create a lot of headlines, though most wouldn't be positive.

His focus on work for his missing friends kept Richard's mind successfully from his concerns about Jason at school. It was all he could do to keep the knot of fear buried deep within the confines of his stomach instead of allowing it to rise to the top of his esophagus, nearly choking everything else off.

A knock on his door broke the dreadful silence and Richard found himself relieved to have an actual human interaction to rip him from the incessant vicious cycle of worry. Distraction was a welcome thing no matter who was the source.

A blonde, slender and admittedly attractive woman had invited herself into the international editor's office.

"Richard White," she addressed him confidently.

It was more of a greeting than ensuring it was the correct person. Something about her seemed familiar, but Richard found himself unable to place her.

"Yes." He stepped out from behind his desk to properly greet the woman. "I'm sorry but have we met before?"

"Not personally, no." She smiled. "But your name is on the door and you looked rather at home at the desk in this office so I hope I presumed correctly."

"You've got the right office," he extended a hand to shake the woman's. "And the right man too, what can I do for you, Miss…" Richard paused as the woman's name still remained a mystery.

"Chloe Sullivan."

Richard returned her professionally appropriate smile despite the immediate mental recoil at the mention of her name. He had heard Lois mention it more than once and it generally was accompanied with an obscenity or two. Lois had made it quite clear this journalist wasn't a friend of hers, rather a fierce competitor who was loyal to the Washington Post and had beaten Lois to the break of a story on occasion.

Richard didn't falter. "Nice to meet you. I've read some of your work for the Post. You do work for them, is that correct?"

"Until recently. I've decided to freelance, mostly AP, which is one of the two reasons why I'm here at the Planet in Metropolis. Your editor hired me on a temporary basis to patch a few holes in the city department," she finished carefully.

"I'm the editor for our international section, Ms. Sullivan."

"Call me Chloe, please."

"Chloe," he corrected himself "I'm afraid you've got the wrong department's editor for your assignments."

Chloe closed the door and stepped closer to Richard and shook her head. Her expression saddened.

"I've already got my assignment, but I'm in your office because of the second reason why I'm here in Metropolis. The holes in the city department exist because of two missing reporters. Clark Kent is one of the oldest and best friends I've got."

"Oh."

Clark hadn't ever mentioned to Richard or anyone else about his acquaintance with Chloe Sullivan, however, in all honesty he hadn't really made a strong effort to befriend Clark, or delve into his colleague's private life. The shy reporter had seemed to keep his private life pretty much private.

"I know that your former fiancé and I have had a few run-ins in the past and we're not exactly friends, but Clark is like a brother to me," she managed a smile. "Well, the only family I've got, really. I know you want to find Lois as much as I want to find Clark and I was hoping that just maybe the two of us can try to find them."

"I haven't been too successful, I'm afraid. The police leads aren't many."

Richard returned to his desk, retrieved the pad of paper with his notes and offered them to the blonde.

Satisfied after skimming it, she handed Richard the legal pad and without invitation, sat herself at his desk and began to use his computer.

"You're welcome," Richard stated in surprise at the audacity of this strange woman to make herself at home in his office.

"You said Lois called around 10:30 Sunday? So they disappeared later than that. Let's start with the obvious: footage from cameras in Clark's apartment elevators and lobby."

With a few rapid strokes, black and white footage popped up on the computer monitor. "And was anyone else with them…"

Richard and Chloe watched in fast forward for the two familiar reporters.

"There," Richard pointed and Chloe froze the screen, noted the time.

"10:45 and they were alone."

Richard scanned the frozen image for any further details and noted a familiar lump in Lois's left pocket. "Lois has her recorder," Richard pointed to the screen. "That meant they were going to meet a source. I'll bet money on it."

"Do you know where she usually meets them?"

"Hard to say," his head shook. "She keeps that one pretty close to the vest."

"Oh," she sighed. "We'll have to look at city footage of parking decks, city corners, you name it. It's going to be like a needle in a haystack."

"Great," he grimaced in frustration. "How do you have access to Metropolis's city camera footage, exactly?"

"I don't." Chloe held an index finger to her lips and grinned.

Richard couldn't help but notice the parallel between Chloe and Lois's blatant disregard for the inconvenient legal barriers to their investigations.

A sudden shift into animated movement and commotion outside his office in the bullpen caught his attention for a moment and he looked up from their work. Everyone seemed to be swarming as if something major had just broken. Without missing a beat, his phone rang.

"Is Sullivan in your office?" Perry asked Richard without waiting for his nephew to spew the appropriate canned Planet greeting.

"Yes."

"Tell her to get her ass out here and get moving. She's contract, and not cheap you know. Something major's breaking and she needs to cover it."

Perry's end hung up before Richard could reply.

Richard looked up at Chloe. "Looks like you'd better get your running sneakers on. Something's brewing."

* * *

"What a waste," Lois grumbled through a mouthful of food. "We tied ourselves back up just to have them untie us."

"Look on the bright side, it was so we could eat and drink something."

Lois froze in mid-bite of a cold fast food breakfast sandwich. "You don't think this is poisoned, do you?"

"I doubt it. Why abduct us, hold us hostage for over two days only to kill us by poisoning our food?" He took a bite and swallowed. "It just would seem pointless."

Clark looked up at the sunlight and shifted his position to ensure every inch of his skin that was exposed could absorb the sunlight.

Suddenly a massive roar drowned the entire building in noise, causing both reporters to look up toward the source of the noise overhead. Clark's X-ray vision seemed fully functional, and to his regret, was able to see a British Airways 777 airliner streak overhead at an abnormally low altitude with large plumes of black smoke trailing both of the engines. His eyes followed the plane. It was continuing to lose altitude quickly with the engines screaming. It looked like it was going to crash in the water and miss the airport.

"Mayday, Metropolis Tower, this is Speed bird seven-niner heavy, we've got fire on both engines and will not reach Metropolis airport."

"What's your position Speed bird seven-niner heavy?"

"Over the water - Hobbs Bay - with altimeter readings dropping rapidly. Tower, be advised to radio emergency crews of an inevitable water landing in Hobbs bay with likelihood of mass casualties."

"Metropolis tower copies."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking; we have fire to both engines and are unable to recover. Please follow instructions of the crew and brace for a water landing in a few minutes. Flight attendants, take your seats immediately and brace for impact."

Clark closed his eyes in frustration and remorse as he heard screams and cries of the passengers on board for Superman to help them. As Lois's head swiveled to follow the roaring engines, he tested his ability to fly and in frustration that his frame remained firmly on the floor, slammed his fist on the concrete. He shifted slightly to sit over the slight dent in the concrete from his knuckles.

Everyone on that plane was going to die and he had to sit there and watch it happen.

"That sounded like an airplane almost on top of us," Lois turned to Clark and looked at him with wide eyes.

"It sure sounded like it."

He forced himself to turn away. He couldn't bear to watch hundreds of people drown as the plane crashed into the water and broke apart.

Clark closed his eyes as the roar of a massive wave from the impact rolled across the surface of the sea and was immediately followed with a chilling crack of and shredding of metal as the cabin of the airliner was ripped apart from the force of the impact.

The burn of tears stung in Clark's eyes as he tried to blink them back.

"Did you hear that?" Lois's voice dripped with fear.

"Hear what?" He managed to disguise the knowledge of what already happened. He was well aware his detailed hearing picked up much greater graphic detail of the accident than was possible for any human.

"It sounded like a wave, rushing water on the shore…" she contemplated the out of place description. "Then nothing."

"It was the plane, hitting the water," he commented darkly.

"Clark, that's _not _possible. Superman wouldn't let that happen."

"But Lois, the plane just crashed. It happened. He _didn't _save them."

Silence spanned the uncomfortable truth.

"Then where is he?" she asked.

* * *

With the navigation assistance of the photographer, Chloe and the younger camera man were able to find the closest vantage of the crash debris in the water of the bay. As his shutter clicked away in rapid-fire, Chloe jotted down notes of a vivid depiction of a British Airways red, white and blue tail that bobbed within clear view. Her first day on the job in Metropolis and she had to tally an account of a horrific plane crash Superman wasn't there to save. Fantastic.

Her stomach churned as she listened to the FAA spokesman of what had just transpired and continued to record the briefing. Thankfully her recorder kept audio of the information as her mind was unable to remain focused on what the man was saying.

Like every other reporter on site, her mind questioned why Superman hadn't been able to save the plane, but unlike most who feared he had perhaps disappeared again, she knew he wasn't there because something was wrong.

Clark was missing for three days, and she would bet her life that Lois had been abducted with him. But it was something she had to keep to herself, for divulging that information would immediately betray her friend's identity and secret. She simply had to allow others to draw their own paranoid conclusions, and refrain from interjecting the known facts of Superman's whereabouts in her article that she knew, and regrettably, would have to pose the same question as the other papers. Where was Superman?

"Where do you think Superman is?" Jimmy wondered aloud. Others within earshot nodded.

"I wish I knew, Jimmy." At least she was able to answer him honestly.

Her phone rang with a Daily Planet number.

"Sullivan, here."

"It's Richard. When you're finished, you've got to come back, and quick. I found where Lois and Clark met their source."

* * *

Richard found it fascinating that Chloe Sullivan seemed capable of balancing the story she had covered and her relentless assistance to further pursue the hopeful snippet of video footage from a parking garage.

The choppy patchwork of various quick images of camera angles in the garage had been long enough to ID Lois and Clark moving away from her vehicle toward a stairwell. But that was it; nothing further than a few seconds were offered despite their scrutiny of the next few hours of footage from the parking garage.

As Richard double checked the footage in the dwindling hours of the day, Chloe sat in the corner of Richard's office hammering away at the keyboard oblivious to other reporters who were packing up their belongings to begin their commutes home.

However, occasionally, she glanced up at the man at the computer. On such an occasion, Richard happened to glance up and their eyes met.

"You don't have to stay. I'll be all right." His eyes flitted to the clock and back. "I've got to pick up Jason soon, and I'm going to work on this later at my uncle's."

"You've got a place of your own so why Mr. White's home?"

"Well, I am separated…" Richard shifted uncomfortably. _Not to mention my house is bugged, but considering we've just met, I'm not exactly going to share that minor detail with you._

He regretted the increasingly annoying factor his sources of information were being monitored by a mysterious entity. Part of him began to wonder if perhaps whoever had been monitoring his former fiancé's movements wasn't the very same person who was responsible for her abduction. And if they had obtained them legally…well, the possibilities of who held such positions of power to perform such an offensive act wasn't only lunacy, but frightening. This not only smelled of a corrupt individual or group of power, but reeked of a brute power play to flex muscle.

Chloe remained unaware of the musings in Richard's mind.

"Penny for your thoughts," she pursued.

"Just wondering how my life got to where it is," he managed with a feeble smile.

"I've asked myself the same question many times. It's the life of a journalist, I suppose. Scandal, intrigue, threats, hours of numbingly bland research hunched over desks. That and when Superman's in your life, nothing's exactly mundane."

Richard responded in defense. "And you're speaking from experience?"

Chloe looked down at her computer for a moment and took a swig of water from a cup.

"Well, I mean working here, at the Daily Planet, Superman kind of goes with the paper like bacon and eggs. That and you almost married Lois Lane."

Richard visibly winced. "Thanks."

"Sorry."

Realizing she'd put her foot into her mouth, Chloe returned to her article that had a deadline in forty-five minutes. _What I really had meant was life growing up with Clark was never a normal one. _

"It's getting late. Perhaps you'd better call it a day."

"Are you kicking me out? Look, what I said about Superman and Lois, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, really I'm fine, and I should have known what I was getting into when I started dating her. I get it. And I'm assuming you've got your own article to worry about?" He gestured to her computer.

Chloe snapped her laptop shut.

"Not anymore, I'm finished."

"Go home, Chloe. You'll have plenty of opportunities to stay late and burn the midnight oil. Take advantage of being able to get out on time when you can."

"Look, White, I don't exactly have wet ink under my fingernails. I'm accustomed to the rigors of the job, thanks very much." She stiffened. "I said I came to you because I wanted to help." She stood and with a pang of loneliness, looked at the assistant editor with candidness. "Besides, unlike you, I've been away from Metropolis for a long time. I haven't got a family to go home to or a home for that matter. My townhouse is in Georgetown and I'm staying at the Hilton. I'm here because the pay is good and I need to find my friend."

She tore a small piece of paper from her day planner and slipped it into Richard's palm.

"You've got a son who needs you, especially since his mother is missing. Go, be a Dad. I'll keep looking. But I need your number in case something comes up. I know you already have mine…I suspect if you find something after Jason goes to bed you'll call. Otherwise, good night, Mr. White."

* * *

"That's not going to work, Lois," Clark's head shook in frustration.

"Why not?"

"The door always has someone there."

"Well of course it does. Who says we're going to sneak out?"

"They're not going to let us out."

"Yes they will. I'll use my charm," Lois grinned.

Clark nearly choked to refrain from laughing. "Your…_charm_…"

"Yes. I can be pretty persuasive. Or don't you know that already?"

Clark's eyes searched the office and unbeknownst to Lois, with the aide of his X-ray vision that had returned was able to locate an air system and network of ducts that may allow them to escape undetected.

The screams and cries of the people he wasn't able to save earlier that day haunted him.

"Clark, you're the one who brought up the idea of us plotting the course of our escape," Lois grew frustrated with their situation and used her partner's sudden aloofness as an outlet.

"I know I did, Lois..."

"Then you could at least try to pay attention. Now, it's really quite simple. If they let us out to go to the bathroom, we can each climb up through the air vents in the bathrooms…" Lois trailed and waved a hand in front of Clark's seemingly transfixed stare.

"How about we just use the air vents here?"

Lois opened her mouth to protest but realized that Clark's similar plan involved less risk. It actually seemed feasible.

"You know, that could work."

Her eyes danced with the excitement that the possibility of their escape could be moments away.

Clark used his hearing ability to listen if anyone was coming down the hall along with checking to determine how closely their attendant at the door was monitoring them. But what he heard made his blood run cold. Joseph Roscoe was talking to his silent partner. Except due to Clark's exceptional hearing, the silent partner and co-captor was no longer a mystery. He immediately recognized the voice.

"There have still been no attempts from Superman to rescue them."

"That's really not such a problem as it is a disappointment. Are they still there?"

"Of course."

"When was the last time you actually checked? Because Mr. Roscoe, contrary to your suspicions that Kent may seem awkward and klutzy, I can assure you to the contrary." The man's voice cleared. "He's smart, quick and just as cunning as his partner. Why do you think they've done well together? He's not riding Lois Lane's coat tails. A few hours of idle time with cunning journalists can lead to a lot of problems for you if you're not careful. Which might not work out so well for you…"

"Right." Roscoe's voice was grim. "I'll check them again myself."

"Good decision. Because if they escaped I'd hate to think of what sort of unfavorable mess the Daily Planet might print about your connection to Patrinelli and the reconstruction. Money laundering is still illegal if I recall."

"You'd be awfully foolish to threaten me, Fine. I've got men everywhere in this town. I'll bury you."

"Hard to do from prison, and remember, I've got people everywhere who will sing so fast you'll not have a second to cover your tracks. And if the mayor ends up with you in prison, I can't help you in there."

"I'll call you in ten minutes."

"One more thing. If Superman doesn't make an appearance by tomorrow, dump them."

"Got it."

What had seemed at first as a moment of deep reflection upon their potential escape plan had grown into an uncomfortable and unusually long spans of silence coupled by a blank unreadable expression on Clark's face, and Lois grew not only puzzled but irritated.

"Clark," she barked and in an attempt to break her partner's blank stare, she flashed her palm in front of him. "Have you listened to _anything_ I've just said?"

Clark's head snapped in Lois's direction and a puzzled woman stared back at him. "What?"

"You haven't heard one single word I just said, have you?"

"Of course I did."

He glanced around the room nervously for a quick mental check of their escape plan.

Lois's increasingly cross expression had quickly soured from one of confusion and made Clark more uncomfortable than he already was. He knew they had to leave urgently, or they'd be disposed of, and that wouldn't exactly bode well for keeping his alter ego secret from the criminal minds of Metropolis.

"Come on, we've got to go, Lois. Now."

"I know it's urgent, Clark, but don't you think we should talk this through for a minute?" She looked at him bewildered as he already had pried off the vent cover to the air system overhead. "Oh, wait," she laughed. "That's what I've been doing, but you haven't been listening."

"Lois, we're being held captive and at some point they're going to get sick of holding us and just kill us. Do you really think they'll just let us out and apologize for the inconvenience?" He motioned for Lois to allow him to hoist her into the duct system. "They're going to kill us. Lecture me later, but right now we've got to go."

* * *

**Please leave a review. Constructive criticism always helps. Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:**Since it has been awhile the last chapter was posted, I'm including a summary from the last few chapters as indicated below, but I'd recommend just re-reading the past few chapters instead. However, the short down and dirty version, is below.

**Summary**  
Lois and Clark get a tip that someone knows about who bugged Lois's house and phone lines, so they go to meet the source in a parking garage, except it's a trap and they are kidnapped. Inadvertently, one of their kidnappers had a necklace of kryptonite in their pocket that was meant for Lois to wear, and unfortunately for Clark, rendered him powerless to fight off their attackers. The two reporters were kept captive in an abandoned wearhouse for multiple days and during their captivity, a large airplane crash occurs and haunts Clark, as he is captive and unable to save hundreds of people from perishing.

While they are held captive, Chloe shows up in Metropolis to temproarilly fill the position left unfilled by Lois and Clark as the news stories must still be written. Richard finally meets the woman who has been Lois's adversary but ironically, Clark's oldest friend. Chloe and Richard pair up to try to track down Lois and Clark, and find that somewhere in the midst of their chaos, they enjoy each other's company.

After a few days of captivity, Lois and Clark have decided they've had enough of the status quo and make a break for it, and this is where we come in on the reporters.

**A special thanks to my fantastic betas SparklingStone and NiteAngel. You ladies are wonderful!**

* * *

Proximity Chapter 20

The sudden metallic bang echoed through the cavern of air ducts, causing Lois and Clark to halt.

"My knees are taking a beating," she mumbled.

"Just a little farther, Lois," Clark commented as he scanned the ventilation system then quickly added, "Well, I think so, anyway."

A series of pings and clangs that accompanied their movement caused Lois to pause again and lines formed across her forehead.

"Can you crawl any more _loudly_? Really…" Lois hissed over her shoulder.

He shrugged his shoulders as his eyebrows lowered with irritation. "I guess I'm just too heavy not to make noise."

Inwardly, he was as annoyed with the amount of noise he was generating as Lois was. During the pause in their escape from the room that had contained them, the quickened voices below the reporters and increased volume was fairly audible to both individuals above.

Their escape had been discovered.

They began to move at a brisk pace, discarding any attempt at a stealthy getaway. It was pointless. Their captors already knew they had fled to the ventilation system.

Lois and Clark hadn't been gone from the room that held them long before their absence was noticed. Unfortunately, the location of where they disappeared to hadn't been that much of a mystery either.

As quickly as they had been discovered, the reporters themselves learned their escape route would only lead them to the floor just directly below. If they had any chance to truly escape, they had to run for it.

* * *

Lois and Clark were in a full sprint down the hallway.

What had been the most suitable escape plan wasn't flawless; it did have its limitations but Lois and Clark weren't defeated yet. Instead they ran like hell.

Lois's lungs were burning. It was only tolerable due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins while her legs kept tempo with Clark's long strides.

The length of his stride naturally allowed him the lead. His partner was too preoccupied with escaping from their captors who were nearly at their heels and gasping for breath to question him about the choices he made regarding the direction of their escape.

Fortunately the maze of hallways in the unfamiliar building was somewhat less daunting with the aid of Clark's X-ray vision. This was unbeknownst to Lois, of course, but he _had _tried to tell her he was Superman.

Quite obviously, now wasn't the time for such a revelation.

The two pairs of feet pounded down the corridor as a thunder of feet echoed behind them. That their flight was no longer secret was painfully clear. Audible threats reached their ears long before they rounded the corner.

Both Lois and Clark's feet slid as they turned the corner, but they quickly regained their stride along the dim corridor. They burst into a full sprint as both journalists detected their saving grace: a door marked as an exit.

It was a stairwell.

"Thank goodness," Lois huffed as the door slammed behind them.

They grasped each others' hands, looked up and down, and both decided to run.

In opposite directions.

Lois and Clark's heads whipped around only to be met with equal confusion and disdain from the other regarding which direction to flee.

"Down is this way." He gestured to the dizzying flights of stairs below.

"And that's exactly the way they think we'll go." Lois rolled her eyes as she tugged his arm forcefully in an upward direction.

"That's where the exit is." Clark briefly allowed the cement stairwell to melt away and noted the men were closing the gap and fast.

They had to go. He looked up through the stairwell.

"Getting to the roof will buy us more time," she argued.

Without pause for Clark's response, she yanked her hand from his grasp and refused to accept another option as she tore up the stairs in the direction of the roof.

"Time for what?"

He already knew. Lois was banking on Superman to save them. Clark was left with no other option but to follow.

He paused briefly and checked the stairwell above for any mafia henchmen and exhaled in relief. Their escape route remained free.

As Clark followed Lois, time seemed to slow and his breathing grew shallower. All sound seemed to fade save both of their two racing hearts. Hopefully his ability to fly would be there and wouldn't fail them.

He didn't exactly prefer the moment in time Lois had unknowingly chosen for the revelation, but their current predicament was reality and he quickly made peace with his fate.

Clark swallowed and paused briefly just before the pair rounded the last turn in the stairs prior to the final ascent to the rooftop exit. The brick wall and stairs above dissipated in front of his eyes and Clark found five men atop the roof perched near the exit. He came to an abrupt halt.

"Lois," he called with urgency. "We can't go that way."

Predictably a heavy door to the stairwell slammed four floors below as familiar voice echoed up the stairwell.

"You guys go up, we'll go down. We can't miss them…"

"No, Clark," she hissed with urgency and looked at him in a panic "We can't go _that _way." She gestured below.

"We can go down half a flight, exit the stairwell to a different floor, then find another to get out of the building. There's got to be more than one set of stairs in a place this big," he urged her as the footsteps from below grew closer. "We can _not_ go up."

"We're out of options, Clark," her voice, tinged with desperation, was low and frantic "So unless you can give me a really good reason why not; it's either the rooftop or we get caught again."

"We can't, because, Lois…" He cleared his throat, looking up through the door at the men waiting for them on the other side and back to Lois.

"Because _what_, Clark?" She retaliated as if speaking to an obstinate child.

He quickly bounded up the stairs that separated him from Lois and leaned closer to her face to speak quietly.

"Because there are men on the roof, right on the other side of that door."

"There are men below us and getting closer. _That's_ a guarantee, _not_ a hunch. I'm not willing to bet our escape on a premonition."

"They're on the other side of the door, Lois," he repeated himself with assertion.

"And just how do you know that they're right there _on the other side of that door_ just waiting for us?"

"I can see through it, Lois."

"Really…" Her face fell, dumfounded and her body felt immobile with the exception of a raised eyebrow.

"Really."

"I can't _believe_ you, Clark," Lois spat as she spun on her heel to ascend the remaining stairs to the door. "Now is so _not_ the time…"

"For what?" His feet skipped three stairs as he raced behind the woman and met her at the door. He clamped his hand on top of hers as she perched to open the door to the roof.

"For a _sorry_ attempt at _sarcasm_." She turned with fire in her eyes. "Maybe _you_ don't understand that if we _don't _go on the roof in about thirty seconds, those guys down below are going to catch up to you and me and do only God knows what to either of us."

Clark's face fell as she paused to continue. _She doesn't believe me._

Lois swallowed as she gasped for another breath. "We've got to get out of here and let Superman rescue us. He's our only chance," she exclaimed, and throwing his hand off hers angrily, she flung the door open.

She gasped as five faces met hers.

The shock, however, faded almost instantly as Lois recoiled and threw a punch, landing a solid upper cut to one of the men's jaws. His head flew back as she kneed him in the groin. The last time someone attacked her it was from behind and a surprise, but this time, her body performed almost on autopilot. She was every bit a cornered dog, ready for a fight.

The man groaned as he swayed backward in pain and the fiery woman flung herself forward to take on the next opponent.

Knowing Lois would offer a considerable fight but would be quickly overpowered; Clark remained close at her heel. Keeping his potentially lethal strength and nearly blinding speed in balance, he allowed the hired muscle to receive a few more of Lois's punches before he sprung into action. After all, revealing himself to Lois was one thing, but exposing his identity to a known adversary would have been detrimental to not only himself, but for anyone who knew him.

After Clark's fist connected with the side of an equally large man's face, Lois ducked an attempt from an attacker to render her unconscious and she didn't miss a beat. Clark also knew the men who had been in pursuit of them down the halls and up the stairwell had caught up with them.

As he spun on his heel to battle the men at their backs, he swung to hit their familiar captor in the sternum. As it made impact, a sharp pain radiated from the knuckles through the fist of his hand.

Clark's surprise was evident along with a familiar sinking in his stomach. He knew it wasn't a positive sign and when his hand recoiled, he briefly glanced down at the reddened knuckles. An all too familiar nausea surged in his gut. _Kryptonite._

Clark did his best to ignore the kryptonite that lurked nearby, presumably with the men that had come from below. He continued to swing and land blows but noted the sudden increase in discomfort as each blow met another man's features. Consequently, as the nausea became too strong to ignore any further, his reaction time slowed and he found himself on the receiving end of an increasing number of jabs. Every single one was painful.

Despite the ferocious battle the two reporters fought, it didn't take long for them to realize they were outmanned and in trouble. They barely escaped through the arms of their captors to the roof in a last ditch effort to flee.

Lois's knuckles, once red, were blanched white but streaked with smears of blood as she gripped the ledge and bent over to look to the alley far below. They were trapped. Again.

"Superman," she gasped as her wide eyes surveyed their impassable escape. "We really need your help!"

Lois turned and looked to Clark, who bore an unreadable expression.

"He's not coming." His voice was thick with remorse. Clark looked down below, defeated, then back at Lois.

"Smart guy, then," commented one of their captors whose arm was extended, something dangling from his fist.

Lois and Clark spun to face the jeering man. The kryptonite necklace that they had hidden in the file cabinet below now swung back and forth in front of them, taunting both journalists. "Seems that you forgot something. Nice necklace... would have been a shame to lose it."

"Shit," Lois whispered under her breath.

"You can thank me later. And don't think about jumping either."

As he spoke, Lois and Clark were held firmly on either side. The men who had been beaten had regained their second wind, only to hold the duo captive again.

"You make me sick," Lois seethed as she flailed against her captors. "You need to use a little piece of kryptonite to protect yourselves. It's pathetic."

Clark did his best not to vomit as the nausea swelled again when the man who they had first encountered placed the necklace over Lois's neck again.

His head shook as he stepped backward. "I'd call it a smart insurance policy. My boss has informed me the two of you are far more trouble now than we'd like to deal with, so we'll be finished with you shortly."

Hoods were quickly produced from their pockets. Everything went black as they were slipped over the heads of the two reporters.

Muffled but not silenced, Lois continued to antagonize their captor. "So you're just going to hold us for a few days, then dump us over the roof? That's it? That's all you're capable of?"

"No of course not, someone would find your bodies. For intrepid reporters such as yourselves, we've got something the two of you deserve far more than chucking you from ten stories up. You don't give yourself or your partner enough credit, Lois."

* * *

"Daddy, where's Mommy?"

Jason looked up at Richard with large questioning eyes. Richard couldn't lie to his son any longer. It had been three days and he was surprised Jason held up as well as he did without asking the obvious question.

He sighed, scratched his head and motioned for the boy to join him on the couch. He closed the notebook that contained his notes and theories as to where Lois and Clark were kept hidden.

"Jason," he looked pensively across the water of the bay before continuing. "Your Mom isn't home because she's missing."

"Missing?" The boy's blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"No one knows where she is." Richard shook his head, and ran his fingers through Jason's hair, attempting to soothe himself as much as Jason. "But I promise, the police are looking very hard for her. And I'm doing what I can to try to find Mommy."

"What about Superman? Why hasn't he found her yet?"

Now that was a question Richard didn't have the answer to, and was equally curious why Superman had not found Lois. He also found it odd that Superman hadn't come by their house to question Richard about the matter.

"I don't know. But I'm sure that's why he hasn't been by to talk to us. He's doing the best he can to look for her too."

"I miss her," the boy managed to choke out as he began to sob.

Richard bent forward, kissed his son on the forehead and enveloped him in a large hug.

"Me too, buddy. Me too."

Jason nestled into his father's sweatshirt and allowed himself to be comforted while Richard reopened the notebook and continued to examine his notes from before. He knew that if he looked extensively enough, he would find the clues that linked Lois and Clark to someplace and he could locate them; the answer just _had_ to be there. Hopefully he would be able to do so before it was only their bodies he would find.

It didn't sit well with Richard that the airplane crash earlier today went without Superman's assistance and additionally, it was troubling that he hadn't heard from the caped hero about any attempts to find Lois and Clark's whereabouts either.

He ignored a wave of dread in his gut and the nagging unpleasant feeling that perhaps Superman had disappeared again.

Richard attempted to brush the intrusive thoughts away; he hoped he was wrong.

The man's concentration was broken by a doorbell, startling both him and Jason. He looked up and frowned in the direction of the clock over the fireplace mantel. It was approaching nine o'clock at night and quite the mystery whom would be knocking at a later hour than most visitors come to call.

* * *

Cramps in Clark's muscles began to set in due to the uncomfortable position he and Lois found themselves in. Despite the lack of sight, his nose didn't betray him; the pungent smell of burnt jet fuel was unmistakable. They had to be at an airport and undoubtedly about to disappear from Metropolis. He also didn't need his eyes to tell him what the unnatural position of his body indicated; his wrists and Lois's were bound.

Perhaps it was nightfall, maybe the next morning. But despite the uncertainty of how much time that had elapsed, he knew it was a lengthy amount, as strongly indicated by the ache felt in his back and knee joints.

Clark was aware Lois's wrists and his were bound together, but he wasn't certain if she was alert. She had remained silent. She was either unconscious or worse; she had surrendered.

"Lois?" he ventured.

A wavering sigh escaped from Lois; she was cognizant.

"Look, Lois…you're not giving up, are you?"

"I'm sorry, Clark. It's my fault." She was defeated. "I should have listened to you. Now because of me and my stupid decision, we're trapped again." Her voice had begun to waver, an indication she choked back tears. "I'm never going to see my son again."

"We'll figure a way out of this." _But I'll be damned if I know what it is._

She laughed bitterly. "I doubt it. We're in some sort of confined space, in what I'd guess is an airport. None of this bodes well in our favor. Oh, and that piece of Kryptonite around my neck? It probably isn't such a good thing either."

"Well," he sighed, "it's not the best scenario but if we can just get rid of it…"

A mechanical whir coupled with sudden blinding light caused both reporters to pause; curious as to their whereabouts and the next move their captor was going to make.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan sat upright and rubbed her stiff neck, earned from sleeping in an awkward position on a couch that just so happened to reside in the house owned by Lois Lane and Richard White. In the morning light, she blinked, rubbed her eyes and stood. Making her way toward the large window, she admired the impressive view of Metropolis.

"So this is how the Daily Planet treats their star reporter," she mused to herself. "Not bad. Clark, how do you manage to live in a small apartment when your partner gets _this_?"

"Assistant editors tend to bring in a larger paycheck than reporters. No matter what sort of stature or revenue they generate," Richard commented behind Chloe.

Mortified that talking to herself had not only been witnessed by someone she worked with, but the content of her statement was overheard, Chloe turned and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was just talking to myself. I don't have this great of a place in Washington, not even half the size."

"Ah," he noted and moved to the kitchen to brew coffee before readying Jason for the school day.

"It's almost enough to make you wonder if your employer is paying you worth your salt, that's all," Chloe commented from the living room.

"I think the grass always seems greener on the other side of the fence," Richard commented as Chloe followed the smell of fresh coffee into the kitchen. "It's not. Greener, I mean." He poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Chloe. "Sugar is on the counter, and there's milk in the refrigerator."

"Thanks."

"I know that at least _I_ need the caffeine." He managed a smile and began to pack Jason's lunch. Well, that and it's the least I could do, after all your help last night."

"I'm just trying to find my friend."

"Me too."

"So why so overprotective of your computer?"

"Excuse me?" Richard flinched.

He knew his refusal to let her use his computer at their house wouldn't go without comment. In fact, he was surprised Chloe's silence about it had lasted so long. He knew he had to tell her a little about their situation.

"If I hadn't brought mine, would we even have gotten anywhere last night?"

"Look, it's not really all that simple."

"Actually, it is. You see," She swallowed some of the black coffee and proceeded. "There's an 'on' switch that you flick or a button you push, depending on what model of computer you have." She looked at him expectantly, knowing there was more that lay beneath the surface. "And it turns on."

He gestured for the blonde to follow him outside. Both rubbed their arms in the cold early winter morning as they continued to walk farther from the house. When they had reached the dock, Richard turned and exhaled a plume of frosty breath.

"You see, Chloe, some article or investigation or something Lois has been involved with has ruffled more than a few feathers and someone has decided to wire tap our computers, cell phones, phone lines, you name it, to eavesdrop on us. And I'm not sure the house isn't bugged either."

"And you're suspicious that whoever tapped your lines and monitoring you is somehow connected with Lois and Clark's disappearance?"

"Of course. Wouldn't you wonder the same?"

She nodded. "I wouldn't hesitate for a moment to connect the dots. What's she been snooping around that made someone so nosy?"

"I'm not sure; it could be a number of things. But I'm not entirely ruling out that maybe the mayor's office is somehow involved."

"You've got to tell me why you'd be so bold as to think the mayor of the largest city in the United States would be so interested in something your former fiancé is digging up."

"The line taps are _legal_. Whoever it is, has taken all the legit steps and appropriate paperwork to do so."

"How on earth could you have found that out?"

"I have my sources."

She smiled. "Fair enough. I get it. You're not going to tell me everything, that's fine. Come on Mr. White, I'm freezing, not another word until we get to your office. Your office may be bugged, but I'd doubt the vacant one at the Planet I'm using is. If the mayor is involved in this, we'd better find our missing friends and fast, otherwise I'm afraid someone that powerful can probably make people disappear quickly and never be found."

He glanced grimly over the water to the downtown across the bay and frowned.

"Agreed."

As the two individuals made their way back to the house to collect Jason and begin their work day, Richard couldn't help but notice how Chloe had failed to question him if Superman had contacted him about Lois. It was fairly common knowledge Superman and Lois had a strong connection of some sort. Her seeming lack of interest about the Man of Steel was something Richard found rather odd, especially for a journalist.

* * *

The roar of the C-23 Sherpa's twin propeller engines echoed inside the drafty back of the aircraft's cargo door.

As a final courtesy, Lois and Clark's captors removed the hoods that obscured their vision, only to reveal that the two reporters had found themselves in the cargo hold of a small prop cargo plane and it was evident that their captor had no intention of returning them to Metropolis alive, or in one piece.

"So we're leaving Metropolis, is that it?" Lois pumped the man for further answers.

"We're leaving the country, but the two of you won't make it that far, I'm afraid."

Clark and Lois looked at each other with a foreboding sense of dread. They were going to be dumped out the back of the airplane in mid-flight.

The man continued. "And of course when you scream your head off at about ten thousand feet, Superman won't think twice about coming to your rescue as he has countless times before, I'd wager, Miss Lane."

"Not if I tell him to let us die. I'd rather die than risk his life. He knows that."

"I doubt he'll watch you plummet to your death, and with the kryptonite around your neck, he won't realize it's there until he's too close to you. It will be too late, and he'll fall to his death right along with the two of you. But, I suppose we'll find out later which of our theories is correct."

"So this was your plan all along…" she seethed as her face grew hot in anger. "To use us as bait, toy with us only to drop us from an airplane to make sure Superman _dies_."

"Basically. You're really quite a perceptive person. It's a shame you won't live to write the article."

"You're an asshole," she spat. "And a stupid one. If I tell Superman there's kryptonite around my neck, he won't come within a mile of me," she laughed.

The man shrugged. "But the upshot for my employer is you'll die either way. Have a nice flight," he commented as the cargo doors began to close. "You're a thorn in his side he'll be glad to part with, no matter what."

Lois and Clark were jostled roughly as the plane made its way along the tarmac, taxiing toward a runway.

As the engines revved, her eyes grew wide, looking to Clark in silence before she spoke her mind without any pretense.

Lois became somber.

"I regret that I won't see Jason grow, become a man, have a family of his own." Her petrified expression and candidness was heartbreaking. "I regret not having given you a chance years ago, and realized that maybe, just maybe you are the one person who actually understands me. Not Mad Dog Lane, not the bitch in heels, just me. It does irk me a bit that I never did find out who Superman really is, although your joke in the stairwell would have been funny if our lives weren't in danger. I do appreciate your attempt at sarcasm."

Lois was a reporter he had never seen give up, but her recounting of regrets gave him every indication that she had done just that. It seemed that she accepted that they were going to die.

"Lois, about that, um…_joke_…"

"And I regret quitting smoking." She interjected. "At least we know it won't be the cigarettes that killed me."

Clark continued to search the dimly lit cargo hold for anything that could help them, an escape hatch to allow them to roll down the runway before the plane took off…anything.

As he looked up above for one, their bodies slammed backward into the walls of the cargo door as the plane launched itself down the runway, tipping upward. With a final lurch, they were in the air.

Awkwardly fighting the forces of gravity that pushed against the two reporters and the increasing swells of nausea when Lois's body was against his, Clark pushed them both back, away from the rear door of the plane, as he attempted to stand both Lois and himself. Despite the low ceiling, he contorted his torso to examine the pull latch to the cargo door. Not that it did them any good at this point, as they were gaining altitude with each passing second.

It was debatable how long they had before the plane reached their final cruising altitude and to the desired drop point.

"I don't think we should pull that, even if we could free our hands, Clark." Lois had caught on to what Clark was thinking. "We'll be killed for sure" she yelled over the roar of the engines and the air that whipped around them from the drafty doors.

"Right. We've got to free our hands and get that necklace off you, that way when the door opens, we can get rid of it. It's our only chance."

Lois nodded, understanding Clark's plan and with her sudden second wind, immediately began to inspect the interior of the exposed framework of the aircraft's rear for any type of hook, rough or sharp surface to aid their predicament.

"Clark, that's it!" The brightness had returned in her voice. She eyed a hook, and without hesitation, jerked herself, and Clark's arms along with her, to the metal piece over her head.

"Help me; we can get the rope loose. One of us can untie our hands and then the other's."

Easily over a foot taller than his counterpart, Clark raised both their arms over Lois's head to begin to loosen the knot and worked one of his hands free. With one hand free, he began to make quick work of releasing the other. As he was in the middle of releasing the second hand and leaving Lois's arms suspended above her, the floor of the plane shifted as the nose tipped upward, causing both reporters to begin to loose their footing on the floor. Clark turned his head quickly to notice the door of the plane was opening.

"Hurry, Clark," Lois exclaimed, as her vantage gave her a clear view of the opening hatch.

Both reporters squinted and blinked, adjusting to the sudden brilliance of sunlight that nearly blinded them as the doors opened. The roar of air rushing around them was nearly deafening.

With his freed hand, Clark yanked the necklace from Lois's neck and flung it toward the opened door. In a brief moment, it tumbled down the slanted floor and then it was gone, disappearing into the sky with a flash of green.

What Clark needed was the sunlight flooding the cabin and time. _Will I have enough of it to save us both? _The amount of light in the airplane was considerably more than the small amount he had been exposed to in the abandoned factory.

It was no longer a question of if he was going to show himself to Lois for everything that he was, it was when. He knew he had no choice, but at the moment, it was a trivial matter and something he'd gladly sacrifice to save both of them. It was the only way they would survive.

If their predicament wasn't so perilous, Lois would have been amazed at her partner's sudden commanding nature and fearless behavior, but she was more focused on maintaining her footing as the slant of the floor continued to increase.

As both reporters watched the necklace disappear into oblivion, Lois lost the battle with traction and felt her feet slide away, leaving her bound hands and wrists still on the hook. It was the only thing that kept her from sliding away along with the necklace.

"Clark!" she screamed in panic.

Clark moved toward her as he fought to keep his own footing. But with the challenge of keeping his feet on the floor and making is way toward her was too much. Without his superhuman speed, he moved too slowly.

Suddenly, with a tear in the already frayed rope, it released itself from the hook, leaving Lois's hands bound in front of her and falling to the floor of the plane on her stomach, Clark found himself momentarily frozen as he watched her slide away, feet first toward the open hatch.

Clark swallowed, dove onto his own stomach and slid down the floor of the plane stretching his arms out, trying to grab Lois's outstretched ones, as her feet continued to race toward the hatch opening.

Lois slid down the floor of the cabin toward the open cargo doors in a motion that seemingly felt slowed but truly just a flicker of time, rolled toward the cabin's interior metal skeleton as her arms flailed, attempting to grab anything that could hold her. Her frantic fingers latched onto a steel brace shortly before her feet lost contact with the floor and dangled perilously in the air.

Grunting while exerting all the strength that she was able to manage, Lois attempted to pull her legs and lower half of her torso back into the plane. But her fingers were slipping, and she didn't have the upper body strength to overcome the loss of her legs to assist the motion.

"Clark, I can't…" she trailed as her head looked up along the cabin's floor only to see the commonly uncoordinated man sliding headlong with his arms outstretched to reach her.

"Just hang on!" His voice boomed above the engine and wind that roared around them.

Lois felt the burn in her fingertips bleed into her forearms, then biceps and shoulders. It became unbearable and her arms began to tremble in rebellion. As the muscles failed, she cried out, observing Clark's widening eyes.

When Clark saw her hands, he knew they wouldn't remain clutching the metal much longer. Instead of defying gravity, he attempted to slide faster, on a decline along with it on the floor.

With his fingertips inches from hers, the shaking arms and hands that clung to the steel support failed.

She attempted to scream as her body began to slide while looking momentarily at the blue sky that was about to swallow her, but her voice was mute.

As Lois felt her body fall, suddenly Clark's large hands clasped her wrists in a firm lock, and abruptly ceased her decent. Her body whip-lashed in midair as Clark's long legs had barely braced the span of the open hatch of the plane. He managed to keep his lower half in the airplane by hooking his feet onto the steel ribbing near the hatch.

"I've got you." He clenched his teeth in concentration.

She blinked and looked up at the man who dangled along with her. But it wasn't Superman.

"But nobody's got you." A chill rippled down her spine as she said it. Her arms began to slip again. "Now what?" She panicked. _We're so screwed._

Clark concentrated his increasing strength on keeping a firm hold of Lois's wrists, ignoring the glasses that had not only slipped down his nose, but tottered on its tip. Silently, both of them watched the glasses relinquish their hold from their perch and tumble down toward the ground below.

Lois's eyes widened as her gaze remained stationary for a moment in the direction where the glasses had disappeared, then regained what was left of her composure.

"Superman!" Despite the cracking in her voice, she yelled again. "Help, Superman!"

"Lois!"

Her head snapped upward, toward his voice.

"Let go!" he stated.

"Do you have a _parachute_, or something?"

His head shook as the wind continued to throw the mop of black hair about and across his brow. "No."

"You're _nuts_. Forget it!" she screamed, as if he had suggested suicide in a lapse of sanity. "Superman, help!" she wailed again into the sky.

"Lois," he repeated more calmly but with authority. "Let go." The sunlight tingled, rippling across his skin.

"I can't do it."

"We've got around ten or nine thousand feet, I think."

It was ample time for them to free-fall before he caught her in mid-air. Clark didn't wait for a response, and began to assist Lois with her decision; he loosened his grip. If their captors watched them from any hidden camera, well, there was only so much time a human was capable of maintaining his nearly impossible position.

"My hands, they're slipping." Tears were visible on her genuinely terrified features. "What if Superman doesn't come?"

"I can't keep this position much longer." _If I do, everyone on this airplane will know who I am._ "You've got to let go, now. Lois," he added for reassurance. "It will be alright." He smiled despite their seemingly impossible situation. All of his false bravado had evaporated.

She nodded with a grave sense of finality. "Alright." Her forehead puckered.

"I just want you to know, that no matter what, I love you."

"Me too," Lois managed. She felt unable to say the words. They would surely perish if she bade him goodbye. It was better to not say such things.

She clamped her eyes shut, nodded and let go of Clark's hands.

The plane, along with Clark, who was left dangling, began to grow smaller as the rush of air flooded her ears.

Hanging from his feet, Clark waited. It seemed an aching eternity, but as he watched Lois's pallid face grow smaller with her arms still bound together, outstretched, reaching upward, he relinquished his hold of the plane and began a free fall.

The roaring wind coupled with Lois's racing heart rate was all he heard. The other sounds in the world that often flooded his ears seemed to disappear as he fell.

The man tucked his arms against his torso, straightened his legs and assumed a more aerodynamic form, allowing him to fall with less resistance. It was a comfortable position for him. The distance between Lois and Clark narrowed somewhat, but it wasn't enough. Clark's brow furrowed in concentration.

He needed to fly.

His speed increased as he became more aware of the need to shorten the gap from Lois. His arms extended in front of his body. Clark's outstretched arms were inching closer to hers; he was getting closer and at that moment, he knew.

His flight had returned.

As Lois fell, she watched Clark lose his footing and began his decent. She held her breath as she watched him tumble into the sky from the airplane. She opened her mouth to yell for Superman, but quickly shut it in surprise. Lois stared as she saw Clark tuck into a straight line and seemingly fall faster, and an odd sensation in her stomach swirled. He seemed at ease free falling through the atmosphere.

The plane had disappeared from her sight and Clark was all that remained in sharp contrast to the sapphire sky.

They were alone.

Clark seemed to have hurled himself toward her and Lois watched him quickly check their distance from the plane. What was transpiring was something she didn't believe possible. But there it was.

He was focused, intent on his task and kept eye contact with the terrified woman beneath him.

His white shirt flapped in the sunlight as it was unceremoniously ripped open and cast away; business as usual. As the layers of his clothing were peeled away and discarded in merely a flicker of time, Clark Kent disappeared.

Her heart that had been pounding loudly against her chest seemed to cease beating. Lois was unable to breathe as a tight band constricted her chest.

Before her eyes, in the sky, and in a flash of bold colors, her partner, Clark Kent immediately became Superman and rocketed to her rescue.

It all happened so quickly, in such a brief instant. But a coordinated, perhaps even elegant maneuver allowed the man of steel to spiral into a rapid dive to position himself beneath Lois. He made an arc upward from underneath to catch her frame and with ease, slowed her descent until both of them hovered, the world far below their feet.

The pair seemed suspended in a haze; an illusion. It didn't seem plausible or real. Lois felt completely void of any emotion and found herself incapable of doing anything other than to remain clutching the bright blue suit that encased the arms of whom she was so familiar.

She had been in this position an embarrassing or perhaps an envious number of occasions, depending upon one's perspective. But everything was different this time. She inspected him with fresh eyes and remained somewhat unaware her jaw hinged open.

Everything was quiet, even the air seemed still. In an instant, everything had changed.

The heartbreakingly handsome features of the man were etched in concern. He cradled her as his eyes searched hers.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I wanted to tell you everything so many times. I didn't want you to find out this way."

Her vocal cords remained paralyzed. She found herself as if a puppet master pulled strings to cause her head to bob slowly up and down as if she understood.

In all comparisons, when Lois fell from a helicopter atop the Daily Planet building and a flying man from another planet came to her rescue it felt like an outer body experience, but what had just occurred was a completely other level altogether.

"Where are we?" Lois managed quietly.

"Somewhere over Pennsylvania, I think." His brow furrowed in thought. "They probably tried to dump us before they fled for Canada." His voice was deep, but not the chest rattling timbre she had grown accustomed to when Superman spoke.

"Oh."

She looked over his elbow and peeked at the ground far below. From her perspective it was difficult to determine where they were, however he had probably circled the globe and easily navigated from such a distance as one read a street map.

The sun had begun to sink and the sapphire sky was melting into hues of violet to the east and threads of saffron to the west. As the energy and adrenaline left her body, so tense from nearly plummeting to her death, she shivered.

They began a slow descent, gracefully drifting down through the sky. Eventually the lights that had begun to come on across the earth beneath them became more visible.

"I'll take you home now," he softly murmured.

As they both assumed a customary and comfortable position of her frame tucked into his, they slipped through the sky toward the darker horizon in silence.

* * *

It had been a long day. To say the least, Richard was exhausted. Balancing his typical daily responsibilities while repeatedly running into brick walls as he and Chloe searched for Lois and Clark was frustrating.

As far as Jason was concerned, he didn't know how to function all that well from one day to the next. If Lois had passed away, that would have been one thing, but she was missing, and a void and an air of uncertainty hung thick in the air. Life wasn't normal.

Mealtimes and the morning routines were easy, but other than that, Richard found himself uncertain how to behave, what to say or even what to do in between.

He had confessed as much to Chloe earlier during lunch, and she had not been able to provide much advice, but her consolation was soothing. The car ride back home with Jason from school was quiet.

Jason had kept his forehead pressed against the rear window and his eyes fixed to the sky, looking, searching. Richard didn't ask, but had also surmised that he was listening for his mother's voice.

"How was school today?"

"Okay." Jason resumed his transfixed look upward toward the sky.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, huh," he mumbled.

The car pulled into their garage and they made their way through the hallway to the kitchen, where Richard began the motions of preparing something for dinner.

"I got a permission slip for you to sign." Jason retrieved a somewhat crumpled piece of paper from his backpack and placed it on the kitchen island.

"You mean, you _have_ a permission slip."

Jason sighed, and exasperated, corrected himself. "I _have_ a permission slip. It's for the natural history museum in downtown Metropolis."

"Oh, that should be interesting. I like the dinosaur skeletons in the great room."

"Yeah, those are neat, but they're _fossils_, Dad," the boy corrected, grinning.

"Right," he nodded and washed lettuce.

"We're learning about them in school." He helped himself to a glass of water, took a swallow. "Our teacher says they need parents to go."

"Do you want me to go?" Both of them danced around the topic of Jason's missing mother.

"Yes."

Richard read through the permission slip and attached letter requesting parents to chaperone. He looked up from the paper at his son. "Sounds like fun."

A flicker of movement caught his eye in the back yard near the water. Reflexively, Richard turned toward the window and looked on the dock. He froze, dropped the bowl that had the torn lettuce and inhaled sharply.

Jason looked up at the sound of the clatter.

"Daddy!" The small boy lost interest in the kitchen and immediately sprinted out the back door. "It's Mommy!"

* * *

Lois looked blankly at the calm waters of the bay as their feet touched upon the wooden dock, and then she turned her attention toward their shoes.

The man who wore Superman's suit was often confident, save this particular moment in time when he wasn't certain what to say. In fact, neither of them were. The sounds of the plane Lois was unable to hear won his attention as he turned his head and searched the darkening sky.

"I have to go. I've got to get to the airplane before it enters Canadian airspace."

Mute, Lois nodded. She couldn't look at him, as words escaped the woman who often had an answer and opinion about everything.

He swallowed. "I don't want to leave things this way."

"Right."

Both turned in response to the back door of the house slamming shut. Their expressions brightened; relieved they had someone else to diffuse the awkwardness. They increased the distance between themselves as Jason sprinted ahead of Richard.

"It's alright, go," he urged. "I need to go anyway."

Momentarily, Lois looked back. "Thanks," she managed. "For, well," she glanced upward, "you know."

He smiled, despite the uneasiness between them, nodded in acknowledgement and began to drift up from the dock.

Superman waved to Richard and Jason as he began to ascend. "Goodnight, Lois," he added in the deep voice people associated with the hero, then shot upward and disappeared from view.

As he raced in the direction of the plane and the Canadian border, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that another shoe had to drop.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Betas: SparklingStone and NiteAngel. A special thanks to both ladies. As always, the two of you are so helpful to polish and greatly improve upon my writing.**

**Author's note: Thanks again to anyone who is reading this updated chapter and I apologize for how long it took to update. I hope it's worth the wait and not a disappointment.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Proximity

"_We've been through these hallucinations of yours before, Lois. You almost threw yourself off a thirty story building! Can't you see what a tragic mistake you made?"_

"See, Clark," Lois swallowed as a hand adjusted the towel around her otherwise naked body. "I made a mistake alright, because I risked my life instead of yours." A flash of metal gleamed as she aimed a pistol directly at her partner.

"Lois…don't be insane," Panic spread across Clark's face as her hand grew sweaty against the ice cold steel of the weapon. "What are you doing!"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Her eyes flashed, as they refrained from blinking. His eyes frantically flew between her own and the barrel of the gun. His hand slowly rose in protest and fear as he retreated toward the far end of the room. "Now don't fall down, because you're just going to have to get back up again."

"D-don't be crazy now… LOIS!"

The trigger clicked. BANG!

In rapid succession her hand flew backward with the pistol's harsh recoil. Reflexively, Lois had closed her eyes. When they opened, her partner's stunned expression remained, large blue eyes questioning. His frame had been hunched forward and both hands grasped his stomach.

Slowly Clark's hands slid to his sides. The shirt was white…spotless, no blood.

"_Lois," Clark's voice deepened. "You realize if you'd been wrong, then Clark Kent would have been dead." _

"_With a blank?" She winked. "Gotcha." _

"_We have to talk." A chill shot through her spine._

Lois jolted awake and inhaled sharply. She blinked in the darkness, turned to one side and saw the alarm clock looking back at her. The dream that repeated itself tonight was the same, yet still different, almost a continuation of the one she had a few weeks prior. In the dream Lois previously had, she had shot Clark; now she dreamt he was Superman. Completely bizarre.

But in the other dream, when Clark was shot, there wasn't any _blood_. This was different.

She stared at the ceiling. Images of Clark stripping his nondescript clothing in midair to reveal Superman's uniform splashed vividly across her consciousness. _Was everything a dream? But it seemed so real!_ She rubbed her eyes and attempted to piece together all the bits and pieces of a puzzle that didn't quite seem to fit, yet somehow she knew they did.

It was such a challenge to determine if one, all, or any of the events in particular actually happened, or if they were simply a byproduct of hyperactive imagination in a sequence of dreams.

Exhaling in frustration at the syndicated dream that decided to rear its ugly head, she rolled over, burying her face in the pillow but felt a tentative tap on her shoulder. Her heart began to race as she considered turning her head toward the other side of the bed.

"Mommy," he whispered and sandwiched his hand between the pillow and cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, baby," she leaned over, kissed the boy on his forehead, and smiled.

"I don't want you to have bad dreams."

"It wasn't a bad dream." She searched for the right descriptor of what had just stirred from for a second time in recent recollection.

"I love you, Mommy."

"Jason, sweetie, I love you too." The boy grinned and snuggled up to his mother. "Why aren't you in your own bed?"

Despite the darkness, the boy's hesitation was apparent.

"I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of? Monsters?" _I can only hope._

His head shook. "Are you having nightmares again about the bad man on the boat?"

"No."

"Then what's bothering you, sweet heart?"

"The bad men that took you away from us." His voice began to falter. "I don't want them to come to the house to hurt us."

"Honey, the bad men aren't going to come to the house," she soothed as she stroked his forehead.

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Is Daddy going to keep the bad men away?"

Despite the relief of being in her familiar bed and safe, the house was still bugged. She wasn't about to divulge to anyone that Superman was Jason's daddy. Lois gently stroked her son's hair in a calming fashion.

"Superman will make sure the bad men stay away." She felt the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"He saved you when you fell from the airplane…"

Lois's hand froze and her heart began to race. Her body began to tingle with an adrenaline rush. It wasn't a dream. Clark Kent _is_ Superman.

"Yes," her voice remained calm despite her mind that had begun to race. "And right after Superman brought me home, he went after the bad men in the airplane to take them to the police to make sure they don't bother any of us ever again."

"Good. I feel better now."

_At least one of us does._

Clark, Superman, or whatever the hell his name was, would keep them safe, after all.

"Then I suppose you should be heading back to your own bed, right?"

Jason slid out from beneath the covers of Lois's bed, tottered to her side and puffed his chest out.

"Yes, I can be brave, just like daddy."

"Good, Sweetheart."

"Someday I want to help people too."

"But right know you're a growing boy who needs his rest. We'll continue this conversation in the morning, okay?" _And we're not going to continue this conversation in a bugged house._ Lois shifted nervously in the bed and prayed the boy wouldn't let slip a coveted secret.

Apparently the notion that had begged to be a work of fiction rather than fact seemed to become more cemented in the latter category as the late night conversation with her son continued. Her kidnapping had been quite real. Good heavens and she thought her life was complicated before.

Lois's brain struggled to wrap itself around the concept that she had theorized in the back of her mind. She could no longer see the blurred line between what her brain concocted in sleep and what was reality.

Lois tossed restlessly despite the prior nights of sleep deprivation. Even though her brain in overdrive, the physical demands of her body won the battle, and she fell into sleep, fighting it every step of the way.

* * *

_"Lois, I love you… so much."_

_"I know," she purred. "But don't think I want you to stop telling me that." Her lips spread into a sly grin of contentment as she rolled her body on top of his broad chest. Lois lifted her head to meet his admiring gaze. "What are you looking at?"_

_Her eyes squinted with suspicion._

_"Can't I look at you?" he queried._

_"You may." A slender index finger traced the ravine between his pectorals. "It's when you don't that I'll worry."_

_"Mmm. Don't think that will ever happen, Lois." His chest rumbled as he spoke with her head rested against it._

_Kal El's fingers lightly brushed through her tousled chestnut hair, stroking it away from her face in a soothing rhythmic pattern._

_"Good." Her eyes lazily turned upward as her chin rested against his sternum. A large smile spread. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"_

_"Not in the past five minutes, well apart from… when we..."_

_Lois blushed. "Are you sure that I'm the only one you've done this with? Don't worry, I'm not the kind of girl who kisses and tells." Her eyes narrowed. "With you though, that might be tough."_

_"Oh?"_

_A smirk formed at her lover's curiosity. "Apparently you have another ability that no one else seems to know about… other than the ones that help you to fight crime." She giggled before proceeding. "You know, perhaps the boss would like to know why you type so damn fast."_

_"Lois…"_

_"Kidding! Just kidding, I promise. Perry will never know." A devious smirk formed as a lone eyebrow arched. "Unless…"_

_"Are you threatening to blackmail me, Miss Lane?"_

_She slid up his torso, her bare skin brushed against his in a tantalizing way. Lois nuzzled his neck. "Maybe." Her tongue slid along his throat and her teeth grazed his ear._

_"In that case…"_

_His large hands grasped her waist, smoothly lifted her up and turned Lois onto her back. He hovered above and began to kiss her intensely. Her skin tingled with each move of his tongue against hers._

_"Going to need lot, of blackmail bribery…" she breathed. "Keep it coming, handsome."_

_Lois's heart raced as his hands slid down the sides of her torso and grazed her stomach. Her fingers trailed up Kal El's back and grasped his thick black hair in heated anticipation._

Lois found her heart racing, her palms clammy and her limbs trembling as she woke again. The dream had been quite vivid: technicolor of sorts. It had to have been real.

In the dim green light of the alarm clock, Lois rose from the bed, slid her pink fuzzy slippers on and drifted over toward the window, looking out amongst the skyline and black bay waters in the mid-night darkness.

"_How did I know that your name is Kal El?"_

"_A long time ago, Lois, you used to know everything."_

"How long ago? Oh Clark," she sighed. "We really need to talk."

* * *

After Superman located the C-23 Sherpa and its crew that had been involved in Lois's and his own capture, he scanned the airplane to assess if there was additional Kryptonite on board.

There wasn't, thankfully, and additionally they remained in US airspace, which allowed him to easily bring in the plane to the proper authorities without the creation of a somewhat major international incident with the Canadian government. At least something was in his favor.

As Superman quietly slipped between the silvery clouds in the night sky, he descended, flying directly above the plane, ready to disarm its engines. The searing heat vision that shot from his eyes melted the nacelle and engine coupling, and then destroyed the interior of the engine itself causing a sudden jolt as the entire plane lurched in a yaw to the right.

"We've lost power to the right engine, the prop has stopped! Using the rudder to compensate."

"Turn off the other engine or else we'll yaw so hard we'll flip over and take a nosedive! If we turn off the left engine we can glide, that should get us over the border. Yeah, it's a fire in the engine. Shut it down."

As the crew moved to compensate for the loss of an engine, Superman's heat vision took out the second, leaving both props still and two trails of smoke as the plane lost velocity and altitude.

Without hesitation, Superman dipped below the C-23 Sherpa, came up from beneath as his hands firmly took hold of the bottom of the plane along the landing gear. In a graceful arc, the multi engines of the still props remained silent as the small cargo plane floated back toward Metropolis.

"Engine number two is out. But we're turning," remarked the co-pilot.

"Turn the rudder back."

"I didn't touch it. I'm not turning the plane," He turned to look at the pilot.

"It could be winds. Try to compensate."

The pilot took over the controls, visibly frustrated that the co-pilot's inability to have the plane respond and forcibly turned the yoke. The plain remained on its current course. Both men looked at their instruments.

"We're not losing altitude either," the second man commented, as he stared at the altimeter in disbelief. "It has to be Superman."

"It can't be."

"There isn't any other explanation."

The first man threw his headset to the ground in frustration, leaned back in the chair and put his head in his hands. He knew they were finished.

"Damn."

* * *

The icy temperatures were of no consequence, or noticed much, for that matter, as Lois paced briskly along the frosted boards of the dock. Plumes of smoke rose in her wake as she rapidly finished one cigarette and immediately lit another. Yes, her therapy was self destructive in nature; so be it.

"Quitting smoking is hard enough on its own but now I've got the world's largest secret on my shoulders?" She looked down at her cigarette. "Fat chance," she snarked.

The succinct rhythm of footsteps sounded as Lois traveled back and forth on the dock, from one end to the other, only giving pause to inhale deeply on the cigarette. The orange ember glowed in the darkness as another stream of smoke would curl upward lazily in the stillness. The brisk back and forth footsteps resumed.

After what had been perhaps the fifth or sixth trip, Lois paused at the water's edge and marveled at the tips of the fuzzy pink slippers that reflected back on the surface of the dark water below.

Pink? Her head shook. No wonder Clark had stared at her slippers before. Everything that had seemed so disjointed before, all clicked. The odd expression he bore as she grilled him on why he was so interested in her footwear du jour made complete sense.

_"Um, Lois?" His hand pushed the glasses up that had slipped. "Look, I don't know much about women's fashion but, I…I don't think I've seen anyone in public wearing…those."_

_Lois kicked off a pair of fuzzy pink slippers and quickly shoved her feet into shoes. "Yes, well." Her throat cleared. "Probably not. Are you coming?"_

_"So, pink huh?" Clark commented._

_She grunted a brief acknowledgement as the two car doors slammed shut. _

_"Uh huh." The engine revved as the vehicle lurched into reverse. "Anything wrong with that?" She threatened as the car began to drive backward._

_"No, not really. I kind of like pink."_

_The occupants of the Audi rocked forward as the vehicle came to a sudden halt. At the odd lilt in his voice and chosen words, the hair at the nape of her neck tingled and stood on edge._

The odd pauses in conversation, the blank and unreadable expressions that had presumptively been chalked up to a quirky personality trait, of course in truth weren't anything of the sort. He had been thinking about something else entirely.

The flirtatious conversation that had been thinly veiled as an interview when she first wrote about Superman immediately came to mind. Despite the cold air, Lois's cheeks burned at the steamy memory.

"_What color underwear am I wearing?" Lois bit the end of a pencil and looked up at the most amazing pair of blue eyes that began to furrow in concentration. "Oh, I embarrassed you, didn't I?" She scratched her head and did her best to suppress the guilty sensation that perhaps she had been too forward. _

"_No, not at all," he stated mater of factly. "This planter must be made of lead."_

"_Why yes it is. So?"_

"_I sort of have a problem seeing through lead."_

"_Well that's interesting…" she paused and scribbled an unknown interesting quirk about the mysterious man who flew. _

"_Pink."_

"_What?" She looked up distracted. His eyes drifted downward, then back up again._

_Lois felt her face immediately flush, realizing he had looked through her clothing when she drifted away from the planter, and swiftly stepped behind it again. _

"_Sorry, Miss Lane, it seems as though I've embarrassed you."_

She rolled her eyes. "How could I have been so stupid?" It all seemed so obvious now. "Of course the biggest news story in the world and I can't say a single word about it." She laughed out loud to herself. "Well that figures. Irony is a bitch."

"Lois," Richard's voice caused Lois to freeze. Her eyes closed in dreaded anticipation. _Just how much of my conversation to myself did you hear, Richard?_ "Are you alright?"

She turned as he approached. "I'm fine, Richard."

"You're smoking, it's the middle of the night, you're pacing the dock in your pajamas without a coat on and it's below freezing…" He shivered as his coat was cast off and offered to Lois. "You're not fine."

Begrudgingly, she accepted the proverbial olive branch and slipped the coat onto her shoulders.

"You're right. I'm not fine. Are you satisfied?"

He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder as she sighed.

"I'd prefer you to be sound asleep in the middle of the night instead of being a chain smoking insomniac, but hey," he shrugged his shoulders. "That's just my opinion. Something on your mind?"

"You could say that."

"Well?" he sat next to her, drew his knees against his chest and turned to her expectantly.

"I can't tell you."_ Clark Kent is Superman, how's that for a hell of a revelation?_

"Why not?" He seemed dejected. "You know, you'll always be my friend, Lois. You can tell me anything."

"I just can't."

"Was it something that happened earlier? If so, I can't blame you for not sleeping well, I don't think I would if I was kidnapped."

"Something like that, Richard."

The two sat in silence as she finished the cigarette and flicked it into the water.

"If the kidnappers have you rattled, it's okay, Lois. I think that's normal."

_My reporting partner, who also happened to be my boyfriend, dove out of an airplane, flew, turned into Superman right in front of my own eyes, and rescued me. And in fact, Clark has been Superman since Superman came to Metropolis, sat right under my nose for the better part of a decade with a dual identity and I was completely clueless! Oh, at one point I think I knew, but he wiped away my memory of that one little detail and by the way, we've also got a child together._

She nodded; her eyes blankly stared out at the water. _Oh, Richard. If you only knew._

* * *

Perry shifted in the chair at his desk, sipped his morning coffee as he began to flip through leads and stories his reporters had covered overnight. Suddenly a fairly thick copy was slung down on top of the others with a familiar authority. _Daily Planet Exclusive: Superman Rescues Missing Journalists by Lois Lane. _

"Thanks for the story, Lane. But go home."

His eyes shifted upward to Lois who crossed her arms defiantly.

"Its front page material, I can assure you. Nice to see you too, Perry. I'm fine, by the way," she turned, opened the door and paused. "And I'm staying."

Perry stood from his desk as Lois slammed the door to his office. As Lois had seated herself at her desk, he flung open the door that separated the editor-in-chief's office from the rest of the bullpen; anger was clearly visible in the man's frame.

"Lois, my office. Now!"

The bickering between Perry and Lois failed to raise even a single eyebrow. The commonplace arguments between the two fiery personalities had lost its gossip appeal ages ago.

Void of enthusiasm, the reporter stood and wearily trekked back to the editor's office.

"Lois." He began to pace the length of the corner office. "You were kidnapped, held for days while who knows what happened in there; you can't just bounce back from that and come to work the next day like nothing happened. Go home; take the day off, come back in a few days. Your job will be here for you. I've got a fairly good reporter to cover your absence. She's been doing alright filling in for you while you were gone." He paused, leaned on the radiator cover and cracked a window, lighting his cigar. "She's not as good as you, but we'll manage for a few more days."

"Perry, I'm fine. I don't need the ego fluffing pep talk…and why are you smoking out the window?"

"New policy, no smoking in private _personal _offices," he grumbled. "Unfortunately, we've joined the 21st century." He took another puff of his cigar and blew the smoke out the small crack in the window. He didn't bite when Lois attempted to change the subject. "Lois, I'll read and I'm sure, print, your piece on tomorrow's front page, but I want you to tell me: what happened? Are you alright?"

"The short version is as follows; I went with Clark to meet a source, it was a set-up. We were kidnapped and held captive under lock and key in an old abandoned warehouse near the docks to bait Superman. We made a break for it, and were caught again, except they decided to kill us so they tied us up, dumped us out of the back of a cargo plane so we'd splatter like bugs on a windshield except, in mid-air, Superman rescued us. And now I stand before you, giving you a front page exclusive. I'm fine and I'm not going home. Jason's at school, Richard's here, and I'd be bored out of my gourd watching daytime television." _Not to mention I'd just fester about my twisted relationship of a love triangle with a man who quite convincingly was involved with me romantically as two different people._ "Perry." Lois moved behind the desk next to the Editor-in-Chief and propped her elbows on the radiator cover. "I need to be here."

Extinguishing the cigar and stashing it in the top drawer of his desk, he surrendered. "Alright."

The man moved methodically around his office opening the blinds covering the windows that overlooked the newsroom. His head shook as he turned his back to the bullpen and leaned on the glass. "And apparently your partner is just as stubborn. Congratulations, you two are the perfect neurotic pair." Perry's thumb gestured in Clark's general direction.

Lois's head snapped in the direction of Perry's pointing thumb, looking over his shoulder into the sea of desks and reporters. Her face began to burn as it flushed. Lois crossed her arms to conceal the trembling hands that threatened to betray her.

"Have a nice day, Lois. And by the way, your piece you promised me on the City Hall corruption is late. It's on my desk by noon, today." He tapped the top of his desk to drive home his sincerity. "No exceptions."

Lois sprinted past her desk and partner, and went straight for the galley kitchen where the coffee pot was located, avoiding eye contact with Clark.

Clark swallowed and held his breath as he quietly entered the break room.

The other shoe fell.

His hearing detected her heart rate was just as rapid as his own; Lois was as mad as hell.

* * *

Clark allowed the door to close softly behind him, Lois failed to acknowledge his presence, or perhaps she was unaware it was him who opened the door behind her. She continued to benignly pour herself a cup of coffee and return the carafe to its warmer.

"Morning, Lois."

"Mr. Kent," she acknowledged. Her curt tone said a great deal.

The air of awkwardness that hung thick about them the night before had returned.

"I hope you're alright after everything that happened," he commented softly in that low register she had heard him speak the night before.

"I don't want to get into it this morning, Clark, or whatever the hell your name is, I'm busy."

"Lois, I…"

She spun on the heel of her shoe. Lois pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled as a thought seemed to circle.

"I have work to do, really, and I'm fine. My City Hall corruption piece is due at noon and I don't really have much time left. Because unlike some people I know, this reporter doesn't have the ability to type at a blinding pace to meet deadline."

Lois flung open the door and walked briskly back to her desk.

Clark followed. He knew argument would ensue, but he needed to push the issue. He carried the knowledge that Lois didn't have, that when she had previously discovered who he was, they needed to talk about it, as it changed both their lives drastically.

The Clark Kent people knew at the Daily Planet was somewhat of a doormat, Lois was about to come to an understanding he was nothing of the sort.

He leaned over her desk.

"We need to talk. I think you know that."

Refraining from looking in Clark's direction, Lois intently focused on flipping through her notes.

"I told you," she stated neutrally "I am really busy and quite frankly, I don't have the time," she checked her watch. "In addition to the noon deadline, I've got an hour and a half before I meet with Henderson about the report on the explosives we found at the Board of Trade, so honestly, I'm a bit pressed at the moment. So other than being completely swamped, I'm fine." She squared her shoulders, turned and flashed a false tight-lipped smile that failed to fool either of them.

Clark shifted his weight as she again turned to her desk and began to aggressively pound at the keyboard.

"I wanted to stop by last night, but I was…" He searched for a term that wouldn't seem out of place. "Busy. Unfortunately, a lot happens at night. I just wanted to tell you," his voice lowered as he bent over her shoulder to speak into her ear. "I did hear you. I just couldn't get to you before work; I barely made it here in time. I don't want you to think I was ignoring you."

Lois continued to ignore him and resumed working at her desk. She paused and looked up at him in annoyance.

"That's the least of your concerns, Buddy."

"But we're both here," he continued, "And things are quiet at the moment. We need to talk about it. I know you're angry…"

She jumped up from her seat as if she had been ejected.

"Angry?" She hissed inches from his face. "You don't have a clue about me, do you?"

Lois's arm recoiled and with all her strength, her hand sailed through the air and smacked Clark squarely across the jaw.

* * *

It was difficult for Jimmy to decide which photos to pitch to Perry and which ones to toss. No-one had a photo of Lois and Clark's rescue, but he did however, have one of smoking wreckage from the British Airways flight that crashed into the bay. Chloe Sullivan's article would surely be bumped to the bottom of front page, perhaps top of second, but still.

The distinct sound of someone's hand striking across a person's flesh elicited an automatic reaction from Jimmy, causing him to jerk his head up and look toward the direction the sound came from. Apparently it was the smack heard across the bullpen, as everyone froze and the floor became eerily silent.

As Jimmy looked up, Lois walked past his desk rather briskly. His head swiveled in her wake and he noted as her footsteps echoed across the eerily silent floor, she shook her right hand. Jimmy turned back in Clark's direction. The reporter stood in place, rubbing his jaw in surprise.

The door to the stairwell slammed shut.

* * *

The hand stung a little, and hurt quite a lot. It only infuriated her further as she rubbed it, knowing all too well that Clark had merely been embarrassed, and regrettably, completely devoid of pain from the incident. Inflicting pain would have given her some small amount of juvenile satisfaction.

Favoring the wounded right hand, the doorknob to the rooftop turned with the left. Forcefully, she leaned into the door on the right shoulder and pushed it open. Looking up, Lois halted in her path after exiting onto the roof. Clark stood five feet in front of her.

She was unimpressed by his sudden appearance on the rooftop.

Clark had to say something. "I saw which way you were headed."

He began to approach her.

"Right."

The couple slipped into a stony silence that was only broken by the white noise of traffic from the streets below. Lois turned her back to him and strode across the roof to the ledge. The limestone jutted against her hip as she leaned against it, slightly and placidly, watching the streets below.

Clark willfully silenced the sounds that constantly barraged his ears and concentrated on his own shallow breathing. It was more than obvious Lois was upset, not that it was a surprise. Her reaction was one he had fully anticipated.

"You know, I never expected this to be easy."

She failed to reply, but continued to seem transfixed by the city beneath their feet. Her eyes seemed to track bright yellow cab after cab until each tucked in between two skyscrapers and vanished from sight.

Her expression was blank. Completely. And that concerned him.

Despite the multiple situations in which he had imagined revealing his identity and the possible scenarios their conversation about the topic unfolded, the quiet and withdrawn one was what he had dreaded most. Lois was many things, but rarely quiet. When she was, the lack of words spoke volumes.

Thoughts seemed to race behind the almost dazed expression on the woman's exterior. Her partner knew undoubtedly that a myriad of them whizzed about. Lois leaned forward, pressing her elbows against the icy ledge, inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly.

"What are we going to do about Jason?" she contemplated, finally breaking the silence. "I can't keep this from our son. He deserves better than that. But he's only six. How can either of us expect a six year-old to keep such an important secret?"

Her eyes continued to rove about the skyline, refusing to directly look at and acknowledge Clark fully. Lois inspected the man who stood before her. It was the first time she really paused to take everything in about him.

An icy gust of wind tussled Clark's tie and hair. Somehow an air of his former self seemed to have vanished. Despite the thick glasses he still wore, she saw easily much of the man beneath the office attire. It was almost comical how long she hadn't noticed his dual identity.

"About that, Lois," Clark cleared his throat, nervously shifting from foot to foot. "He already knows."

"He _knows?_"

She turned, folded her arms in front of her body, leaned back again on the brick and limestone wall and looked Clark squarely in the eyes. His heat vision had nothing in comparison to the burning look he was receiving.

"So who else knows? Perry? Jimmy? Richard, or maybe everyone _but_ me?"

Clark's head shook. "My mother and Chloe Sullivan..." Clark paused as Lois cringed visibly at the mention of the rival journalist. "That's it. Chloe is a childhood friend, practically a sister. You know that, Lois. She knew me as my abilities developed. That's it. And Jason just sort of…_knew_." His shoulders shrugged. "I don't know how he figured it out, but he did."

"Well don't worry; your secret is safe, he didn't even tell me, obviously." She laughed in frustration at the absurdity a six year-old's ability to quickly deduce Superman's true identity and keep tight-lipped about it entirely, even from his mother.

"He asked me if he could tell you." Clark recalled their conversation in the darkness as he had recovered in Richard and Lois's guest bedroom from kryptonite exposure. "He wanted to, but I told him it was probably best if I explained it. Until then he promised not to say anything."

If there were ever a time it would be acceptable to have a drink on the company clock, this would be it. Everything seemed to close in on Lois and she didn't know how to deal with it. And damn, did her hand hurt. Lois frowned, looking down at her still stinging hand and rubbed it.

His gaze followed.

"You know, it would have been nice if you had least given me the satisfaction and let me really smack you."

"You would have broken every bone in your hand, Lois."

The chill in the air, both physically and metaphorically, gave her cause to cross her arms and rub them. She shivered, looked out among the rooftops and closed her eyes.

After a pregnant pause, they opened again and stared him down squarely.

"I don't even know where to begin. You know, this is all a bit overwhelming."

"And I'm sorry about that. Really, I've been trying to tell you for a long time who I am."

"But that's just the problem; you had more than ample time and you didn't. I don't know who you are. I don't even know what to call you," she began to laugh to conceal a wobble in her voice. "I mean, what is your name?"

"You know my name."

"Well you've got like three of them!" Her voice began to rise. "How the hell am I supposed to know which one is yours?"

"Superman is the name you gave me."

"Super…." Lois shook her head.

Clark ignored her jab and continued. "Kal El is the name my parents gave me, and Clark Kent is the name my adopted parents in Kansas gave me. But honestly, Clark is the only name I knew until I was older, when I found out about my unique heritage, that I wasn't human."

"Right," she snarked. "And the next thing you'll tell me is your grey haired mother in Kansas is real too."

"She's silver haired."

"Whatever, Clark, Kal El, Superman….I don't know a damn thing about you. Don't you get it? The last decade of my life has been a _lie!_ I don't know you."

"Yes, you do," despite the calmness in his voices it was achingly sincere as his eyes pleaded with her.

Clark's fears were becoming reality; he felt Lois slipping away and their relationship deteriorating; possibly beyond repair.

"I beg your pardon that I find this all a bit hard to take in. I've got a child that is half human, half Kryptonian that apparently was fathered by my reporting partner who just so happens to be Superman but lied to me for the better part of ten years. I should just rush into your arms, give you a big kiss and say, 'Oh, honey, I'm so happy I know you're Superman, I've been in love with both of you and now I can have my cake and eat it too?' How, exactly, do you expect me to take it?"

She glared at Clark.

"I didn't want to keep this from you, and as I told you, I was sorry you had to find out the way you did. I didn't lie to you, Lois."

"You never lie, yeah. That's got to be the biggest lie ever. Guilt by omission is the same thing. You know, its one thing to have a dual identity, I get it, alright? I'm not stupid. I understand you need to protect yourself. But come on, did you really need to keep it a secret from _me_? I think I've proven myself and my reliability on more than one occasion. We have a child together."

"It wasn't exactly the way I wanted you to learn that I was Superman. I wanted to tell you."

"Well if you aren't the poster child for procrastination."

He sighed, pulled the thick horn-rimmed glasses from his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Lois knew how to push his buttons. His unobscured face turned up to the sky and back again.

"Lois, I tried to tell you." His eyes bored into hers. "More than once I've tried. I had realized it was a horrible mistake to take that memory from you. And since I've been back, I tried to tell you, but something always got in the way. When we stood right here, exactly at this spot, right before the office party that celebrated the Pulitzer you _didn't_ want, I tried to tell you. I tried to tell you at the formal Pulitzer dinner after you turned down the award, but considering you had downed an entire bottle of wine and enough gin and tonics to give Sinatra a run for his money, I thought refraining from that conversation was probably the better decision."

He paused, turned his head toward the financial district, listening to screams only his sensitive hearing was able to detect.

"I even tried to tell you when we were working late at my apartment before we were abducted." He began to pace and unfasten the buttons on his shirt. "I tried to tell you more than once. And did you think that was an easy choice for me? Making the decision to involve someone in my double life, it's not a conclusion I came to easily. And I knew it would be difficult for you."

Clark began to peel away the shirt and navy suit to reveal Superman's bright blue suit, exposing the tell tale red and yellow crest.

Lois ignored the shiver down her spine. Few people, if any, had ever witnessed Clark Kent strip his daily attire and transform into Superman. Despite the incredible sexiness of his slow transformation, Lois remained furious and enraged.

"I found out when you had no other choice. You never did actually tell me, Clark. That's the point."

"Actually, I did. And you didn't believe me."

Lois froze. "Exactly when, did you tell me? Before you wiped my memory? That doesn't really count, you know."

"I told you yesterday." He finished stripping away the mundane clothing and crossed his arms. Suddenly, the man of steel was in front of her. No traces of her partner remained, yet their conversation continued.

"Oh did you?" Lois folded her arms to mirror the Superman pose he so often bore. She was determined to prove that his transformation didn't phase her, never mind that it had, of course.

"In the stairwell, before we got to the roof."

"_They're on the other side of the door, Lois." He repeated himself with assertion._

"_And just how do you know that they're right there on the other side of that door just waiting for us?"_

"_I can see through it, Lois."_

"Yesterday. Of course I didn't believe you. You've had what? The better part of a decade to tell me?"

"I was gone for five years, Lois, that's not fair."

"Yeah, and I actually did know who you were, a long time ago, and you wiped my memory squeaky clean. That wasn't exactly fair, was it?"

His head shook as he floated up, again pausing to focus his attention on the bank robbery that was taking place. "No it wasn't. And I've apologized. Believe me, if I could take it back, I would, but I can't."

"So, you're not going to try it again? But then again, you've kept a fairly important detail about your life from me for nearly ten years, so how can I believe anything you say?"

"There's a robbery taking place at Metropolis First Bank."

"Right, right." She waved her hand dismissively and turned away, looking out across the skyline. "How convenient for you; go."

"This is exactly part of the problem, Lois. I can't ignore these scenarios. Its part of my life, and what got in the way of me telling you. "

"We're not through here, you know," she commented as he slowly approached her, feeling the need to touch her arm. She recoiled as his arm moved forward.

"Don't, Clark." Her expression was pained. "Just don't." Tears welled in her eyes. "I don't want you to touch me. I just want you to leave me alone right now. Go. You've got people who need you. Don't stay on my account. I'm sure we'll talk about this some other time. Right now, I just want some space."

"Alright, Lois." He began to drift up, rose about three feet and paused again, looking down at her. "We'll talk about it later, when you're ready. Just let me know. Lois, I want you to know that I do love you. I always have."

With that, he turned up to the sky and launched into the air, arcing toward the financial district. Lois spun on her heel after watching him disappear and slammed the rooftop door as she returned to the stairwell. Once inside, she slumped to the floor, allowing her body to heave uncontrollably as she wept.

After an indiscernible amount of time, Lois collected herself, dried her eyes, stood and adjusted the grey suit she wore. _Come on, Lane. Get it together. You've got a story to write._ The noon deadline for her City Hall piece was rapidly approaching and it was a hell of a story that was going to ripple through City Hall like a tsunami.

* * *

**Reviews are love! So please leave one, thanks!**


End file.
